Angelia Jasmine, Adventurer of the West
by AJ Arizona
Summary: Angelia Jasmine is the daughter of the Colonel. Living at the camp is fun, but boring. Her world is shaken upside down when they catch an Indian who later on flees with most of the horses, including her own mare, Swift. Going after them, she gets caught by some Indians and her adventure begins. Throw in the feeling that she gets for Little Creek, and you have one funny story.
1. The Beginning

AN: Hey Everybody!

This is going to be my first story on Fanfiction!

English isn't my first language so sorry for any grammer mistakes or just plain stupid ones.

I'd feel honored if you reviewed this story or would like to give some tips. It would be appreciated :)

Now, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirit. (Wish I did though…)

I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling staring back at me. Boring color. Just plain dark wood. Same as the last 7 years I've lived here. Sighing, I stood up from my chair and pulled my hair into a tight ponytail. "Back to work." I told myself, and started to look for my boots. "Angelia Jasmine, your break is over!" I heard my father yelling from outside. "Alright Father, hold your horses!" I shouted back. Not the last part though, I wasn't stupid.

You see, my father is the Colonel here, and that is a high ranking, obviously. You would assume that as the daughter of the Colonel, I'd be some spoiled little brat who always got what she wanted and was her father's little princess. Thank God that's not my case. I would've been like that I think, if it wasn't for my mother. She married my father 19 years ago and 2 years later they got me. A blessing or a curse, I'll let you be the judge of that.

My mother was the type of person that didn't hold back just because she was a woman. I think that is what attracted my father to her in the first place. That she was beautiful didn't hurt either of course. She encouraged me to 'broaden my horizons' and try to be what I wanted to be, not what everybody expected me to be.

I love to sing, dance, play my music and practice my flexibility. It's a lot of fun and it keeps me healthy. My most favored thing is Horse Riding though. That's a reason why I stay here, other than keeping my father some company. Not that he notices most of the time, but it's the idea that counts, right?

Ever since my mother's death when I was 10, he grew colder and just wasn't the same as he used to be. Getting promoted to Colonel of the West Front gave him more responsibility and less time with me. I understood of course, but that didn't mean that I was okay with it. Now, 7 years later, I've come to terms with it. I'm not trying to sound like some pathetic girl who needs her father all the time. And it isn't THAT bad. He can be sweet if he's in a good mood. It doesn't happen very often, but when it does it's special.

Point is, I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty. Good thing too.

"Jasmine!" my father yelled again. "I'm coming, I'm coming." I said, quickly finding my boots and pulling them on. Walking out the door, I saw my father standing a little further away from my door. I walked towards him and cleared my throat to let him know of my arrival. He turned to look at me and gave me nod. "You know what you have to do. If you do it quickly, maybe you'll be able to have a break later with the others and practice your music" he told me , while putting my hand in the crook if his arm and steering me towards the stable. I gave my father a mall smile and a nod, showing him that I understood. He continued. "There are no sick horses, so you should be finished relatively soon. You'll manage. Questions?" he asked me, stopping our walk and letting my hand fall.

"No everything's clear." I said. He gave me a final nod and started to walk away. Then I remembered something. "Father, wait please!" I quickly said, walking the few steps that he took. He raised one eyebrow, waiting for my question.

"Can I ride Swift when I'm finished? Please?" I asked him with a pleading expression on my face. He gave a sigh and looked into my green eyes with his own cold brown ones. I didn't flinch when I saw his glare. I guess I was used to it by now. I've seen it for the past 7 years,

"Come on father, just for a little while, she needs to stretch her legs and there are no other horses who need to be broken." I explained, hoping that he'd say yes. His eyes slowly softened and he gave me the smallest of smiles. "You are just like your mother" he said, gently grabbing my chin in his fingers. "Look just like her too" he finished, giving me a small kiss on my forehead. Wow, he must be in a REALLY good mood. "I'm glad" I joked, giving him my crooked grin, showing my straight white teeth. He chuckled and shook his head. "But you got my humor. Alright," he relented, letting go of my chin and taking a step back, "only if you finish with plenty of time left and don't –" "Rush anything, I know. Thank you father!" I said happily, giving him a swift kiss on the cheek. I turned around and started running towords the stables where the horses stood, waiting for me to spoil them.

They all had brown pelt and a darker brown mane. I found them very pretty. There were 6 of them, and I liked them all. Opening the stable door, I went in and greeted the first horse, TJ. He was named after his rider, Theodore Johnnsen. Original aye? "Hey boy, ready for the brush?" I jokingly asked him, grabbing some brushes and standing infront of him. He started nuzzling my forehead and nipping at my hair with his lips. "Alright alright, I'll take that as a yes!" I laughed, shoving his big head away and giving him a few pats on his long neck. Slowly starting to brush his pelt, I began to tell him and the other horses about new ideas for my songs, what I did the other day and some more things that didn't make any sense. I'd like to think that they listened to me with rapid attention.

About one hour later, while I was busy finishing up the 6th horse, Thunder, the horses started snorting and were being restless. Thunders ears were twitching and he shook his head. Frowning, I took his head in my hands. "What is Thunder?" I asked him. Looking in his eyes. What I saw truly horrified me. Irritation, pity and amusement were clear in his eyes and I heard the other horses making noises that suspiciously sounded a lot like laughter. "No", I whispered, shaking my head and letting go of him. "He's coming, isn't he?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Hey Jazzy!" I heard him yelling. "Yep, he's coming." I groaned, burying my face in Thunder's mane. I felt him nipping at my ponytail playfully and heard the other horses making that laughing sound again. Pulling my head back, I playfully glared at him and the others. Opening my mouth to playfully scold them, I felt a sudden presence behind me. "Jazzy, didn't you hear me sweetheart? I was calling you." He said, and I could _hear _his smirk in his voice. Giving a sigh, I turned around and faced the annoying stable boy. "For the I don't know how many time. It's Jasmine, not Jazzy! And don't call me sweetheart!" I hissed, glaring at him. He just smiled, showing his white teeth, and didn't flinch away from my stare like he used too.

James Wood, that was his name. Annoying, tiring, irresponsible, flirty James Wood. Blond hair that was cut short but still fell in his eyes, blue eyes with short, blond lashes, a masculine body from working and a tan completed the picture. Yes, he was handsome, very handsome even. But the big problem was, he knew it too, and wasn't afraid to show it. He could get any girl that he wanted (his words, not mine). So it was a big blow to his ego when the most beautiful girl (again, his words, not mine) rejected him while all the soldiers were present. He hasn't stopped trying to change my mind since, and it is driving me CRAZY.

"Technically darlin' ", he said, while grinning at me and raising his hand to stroke back the few strands of hair that fell in front of my face," your name's Angelia Jasmine. I don't like the name Jasmine or Angelia, so I call you Jazzy. Problem solved!" he spoke, with a face that oozed confidence and accomplishment, like he just found a way to become President. Idiot.

Slapping his hand away before it could reach it's goal, I glared at him some more. "I don't like the name James, but you don't hear me calling you Jimmy now, do you?" I asked him, an annoyed expression on my face. "Ah, but you never call me James, only Wood." He said, his grin turning into a frown. "And you still don't get the hint." I sighed while rolling my eyes at him, trying to see over his 6ft3 frame with my own 5ft6. Let me tell you, it didn't work. And yes I could look outside, we had that sort of stable.

Who're you looking for?" he asked me, deciding to ignore my last comment like he always does when I say something like that. "None of your business Wood. Now, if you'll excuse," I said, turning my head back to face him and putting on a sarcastic sweet smile, " I'm finished here and would like to go tend to my own horse, seeing as I still have some time left, no thanks to you." I finished. He opened his mouth, probably to give one more flirty comment that would ruin my whole mood. I didn't give the chance though. Putting on a happy smile, I looked at nothing and waved frantically. "Hello, Father!" I yelled. James quickly turned around and began fixing his hair, the girl.

Grabbing the opportunity that my distraction created, I dropped the brush that I is was still holding and ran out of the stable, quickly closing the door that he must have left open. "Phew" I laughed, brushing the sweat of my brow. I looked up and saw a lot of men on horses and men without horses just standing there, staring at me. I froze. Great. Theodore Johnnsen, began to chuckle, and then full out laughing. A few mean began to join him. Others just shook their heads with small smiled on their faces, being used to this by now. Same thing with the horses.

Giving my famous crooked grin, I bowed and blew kisses, just for the fun of it. Standing straight again, I chuckled to myself and made my way to the other stable where Swift stood.

Authers Note: Not a good ending to my first chapter, i know. It will get better, i hope... :)  
Thank you for reading this story! Don't forget to revieuw and I hope you enjoyed it so far.

AJ Arizona.


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

AN:

Hey There!

This is the second Chapter of my story about the girl Angelia Jasmine (AJ) and her adventures. I hope you have enjoyed it so far.

Before you start to read, I'd like to say a BIG THANK YOU to _adoptpetz_ for the first review I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Spirit.

Now, on with Chapter 2!

Walking towards the stable where other horses stood, including my mare Swift, was a short journey. Getting there, I decided to play a little bit. The stable door was already open, so I didn't have to worry about noises that she could pick up.

Standing on my toes and silently walking inside, I hid behind a stack of hay that stood there. Looking over it, I saw that she didn't notice anything. Silently giving myself a pat on the back, I tip toed over to a black Stallion that stood there. Hiding behind him, I let out a silent whistle.

Putting my hand in front of my mouth to stop a laugh from escaping , I looked over the black Stallion who was looking at me like I head some serious mental problems. I saw Swift looking around, probably searching for the sound. Not finding anything, she went back to her hay.

That went on for a while. And each time she looked around, she got frustrated when she didn't find anything. Her ears were twitching, she lifted her head a couple of times and stamped on her hooves. It was hilarious!

I felt a little sorry for her, and decided to end the prank with a bang. Jumping out of an opening in the stable, I crouched down and crawled my way towards the place where she was standing, still looking around for some sounds.

Clicking my tongue, I waited 'till I heard her steps coming closer. Jumping up, I whispered a "booh" and she began to whiney and buckle like crazy. Laughing and wiping the tears from my face, I jumped in when she was calm again.

"Hey Swift." I chuckled, looking at her with laughter in my eyes. She just shook her head and snorted some warm air towards me, blowing some strands in my eyes. "Alright, I guess I deserved that." I admitted while pulling the strands out of my mouth.

She stomped her hoof and turned around, showing me her flank. "Oh come on Swift, I was just joking!" I exclaimed, walking around her and trying to look her in the eyes. "Forgive me?" I asked, turning on the puppy-eyes and pouting a bit.

I patiently waited until she looked up. "Pretty please with a sugar cube on top?" I asked her. Her ears twitched when she heard the word sugar. Yep, hook, line and sinker. I got her. "Come on girl, you can't resist me, admit it." I told her, while wiggling my eyebrows and putting my hands on my hips.

She looked at me a little longer before shaking her mane and giving me another snort. Opening my arms wide, I looked at her. "Come on girl, give your favorite human an hug!" I said, taking only a small step towards her, in case she was still pissed at me. Giving up, she let out a whiney with a happy expression on her face before strutting towards me and putting her long, elegant neck over my shoulder. I put my arms around her and gave her a squeeze.

I let my arms fall again and took a step back from her. Apparently, she didn't like that, _or_ this was her revenge. She pulled me back by shoving her big head against my back, forcing me to take a step forward, so I wouldn't fall on my face.

"Alright Swift, I missed you too." I choked, while petting her neck and trying to break free. After another minute of barely breathing and hearing her snorting every once in a while, she let me go. "Thank goodness." I gasped. "What are you trying to do, kill me?" I asked her, glaring while rubbing me throat. "Crazy mare." I mumbled, shaking my head.

She snorted, which sounded suspiciously like a laugh. Raising my eyebrow, I waited 'till she was finished and shook my head. Chuckling a little bit, I stroked her pelt. "I just can't stay mad at you, and you know it." I whispered. Her gaze changed from a proud look, into a very soft one. Softly nipping at my cheeks and hair, she gave a soft nicker. "I love you too Swift." I told her, pulling her head down and giving her a big kiss on her forehead.

Yeah, that was how we handled each other. Our story is my favorite, and I never hesitate to tell it during brakes when there are some new soldiers who never heard it before.

I found her one year ago, chasing a bird in front of the big wooden doors. She was still a filly, and she was a beauty. She had a very light brown pelt, with a blond mane and tale that was happily swishing every time she came a little closer to the bird.

She wasn't old enough to be captured, so I didn't really worry about anybody else noticing her. I was pretty curious, 'cause I'd never seen a filly before, only Mares and Stallions. I was just enjoying watching her play and be happy and free, that I completely forgot that I was supposed to go to the stock and get some things for my Father.

Realizing that he probably was wondering what was taking me so long, I silently walked to the stock and got some vegetables and fruit to make him some salads, his favorite. When I was finished and turned around to head back, I saw her standing in front me, a little further away though.

She was looking at me with curious eyes, and didn't look scared at all. I gulped and was afraid that I would scare her away if I made a wrong move. Gently crouching down and placing the vegetables on the ground, I made sure that she was following my moves so she would notice that I didn't mean any harm.

Standing back up again, I thought she would follow my moves again, but she just kept watching the fruit and vegetables that I laid on the ground. Picking up the carrot that I saw her watching, I asked her if she was hungry. I knew that she wouldn't understand me, but she licked her lips, so I knew that she was indeed hungry. I guess grass can get boring too.

Taking small steps towards and holding out the carrot, I coaxed her to come forward. It worked, 'cause she came forward and sniffed the carrot. I was so happy! First try and BAM, she comes. Of course, me being me, I thought that we would become great friends and she would follow me inside so I could explain everything to Father and make him let me keep her. So it was a great shock and disappointment when she took the carrot and ran like she was being chased by a pack of wolves.

I could only stand there, mouth gaping and arm still outstretched, now holding only air. I had to give it to her though, it was smart and boy was she fast! At that moment I decided to call her Swift, because I was convinced that she was the fastest filly that I would ever see.

I picked everything back up and went back to the camp, not expecting to see her again. Guess who was there the next week? Yep, the very same filly. I went through the same routine and she ran away, again.

It went like that for a couple of weeks, until I decided to ignore her. It was the best idea that I ever had. I didn't only do it because I wanted her to notice me, and not just the carrots, I did it because my Father began to notice that the carrots were gone faster than expected. I couldn't possibly tell him that I always gave one to an extremely fast and curious filly. That would have cost some trouble, and I tented to avoid trouble if I could.

I think she didn't expect me to ignore her, for I heard her snorting and stomping her hoof. Still, I ignored her, even when she began to walk towards ME, and not the carrots. I think that she knew what my plan was, because she began to tug at my hair and nudge me in the back, making me fall on the ground.

Giving up, I gave her a carrot and started to walk back while she was eating it. Improvement, because the other times she just ran away with the carrot still between her teeth.

Again, 2 weeks like this: me ignoring her, her pushing me, and me in turn giving her a carrot. After those 2 weeks, she followed me and didn't stop until I was at the doors. Opening the doors, I stepped aside and gave her a questioning look. It was a simple one that even she could understand: turn around and run away, again, or follow me and let me be your buddy.

She chose to be my buddy. I told my Father everything when he saw that I brought some company, and begged him to let me keep her. Eventually, he accepted her. Only if I would be the one who would take care of her. Of course, I agreed, and I gained a best friend that day.

Unfortunately, my Father saw how good I took care of her, and promoted me to Stable Girl. His form of revenge I think. Not that I mind. I mean, I did back then, but not anymore. I refused to let her be broken, and I am still the only one who gets to ride her.

That is basically our story. Cute huh? I thought so too.

Shaking myself out of my memories, I looked Swift in her eyes and saw her giving me a questioning look, probably wondering what I was thinking about.

"Remember when I met you girl? Good times right?" I asked her, grinning and stroking her muzzle. She snorted, and began to search my pockets. "Nope, no carrots Swift, another time." I told her, laughing and feeling pleased that she too remembered it.

Giving me a little nudge and turning around again, she pointed her head at the saddle that hung against the wall. "Ah, you want to stretch your legs a little bit?" I asked, walking towards it and pulling the saddle down. Turning around and showing her the saddle, she nodded her head and nickered, anxious for me to saddle her up.

"Alright Swift, as you wish." I told her, saddling her and putting the bit in her mouth. When she was finished and good to go, I grabbed the reins and steered her out of the stable, closing the door behind her.

"You ready for some fun?" I asked, turning my head to look at her. She didn't give any notice to my words, but I saw her tail swishing happily like the day that I found her, so I knew that she was pretty excited. I was too.

Walking towards the big, wooden square, I opened the door and let her in before closing it again. Letting go of her reins, I stretched a bit to loosen my muscles. 3 minutes later, she was still standing on the same spot, patiently waiting for me to finish.

Giving her a small smile, I mounted her and steered her to a gentle walk, just to warm her up a little bit. We were gaining a little audience, and I noticed that she didn't mind at all. She was even enjoying it, swishing her mane every once in a while.

Pulling her to a stop, I leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Ready to show them some something Swift?" She turned her head sideways and gave a little nicker. "Alright girl, show them what your made of!" I told her, coaxing her into a trot before giving her the sign to gallop. She was whinnying and shaking her head, enjoying the speed and the wind that blew through her manes.

I myself was laughing and let go of the reins to spread my arms wide and give a cheer, causing all the men that were watching to clap and whoop. After doing a couple of more tricks, I grabbed the reins again and looked around, searching for my Father. Disappointed when I didn't find him, I gave a sigh and looked around one more time. What I found blew away my disappointment immediately.

James was also watching, and he was standing just in front of the wooden water tank. Perfect.

Leaning forward again, I whispered the name James Wood in her ear and she began to search for him, still galloping around, not getting tired. She found him quickly, and nickered once, asking if I was sure. I didn't say anything, only steered him towards where he stood. I let her do the rest.

I was still laughing when I was done unsaddling her and hung it back on the wall. "We need new drinking water, don't we girl? Don't want you to get drink something where his butt was in." I laughed, turning back to look at her. "Great job Swift, I'm proud of you." I told her, giving her a carrot that I picked up before coming to unsaddle her and some sugar cubes.

She nipped my hair as a thank you and began to eat it. "It's only 11 now, still plenty of time before the break. What to do, what to do?" I murmured to myself, walking outside after saying goodbye to Swift .

Looking around, I saw my Father standing a little ahead, looking quiet bored. Good, that meant no new horses. That was one of the things I hated hear. Breaking horses. My Father was an expert at it. I couldn't stand it.

Seeing horses lose that inner fire and the sparkle of freedom in their eyes. It was horrible to watch. Thank heavens there are no horses right now.

Giving a sigh, I turned around and began to walk to the hut, when I heard the big wooden doors opening and people yelling. Turning back around, I gasped and almost ran into the horses that were walking past me.

Looking at my Father, I saw him looking toward the doors. He got that glint in his eyes, the one that I despised more than anything. I gave a big sigh and shook my head. I should really learn to keep my mouth shut.

That was the second chapter of my story. A little longer than the first one, and you learned something about her bond with AJ's mare, Swift. I really hope you enjoyed it, and I can't wait to upload my third chapter.

Don't forget to leave a review, pretty please :).

AJ Arizona.


	3. The Wild Mustang

**AN:**

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 3 :D  
I really hope you have enjoyed the story so far.  
Thus far I have only received positive reviews and comments and I'm super happy with that so a special thanks to all the reviewers, commenters, the ones who follow my story and the ones who made it a favorite! And if you're just reading it, that's pretty awesome too ;)**

**Enough Chit Chat, on with the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirit, I only own my OC Angelia Jasmine and her mare Swift.

**Chapter 3 **

The horse that I saw was a beauty, no denying it.

A light brown, golden sort of pelt, with a dark brown nose, dark brown coloring up to his knees, dark brown mane and tale.

Standing frozen on the spot, I could only watch how he fought the ropes and looked around him, looking frustrated and scared.

He was watching the marching horses, looking like he couldn't believe that something like this existed.

I clearly saw that it was a Mustang. Not just because of the, you know, _obvious part_, but the way he fought and took everything in. I don't think I've ever seen a Mare do something like that.

Shaking myself out of my frozen state, I saw my Father mounting a horse and heading towards the 4 men who were trying to hold the Mustang down. It looked like they were having major trouble with it.  
Good.

My Father pulled out his pistol and pointed it to the sky. He shot, and although I expected the noise, it still made me jump.

Everything was silent after the shot rang out. The horses stopped marching, the soldiers stopped talking and the Mustang stopped trying to break free.

"What seems to be the problem gentleman?" my Father asked the 4 men, beginning to step of his horse.

"We got us a crazy one here sir." Marty replied, one of the four who were holding him down.

"Really?" my Father commented, stepping of his horse and walking towards the Mustang.

He took his short whip and tilted the head of the horse up examining him.

"The Army has dealt with wild horses before, this one will be no different." He said, looking smug.

I guess the Mustang didn't agree, because he shook his head away from the whip, took it in his mouth and broke it in half, flinging it to the ground.

Murmers were going around, and soldiers were looking shocked while my Father didn't change his expression. The Mustang was breathing heavily. Must've been his anger.

"I bet this one is Father. You can't tell me that this has happened before with a wild horse." I chuckled, shaking my head and smirking at him.

He turned his head to look at me, glaring at me to shut my mouth no doubt. Putting my face into a blank expression, I gave a little nod. Waiting for him to turn his head away again, I saw the Mustang glaring at me.

I grinned and gave him a little wink.

Blinking a couple of times, he raised his eyebrows before shaking his head again. Turning back to my father, he started glaring again.

Father looked down at his broken whip, and bending down to pick it, started to chuckle lightly.

"Induct this animal Sergeant." My Father ordered.

"Yes sir." Marty complied, beginning to pull the ropes again.

Father gave the horse a little smirk and the Mustang only glared harder.

Let me explain what's going to happen next.

The soldiers are going to tie the horse between two poles that are standing horizontal, and those poles are stuck against two other poles who are vertical. That's where the ropes are tied. He can't go away and then comes the part that I really loath.

Murphy, a big, overweight man is going to cut his mane, clean his hooves, put new metal against them and, and that's the worst part to see, is going to brand him.  
Literally.

Well, that's how it usually goes.

My Father walked away again, and as much as I despised what would happen next, I couldn't resist seeing what would happen.

Marty and three other soldiers tied the horse to the vertical poles and took a step back.

"Alright Murphy, he's all yours." Marty shouted. The Mustang looked at him and took a swipe, trying to bite him. "Wow," Marty yelled, quickly moving out of the way, "he's a wild one."

Hearing a dark chuckle, I turned my head from where I stood and saw Murphy appear, drying his hands on a cloth and holding a scissor.

"Let's see how wild he is when I'm done with him." he said, throwing the cloth over his soldier.

"You may want to watch this." I whispered, leaning against the water bucket and looking at the two horses who were drinking there. "I have a feeling this isn't going to be your normal induct session."

I was right.

Murphy approached him and took a section of his mane in his hand, ready to start snipping. The Mustang retaliated with a bite in his hand.

"Ooh" I winced, shaking my own hand. "That has got to hurt."

Murphy was still shaking his hand and cradling it in his other one.

The Mustang stood tall and gave a nod with his head, glaring and looking smug.

"You want a fight, do ya?" Murphy asked, glaring back at him.

Two soldiers put a sack over the Mustangs mouth and tied it to the poles with little pieces of rope. Now he couldn't use his mouth again and in turn, couldn't bite. Which I find disappointing.

Now wearing a bandage on his hand, he began to cut the beautiful long mane of the horse.  
Glaring up at him, the horse shoved his body against the pole, making sure that Murphy's hand was between it.

"Oh aaah" Murphy groaned, ripping his hand away and falling on his back, cradling his hand again and glaring up at the Mustang. "Right."

The two horses that I was with now began to pay attention, making noises and looking interested, if not a bit amused. "Told you this wasn't going to be normal." I grinned, still chuckling.

They now had his back tied to the two horizontal poles so that he had minimal movement. Not that it was going to stop him I think.

Walking towards him, Murphy bent down and grabbed his front hoof, beginning to clean it with a knife and swiping all the dried mud out.

He shouldn't have put that hoof between his legs. Pulling his hoof back, the Mustang waited for a second before giving him a hard kick on his butt, making Murphy fall a couple of meters further on his chin and knees.

The Mustang chuckled, probably at Murphy's stupidity. The two horses were snickering, both now looking intently at the show. I laughed softly, holding my hand in front of my mouth.

A soldier came and tied his leg to the pole in an angle which gave Murphy the chance to continue with his torture.

"Make sure that's good and tight." he warned the soldier, pointing his hammer at him. Guess he was a little fearful now. Can't blame the man.

The Mustang just glared at him when he began to put the nails in his hoof.

"What is he up too?" I whispered to myself, looking at the expression on the Mustangs face.

My question was soon answered when I saw his other right leg coming off the ground.

"Murphy, watch out!" Marty yelled. Shouldn't have done that.

Looking up, his eyes widened before the hoof came in contact with his face, making him fly backwards and on his back.

"Ouch", I winced, when I saw his black eye after Marty helped him up. "He's gonna be pissed now." The two horses were laughing and whinnying joyfully, nudging me in the process. Shaking my head at them, I turned to watch what would happen next with a little smirk on my face.

The soldiers tied all his legs to the poles now, and he had no other body part that he could use. Not for this.

Murphy was glaring at the Mustang, heating up the fire and piece of metal that he would use to brand him. Widening my eyes, I looked from Murphy to the Mustang, looking for something that he could do but I found nothing.

Murphy slowly walked around the horse, the glaring eyes of the horse following his every movement.

"Come on, come on." I muttered, clenching my fists and looking at the Mustang.

Beginning to move his head, he struggled for a little bit before finally breaking free of that sack. Moving his head upwards and glaring at him while showing his teeth, he looked at Murphy.

Murphy looked up and gasped, seeing the Mustang giving him a raise of his eyebrow and an evil smirk before glaring again and head butting him, hard.

Giving a groan, Murphy let go of the hot rod and fell unconscious to the ground.

The horses started laughing and whinnying, and I clapped in my hands, laughing and jumping up and down, ignoring all the stares that I received.

"Uhm," a soldier said, still looking at Murphy, " Corporal, round up some volunteers to take this animal to the stables." he finished, waving his hand at the Mustang.

"Not the stables." my Father said, coming towards them on his horse.

"Sir?" the soldier asked, sounding questioning.

"The Corel. It's time to break that horse." he finished, glancing at me before steering his horse towards the Corel.

"Oh ooh, this isn't going to pretty." I told the two horses I stood with. Giving each of them a stroke on their pelt, I started to follow my Father.

All the soldiers began to whoop and ran to the Corel, waiting for the horse braking. For some reason, they all liked to be thrown off a horse or watching their friends fail to cling on. It wouldn't surprise me if nobody succeeded to break this one.

Standing a little further way next to Father, I waited for them to make the Mustang ready for the first victim.

"What do you think Father? Are they going to be able to break him?" I asked him, watching how they fastened the saddle and put the bit in his mouth. Not without a struggle of course.

"Every horse is breakable Angelia Jasmine, even a wild one." he answered, not looking away from the Corel. I winced. He's still mad. Angelia Jasmine is proof of that. It's always Jasmine for him, only my full name when I've done something. He must have seen my reactions with Murphy.

Deciding that there was nothing I could do about it, I looked at the first volunteer and saw an older soldier sitting on the Mustang. The door wasn't even fully open when the horse began to run and buckle, breathing heavily out of his nose and showing his teeth, making him look even wilder.

The soldier didn't last long. The horse ran in a tiny circle before flinging him of and standing still again. Snorting towards the soldier that now lay on the ground, he turned his head and found my Father, frowning his eyebrows and looking directly at the Mustang.

Giving my Father a glare, he turned his eyes to me and lifted his eyebrow again. I gave him a little thumbs up, making sure my Father didn't see anything. I saw a little quirk at the corners of his mouth, so I knew that he saw it.

"Alright, my turn!" a soldier yelled, grabbing his cap and throwing it away before jumping off the railing that he was sitting on.

Sitting on the saddle and getting comfortable, the gate opened again. The Mustang just kept standing there, hanging his head down. Suddenly turning his head to smile evilly at the soldier, the only thing the soldier could do was give a fearful gasp before screaming when the horse started to jump and buckle. Not 5 seconds later, the soldier lay on the ground.

Giving a satisfied nod, the horse turned around and started to walk back.

"Lousy heap of horse flesh!" the soldier yelled at him, shaking his fist in the air while still kneeling on the ground from his fall.

Abruptly stopping, the horse turned around and started running towards him, making the soldier scream again and quickly crawl over the Corel.

The horse snorted, satisfied, before turning his head to give my Father a smug look.

Hearing a couple of horses snickering loudly, I turned my head towards them and saw 3 of them in the stable. Shaking my head, I saw my Father giving them a glare, making them fall silent immediately.

The Mustang proudly trotted over to the start point again, looking extremely proud. Snorting into a soldiers face and making him fall to the ground, he stood straight again and shook his neck, giving me a smug look this time, making me grin at him and my Father glare even harder.

The next one had a whip like my Father had. He didn't even last 2 seconds and fell out of the Corel and right into another soldier, the wimp.

My Father started moving forwards, now standing a lot closer.

The next three didn't succeed, like I predicted and I was having a blast. The Mustang started to run around, snorting into faces, coming closer to the soldiers and making one fall into the water.

He saw my Father standing, and ran towards him.

He stood still just a little in front of him, breathing heavily and glaring his most heated glare that I've seen.

"Sergeant!" my Father yelled, still looking into the horses eyes.

"Yes sir!" the Sergeant saluted, standing next to Father, facing his way and keeping a distance from the Mustang.

"Tie this horse to the post. No food or water, three days." he decided.

"Yes sir." the Sergeant complied.

"You can't do that Father!" I yelled, quickly walking towards him and standing close to the horse. I wasn't scared of him. "He'll starve or get sick." I explained, looking at the horse before turning back to my Father. "He'll be too tired to do anything." I knew that wasn't true, he is the strongest Stallion that I've ever seen. I just hope my Father doesn't know that.

"This is necessary Jasmine. He'll be easier to brake. I could use a fine horse like him."

"But-" "Enough Jasmine! The matter is closed." Father said, giving me one last look before departing towards his hut, probably to wright some letters to other stations.

Giving a sigh, I shrugged my shoulders at the horse before walking towards my hut to take a well-deserved nap.

* * *

Later that night, I woke up from my nap that turned into something much more to realize that it must've been in the middle of the night. Everything was quiet, which meant that ev

erybody was asleep.

Standing up from my bed and putting on my khaki shorts, top and short blouse with my boots, I walked outside to fill up my canteen.

Walking towards the water, I filled up and took a couple of gulps before turning around.

I saw the horse watching me, looking at me with curious eyes. Picking up the canteen that fell when I noticed him, I filled it up again before walking up to the Corel and leaning my arms against the railing.

"Hey there." I whispered, giving a little wave. He snorted at me a little before licking his lips and watching my canteen that was still dripping water.

"Want some boy?" I asked, lifting the canteen up and shaking with it.

The Mustang looked a little longer before shaking his now short mane and tilting his head up to watch the big star.

"You watch the stars too huh?" I said, jumping over the railing and taking small steps towards him.

He turned his head away from the dark sky to glare at me and give me a snort.

"Wow, take it easy, I'm not going to do anything." I promised, holding my hands up, one still clutching the canteen. Of course, I wanted him to see it, maybe he would allow me to give him some.

"My Mother always told me that wherever you are, if you watch that star, your loved ones will be thinking about you and watching that very same star." I told him, now standing 3 steps away from him.

"She isn't with me anymore, so I'd like to think that she is watching over me in some way." I said softly, watching the star twinkle brightly. Turning my head to look at him, I saw him watching it also.

Opening up my canteen, I took a step closer and held it forward.

"You sure you don't want to drink? It's cold and wet." I asked again, shaking the canteen.

He looked at me, then at the canteen, and then at me again before taking a small step towards me, sniffing at the canteen.

"I drank from it too, it's water, I promise." Opening up the canteen, I put some in my hand and held it under his mouth.

"Go on." I encouraged him.

Carefully poking his tong out, he touched the water before taking his head back again and smacking his lips.

"Enough already?" I asked him, taking another step forward. He snorted softly and stomped his hoof, looking at me with brown eyes.

"Alright then, suit yourself." I shrugged. Letting the few drops fall, I turned around and began to head back to my hut to get some more shut eye before I had to work again.

Jumping over the railing, I turned my head around and saw him giving me a nod, before turning around and leaning his head against the post.

Smiling to myself, I walked back inside and took of my boots before lying down.

He was a wild horse indeed.

**And that was Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it.  
I think I'm going to use songs from the movie in some Chapters. What do you guys think?****  
Leave a review or comment if you want too and I'll update as soon as I can, promise!**

**Xx, AJ Arizona.  
**


	4. Proposal and a Lakota

**AN:**

**First of all, thank you sooo much for all the lovely reviews!  
I'm so glad that you guys like this story :D  
In most of the reviews people asked me to update soon and me being me, I can't resist posting for you guys. Over a 100 readings already and we're only starting Chapter 4! Great!**

**So, a special Thank You too: **_**adoptpetz**_**, **_**SesshyDaughter42**_**, **_**Leader Of Sky Clan**_**, **_**Saya**_**, **_**FirehartNinja**_**, **_**Marie Antonia**_**, **_**19Gaara19**_** and **_**NoShitSherlock123**_**. I really appreciate it :)**

**Disclaimer: I, AJ Arizona, do not own any of the characters, the song or the Story Line of Spirit.**  
**I only own my ideas and OC's.**

**And now, on with the Story.**

**Chapter 4**

I woke up way to early. Want to know how I know? The sun wasn't even up yet.  
But my Father decided that it was enough sleep for me and that I shouldn't be so lazy all the time. Ha! Me, lazy? I don't think so.

Yesterday was a pretty long day.

I had to brush the horses, avoid Wood, make fun of Wood and play with my Mare Swift.  
Pretty tiring if you ask me.

And let's not forget the handsome Stallion that they brought in.  
Poor Murphy is still in the infirmary. That black eye and headache won't be gone for a long time.

Oh well, enough pitying myself.

Pulling the covers off and standing up, I quickly washed myself and put my clothes on, deciding to braid my long hair today.

I tidied up my bed, made sure there was enough water for later and pulled on my work boots.

Looking around my room, I checked everything and, deciding that I was good to go, started to make my way to the door.

Just when I wanted to grab the handle, the door opened and my Father stood there.

"Wow Father, you scared me." I gasped, putting my hand over my pounding heart .  
"Is everything alright? I was just about to come." I explained, letting my hand drop once more.

"No no, everything's alright Jasmine. Why don't you take a seat on your bed?" he asked me, gesturing towards it with his arm. Funny, how even his questions sound like orders to me.

"Why?" I slowly asked him, raising one eyebrow and taking a step back. "What have I done?"

He got a small smirk on his face. "What, can't a Father just have a little talk with his Daughter?"

I was shocked.

Never, in all my 17 years, has he ever suggested a 'talk'. This is fantastic! Maybe he wants to apologize for all the times that he wasn't there for me, or maybe he wants to talk about Mother, or…-

"It's about James Wood."

… or about _James Wood_.

Not daring to disobey Father, I turned around and took a seat on my bed, my Father deciding to sit next to me.

"What's the matter with Wood, and what has that got to do with me?" I asked him, looking into his eyes.

"Well," he began, "James Wood is a nice, polite young men. He works hard, isn't afraid to get his hands dirty and is the son of one off my best soldiers." he told me, looking very serious, like always.

"That may be true Father, but what has that got to do with me?"

"It's time for you to find a suitor Jasmine, your almost eighteen, a perfect age to marry and settle down. I wouldn't mind having some grand children in the future." Father said, looking at me expectantly.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open.

You can't be serious. No no no. NO.

"Father," I began," as much as I, uhm, appreciate your concern for my future, I'm quite happy with the way that everything is right now. I don't need a suitor. I am perfectly capable to take care of myself." I explained him, hoping that he would drop the matter.

If I see that moron, I am so going to kick him where the sun doesn't shine.

"And besides" I continued, seeing my Father open his mouth, "I love being here with the horses, the soldiers, Swift and you. I can still stay here for a couple of years, that's no problem at all. And to be honest, I really don't like James Wood Father."

He stared at me for a couple of minutes, making me twitch and break eye contact with him.

"It wasn't a question Jasmine." he said, standing up and wiping the imaginary dust of his shoulders. "You will start to court James Wood."

I felt myself tearing up. Quickly blinking them back, I too stood up and looked up to my Father.

"Father please, can't I just wait for someone else? I don't love Wood, and I never will, I know that already. Mother always told me to follow my heart, and my heart says no."

He turned his head to glare at me.

"And look where that brought us! Nowhere good! You are without a Mother Angelia Jasmine. So much for love."

He spat the last word like it was a disease, and his eyes were empty. I've never seen my Father like this.

I couldn't stop the tears this time. They flowed freely down my cheeks, and I put my arms around myself, trying to keep it together.

Seeing me like that must have triggered something, because he softened just the tiny bit.

Putting his hands on my shoulders, he looked at me with gentle, but stern eyes.

"I know it may not look this way Jasmine, but I only want what's best for you. I don't need you to go through the same things I did, understand?" he quietly asked me, squeezing my shoulders a little.

Wiping my tears away, I put my hands behind my back and made an X with my index and middle-finger.

"I understand." I whispered.

Clearing his throat, he took his hands back and nodded his head.

"Good. Now, wash your face and I'll wait for you outside." he told me. And just like that, he was gone again. What a talk aye?

Doing what I was told, I tried not to think about what just happened. He never showed any interest in my love life. I don't know why he does right now. And what brought this on in the first place? I'm happy with being here on my own, not including the soldiers, horses and my Father.

Deciding that there was nothing I could do, except to find that moron and demand an explanation, I dried my face with the towel and grabbed my still full canteen, tying it to my belt.

Stepping outside, I walked next to my Father who was drinking from his own canteen and wetting his neck with some of the water.

It was definitely one of the warmest days that we had this year.

Seeing the Mustang still tied to the post was expected. This was his second day, and he only had a tiny bit of water that I gave him last night, which nobody knew of.

He was watching my Father, smacking his lips and looking like he would do anything for a sip of that water.

Seeing my Father look back at him, his ears flattened to his head and he glared at him, not looking towards me at all. I guess he tolerated me. I gave him water, and he didn't try to bite me. I think I'm good for now.

Looking at what was happening around me, I saw something approaching from the big entrée. Squinting my eyes to see better, they widened a fraction when I saw to soldiers dragging someone with them.

"We caught a hostile!" one of them yelled, making my Father turn his head to look at the same sight that I was seeing.

"Father, what's happening?" I asked him, looking at him with questioning eyes.

"You'll see Jasmine." he answered me, not looking away from the sight.

"Bring him back this way!" one of the soldiers yelled again. They came closer and I saw a man being pushed towards us, towards my Father to be precise.

He was struggling all the way, trying to break free from the grasps of the 2 soldiers.

"Aargh!" he yelled when they threw him on his knees in front of the little stairs where me and my Father were standing. I couldn't see his face, but he had a muscular body that was gradually darker than my peach colored skin.

Some soldiers were laughing, liking the way that he was treated.

I hated it.

"Well, what do we have here?" my Father commented, looking at the man that was kneeling on the ground.

"We caught him by the supply wagon sir." one of the soldier said, grabbing his hair to make him look up at my Father.

His longer, black hair was parted in 2 ways, tied off at the ends with a piece of red material. The only thing he had on was a pair of trousers, made from a very light brown material that I didn't recognize.

He had a strong jaw-line, a straight nose, high cheek bones, thin lips and dark eyebrows.  
When I came to his eyes, my own eyes widened just a tiny bit. They were beautiful.

Really dark brown, almost as dark as his hair with short, black lashes. They were ten times more beautiful than Wood's plain blue ones.

Mentally shaking my head, I listened to what my Father had to say about him.

"Ah, a Lacota. Not as tall as the Chayhene, not as fine-featured as the Crow." he commented, looking at him with a small smirk on his face.

It only made the Lacota Indian glare at him harder. He and that Mustang could be great friends.

When he turned his head towards me, his glare changed into a soft look, and a small, just noticeable smile came on his face.

I bit back the urge to smile back, because I noticed my Father glaring at him.

"Take him away gentleman. Show him our best." Father decided, changing his features back into a smirk.

The Indian shifted his gaze back to my Father, his look changing back to a glare. The two soldiers heaved him up and began walking back.

"Corporal," one of the soldiers said, "take him to the stockades."

"Not the stockades." Father disagreed, looking between the Indian and me. "The Post."

I gasped and turned my head to him. "Father!" I quietly yelled, shaking my head and looking shocked. I didn't notice the Indian turning his head towards me with a curious look on his face.

"No food or water." Father decided, completely ignoring my protest.

I switched my gaze back to the Indian being dragged towards the second Post and saw him stop to look at the Mustang that was still tied up.

"Come on!" one of the soldiers yelled.

He ignored him and continued to look at the big Stallion. I couldn't blame him, he was a beauty.

The Mustang just snorted and raised one eyebrow towards the Indian after he noticed him looking. The same reaction that I got yesterday.

"Whattaya looking at boy?" the same soldier demanded, shoving the Indians head forward to get him to walk again.

The soldiers walked him, well, dragged him to the post and tied him up with his arms behind his back so that they were hugging the post.

There was some laughter from the remaining soldiers that were watching and I felt really bad for him. It can't be easy, being laughed at by people.

He started to struggle almost immediately, not that it did any good. If there was one thing the soldiers were good at, it was tying ropes. They simply had to be, because they catch horses with ropes and lasso's.

I noticed the Mustang look at him, probably wondering why he was so different than the rest of the soldiers.

The Indian looked back and started to make little ticking noises with his tongue. I've done it before with other horses, so I recognized the sound.

"Hey," he whispered at the horse, making the horse look back at him. " tttt."

The horse kept his eyes on him, but turned his head away and snorted at him, not amused with the attention that he was getting.

The Indian made the same sound with his own lips and a smile on his face.

I giggled softly when the horse turned his flank to him, snorting once again.

The Indian laughed himself, and turned back with a smile.

I had a little smile on my face as well. It was good to see someone appreciating the horses like I do.

"Something amusing Jasmine?" my Father asked me, looking at me with one raised eyebrow.

"No, nothing Father." I answered, trying to wipe the smile off my face. It wasn't that easy because I liked the fact that I could still smile after the news that I was told about James Wood.

Speaking of James Wood, I saw him walking towards us with MY Mare. Where did he get the guts to do that?

The smile wiped itself of this time when I saw him giving me a grin. Swift was munching on something, and it wasn't hay. She gave the Mustang a glance and gave a soft nicker, like a greeting.

The Mustang gave a harder whiney, probably wondering why she wasn't struggling (as much) as he himself was.

I didn't pay any attention to the Mustang or the Indian that was watching me and Wood who was holding Swift.

"Ah, there is James. Why don't you go talk to him for a bit Jasmine?" my Father suggested.

"Oh, with pleasure." I growled, glaring at Wood and, excusing myself and leaving my Father confused, I walked over to him and Swift.

"Hey Jazzy, looking beautiful as always!" he greeted cheerily, a grin on his face.

Ignoring his stupid comment, I pulled the reins from his hand and greeted Swift, kissing her nose and stroking her neck.

She in turn nipped at my face with her lips, giving her idea of small kisses.

Chuckling softly, I gave her on last stroke before pulling my head back and glaring at Wood.

"Why did you grab her out of the stable? I didn't ask you to!" I told him through clenched teeth, ignoring the Mustang and Indian that were watching.

"I just thought that you would fancy a ride with Swift. I know how much you enjoy riding her, so I grabbed her." he explained, putting his hands up as a sign of piece.

I was pretty shocked. He never did something like that, only suggested such things when my Father was close by. It was, dare I say, kinda sweet.

"Oh." I said, looking at him with a surprised look. "That's really nice of you Wood, thank you."

"No problem, anything for my girlfriend." he winked, looking smug.

And the bubble burst like _that_.

"I. Am. Not. Your. Girlfriend. Wood." I growled at him, poking my finger in his chest with every word and glaring at him like there was no tomorrow. "I don't know how you did, I don't CARE how you did it, just UNDO it because I sure as hell am not marrying you!" I yelled, not caring that someone could here us.

"Oh come on Jazzy Darlin', we're perfect for each other! You're beautiful, I'm beautiful, you like horses, I like you, it's the same thing!" he told me, looking so sure of himself.

He just made one big mistake.

"Are you saying that I am a horse Wood?" I angrily whispered, taking a step towards him so that I was almost standing chest to chest with him and had to look up to see his face.

It was so worth it. You should've seen the change his face went through.

It went from smug, to confused, to realizing what he just said, to terrified.

"No nonono, that's not what I meant!" he quickly yelled, stepping back a few paces. I just kept walking towards him, making him take a step back with each step that I took forward.

"Oh really? Because it definitely sounded like it!" I yelled at him, still taking steps and him still taking them back.

_'Just a little further, almost there.'_ I whispered in my head, seeing him approach the horse dung while still stuttering over his own words, trying to explain what he really meant.

Swift was walking with me, nickering the whole way with the humor plain in her eyes. If he would've looked at her for just a second, he would have seen that there was something wrong, but he was too scared of me.

"Three, two one…" SPLATCH!

"Oeehh" everybody winced, squeezing their noses shut. I heard someone laughing and, turning my head to look at the culprit, I saw that it was the Indian. Giving him a small smile, I turned back to look at Wood who was pulling a face like he just fell into horse dung.

Oh, wait… he just did!

"Go wash yourself Wood, brown is not your color." I laughed, turning around and grabbing Swift.

Walking a little further to get away from the smell, I unsaddled her and removed the reins from her mouth. She was now free of anything, and she loved it.

"How did he get you to come here Swift, hm? You only ever listen to me." I mused, stroking her pelt.

She looked down, unable to meet my eyes.

That told me more than enough. She couldn't resist it. It's like music for me, I'm unable to resist my guitar.

"Oh Swift, did you enjoy your sugar?" I asked her sternly, putting my hands on my hips.

She looked back up and shook her mane, snorting softly and nudging my shoulder.

"You had some yesterday Swift, it's not healthy to eat it every day, you know that don't you?" I asked her, tapping my foot on the sand.

Giving a soft nicker, she nipped at my braid that hung over my shoulder and rubbed her head against mine.

"Ah, you slime ball!" I laughed, pushing her head away. She happily shook her head, nipping at my face one last time.

"Alright alright, I forgive you. But don't do it again, I don't want you getting sick." I told her, giving her a little kiss on her nose.

"Wanna play?" I asked her, taking a couple of steps back and crouching a bit through my knees.

"Jasmine, time for a break!" Marty yelled, waving his hand and holding my guitar in his other one.

"Alright, I'll be right there Marty!" I yelled back, giving him a thumbs up.

Swift snorted at me, giving me a look.

I blushed, embarrassed. "What! You can't resist sugar, I can't resist music. Tomorrow, alright girl?" I asked her, stroking her neck.

She gave a whiney before pushing me towards the soldiers.

"Okay, I'm going!" I laughed, running to Marty and grabbing my guitar. Looking back one last time, and I saw Swift sitting on her flank, waiting for me to start playing a song.

Quickly situating myself on the ground, I began to strum my guitar and play a song that I wrote when I couldn't go to sleep last night.

**Well you think that you can take me on**  
**You must be Crazy**  
**There ain't a single thing you've done**  
**That's gonna Phase me**  
**Oh Though if you wanna have a go**  
**I just wanna let you know...**

**Yeah**  
**Get off of my Back**  
**And into my Game**  
**Get out of my way**  
**and out of my Brain**  
**Get out of my Face**  
**and give it your best Shot**  
**I think it's time you better face the fact**  
**Get off of my Back**

**You know that it's just all a game**  
**That I'm Playin'**  
**You think that you can find a way in**  
**It's what I'm sayin'**  
**Oh if you wanna have a go**  
**I just wanna let you know...**

**Oh**  
**Get off of my back**  
**and into my Game**  
**Get out of my way**  
**and out of my Brain**  
**Get out of my face**  
**or give it your best shot**  
**I think it's time you better face the fact**  
**Get off of my Back**

**Oh**  
**If you wanna have a go**  
**I just wanna let you know**  
**I just wanna let you know...**

**Get off**  
**Get off**  
**Yeah**  
**Get off of my back**  
**and into my Game**  
**Get out of my way**  
**and out of my Brain**  
**Get out of my face**  
**or give it your best shot**  
**So know this train is coming of it's track**  
**Get off of my Back**

**Yeah**  
**Get off of my back**  
**Get off**  
**Yeah**

**Oh**  
**Get off (x7)**  
**Get Off Of My Back**

"Thank You, Thank You!" I laughed, enjoying the applause that I received.

I wrote this song when I thought about that Mustang, it fit perfectly. Looking at him, I saw him watching me, and that smile that he had on his face was replaced by a snort.

I laughed softly, shaking my head.

I didn't notice the Indian watching me with a small smile on his face, or the glaring stares directed at him by my Father and James Wood.

* * *

Waking up, I looked outside my window and saw that it was still dark and early. I knew that I couldn't go back to sleep now, I was wide awake. Deciding to go outside now that it was still cool, I quickly put on my clothes and boots, washed my face and braided my hair before stepping softly outside as to not wake anybody.

I looked towards the posts and saw the Mustang pulling at the rope with his eyes closed, like he did it subconsciously.

The Indian was still awake, and I took my time to study him again. He didn't look tired, maybe a little worn out from all that sitting.

Just standing there and looking at him, I jumped when I heard a wolf howl. It couldn't come in here, so I didn't worry.

I did began to worry when the Indian started to make owl noises.

I heard the wolf howl again, and he hooted again. The Mustang was looking at him too, staring at him and snorting when he didn't understand what was going on.

Shaking my head at them, I wanted to go inside when I heard a swishing sound and a soft CLANG.

Turning back around, I scanned the area before I saw a faint glimmer and, squinting my eyes to look closer, I saw a knife.

The Mustang was snorting and rolling his eyes.

The Indian was smiling from ear to ear.

I was shocked and didn't know what do to.

The Indian stretched his foot out, trying to grab the knife with his toes, but not reaching it by a centimeter.

I was debating with myself. Give him the knife and pretend to know nothing when he escapes and risk getting busted, or leave the knife on that spot and let my Father decide a suitable punishment?

Risking my life it is.

Looking around me and seeing nothing, I tip toed towards the Indian. He had his eyes closed and was still trying to grab the knife.

I was almost there when the Mustang decided to notice my presence with a hard snort.

Opening his eyes, the Indian gasped when he saw me standing in front of him.

"Ssshhh" I whispered to the Stallion, putting my finger in front of my lips.

The Stallion just snorted one last time, before going back to watch us silently.

Giving the horse a small smile, I looked at the Indian and saw him watching me. He didn't look scared at all, just surprised that he didn't hear me coming.

He kept watching me, silently awaiting what I would do. Looking up at the sky, I noticed that it was brighter and knew that the soldiers were waking up pretty soon.

_Alright Jasmine, it's now or never._

Grabbing the knife by the hilt, I pulled it out and looked back at the Indian. He didn't say anything, just looked at me.

Giving a small sigh, I walked closer towards him and stood behind him. Crouching down, I grabbed his hand, ignoring the small spark that I felt, and put the knife there, closing his fingers around the hilt.

I started to stand up again, when I felt him grabbing the tips of my fingers with his other hand. He gave it a squeeze before letting go again.

Shaking myself out of the haze that it brought me in, I stood up and started to walk to my hut again.

"Psst." the Indian whispered.

Looking back at him, I raised one eyebrow. "What?" I whispered back.

"What is your name?" he asked me, a small smile on his face.

Blinking a couple of times, I decided to answer him.

"Jasmine." I know it's Angelia Jasmine, but I like Jasmine better. "What's yours?" I asked him in return.

He opened his mouth to answer me when I heard a door creek open.

Looking at him one last time, I turned back around and ran to my hut, standing at the top of the small stairs.

Just in time too.

Marty was busy with the trumpet, ordering the soldiers in the right position. I saw my Father standing with them. How they never noticed me, I still don't know.

"With the Cornels permission sir, incoming patrol reports hostiles headed North." Marty reported to my Father.

"Aah." Father commented, not really paying attention but watching the Mustang on the Post.

"The rail road has expressed concerns sir." Marty continued. "They've requested additional patrols." he finished.

"How long has it been Sergeant?" my Father asked him.

"Sir?" Marty asked, confused with the question of my Father.

"The Mustang. How long has it been tied?" he asked, looking back at the Stallion.

Walking towards my Father, I quickly glared at Marty, daring him to say two day and a half.

"Three days Father." I told him, looking serious and steel faced.

"Good." he said, nodding his head a little. "Fetch my crops and spurs." Father ordered Marty, taking a drag from his cigar.

I said three days because he already looked like he needed water very soon. Another half a day, I don't know if he could handle that.

That wasn't the problem right now though.

My Father wants to try and break him. I would feel confident for the Mustang after what I've seen two days ago, but there is just one problem.

My Father has never failed to break a horse before…

**And that's the end of Chapter 4. 14 pages! Pretty long aye?!**

Angelia Jasmine met Little Creek!  
Tell me what you think about this Chapter and the changes that I made from the original.  
I'd appreciate it immensely.  
I hope that you've all enjoyed this Chapter, and I can't wait to post the 5**th**** one.**

**AJ Arizona, xx**


	5. The Great Escape

**AN:**

**Hey Everyone! Welcome to the 5****th**** Chapter of my Story.  
I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but school started a week ago and I had to pick it up again. Fortunately, I made some extra work already so I have no assignments for a couple of days! Meaning that I can write more Chapters for you guys!**

**Thank you for all the reviews that I received, I love them :) The ones who are following the Story, Favoring it, Commenting on it AND are reading it, a big thank you to you all!  
500 visitors already! I'm so happy :D**

**BTW, if you want to know what Angelia Jasmine looks like, go to my profile and you can read a description of her.**

**Disclaimer: DreamWorks owns the spectacular movie, I only own my OCs and idea's.**

**Let's get started. I present you…**

**Chapter 5**

My Father had to wait 'till it was a little earlier. The sun wasn't fully in the sky yet and I know that he wanted to show the soldiers everything while they were wide awake. That would only gain him more respect, which was very important to him.

I think the Mustang knew what was coming. He was just standing there, perfectly still. Not that he _could _go anywhere, but he didn't try to break free either.

The Indian was still tied up at the exact same spot. I think that he's just waiting for the right moment to make his escape. If he does it now, there is no doubt in my mind that he'll get shot. I guess he realizes that too.

The hard part for me, is that I know that the Mustang is determined to show my Father that he can't be broken. It will be so sad if my Father succeeds like he always does. Like I said, he hasn't been able to not break a horse.

I just hope that this beautiful Stallion is the exception.

The sun was almost fully risen, and it would only be 30 minutes before Father attempts to break him.

Still enough time to see how Swift is doing after yesterday. Wood had to bring her back to the stables because he got her out of them in the first place. I haven't seen him yet (thank God) so maybe Swift did a number on him.

I can only hope.

Shooting one last glance at the mighty Stallion, I started to walk towards the stables.

I didn't bring Swift to the Corel like all the other horses that had to be broken. And I don't think I 'broke' Swift per say. She just trusts me like I trust her. She isn't just my horse or my pet or whatever you want to call her. She is my best friend, and I don't know what I would do without her. She kinda looks after me in a really horsy way. It makes me feel like I'm still cared for in the emotional way. I mean, come on, you know the conversation that I had with my Father yesterday. That is basically how emotional he gets, and it isn't a good thing 'cause he made me cry.

She only lets me ride her, and honestly? I have no problem with that.

"Hey Swift." I whispered, finally arriving at the stable that she was in, munching on some hay. "Did you have a good rest?" I asked her, leaning on the wood so that I could look at her without actually opening the stable door.

She nickered softly, letting her warm eyes rest on my own, showing me that she was happy to see me.

"Yeah, me too girl," I sighed, closing my eyes for a couple of seconds before opening them again. "Father's going to try and break him Swift. I don't know if the Stallion is capable of resisting as much as he was before." I told her, running a hand over her mane. "You're lucky that you haven't been in that same spot you know? I can't even think about you being broken in such a way."

She just nudged me softly with her head and nipped at my long braid.

Giving one last sigh, I looked around and saw that she was the only horse in this stable.

Frowning, I looked at the other stable and saw that it was occupied by a lot of other Mares and Stallions.

Turning back, I opened the stable door and walked towards Swift.

"You want to have some company from your friends girl?" I asked her, pointing my thumb over my shoulder towards the other stable. "I can't play with you today, you know how Father will be when it's over." I explained, folding my arms and rolling my eyes.

Giving an exited whinny, she started to shake her head, looking happy.

Giving a quit laugh, I quickly stepped out of the way and let her through the door first, closing it behind me when I stepped out.

Clicking my tongue, I started to run the short distance with Swift trotting next to me.

Greeting all the other horses, I opened the door and let Swift through who began to great all the other horses in the stable.

"Alright girl, enjoy yourself and bite Wood if he comes to collect you again." I jokingly told her, smiling when she nipped my cheek and gave a whinny before turning back to the other horses.

Chuckling, I gave the others a wave before making my way over to the Corel where almost all the soldiers were gathering. There were a couple of soldiers who were too busy with other horses that needed training.

Three other horses were tied to a horizontal post, and were waiting to see if the Mustang would accomplish the same results as he did almost three days ago.

The Indian was tied to the Post outside of the Corel, silently watching all the commotion that was happening around here. I guess he wasn't used to this.

I know a couple of things about Indians.

They live in some sort of tent, they wear strange clothes, they are all much tanner then we are and they speak differently. Well, not all of them I guess. The Indian right here could speak English, he proved that when he asked me my name. Coming to think of it, I still don't know his name.

Bu now was not the time to think about something like that.

Father was readying himself for the ride that was to come. He looked confident, like always.  
No difference there then.

He had his hat and whip. It wasn't the same whip of course, that one was bitten in half by the Mustang.

That very same Mustang was now waiting to prove himself. I don't think he only wants to do this for himself, but for all the other horses too. Give them some hope, confidence maybe? Not that he has any choice, he'll have to let my Father sit on him. The question is, can he get him off?

We are about to find that out.

I didn't get too close to the Corel, just enough to still see everything clearly.

Hearing footsteps behind me, I turned my head and saw Wood walking towards me. Great, any worse than this doesn't exist.

Standing next to me, he glared at the Indian who was sitting not too far away from us, making the Indian give him an angry glare right back.

Turning his eyes back to my face, his glare changed into a wink and he smiled that awful smile of his.

"Hey Jazzy, ready to see that horse broken?" he asked me, running a hand through his hair. As if that made him look more attractive. Puhlease, it only made him look more stupid.

"You know what Wood?" I turned my body towards him, looking him in the eyes and taking a step forward so that I was almost chest to chest with him.  
"I'm ready to see you fall head first into the same pile of horse dung like yesterday, so if you don't shut up right now and leave me alone, I'll make sure that it comes true." I told him with a sweet smile on my face. That only made it more scarier for him, because he audibly gulped and took a few steps back.

"That's what I thought." I said, turning back to look at the Corel, seeing my Father taking place atop the Stallion. I missed the chuckle that the Indian gave, and the glare that he received from Wood.

Lightly kicking the Stallion in his sides with his pointy stars that were attached at his boots, the horse gave a sudden jerk before beginning to gallop.

He whinnied, buckling around and glaring at nothing. Father was smiling evilly, enjoying everything and only holding the reins with one hand, the other one pointed to the sky.

Biting my lip, I watched as my Father tried to steer the Mustang, now grabbing hold of the reins with both hands. The Mustang was forced to keep his head low and was glaring hard.

"Come on!" my Father yelled, slapping the tiny whip at the Mustangs flank and nudging the stars against his sides again.

"Ahha, don't make it easy, I want to break you hard Mustang!" Father yelled at him, pulling the reins up.

The Mustang was shaking his large head, forcing his head down and trying to get my Father to loosen the reins. It didn't work.

"Back up, back up!" Father commanded, steering the Stallion backwards.

The Stallion stood on his hind legs, whinnying loudly before starting to gallop faster and faster, zig zagging across the ground, trying to shake my Father of.

My Father's hat fell off in the process but he paid it no mind, he was too busy urging the Stallion to do God knows what.

"Come on Mustang!" he yelled, hitting the horse's flank with his whip again.

The Mustang was heaving, gasping for air, but he wasn't giving up.

Looking at the wooden railings, he made speed and slammed his side against it, making my Father's leg hit the wood also.

I gasped, slapping my hands in front of my mouth.

The Mustang went to the other side of the Corel, doing the same thing again and scaring all the soldiers that were standing there. Father took it all with a smirk on his face, not even wincing from the pain that he must feel.

I want the horse to stay free, but he doesn't have to break my Father's legs in the process!

The Mustang gave one last try. He jumped away from the railing, took a gallop and fell on his back, making sure that my Father was wedged between his body and the ground.

I ran forward, shoving soldiers out of the way and looking to see if my Father was alright.

What I saw relieved me, and at the same time caused sadness to overwhelm me.

The Mustang, that great and beautiful horse that wouldn't let Murphy anywhere near him, was defeated.

He stood there, breathing hard and gasping for air, looking around with his eyes, looking _scared._

His legs were shaking and my Father was breathing hard, but chuckled nonetheless.  
And why wouldn't he? He proved it again.

The Colonel never loses.

The three horses that were tied on the post looked dumbfounded and the Indian looked shocked. I looked disappointed and sad.

Stroking his hair back in place, he tightened his loose tie.

"You see gentleman? Any horse can be broken," he said, patting the Mustang on his neck.

There was clapping from the soldiers who all looked like they just saw a miracle.

"Move along Mustang." Father told him, urging him forward. He began his speech.

"There are those in Washington who believe the West will never be settled. The Northern Pacific Railroad will never breach Nebraska." Father told us, making the Stallion stop in front of me and close to the Indian.

"A hostile Lacota, will never submit to providence," he said, looking straight at the Indian and ignoring the glare that I send him. There was no need to say something like that.

He urged the Mustang forward again.

"And it is that manner of small thinking that would say this horse could never be broken. Discipline, time and patience are the three great levelers." he finished, looking big and proud, like a real Colonel.

The three horses looked at the Mustang, looking sad and depressed. It triggered something with him, because the next thing I saw was something that I would never forget.

He suddenly glared and stopped, stamping his hoof on the ground and looking straight forward. He is up to something.

"Mustang…," my Father slowly spoke, leaning a little sideways to look at him.

So suddenly that nobody could see it coming, he grabbed the reins in his mouth and pulled at it, making my Father let go of them so he wouldn't fall of.

The Mustang buckled and ran towards the railing, putting his front legs over them and whinnying loudly, scaring everyone away from that spot.

Getting back on his four legs, my Fathers saddle got stuck against the railing, making him grab the short manes at the front of the Stallions head and letting the saddle fall a couple of meters further away.

Shoving his head down, the Mustang made sure that my Father flew over him, falling on the ground but still holding on to his short manes.

The Mustang was snorting and glaring at my Father like he was a poisonous snake.

And for the first time, my Father looked _scared_.

I saw the Mustangs eyes glinting, and I knew something was going to happen.

"Father, let go!" I yelled at him, hoping that for once, he would listen to me.  
I don't know if he would have listened, but I was already too late.

Giving a quick smirk, the Mustang buckled on his hind legs and fell backwards, destroying part of the railing and sending my Father flying through the air.

"Oh no," the soldiers gasped, following him with their eyes.

He landed on the ground outside the Corel, and he landed HARD.

"Father!" I gasped, running towards him with a couple of soldiers on my heels.

The soldiers grabbed his arms and heaved him up, looking quit shocked.

"You alright sir?" one of them asked him.

I looked back towards the Mustang and saw him standing up, glaring but looking proud. The Lacota Indian was grinning, looking really happy.

To be honest, I was kinda happy too. But I couldn't show it, my Father would kill me!

"Get off of me!" Father yelled, pulling his arms back and straitening his clothes, glaring such a hate filled glare that the soldiers took a step back, even the one who held his hat.

The Mustang and my Father stood there, glaring at each other.

And then, all the horses in the stables began to whiney happily, jumping and looking ecstatic and proud, making me smile and clap lightly while my Father directed his glare to them now, not hearing me clapping.

The Indian was grinning again, and the Mustang looked shocked, like he didn't know why every horse was doing this.

Even Swift was enjoying this. She was standing on her hind legs and was whinnying loudly, looking happy, shocked and satisfied at the same time.

"Soldier!" Father yelled, looking livid right now. "Secure that horse!" he ordered.

I frowned. Why would he want him secured right now?

My frown disappeared to make room for a shocked expression when he pulled a pistol from a soldier and cocked it towards the Mustang.

"No!" I screamed, running forward and standing in front of the Mustang. "Father don't! This isn't right!" I pleaded, looking at him with tears in my eyes.

"Get her out of the way soldiers," my Father ordered, not even giving me a glance.

Two soldiers came and grabbed my arms, looking apologetic.

"Get off of me!" I yelled, struggling to break free from their holds without any success.

I heard a snap, and just when he was about to shoot, the Indian gave a yell and hit my Fathers arm away from the Mustang, making him fall to the ground. The shot still rang out, but it didn't hit the Mustang, only the ground.

Shocked, I watched as the Indian put his arm around the Mustangs neck before jumping up, swinging around him and kicking the two soldiers away me.

He gave me a little wink before the Mustang decided to make a run for it with the Indian holding onto his neck.

Galloping around the Corel, the Mustang broke the Post that was occupied with the three horses and ran further, the horses following him.

Surprised and happy, I started to run after them, taking the same path as the Mustang and Indian took, only stopping to jump over some soldiers who lay on the ground, having jumped out of the way just in time to not get run over by the horses. I was a fast runner and had good stamina because of my gymnastics, so it wasn't that hard to stay closer by them.

One of the soldiers who were standing in front of the stable grabbed his gun, looking scared.

The Indian put his feet on the ground and swung himself to the other side of the Mustang, grabbed the end of the gun and pulled it out of the soldier's hand, making the soldier fall into the horse dung, just like I did with James Wood.

It didn't stop there.

Galloping forward, the Mustang looked determined and jumped onto the big wooden box, jumping down into the stable were Swift and the horses were.

Stopping at the box, I took a second to catch my breath before running around, determined to watch everything.

While I was running, I looked inside and saw the Mustang running towards the door that was locked. It was too high to jump over and too strong to break.

The Indian had a solution for that problem.

Holding the gun correctly, he aimed and shot the lock, making it easy to ram the door open for the Mustang.

I saw all the horses running after the two of them, and I stood still. They were heading towards the big doors that were closing faster and faster.

I knew I couldn't stop it, and I wasn't willing to make my Father angry with me.

Looking at all the horses that were running behind them, I saw one with a blonde mane. That horse looked really familiar…

My eyes widened and I started to run again, waving my arms around like a mad man.

"Hey! HEY! **HEY!** That's my Mare! Swift, come back here!" I yelled, trying to run even faster than I already was.

I was too late.

By the time I finally got there, Murphy was already on the ground, looking unconscious.

I jumped over him but was grabbed around my waist before my feet could hit the ground.

"Let go you idiot, that's my Mare Swift running there!" I screamed, trying to wiggle myself out of my captors grasp.

"Take it easy Jazzy, it's just a horse," I heard in my ear, making me struggle even harder to get loose. James Wood was holding me, _eugh_…

It went like that for a couple of minutes, with him pulling me away from the big entrance and bringing me to my Father.

Finally pulling myself out of his grasp, I looked at him with my most hateful glare and stifled the urge to punch him in his face.

Turning around, I saw Father standing a little ways overhead, looking like he sucked on a lemon. It wasn't a pretty face, that's for sure.

"Father," I yelled, running towards him and flinging my arms around his middle, burying my face in his chest. "She's gone Father, Swift is gone!" I sobbed, finally letting my tears run their course, not caring that I was crying while holding him and that some soldiers were watching me.

I felt him stroke my now loose hair that fell out of the braid while I was running.

"I know Jasmine," he sighed, still stroking my hair. "She is better of there anyway, she had nothing to do here. It was her chance at escaping."

I pulled away from him, glaring at him through my tears.

"No," I told him, shaking my head and looking stubborn, "Swift would never just leave like that. She must have been shocked by all the other horses that were running, or she was just curious and wanted to know what all the commotion was about. I'm her best friend Father, she wouldn't do something like that." I finished, looking at him and wiping the tears from my face.

"Then why hasn't she come back yet?" he asked me, quirking one eyebrow at me.

I opened my mouth to answer him, when I abruptly stopped and snapped my mouth shut.

I couldn't answer him because I didn't know it myself.

Why _hadn't _she come already?

"I, I…" I stuttered, searching my mind for an answer that he would believe. I didn't find anything suitable though.

"I don't know," I whispered, closing my eyes to stop any tears from gathering.

I heard my Father sigh before he turned around and walked of, his footsteps fading away and leaving nothing but silence behind.

Opening my eyes and looking around, I saw soldiers giving me pitying glances and encouraging smiles. Trying to give them a small smile back, the only thing I accomplished was a grimace before I headed to my room again, deciding to shut my eyes for a while and think about what I was going to do right now.

Slipping of my boots, I climbed into my bed and closed my eyes.

The last thing that I thought of before sleep overtook me was the Mustang, Swift, and a very handsome Lacota Indian…

* * *

It was still light when I woke up, meaning that I only slept for a short amount of time. I kept wiggling and turning in my sleep, thinking about Swift and wondering where she was right now.

Sitting up, I ran my hands through my hair and just sat there for a while, thinking.

Alright Angelia Jasmine, think. Where could he have gone too?

I never saw her coming from a direction when she was just a Filly, so I don't know if she went to her old herd. Maybe she is back? No, no, that's stupid, somebody would've woken me already. She was running just behind the Mustang and the Indian. Smiling fondly, I remembered how she was always one of the fastest horses here. But it was impressive that the Mustang managed to stay up front, even when he the Indian was clutching at him.

I abruptly stood up, my eyes wide and an exited look on my face.

The Indian!

If I can find him, I can ask him about Swift. He was there after all, he must have seen her galloping towards a certain area.

The only problem was finding him.

He can't be too far away from here, he was captured by the supply wagon after all.

Doesn't matter. I'll find him, I just have to.

Now for the challenge of convincing my Father to let me go and search. It wasn't going to be easy, and I had to make it convincing enough so he would believe me.

I could walk away and leave a letter, but I don't want to do that, he may worry too much about me then.

Or I could… oh no, that is a horrible plan! Worst part is that it will work, without a doubt.  
Am I really going to sacrifice myself for Swift?

Yes, I am.

Standing up and washing my face, I pulled my hair into a ponytail before pulling my boots on and walking out the door, heading towards my Father's 'office'.

Standing in front of the door, I took a deep breath before I knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard, muffled by the closed door. Opening the door, I saw my Father at his desk, writing a letter and looking frustrated with something. Must be the missing horses.

"Did I interrupt Father?" I asked him gently, closing the door behind me and taking a seat at the chair opposite his desk.

"No, I'm almost done," he answered me, putting down his pen. "What can I do for you Jasmine?"

Alright Jasmine, now or never.

Clearing my throat, I sat straight up and looked my Father in the eyes.

"Father, I decided that I accept the courtship with Wo…, I mean James." I quickly said, deciding to say his name at the last second.

I almost laughed when I saw my Father's expression. He looked surprised, stunned and really shocked.

Blinking his eyes, the expressions changed into a relieved one. He really was concerned for me.

"That's wonderful Jasmine, I'm glad that you accepted it without too much problems." he told me, looking satisfied.

"About that Father," I began, looking pleading right now," my birthday is two months away, and I'll turn eighteen then. I know you want me to marry as soon as possible, and I will, but I want to travel before I commit myself to a household." I explained, hoping that he would believe everything.

He suddenly glared, looking angry with me. "Absolutely not! You are not going 'travel' the West for a whole two months!"

"Not two months Father, just one! And it will help me cope with everything that happened today. It's the only thing that I ask of you. See at as your present for my," I lightly shuddered at the word," engagement. Please Father?" I pleaded with him, making my eyes big and cute.

He stared at me for a minute, looking stern before he slowly sighed and pinched the brifge of his nose.

"Just like your Mother," he muttered, swiping a hand across his face.

"Does that mean yes?" I happily asked him, not managing to keep a grin off my face.

"Only a month Angelia Jasmine, no day longer! Am I clear?" he asked me, looking stern.

"Crystal clear Father, thank you! You won't regret it!" I squealed, standing up to give him a quick kiss on his cheek before running out the door, but not before I heard my Father mutter something that suspiciously sounded like "I believe I already do."

Going back to my room, I began to pack my rug sack with clothes, my hairbrush, toothbrush, underwear, a blanket and some food that would stay good for a longer amount of time.

Going outside, I filled 2 canteens with water and I was finished.

Seeing James Wood at the stables, I walked towards him.

"Hey Wood, do you know where camps are lying around outside of here?" I asked him, blinking with my eyes and smiling at him. He's stupid, he'll fall for it.

He stood there gaping like a fish for a moment before he shook his head and answered my question.

"There are no other Fronts in the area around here, it's a couple of miles north-east and it takes long to get there," he told me, looking curiously at me sack that I had draped over my shoulder.

"So, I don't have to worry about any Indians attacking me?" I asked him, trying to look a little scared at the thought.

"Well, there is one place nearby where there are Indians located. It's north from here and goes down a hill. Why do you want to know?" he asked me, raising his eyebrows and looking questioning.

I guess he deserves an answer.

"I'm going on a trip and want to know where there is some danger that I can avoid. Thanks to you, I don't need to feel scared anymore," I told him, putting my hand on his arm.  
"Thank you."

"Uh.. uhm," he stuttered, looking dumbfounded, "your welcome Darlin'."

"Bye now," I said, quickly pulling my hand of his arm.

Walking away, I silently shook my head. Never thought I'd be glad to be the crush of James Wood.

_Guess miracles aren't out of the world yet…_

**And that was the end of Chapter 5.  
What do you think? Let me know in a review pretty please?  
Reviews help me write faster :) **

**Oh yeah, thank you for the 12 reviews and don't forget to check out my profile for a description of Jasmine.**

**Love from the Netherlands,  
AJ Arizona xoxo**


	6. A Journey

**AN:**

**Hey Everyone!**

**Finally, I can update for you guys! I really tried to write this Chapter as fast as possible but the Chapter didn't go the way I wanted it too and I only want the best for you all :)**

**The reviews that I received are awesome, as always. Funnily enough, every review was telling me that they expected Jasmine to hop on Swift and flee with Little Creek and Spirit.**  
**Didn't happen!**  
**I wanted something that would surprise you all, and I guess it worked :D**

**The only thing I can tell you guys, Always Expect The Unexpected…**

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, comments, follows and clicking on the Story in the first place. They made my day :D**

**Disclaimer: I think you all know what I am supposed to say, so I'll keep it short. I do not own Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron, bla bla bla, only own my Oc's, bla bla bla…**

**Phew, that's that. Let's proceed.**

Chapter 6

Standing in front of the big wooden doors, I turned back around and saw some soldiers standing in line, ready to say goodbye.

Marty was the first one who came towards me to say goodbye. He was the one who I liked the most from all the soldiers that resided here. I don't really know why, and I haven't tried to figure it out.

"Well, I guess this is it." Marty sighed, stopping in front of me.

I tilted my eyebrow and gave him a funny look.

"Marty," I chuckled, "you're acting like I'll never see you again! I'll be gone for 1 month and that's it."

"Yes, but who'll give us all a laugh on the behalf of James?" he grinned, chuckling with the rest of the soldiers who stood behind him. "I'll miss you Jasmine, all of us will miss you."

I smiled when I heard the agreeing mumbles from the rest of the soldiers.

"And I'll miss you too Marty. And the rest of course! I'll be back before you know it."

"Tell that to James Wood!" someone yelled from the back. Everyone began to laugh and I just shook my head.

"Ha ha, very funny!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands. Giving a laugh, I picked up my sack from the ground and slung it over my shoulder.

Looking towards everyone, I noticed everybody quickly standing in formation again. Ah, that means Father is standing nearby.

Looking at my right, I saw him standing there, his hat on and his hands behind his back.

"At your posts soldiers!" my Father ordered them, nodding his head forward.

"Yes sir!" they complied, saluting him before turning around and heading towards their posts. Some of them took the risk of turning back and waving at me, making me smile brightly and wave back.

"Have you packed everything necessary Jasmine? You didn't forget anything? Did you check everything?" Father asked me, not giving away that he was concerned.

"Yes Father, I packed everything. No Father, I didn't forget anything and yes Father, I checked everything, _twice_." I answered, forcing myself to look serious and not like I could burst out laughing at any second.

"How are you going to travel Jasmine?" he asked me, looking me up and down.

I knew I forgot something…

"Well, I thought that I could travel… like… this?" I hesitantly asked, spreading my arms a little and looking at my clothes. I was wearing my usual outfit, but I had some warmer ones in my sack.

My Father squeezed the bridge of his nose and gave a silent sigh.

"No Jasmine, where is your horse? You don't expect to walk for a month do you?"

Blinking my eyes, I looked around and noticed Theodore Johnnsen pointing at his horse, TJ.  
Thank you, Theo!

"Soldier Johnnsen offered me to use TJ for this 1 month. If you don't mind of course, Father," I quickly said, not wanting him to punish Theo for offering without his permission.

My Father was silent for a while and looked at said horse.

"It's a fine horse, that one. I guess it does no harm. Alright, bring the horse forward soldier!" Father complied, demanding the last bit.

TJ was brought forward, looking excited and happy to go on this journey with me.

The soldier gave the reins to me and smiled before nodding at my Father and walking back to do whatever he was supposed to do.

Clearing my throat, I looked at my Father and raised my eyebrows. There was nothing that he could point out right now. I had everything and I told him so.

"Yes, I suppose you're ready to go." he complied. "But I want you to come on time Jasmine. Not a day later, am I clear?" he asked, well, more like demanded really.

"Crystal clear Father."

He nodded and looked me in the eyes.

"I know what you plan to do Jasmine. And I don't like it, but I know that I won't be able to stop you once you have something in your head. You got that stubbornness from me." he suddenly told me, looking meaningful and smug.

How in the name of all galloping horses did he figure that out!

Smiling sheepishly, I rubbed my head and looked up at him.

"Guess it was easy huh?"

"Oh yes." Father agreed, smirking at me.

Standing straight again, I looked him right in the eyes. "I'll find Swift Father. And if I don't, I promise that I'll come back on time. If I don't get lost of course." I told him.

"Ah," he exclaimed, holding up one finger and, reaching his hand in his pocket, he pulled out a compass. HIS compass.

"Use this to find your way home Jasmine. I designed this one myself."

Carefully taking the compass out of his hand, I turned it around and saw that there was an inscription on the back.

_Follow your heart, and it will lead you home._

"That's what -"

"Your Mother always said, yes." Father finished, putting his hands behind his back again. "You have more use of it then me."

Quickly blinking the tears away, I let go of the reins and put the compass in my sack before I looked at my Father again.

"This is it then I guess." I said, grabbing the reins again and stroking TJ's nose softly.

"I'll see you in a month Father."

"That depends Jasmine." he disagreed.

I looked at him with confused eyes. "I have the compass so I won't get lost Father. I see no reason for me to come later."

"No, but maybe I won't be here. I have to take care of some… business outside of here." he explained to me.

"Business? Oh," I said, understanding it "you mean the railroad, don't you?"

"… Yes," he finally said, nodding at me, "something like that."

Squinting my eyes, I decided to ignore his slight hesitation and his 'something like that'.

"Well, when will I see you then?" I asked him, looking at him with questioning eyes.

"Again Jasmine, that depends. Maybe sooner than later." he finished.

Sooner? Aaah, I don't even wanna know.

"Alright Father. I'll see you… then I guess?" I asked him, still a bit confused with everything.

Chuckling softly, he patted my head. "Until then Jasmine."

Quietly sighing, I steered TJ towards the now opened doors and hopped on him.

"You ready for an adventure boy?" I whispered, patting his neck. His answer was a loud whinny and a small buckle that made me laugh softly.

"Alright then TJ." Looking behind me one last time, I saw my Father standing tall and proud, like always. But this time, the pride wasn't only in his stance, but in his eyes too.

Grinning widely, I waved at him for the last time before I nudged TJ with my boots.

"Let's go boy, come on!" I yelled, laughing with glee when he listened immediately and started to gallop right away.

We left dust in our way, and we heard some horses whinnying a goodbye to both me and TJ.

* * *

About fifty meters away from our home base, I looked at the ground and saw hoof prints that separated into 3 directions.

"Whoa TJ, hold it boy." And without any effort, he slowed down to a gentle trot before he stood still. Climbing of, I crouched and studied the prints.

"5 horses went to the left, 6 to the right and 2 carried on straight." I whispered to myself. "Swift has the smallest hooves because she's the youngest, so if I can find her prints... aha! Right here!" I exclaimed, pointing my finger towards the smallest prints. "That's where she went. If we follow that trail, we're bound to find her, right TJ?" I asked him, standing straight again and looking at him.

He nickered softly and nodded his head.

Hopping on him, I put my arms around his neck and hugged tight. "I'm so glad that you've come with me TJ. It will be nice for Swift to see another familiar face. Thank you." I whispered, kissing the top of his head before I sat back up again.

"Let's not keep her waiting TJ. Come on boy!"

And just like that, we were starting our journey again.

We road for a couple of hours before I decided that a break was needed. I sat against a lonely tree with TJ next to me, a small fire burning on the ground as we were munching on some apples that I was cutting into pieces, some for him and some for me.

The sun was down and I saw a hill ahead of us. That meant that the desert wasn't as cold in the night. We made much progress today.

"I think we'll sleep here tonight boy. We'll look over that hill tomorrow, alright? You deserved your sleep.

He nickered softly and nipped at my loose hair with his lips.

"Sweet dreams boy." Giving him a kiss on his nose, I grabbed my sack and put the knife back in. Stopping when I felt something hard, I grabbed it out of the sack and moved it towards my face so I could look closer.

It was the compass that Father gave me. He made it for my Mother when she was still alive. I was very little then, so I don't remember much, but I know that she must have loved it. She loved everything my Father gave to her.

Turning it around, I read the inscription again.

"Follow your heart." I whispered, putting the compass against my chest. "I wish you were here Mom. I could use your help. Now more than ever."

Sighing, I kissed the compass before putting it back in my sack. Grabbing a blanket, I put it over TJ and snuggled against him. I saw his ear moving and I giggled softly before I started to hum a soft melody that always calmed me down. It had the same effect on him.

I kept humming and stroking TJ's pelt. I couldn't sleep, and neither could he. This was the only thing that calmed the both of us down.

It went on like this for a while before I finally felt my eyes droop a little bit.

It wasn't 5 minutes, not even a minute, before I felt TJ lifting his head.

Sitting straight and rubbing my eyes, I looked at his silhouette. "What is it TJ? Did you see a snake?" I mumbled, still not fully awake yet.

He stood up and shook the blanket off, now looking around and snorting a couple of times.

"Wow, easy boy!" I quickly stood up and jumped in front of him, grabbing his head and looking into his eyes. "What is it TJ?"

Just when I was about to sit down again, I heard a noise.

"What's that?" I whispered, letting go of TJ and turning around to search for the cause of that noise.

Squinting my eyes, I gasped and took a step back, bumping into TJ's chest in the process. Two big shadows were speeding towards us, and I had no idea what they were.

Turning back around, I quickly grabbed my sack and stuffed the blanket inside while I tried to kick the small fire out with sand. Looking back, I saw that the shadows were changing into two horses with riders on them, and they were yelling things that I couldn't understand. More importantly, they were coming closer and closer, and their gibberish didn't sound all that friendly to my ears.

Looking back at the reins and saddle that still hung on a branch, I hesitated for a moment before I decided that it wasn't worth it. I can ride without a saddle just as good as with one.

"Hurry up TJ, come on!" I yelled, not bothering to stay quit. They already saw us anyway. Jumping on him and landing on my stomach, I grabbed his short mane and pulled my leg so that I was sitting correctly before urging him forward. "Go TJ, go!" I spurred him on, holding onto his mane with both of my hands as he started to gallop.

This is the moment where I get scared.

TJ is a great horse, he has stamina like no other, has strength that is amazing and is gentle and sweet, but he isn't that fast. And now is the moment where we need to rely on his speed, which isn't much, unfortunately.

Looking next to me, I saw one of the two horses galloping next to us with a rider on his back.

Looking at my left, I saw the other horse with rider at the same spot. They were both holding onto ropes.

Trying to give one last burst of speed, TJ speeded up for just a minute before he started to slow down again. The riders grabbed this moment to catch us.

One of them threw the rope over TJ's head while the other one threw it over my hands and pulled tight. My hands were now bound and, as TJ noticed it too, the horses started to slow down, making TJ slow down also so that he didn't get choked and my arms wouldn't get pulled out of their sockets.

Stopping, I looked at them and saw that there were two Indians on top of the horses. And they looked exactly the same, except their clothes. Or… well… lack thereof.

They glared at me and started to talk to each other in that other language again.

I glared my iciest glare back and they shared an amused look before they nudged their horses forward and started to head towards the hill that I was talking about with TJ.

Smirking, I whistled three quick notes and locked my legs tight against his sides. TJ whinnied once before he sat on his flank.

Looking at the two Indians that stopped when they heard the silent 'boom' and looked back at us, I shrugged my shoulders and started to look innocent.

I had a staring contest with one of them before I sighed and whistled a single, short note. TJ stood up again and started to walk forward. Seeing the both of them smile lightly at each other, I huffed and decided to ignore their stupid conversation.

Not much later, I saw that we came at the end of the hill. They stopped their horses and I took that moment to look down. What I saw shocked me somewhat.

There was a small village there, complete with fires and tents and a small Corel.

Nudging their horses forward, the two Indians began to descend the hill, pulling us with them.

Once we descended and walked towards the Corel, the Indians stopped and hopped off their horses. One of them tied of the rope around his horse's neck and the horse walked away. I don't know where he went and frankly, I don't care.

He tied the end of the rope around one of the poles that was part of the Corel and TJ was stuck. Again.

The other Indian noticed me still on TJ's back and he came forward with his arms out stretched like he wanted to lift me up.

Growling quietly, I hopped off myself and landed with bend knees and feet apart. A perfect landing. Ha, take that Indian!

Looking amused, he pulled at my rope and made me walk towards a lonely pole.

He turned around and grabbed my shoulders, still holding the rope in one hand and forced me down on my knees. I landed with a grunt and glared up at him.

He chuckled and stepped behind me, tying my hands against the pole.

My knife was in my sack, and my sack was with TJ, and TJ wasn't with me, so I had no plans of escaping. And that rope was tied really tightly.

The Indian walked back and stopped in front of me. He crouched down and waited until I met his gaze.

"What's your name?" he asked me.

I was shocked of course. Speaking in gibberish all this time, and now he starts to talk English? Well, two can play that game.

Not letting the shock show on my face, I kept quiet and just stared right back at him.

"Why are you here?" he asked, not giving up after the minutes that I stayed silent.

I rose one eyebrow. Really? Why am I here? Well, I don't know, maybe because I was captured by some Indians with indecent clothes and was forced to follow them!

I didn't say that of course. I didn't say anything.

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders before he stood up and walked towards the village.

Yeah, that's right! You just run away! Ha!

If you haven't noticed yet, I was quiet proud of myself.

Looking around, I saw the Corel and TJ. He was laying on the ground and was fast asleep. So much for being an American horse aye?

Looking closer, I grinned when I saw the Mustang sitting there. He was sleeping soundly and looked calm and peaceful for once. Shaking my head I looked forward again and gasped.

The Indian that fled with almost all the horses was sitting in front of me and was chuckling softly because of my reaction no doubt.

"Hello." he said, nodding his head at me. "How are you feeling?" he asked me, looking like he genuinely wanted to know.

There was no point in ignoring him, he already knows that I can talk. I mean, I helped him _escape_.

So I opened my mouth and blurted out the first word that came to mind.

"Irritated."

He looked at me for a minute before his shoulders started to shake and not a second later, he started to laugh. He had a nice laugh. It sounded very genuine.

Wow, where did that come from Jasmine?

Realizing that I was beginning to smile, I schooled my features back and waited 'till he was done.

"Sorry, but that was funny." he explained. Yeah, I bet it was to you. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here, because your friends decided that it was forbidden to sleep on the desert ground. I am _here_," I bonked my head against the pole once and ignored the shot of pain that went through my skull, "because _he_," and I nodded my head towards the other Indian guy who was watching from afar, "thought it was a good idea to tie me and TJ to some poles. That's why I'm here." I finished, looking angry and tired.

He nodded his head and cocked his head. "TJ?" he asked me?

My mouth fell open in amazement. Is that the only thing that he heard? TJ?

"My horse." I said through clenched teeth.

"Ah," he nodded, "but I thought your horse was named Swift?" he said, looking confused.

Sighing, I looked at the ground before I looked back at him again. "She's gone. That's why I am away from home. I was looking for her and following a trail that I found before your friends decided to capture us. TJ is the horse of a friend." I finished my explanation. "I'm not here to cause any harm, I'm just looking for my Mare. Have you seen her? She was riding behind you and the Stallion the last time I saw her."

He looked thoughtful before looking apologetic. "I'm sorry. It's my fault she escaped."

Looking confused, I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't blame you, really. She chose to run out that door. You didn't make that decision for her. I think you were only trying to help, in your own way of course. It didn't do much good to me, but you freed those other horses. Thank you for that by the way. They deserved to be free."

His eyes softened and he smiled at me.

"I am glad you don't blame me. Your Mare is safe, don't worry. She's sleeping at our village."

Widening my eyes, I looked at him with shining eyes.

"She's here? She's alright? Are you sure?" I asked him quickly, not giving myself any room to breathe. I was too busy asking questions and grinning like a fool.

"Yes, yes and yes. You can be calm now. You need your sleep too." he laughed, putting his hands on my shoulders and softly pushing me on my knees again.

I winced softly and looked at my knees. I had shorts on, so my knees were sensitive.

The Indian looked at me for a moment before he stood up and walked behind me. He started to untie my hands.

When he was finished, I shook my pulses and sat on my but this time.

"Thank you." I whispered, smiling softly at him. He grinned back at me.

"It is the least I can do. You helped me too."

"No," I disagreed, "thank you for taking care of my Mare. I appreciate it."

He smiled softly and nodded his head. "You're welcome Jasmine."

Widening my eyes, I looked surprised and pleased at the same time. "You remembered my name?"

He chuckled and stood up, offering me his hand. Grabbing it, he hauled me up and kept a hold on my hand. "Of course, how could I forget the name of such a beautiful face?" he said, looking at me with soft eyes.

Blushing, I looked at the ground and berated myself in my head.

I'm going to marry in two months, pull yourself together Angelia Jasmine!

Clearing my throat, I gave him a quick smile and whispered a thank you before I pulled my hand out of his grip.

"You still haven't told me your name." I pointed out to him.

"You haven't asked." he told me, smugly grinning at me.

"Well, I can't call you Indian. Will you tell me your name, please?" I asked, giving him my puppy-eyes.

He grinned some more. "You don't have to look so cute, I will tell you. It's Little Creek."

Deciding to ignore the cute part, I raised my eyebrows and gave him a funny look.

"Little Creek? Is that a nickname or something?" I asked him, completely serious. That's why I was slightly offended when he started to laugh, _again_.

"No, it's just my name. It's normal to be called such a name if you're an Indian, just like it is normal to be called Jasmine, or James for example." he explained, looking disgusted when he mentioned James.

I thought about it for a moment and before I knew it, I was giggling silently. That giggling turned into laughing when I saw Little Creek's confused face.

After a minute of laughing, I straightened again and wiped the laughing tears beneath my eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just, I was thinking about what you said."

He had a confused smile on his face and his eyes looked curious and amused. "I don't see what's funny about that."

"Your face when you said James, it reminded me of the horse dung incident. You were there, remember?" I asked him, a little smile now gracing my features.

His face changed into one of understanding and he began to chuckle lightly. "Yes, I understand. It was amusing how you made him scared with just a look."

"Let's just say that my bark is worse than my bite."

"Bark? I don't understand Jasmine." he told me, shaking his head a little.

Chuckling lightly, I patted his arm. "You don't have to. It's something we say." I looked around and saw the same two Indians that captured me and TJ standing a little ways off, talking in their own language again. "About that Little Creek, you speak English like it's your Mother Language, just like those two," I said, motioning my head towards the two, "How come? I mean, how did you learn?" I asked him, genuinely confused and curious about it.

"Let me walk you towards the village while I tell you, yes?" he asked me, pointing his thumb over his shoulder towards the little village.

"Alright." I nodded, beginning to walk with him while he told me everything.

"Our ancestors learned the language little by little. Some men came to our camps, sometimes asking for directions, other times coming here to study us. They learned our language and my ancestors learned yours. It is passed on through our generations and we improved each one. Now, you can hardly hear our accents, or you can't hear them at all."

I was listening with rapid attention while he told me his history, and I noticed that nobody in the village was awake. I guess it must've been late then.

"That's so interesting. I only know English. But I guess you don't need many languages to become a housewife." I told him, frowning my eyebrows at the last part.

He turned his head while we were still walking and looked at me. "You're sad. Why? Don't you want to be a housewife?"

"No, I do! It's just… I don't want to be one right now, you know? I want adventure, I _need _adventure. I can't sit still and do nothing." I explained, stopping in front of a tent that stood there. I turned to face him. "I'm too young to get married and start a family. That's just something that I don't need right now. Seeing parts of the world is my goal, something that I look forward too. Well, _looked_ forward too."

The smile that he was gracing me with throughout the story vanished and he looked upset.  
"You can still do that now! You are young, your spirit is still in growth. Go on your adventure, what's stopping you?"

I smiled a sad smile and crossed my arms over my stomach. "My Father. He doesn't show it, but he is worried constantly over my wellbeing. Ever since my Mother died, he holds me on a rope, and he pulls and pulls until I'm stuck and can't get loose. I had to beg him to let me on this trip, and that wasn't even without promises."

"I am sorry to hear that. But you are here now, so you can see this as an adventure, right?" he asked me, trying to lift my spirit a little.

"I'm a prisoner, how can I see this as an adventure?" I disagreed.

"You are no prisoner. You helped me escape and I told my friends that. We don't tie friends up and keep them as prisoners, don't worry." he told me, giving me a bright smile.

Smiling back, I thanked him and looked at the tent.

"Why are we here Little Creek?"

Shifting his gaze from my face to the tent, he opened the flap and motioned with his hand for me to get inside. Giving him a curious look, I stepped inside and heard him follow me.

Looking around, I noticed that the tent was made by some kind of fur, the ground was covered in some sort of carpet and there were tall branches in the middle, tied together to keep the tent stable.

"This is where you will sleep," he said, coming to stand next to me. "It's not much, but it will keep you warm."

Shaking my head, I looked at him with a smile. "No, it's more than enough! Compared to the desert ground, this is great! Thank You, Little Creek."

Chuckling, he nodded his head. "I'll take that as a complement, for this is my Tipi."

"Oh, but I couldn't just sleep here! This is yours! I really shouldn't-"

"I insist! Don't worry, I like sleeping in the fresh air." he quickly said, making me swallow my rant.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, you just rest and I'll wake you up early to see your Mare, alright?" he asked, smiling softly.

Grinning, I nodded my head and, out of nowhere, gave him a tight hug. I didn't notice anything until I felt him hesitate before he put his arms around me and hugged me back just as tight.

Widening my eyes, I loosened my grip before I stepped back all the way and ley his arms fall next to him.

Blushing slightly when I saw his warm eyes and amused smile, I cleared my throat and turned around, facing the 'wall'.

"Goodnight Little Creek." I whispered, still blushing softly.

"_Hahepi lila wiya waste._" he whispered back, and I heard him leaving the tent, or Tipi as he calls it.

Sighing, I shook my head and sat on the ground. "Stupid Jasmine, stupid stupid stupid! Why would you hug him!" I berated myself while pulling off my boots and laying down on the surprisingly soft carpet.

Laying on my arm, I closed my eyes and thought about Swift, happy that I could see her again tomorrow.

The last thing I remembered before falling asleep, was a blanket covering me and a warm hand that stroked my cheek.

**And it is done! Phew, am I glad to update this for you guys! I had a lot of struggle with writing this Chapter because I wanted to keep everyone in character as much as possible. I don't know if I succeeded, but at least there is some fluff and romance in the air, aye?!**

**Review if you enjoyed this Chapter and once again, Thank You guys for all the support.**

**Oh Yeah, the last thing that Little Creek says literally means, **_**'Night beautiful woman'**_**. I looked it up at Google, soooo… :P**

**Lots of Love,  
AJ Arizona xxx**


	7. Being Found, Feeling Lost and Apples

**AN:**

**Welcome to Chapter 7! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, well, a long while, but I have an excuse! My exams just finished Friday and I had to learn really hard because the grades that I get for this will count for the finals that I have next year :( **

**If you're back to read the 7****th**** chapter, thank you and welcome back!  
If you're new and clicked on this story today, thank you and welcome to Angelia Jasmines adventure :)**

**I loved your reviews for the last Chapter btw! Thanks for that ^_^**

**Enjoy this Chapter and don't hesitate to leave a review. You can flame, but it won't be appreciated. Thank you, Merci, Gracias, Grazie, etc…**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Spirit… but I DO own my Oc's and parts or scenes that I made up.**

**Chapter 7**

"Psst, wake up," someone whispered in my ear. "Jasmine, time to open those pretty eyes of yours."

Groaning softly, I buried my face in my arms and tried to ignore the voice that was forcing me from my well-deserved sleep.

Hearing a sigh, I opened one of my eyes just a little bit and saw Little Creek crouching next to my head.

"Alright," he sighed, standing up. "I guess I'll go and wake up Swift myself. It's no problem, really."

My eyes snapped open and I quickly threw the blanket off of me, _how did it end up here anyway?, _and sat up straight. "Did you just say Swift?"

Laughing, Little Creek nodded and held out his hand. "Yes, I promised you that you could see her yesterday, didn't I? Besides, I need to collect some apples for the Mustang. You could help me with that, if you want of course," he explained.

Grabbing his hand, I hoisted myself up with his help and smiled sheepishly at him. "Yeah, I'd like that. But, is it possible that I wash myself first?"

Blushing in embarrassment, Little Creek nodded his head and motioned for me to step out of his Tipi.

I silently giggled and stepped out, closed my eyes and inhaled the fresh air. "It's still really early isn't it?"

"Yes, I always like to wake up when the sun isn't at its highest." I heard him walking towards me, and he stopped when he stood behind me.

Opening my eyes, I gave a slight scream and stumbled back. If it wasn't for Little Creek catching me, I would've kissed the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I scare you? I didn't mean to, honestly!"

Blinking my eyes, I eased myself out of Little Creeks grip and studied the girl that stood in front of me.

She wasn't that tall, maybe 4ft1 and she was wearing a dress similar to the material that Little Creek wears. Her long black hair was in two braids and she had a wide grin on her face, showing me that she missed a tooth. She was pretty, with really dark eyes and a small nose. She couldn't be more than 10 years.

"Uhm… hi?" I hesitantly said, making the greeting sound more like a question. I don't think that she minded, because her smile grew even wider and she giggled like crazy.

"Hi! Wow, I've never seen a white girl before! You're really pretty! Are all the girls pretty like you, or are there some ugly ones as well? Do you like horses? Because I do! Maybe we can ride together sometime, after you greet your horse of course. Hey, do you have a boyfriend? Because I know that Little Creek here li-,"

"Alright then!" Little Creek interrupted, looking embarrassed and a little angry, if not slightly amused as well. "Don't you have any chores to do right now, Autumn Leaf?"

"Actually, I finished them yesterday," the girl, Autumn Leaf, proudly told him.

"I'm sure there are some people who could use your help. Now go on, I have to bring Jasmine here to-,"

"I can do that too! Please?" she asked him, looking adorable with her big, dark eyes.

"No, Autumn Leaf. Tell you what, you can give Jasmine a tour of our village after we're done, alright?" he compromised. "If that's okay with Jasmine."

Shaking my head from all the back and forth movements that my head made during their conversation, I smiled at Autumn Leaf and nodded. "Of course that's alright with me. I can't wait." I told her, giving her a little wink for good measure. I was once again rewarded with a brilliant smile and she waved at me before she stuck her tongue out at Little Creek and walked back to who knows where.

"Well," I chuckled, looking at Little Creek with amusement clear in my green eyes, "if everyone is going to be like that, I'll certainly be very happy."

Laughing softly, he shook his head and watched Autumn Leaf walk away. "She is a spitfire, that one. But nobody would want it any other way."

"Is she your sister?" I asked him, looking at him with curiosity.

"No, but she might have well been. She is like a little sister to me. A really annoying, little sister," he joked, making me laugh.

"Why is she named Autumn Leaf? It's a beautiful name, but I don't really get it."

"Well-," CRASH!

"I'm alright! No worries! Carry on you two!" I heard Autumn Leaf yell. Searching for the noise, I saw her standing up from the ground. No idea what she did there in the first place. Looking back at Little Creek, I raised one eyebrow.

Clearing his throat slightly, he nudged his head towards where Autumn Leaf just stood. "She likes to climb trees. And most of the time, she falls out of them as well. Just like a leaf during autumn."

Pressing my lips together, I tried to hold my laugh in. I really tried, but after a minute I couldn't hold it anymore and I started laughing loudly. Pressing my hands against my mouth, I tried to smother it a little.

After a short while, I finally managed to stop laughing and I looked at Little Creek. He had been laughing too, just not as much as I had. "I guess it _is _a little funny," he chuckled, and he started to walk. Following him, I shook my head, still a small smile on my face.

We didn't talk during the walk towards the river. The only thing you could hear were the birds chirping and the water flowing. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though. It was pleasant, and really nice.

"The water will be slightly cold," he warned me when we arrived at the river. Kneeling at the water edge, I dipped my hands in the cold water and splashed it in my face. It really _was _cold, but also refreshing.

When I was done with washing my face and brushing my teeth with a leaf that Little Creek gave me, I reached out my hand to grab my sack. Not feeling anything, I frowned and looked at the ground. Cursing myself in my head, I remembered that my sack was still with TJ.

"Looking for this?"

Standing up and turning around, I saw Little Creek standing there with a smug look on his face, and my rug sack in his hand.

"How did you…?"

"I thought you could use it. I had it with me when I woke you up. You didn't notice it, did you?" he asked.

"No, I didn't. Thank you," I said, grabbing the sack from him. "Where can I change?"

Clearing his throat, he looked everywhere but me and pointed towards a large tree. "You can change behind that. I'll just wait here."

Nodding, I ran over to the tree and grabbed my other set of clothes. It was starting to get colder already, so I put on some long sleeved blouse and a pair of dark brown pants that hugged my legs. They were comfortable and looked nice. Quickly brushing my hair, I put it in a braid and walked back towards Little Creek. He was standing with his back facing me, rocking on his heels a little bit.

"You can look Little Creek, I'm finished." I laughed, hoisting my sack over my shoulder.

Turning around, he opened his mouth and closed it again. His eyes grew bigger and he got a slight flush on his cheeks.

Frowning, I walked a little closer and asked him if he was alright. "I'm fine, no need to worry. I haven't had anything to eat yet. We'll both grab some apples when we collect some for the Mustang and your other horse."

We didn't have to walk very far. Little Creek stopped at a very beautiful, green place.

"This is beautiful," I whispered, noticing the green grass and the healthy apple tree standing tall and proud. Even the apples were big and red. My mouth started to water by just looking at them. But then I noticed that I had to look _way _up to see the apples. I couldn't reach them, even if I jumped. Same for Little Creek.

"How are we supposed to pick those apples? We can't reach it, we're too small."

"That's why you came with me," he said, crouching down. "Hop on."

I looked from Little Creeks shoulders, to the tree and then to the ground. He didn't really expect me to just… _hop on_… did he? "You want me to sit on your shoulders?" I asked him, just to make sure that I didn't misunderstand anything.

"Yes," he simply answered. "I don't know about you, but I really look forward to those juicy apples. I bet the horses will love them too."

He just had to get the horses involved, didn't he?

Giving a sigh, I dropped my sack, walked towards him and stood behind him, ready to sit on his shoulders.  
I hesitated, not sure if this was a good idea. Little Creek turned his head slightly and noticed my expression.

"I won't let you fall Jasmine," he said, giving me a soft and comforting smile. "Trust me."

Should I trust him? He's been really nice so far, and I enjoy his company immensely, but what if it's just a trap? What if he's only doing this to get back at my Father for imprisoning him? I looked into his eyes, searching for a hidden secret, a lie, _anything_ that would tell me that I shouldn't trust him. I found nothing, only kindness, hope and something that I couldn't decipher.

"Alright," I complied, "I trust you." I swung my leg over one of his shoulders, and he grabbed it tight with his hand. My own hands were supporting myself on his shoulder and head, not too heavily though. Good thing I enjoy gymnastics.

Jumping with one leg while the other was being held against a shoulder wasn't the easiest thing to do, but I managed and Little Creek kept a good hold on my leg. Giving one last jump, I quickly locked my leg over his other shoulder and he in turn grabbed it with his free hand. Both my hands were now holding onto his head, and he grunted softly when he began to stand up.

"Are you alright? Am I too heavy, do you want me to hop off?" I asked him, trying to keep my balance so we wouldn't both fall down to the ground.

"No, you are doing great Jasmine! But it would feel better if you could get your hands away from my eyes, because I can't see a thing right now," he chuckled.

Blushing, I muttered a quick apology and ignored his light laughter. Instead, I held my arms horizontal and tried not to shift to much. He walked towards the tree in a normal pace, and it didn't even seem like he carried extra weight on his shoulders. Impressive.

"Alright," he said when we stood beneath the tree, "just try to pick as many as you can Jasmine."

"Alright, I can do that," I told him, and I stretched my arms out to pick the first apple that I saw. After three apples, I couldn't pick anymore because I would need both my hands. Getting an idea, I took the front of my blouse and put the apples in there. Keeping the blouse to the front with one hand, I picked apples with the other one and lay them in my make-shift sack. My white blouse was wide, so many apples could fit in there. Little Creek had to put me down a couple of times so I could lay the apples on the ground and start over again, but he kept his word. He didn't let me fall.

After a while of picking apples and making some small talk, we were finished and collected all the apples in our arms, or in my case, my sack and blouse.

The walk back to his village was slow and calm. We didn't need to hurry, because the horses would still be asleep, and his people would be busy with other things.

We stopped when the Corel came in view, and I could see the Mustang and TJ still sound asleep. Shaking my head with a small smile on my face, I began to walk towards TJ and lay some apples in front of him. He didn't have the rope tied around his neck anymore, so he was laying comfortable with his head on the ground. Smiling softly, I searched for Little Creek and saw him doing the same thing for the Mustang.

He walked out of the small Corel and closed the gate behind him. He walked back towards me.

"Here," he said, and he did a trick with one of the apples that he was holding in his hands. Throwing one in the air, he bumped it on his shoulder and it flew towards me.

Quickly catching it, I looked at him with one eyebrow raised and a little smirk. "Very impressive," I told him, taking a bite out of the apple. "But," I continued, giving him my apple and grabbing his, "can you do this?"

This is a trick that I learned from Marty. You just have to make sure that you slam the side of your hand on top of the apple, right in the middle. It'll break in half without having to do anything that's really hard. Simple.

And I did just that.

Throwing the apple high in the air, I waited untill I saw the middle before I slammed my hand against it. The apple split in half and flew towards Little Creek. He reacted fast and grabbed them with one hand. It looked like it was still intact, but I knew better.

"It would have been impressive if it worked. But it looked great Jasmine," he said. It was sweet. He tried to console me, while I knew that the trick worked. It's just the juice that makes them stick together.

Giggling, I shook my head and grabbed my own apple again. "Take a closer look Little Creek."

Frowning a bit, he took the apple in two hands and pulled, making them come apart.  
The look on his face was hilarious!

"What is it Little Creek? You look like you've just seen a horse fly," I said, laughing slightly at the last part. He turned his gaze from the apple back to me, and he blinked before grinning slightly.

"You have to learn me that trick!" he laughed, taking a bite out of one of the pieces. Chuckling, I nodded my head and promised him that I would.

Quickly finishing my apple and declining another one that Little Creek offered, I impatiently began to look at him. "Can we go to Swift now, please?"

Looking over my shoulder, Little Creek grinned and shook his head. "I don't think that is necessary anymore."

"What?" I asked, cocking my head sideways and looking confused. He didn't answer me, just nudged his head forward, keeping his gaze over my shoulder.

Frowning, I turned around to see what was so special that he had to keep looking in this direction, when I saw two horses grazing there.

One of them was brown with some white marks and a blond mane and tail. She had a feather in her mane, which marked her as an Indian horse I guess. Not that it really mattered at that moment. Right now, I only had eyes for the slightly smaller horse that was standing next to her.

"Swift," I whispered, shocked to see her looking so happy and carefree. That shock quickly made place for relief and happiness when I saw her ears twitch and her head shoot up. She locked eyes with me, and I saw her expression change from contentment and slight sadness, to happiness, giddiness and relief in a matter of seconds. Neighing loudly, she shook her mane and came galloping towards me. Letting my sack fall to the ground, I run to meet her at the middle and hugged her neck tightly.

"Swift! I'm so glad to see you girl!" I laughed, squealing when she began to nip at my hair and face. "I missed you too Swift. Don't ever do that again, you hear me? I thought I lost you," I told her, grabbing her big head in my small hand. She blinked at me and I could see the apology in her pretty eyes. "It's okay, you're here right now, that's all that matters. "

We hugged and played for a while, and I noticed Little Creek a little further ahead. He was playing with the Mare that stood by Swift when I saw her. She must be his Mare.

Hearing a snort, I turned around and noticed the Mustang standing on his four legs, wide awake and looking at Little Creek and his Mare.

Glad he's alright.

Swift nudged me in the back. Looking at her, I silently asked what was wrong. She didn't answer, _obviously_, but began to walk towards Little Creek and his Mare. Sighing, I decided to follow her.

"Little Creek, is this your Mare?" I asked him, looking at the pretty Mare that was studying me silently.

"Yes, this is Rain. She's my best friend. Say hello Rain," Little Creek said, patting Rain on the back. Rain took one last glance at Little Creek before she made her way towards me.

Alright, just don't get nervous. I was a little scared though. She looked playful and sweet when she was busy with Little Creek, but right now, she looked at me with a blank expression.

Swift greeted her with a whiny and took a step closer so she was standing right next to me. Protecting me, or so it seemed. Gently stroking her neck, I assured her that everything was alright. Looking straight ahead, I saw Rain just a breath away from my face. Glancing at Little Creek, I saw him looking amused. Thanks, Indian boy…

Rain started to sniff my face and hair, which tickled a bit, but I didn't dare to make a sound or any sudden movements. She made a circle around me, and my head moved with her movements, making sure that I didn't miss anything. She really was a beautiful horse. A lot like Swift in that department.

Coming to stand in front of me again, she looked me in the eyes and kept staring at me, not blinking at all. Raising one eyebrow, I decided to throw my fear away and be myself. That means, not backing away at any time.

Her gaze slowly softened and she nickered once before she nipped my cheek gently. Blowing out a relieved sigh, I raised my hand and hesitated to put it on her nose. She made the decision for me. Nudging her head forwards, she put her nose against my hand and looked content to do so.

Laughing softly, I stroked her nose. "Hey Rain, nice to meet you. I'm Jasmine."

Swift gently pushed me in my side and took the end of my braid in her mouth, pulling it a little. "Ow, Swift! What is it?" I asked her, grabbing my braid back and glaring at her slightly. She only snorted and motioned with her head towards TJ, looking all happy and giddy.

Squinting my eyes, I looked from her to TJ and back to Swift. You can't possibly tell me that…

My unasked question was answered when she gave me one last nicker and galloped towards TJ, greeting him like she was a love struck filly! Hey, who knows, maybe she is!

"So," Little Creek began, looking amused at me, "that's Swift?"

Giving a sigh, I watched Swift and TJ a little longer before I answered him, a small smile growing. "Yep, that's Swift."

Little Creek and Rain played for a little while, with me laughing and the Mustang snorting, neighing and whinnying at some moments. Someone's a little jealous…

* * *

It was still early, and Little Creek had some things to do, so I decided to head towards the little village and search for Autumn Leaf. It didn't take long for me to find her, I just had to look in a couple of small trees.

We had fun. She showed me her chores, and I helped her with some of them. I couldn't mend any clothes, but a couple of woman helped me. They were all so nice to me, I couldn't understand it. My people captured them, treated them like they were filth and yet they made me feel like I was one of them. They even braided little feathers into my hair! Everything really opened my eyes and made me realize that the ways of my Father were worse than I previously thought. I had to try and have a little talk with him when I went back.

An hour or two later, I said goodbye to everyone and made my way back to the Corel. There were two men sitting on the wooden railing, watching the Mustang like it could run away at any second. That must be disturbing, being stared at all the time.

"Are you alright Jasmine?" someone asked me and, turning around, I saw that is was Little Creek. He was holding a blanket that was designed with red and cream colors, a small figure in the middle.

"I'm fine Little Creek," I answered, giving him a small smile and receiving a grin in return. "What are you up to?"

He looked confused for a second, before realization hit him and he pointed towards the Corel. "I am planning to ride the Mustang today. Do you want to watch?" he asked me, grinning.

Laughing, I nodded and we began to walk towards the wooden fence. He put the blanket over the wooden railing and lifted me on top of it. He gave me a little wink before entering.

Closing the little gate behind him, he grabbed the blanket and slowly made his way towards the Mustang.

"Great Mustang, today, I will ride you," he said. I couldn't see the look on his face, but the Mustang rolled his eyes and snorted. I giggled softly and looked at the two other Indians who were sitting a little away from my spot. They looked amused. I wonder if they were friends of Little Creek.

"This ought to be good," one of them said, nudging the other one and looking exited. My thought exactly.

Little Creek made his way towards the Mustang and tried to put the blanket over his back. The Mustang whinnied and avoided the blanket like it was a pack of wolves. Grunting and jumping from one side to another, nothing worked and the Stallion kept avoiding the blanket. Giving one last try, Little Creek jumped and tried to throw the blanket on the Mustangs back, but the Mustang ran away this time.

The two Indians were laughing and leaning on each other for support. I scowled. It wasn't _that_ funny.

My eyes widened when I saw the Mustang give Little Creek an angry nicker. He glared and galloped towards Little Creek, looking like he would seriously hurt him. I gripped the railing that I was sitting on with both hands and gasped when I saw Little Creek yelp fearfully. There was no way out!

"Little Creek, watch out!" I yelled, hoping to distract the Mustang. But the Mustang didn't hear me, or he just didn't care, and kept running straight at him.

Little Creek turned around, dropped the blanket and ran towards the railing. He jumped through them and crawled his way backwards. I quickly jumped of the railing and ran towards him, kneeling beside him. "Are you alright?" I asked, my hands hovering over him.

Before he could answer, the Mustang whinnied loudly and made me jump the tinniest bit. Out of nowhere, Rain stood in front of us and neighed disapprovingly and angrily at the big Stallion. Giving a snort, she glared at him with her blue eyes. The Mustang looked surprised and slightly offended, but backed off.

Hearing a soft sigh, I glanced down and saw Little Creek shooting a thankful look at Rain with a small smile. I shook my head slightly. This Indian really is suicidal, isn't he?

* * *

A little while later, I was tying a knot in the rope around the Mustangs neck, while Little Creek tied the one around Rains neck. "Okay Rain. Let's see if you can teach this Mustang some manners," he said, a smirk on his face. Stepping away from the Mustang, I winked at Rain and chuckled when she gave an amused nicker. The Mustang looked like he wished to be anywhere but here at the moment. Hearing the gate creak, I turned my head and saw little Creek opening it all the way. The Stallion snorted curiously, and looked wide eyed at me, then Little Creek. Throwing one arm wide, Little Creek smiled and waited for the Mustang to understand. Neighing ecstatically, the beautiful Stallion wasted no time. He galloped away and Rain just managed to keep up. Jumping out of the way, I laughed when I saw the dust that they left behind and Little Creek who put his arms over his head a little.

Walking towards Little Creek, we watched how the two horses galloped away and looked free, except for the rope tied between them of course.

"Do you think they will manage?" I asked him, still smiling from the excitement.

"They'll be fine, I know it. Besides, even if the Mustang does something, I'm sure Rain will teach him a lesson," he chuckled, nudging me softly with his elbow.

Laughing softly, I agreed with him and we began to walk out of the Corel and headed towards the village.

"You can sing, right?" Little Creek suddenly asked, making me jump a little.

"Uhm," I stuttered, "I guess so, yeah. Why are you asking?"

Gently taking my hand, he steered me towards a group of Indians who were sitting there with instruments and were laughing and joking around in their own language. Trying to ignore the blush creeping on my cheeks, I asked Little Creek what he was doing. "You'll see," he softly answered, shooting me a little wink.

Reaching them, Little Creek greeted all of them and said something in his own language, my hand still in his. I obviously didn't know what was being said, but it must have been good because they began to smile and nod, shooting glances my way.

Letting go of my hand, he ushered me on the ground and sat beside me.

"They would like you to sing," he told me, grinning excitingly.

Widening my eyes, I shook my head and just knew that my face would be as red as a tomato. "I'd love too, but I don't have my guitar with me," I quickly said, smiling apologetically at all of them.

"Ah, that is no problem," one of them said. He looked a little older, maybe the age of my Father. "We have instruments. We make music, and you sing. Yes?" he asked, looking around at the crowd that was beginning to form.

What was I supposed to do now?

"I'm terribly sorry, but I have a really sour throat!" I quickly said, coughing a bit for good measure. "See?"

"Ah, please Jasmine? Please please _please_?" Autumn Leaf begged, looking at me with her big eyes. Ooh, how can I resist a look like that?

Glancing at Little Creek, I saw him give me a gentle smile. "Go on Jasmine, It'll be fun."

Sighing, I closed my eyes for a second before opening them again. "Okay, I'll do it! But you have to sing with me!" I yelled, laughing when everybody shouted happily and nodded their heads.

Problem was, I didn't know any good songs that I could sing right here. Although there was this one song… but I wrote that with my Mother when I was little, I couldn't possibly…  
Looking at Little Creek, I saw his eyes shine and my resolve vanished like a wisp of smoke.

Humming a little bit, I waited until it was quiet and began to sing softly.

_Here I am, this is me  
There's no where else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am, it's just me and you  
Tonight we make our dreams come true_

_It's a new world, it's a new start_  
_It's alive with the beating of young hearts_  
_It's a new day, it's a new plan_  
_I've been waiting for you_  
_Here I am_

Everybody was either silently listening, or clapping their own little beat.  
_  
Here we are, we've just begun  
And after all this time, our time has come  
Yeeh, here we are, still goin' strong  
Right here in the place where we belong_

Everybody was now singing the next couple of lines with me, and I grinned before I began to sing again.

_It's a new world, it's a new start_  
_It's alive with the beating of young hearts_  
_It's a new day, it's a new plan_  
_I've been waiting for you_  
_Here I am_  
_Here I am_  
_Here I am_  
_Yeah yeah_

_Waiting for you_

_Here I am, this is me_  
_There's no where else on earth I'd rather be_  
_Here I am, it's just me and you_  
_Tonight we make our dreams come true_

_It's a new world, it's a new start_  
_It's alive with the beating of young hearts_  
_It's a new day, it's a new plan_  
_I've been waiting for you_  
_Here I am_

_Ooh_

_It's a new world, it's a new start_  
_It's alive with the beating of young hearts_  
_It's a new day, it's a new plan_  
_I've been waiting for you_  
_Ooh Here I am_

_Here I am, right next to you_  
_And suddenly the world is all brand new_  
_Here I am, I'm gonna stay_  
_Now there's nothin standin' in our way_  
_Ooh Here I am,_  
_Here I am, this is me..._

…

Finishing the last word, I opened my closed eyes and saw everyone cheering and laughing. Glancing at Little Creek, I noticed him watching me with a soft smile and gentle eyes, and I knew that singing this song was definitely worth it.

Blushing, I quickly stood up and grunted when I felt small arms around my legs. Looking down, I saw a small girl clinging there, gurgling and giggling up at me. Chuckling, I gently picked her up and steadied her on my hip. Tickling her stomach, I laughed when she began to giggle happily and tried to grab the tiny feathers in my braid.

I gave her to her Mother and watched how everybody walked away, going to do their own business.

"That was beautiful Jasmine," Little Creek told me, coming to stand beside me.

Giving him a smile, I thanked him and kept watching how the tiny girl got carried away by her Mother. Sadness filled me up, and I began to think about my own Mother.

Feeling a sudden warmth on my shoulder, I looked at it and saw a tinted hand resting there. "Are you okay? You look upset," Little Creek asked me, concern shining in his dark eyes.

Blinking some tears away, I plastered a smile on my face. "Yeah, I'm okay. No need to worry about little old me!" I joked, nudging him in his side. He still looked a bit concerned, but decided to let it go.

"Alright then," he smiled, lifting his hand from my shoulder. "I'm going to paint the Mustang. You want to come with me?"

Smiling apologetically, I shook my head and pointed my thumb towards Swift and TJ. "I think I'm going to play with them for a while. I missed Swift, and I have neglected TJ a little bit."

Little Creek nodded understandingly. "Alright, I'll see you later then."

"Bye," I said and, giving him one last smile, I turned around and made my way back towards the two horses. I didn't notice Little Creek watching me with longing in his eyes and a sweet smile on his face as I walked away.

* * *

Washing my face with the now warm river water, I thought back to Swift and TJ. They were defiantly in love. I can't believe I didn't see it before! The way TJ kept close to her, or the way that Swift would nicker softly at him. But he was a great horse, so I trusted him to keep her safe.

Wiping my face dry with a towel from my sack, I put it back in and turned around to head towards the village. But what I saw halted me in my tracks. "Guess the painting didn't go as planned," I said, trying to keep a serious face. It soon crumbled and I burst out in laughter.

There stood Little Creek, all covered in blue paint and with a playful glare. "It isn't funny."

Still laughing, I wiped the tears from my eyes and nodded my head. "You're right," I giggled, making Little Creek look confused. "It's hilarious!" I said, and I started to laugh all over again.

"Oh yeah?" Little Creek asked, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes that made me stop laughing immediately. "Why don't you give me a hug Jasmine?" he asked, widening his arms and he began to take small steps towards me.

Widening my eyes, I shook my head and pushed my hands forward. Like I could stop him with that!

"No no no, I already gave you a hug yesterday! One's more than enough," I yelled, taking a step back each time he took one forward.

Stopping, Little Creek looked thoughtful for a second before he nodded and let his arms fall again. "You're right Jasmine," he agreed.

"Pfft, of course I'm right," I said, looking content and totally full of myself. My arms were back at my sides again, and I knelt down to grab my sack.

"You already gave me a hug. Well, let me return the favor!" Little Creek playfully shouted, and he ran towards me.

Yelping, I turned around and ran away from him, hearing him laugh behind me. I was a really fast runner, but he had surprised me and before I knew it, I felt a pair of arms around my waist and I was lifted in the air.

Squealing, I giggled and shook my legs. "Let me go!" I laughed, grabbing onto his arms with my own.

Little Creek was laughing and tickling me, enjoying my squeals and laughs. "Let me go what?"

"Please," I gasped, out of breath from all the laughing. Chuckling, Little Creek set me down on my legs again.

Turning around, I playfully glared at him. "Look what you've done, now my whole backside is blue!"

Still chuckling, he shrugged his shoulders and made his way towards the river to wash himself clean from all the paint. "It gets out easily, don't worry. A little water, and it will be as good as new."

"It better be," I grumbled, taking my blouse off. I had a long-sleeved shirt beneath it, so there was nothing to see.

He was right. After a couple of minutes, there wasn't a blue spot left on my blouse. I just had to let dry in the sun and I then I could put it on again. It wasn't as cold anymore, so there was no need to grab a new blouse.

"Ready?" Little Creek asked. Looking up at him, I shook my head and made my hand wet again. Standing straight, I walked towards him and stopped in front of him.

"You missed a spot," I softly said. I lifted my hand to his cheek and wiped it away with my thumb. "There, all done."

I wanted to put my hand down again, but he held it in midair. Looking at him, I noticed that he looked handsome. Really handsome.

"Thank you," he whispered, a soft look in his eyes.

"You're welcome," I whispered back, looking in his eyes. He lifted his other hand and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Hey, are you done yet? Because you have to- oh… oops."

Quickly stepping back, I cleared my throat and looked everywhere but at him. Little Creeks hand fell from my face and he turned around to look at Autumn Leaf.

"Sorry Autumn Leaf, we're done. We'll be right there," he said.

Giggling, she nodded her head. "Don't rush anything!" and she ran away, her giggle still sounding after she left.

Looking down, I noticed that I we were still holding hands. Giving his hand a quick squeeze, I pulled my hand free. "Let's go," I said, and I began to walk the path that Autumn Leaf just ran.

"Yeah," I heard him sigh. Biting my lip, I forced myself to keep walking. What was happening to me? One moment, everything's okay, like it's supposed to be, and next thing I know, I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I'm not stupid, I know that it's because of Little Creek. But is it possible to like someone that fast?

Sighing, I speeded up and saw Swift munching on some grass with TJ, looking content and happy. Making my way over to them, I greeted each with a stroke on their pelt. Turning my head, I saw Little Creek walking towards the village, but not before he took one last glance at me.

Brushing my hand through my hair, I sat in the middle of Swift and TJ, and put my head in my hands.

Feeling a warm breath, I lifted my head up and saw them looking at me with concern.

Smiling sadly, I shook my head and stroked their noses. "What am I supposed to do?"

They only blinked and lay down next to me, keeping me warm. Chuckling, I leaned against Swift and closed my eyes.

This isn't good. Not at all…

**And this was the end of my seventh Chapter! I really hope you guys enjoyed it. The song obviously doesn't belong to me, but to Brian Adams, an amazing singer.**

**I once again tried to keep everyone in character as much as possible. Hope it succeeded!  
There was a lot of fluff in this one, and Jasmine is getting more confused every time something like this happens.**

**Jasmine reunited with Swift, yay! Rain made her entry, double yay!**  
**Next Chapter will contain the scene where Little Creek lets Spirit go free, there will be more fluff and the Colonel will arrive, oooh…**  
**I'm still deciding what I'll be doing with Jasmine. Let her get captured and be brought to the railroad, along with Sprit? Or let her make the journey with Little Creek, and maybe let Swift and TJ get caught too?**

**Let me know what you think in a review, and thank you for reading, reviewing and supporting this Story! It makes me giddy as hell :)**

**Lots of Love,  
AJ Arizona xx**


	8. Soldiers, Capture and a Savior

**AN: IMPORTANT! ATTENTION!**

**What's up everyone?! Welcome to Chapter 8 *happy dance* :p  
Ok, so I think not many people read my Author Notes, but they are important though!  
I asked a question in the last one and haven't received any answer :(  
Don't get me wrong, I LOVE the reviews and PMs that I get, but it would be nice to hear what YOU think that should happen :) Maybe your ideas will inspire me to write faster or make funny changes.**

**Hey, if someone would like to make a drawing of how you see Jasmine, that would be pretty damn awesome! And check out my one-shot that I wrote about Harry Potter. You don't have too, (I can't make you :p) but it would be very much appreciated!**

**Anyhow, thank you for all your support and nice reviews, favorites etc.**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* Yes Mom, I'll tell them that I do not own Spirit! They know, they're not stupid! **_**God**_**...**

**Chapter 8**

Sitting in my Tipi, or…well, Little Creeks Tipi, was relaxing to say the least. It gave me time to think things through a bit.

Picking the apples, watching him play with Rain, him trying to ride the Mustang, the paint, _especially the paint_, was confusing to say the least.

I've never felt so… I don't know… happy? Whole? Warm? Sighing, I laid down and closed my eyes, folded my arms behind my head and ignored all the sounds that I heard outside.

"Father expects me to marry Wood when I turn eighteen, which is in a little less than two months. I'll become a wife, have kids before I turn twenty and I can forget all about the adventures that I want to make. But if I stay here, I can forget about husbands, wives, cooking, cleaning and having children. I can throw myself in adventures, together with Swift. Yeah, that'll be amazing, I can tell already!" I smiled, imagining all the things that I would do.

My smile slowly fell as I thought about Father. I can't just leave him, can I? I mean, I could, but he needs me. He doesn't show it, but I know him. I'm the only thing left that reminds him of my Mother. I can't just take that away from him.

"Uhg, talking to myself. You're going crazy Jasmine, absolutely crazy!" I mumbled, rubbing my face with my hands.

"And then there's Little Creek! He's funny, sweet, helpful, handsome and so understanding. I mean, I told him about my Father, and he didn't interrupt me once! He likes adventure just as much as I do, he befriends his horse, he's just so… amazing!" I said to no one, making my theory of going crazy true.

I thought back to all the things that we did today, and remembered the way that he smiled at me. His eyes all warm, his smile inviting. It makes my stomach do crazy stuff and my heart feels like it's going to jump out of my chest. I've never blushed so much in all my life!

This is bad, really bad. I can't like Little Creek, I have to marry James Wood. I promised my Father that I would. And even if I didn't have to marry him, he would never approve of an Indian. And I don't even know if he likes me back! Maybe he's like this to everyone! Who knows, maybe he's courting somebody himself, or whatever Indians do.

Sitting up straight, I felt the jealousy burning inside me at the thought of someone else with Little Creek.

Great, just great.

Deciding to forget about all of this, I pulled on my boots and some warmer clothes. My blouse was dry already, and I had a pair of black pants with me. They were warm and fitted me just fine. Deciding to let my hair loose, I laughed happily when I noticed that the feathers didn't fall out.

Stepping out of the Tipi, I made my way towards the Corel and saw those two Indians sitting on the railing again. Hearing me approach, they glanced at me and took note of my clothes. Raising their eyebrows, they snorted and decided to not say anything.

Glaring, I stuck my tongue out and jumped on top of the railing. Taking a seat, I rose my eyebrows and looked at their _lack _of clothing.

They didn't say anything, just gave me an amused look and began to talk to each other.

Ignoring them, I looked straight ahead and saw the Mustang watching them with irritation before he glanced at me. Rolling my eyes, I made a stupid face and pointed towards the two Indians. I smiled widely when I noticed a tiny smirk on the Mustangs lips.

"Hey," someone gently said, and turning my head sideways, I saw Little Creek approaching with a small smile on his face. "Coming to watch me humiliate myself again?" he jokingly asked.

Laughing softly, I nodded and gave him a little wink. "Why do you think I'm here in the first place?"

Grinning hugely, he rolled his eyes and made his way into the Corel, once again closing the gate behind him and ignoring the irritating people next to me.

The blanket was already situated over the railing and when he made a grab for it, the Mustang picked the blanket up with his teeth and jumped away with it.

"Hey! Hey!" Little exclaimed, frowning a little. Trying to grab the blanket back, the Mustang avoided his hands and kept stepping just out of Little Creeks reach. "No! Give it back! Come on!" he yelled, and he started to run after the Stallion. The two Indians were smirking at each other, and I was silently giggling at the antics of the horse.

"Mustang, no! Mustang!" he yelled again, trying to grab the blanket. But each time that he made a grab for it, the Mustang went the other way. "Oh, come on."

Little Creek fell to the ground and supported himself with his arms and legs. He 'lay' there, panting before he stood up, grunting and groaning along the way. Seeing the Mustang approach, he moved one of his arms in a sweeping motion, like he was telling the Mustang to forget it.

Chuckling, I watched how the Mustang nickered and offered him the blanket. That can't be good now, can it?

"Hmm?" Little Creek frowned, accepting the blanket and looking confused at the Stallion.

The Mustang nickered before he turned around, with his back to Little Creek and motioned for him to put the blanket on.

The two Indians gasped and nudged each other, looking shocked and confused. I too was completely amazed. I know that the Mustang tolerates Little Creek, just like he tolerates me, but to offer him a ride? That's just crazy!

Little Creek was smiling widely and slowly approached the Mustang. Gently throwing the blanket over the Mustangs back, he held his arms in the air and looked at him. The Mustang was only burring and looked content to do so.

Frowning, I watched how Little Creek put his arms over the Mustangs back. Glancing at the Indians next to me, I saw one of them give me a puzzled grunt. Shrugging my shoulders in return, I looked back and saw how Little Creek slowly tried to climb on top of the horse.

Then, out of nowhere, the Mustang turned his head, gave a shrill nicker and sprang up, throwing Little Creek off his back in the process.

Gasping, Little Creek yelped before he landed on his back with a grunt. Rubbing his head, he groaned and shot the Mustang a playful glare.

Jumping from the railing, I seated myself next to him and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly while I giggled, making him give me a small smile.

The Mustang was neighing happily, looking down at us with amusement clear in his eyes. I couldn't help it, I began to laugh also and Little Creek wasn't far behind.

Hearing those two idiots laugh behind us, me and Little Creek turned our heads and just stared at them, annoyed that they were guffawing like they just saw the funniest thing ever.

Hearing a loud neigh, I watched how the Mustang glared at them and galloped towards them, whinnied forcefully and made them fall backwards and off the railing.

Laughing loudly, I supported my head on Little Creeks shoulder and ignored the angry stares from the two Indians.

Still chuckling a little bit, I watched how the Mustang approached us, looking nice and soft for once.

Ceasing my chuckles, the Mustang stopped in front of Little Creek and bowed his head, looking apologetic at him and me.

Raising his hand, Little Creek held it in the air and the Mustang pressed his nose against it. Smiling gently, I kept still and watched the two of them.

"I'm never gonna ride you, am I?" he asked the Mustang softly, looking like he accepted it.

"And no one ever should," I said, smiling sadly at the Mustang.

Little Creek looked from me to the Mustang and suddenly grabbed my hand softly. Ignoring my questioning stare, he lifted my hand up and let go, letting my hand it hover in front of the Mustangs nose. Nickering softly, the Mustang touched my hand with his nose and looked at me with gentle eyes.

Smiling back, I softly rubbed his nose before I dropped my hand and I gave Little Creek a thankful glance.

He didn't say anything, just smiled sadly at me. Standing up, he reached out his hand for me. Grabbing it, he helped me up and squeezed my hand lightly before letting it drop again.

I walked towards the railing and leaned against it, waiting for Little Creek to do something.

Little Creek grabbed the blanket off the ground and walked next to where I stood. Grabbing the reins, he lifted it up and glanced at the Mustang.

The Mustang nickered and snorted, looking confused and a little scared.

Little Creek gave a little sigh before he put both of them back over the railing. Walking towards the gate, he opened it all the way and spread one of his arms wide. "You can go," he told the Mustang.

The Mustang nickered softly and took a few steps back before he glanced at me. Smiling sadly, I motioned with my head towards the now open gate, encouraging him to gallop away.

"It's okay, go," Little Creek said, watching how the Mustang walked towards the open gate.

I shuffled next to Little Creek and watched how the Mustang hesitated to walk further. Getting a little agitated, Little Creek frowned slightly. "Go on, get out of here!" he urged, giving the Mustang a slap on his flank. Startled, the Mustang galloped away. "Go home," Little Creek softly said, looking sad.

We watched how the Mustang galloped a little further before he stopped and turned back to look at us. Giving him a small wave, I saw how Little Creek smiled at him before he turned around and began to walk back.

Closing the gate, I sighed sadly. I'm going to miss that Mustang, that's for sure. Turning around, I followed Little Creek and headed back towards the village. Jumping over the railing, I ran a little until I was walking next to him.

I didn't say anything. What was there to say? So I just gripped his hand in mine and squeezed lightly, trying to give him some comfort. Glancing at him, I saw a small smile begin to form and felt him intertwine our fingers together before he squeezed back.

We kept walking like this until we came to a quit spot with a little river ahead of us. Giving my hand a light squeeze, he pulled it out if mine and walked towards the little river, stopping at the edge of it. Sighing, I decided to stay quit for a while and let him come to terms with things. It gave me the opportunity to think about everything myself.

A couple of minutes later, I heard Little Creek sigh softly before he turned around and smiled at me. Smiling back, I watched how he walked towards me and stopped in front of me.

"You made the right decision," I said, looking up at him.

He nodded and stared at my face for a while, making me blush _again_, before he shifted his gaze towards my hair.

"I like what you did with your hair," he commented, brushing a strand behind my ear. Blushing softly, I looked down and tried to ignore the way that my heart was beating.

Feeling a finger underneath my chin, I looked up and saw Little Creek looking at me with a soft gaze in his dark eyes. "You said that I made the right decision, correct?" he asked, studying my face.

"Yes, I did. Why?" I asked him softly, widening my eyes a little when I noticed that his face was coming closer towards mine.

"Then I hope that I can make another one," he whispered.

"Only one way to find out." Forgetting all about my Father, Wood, the promise that I made, my eyes fluttered close at the same time that his own eyes began to close.

I could feel his breath on my lips, and just when I was about to touch my lips with his, I heard a noise that made me jump backwards.

"Jasmine? What is it?" Little Creek asked, gently laying his hands on my shoulder.

"Didn't you hear that?" I whispered fearfully, looking around with wide eyes.

Frowning, Little Creek tilted his head a bit before his eyes widened when he heard the same sound that I heard just moments before.

"The village!" he gasped. Grabbing my hand in his, he began to run back, dragging me with him as he did so.

What we saw shocked us both to the core.

Soldiers, _my Fathers soldiers_, were attacking the village, destroying the Tipi's and scaring the woman and children.

Letting go of my hand, Little Creek gave a cry before he ran towards his fellow Indians and searched for Rain.

"Swift! TJ!" I yelled, looking for them in the mayhem. "Swift, where are you?! TJ!"

Hearing a whinny, I saw Little Creek on top of Rain, holding some sort of weapon. I was afraid, terrified that maybe something would happen to him, but I couldn't dwell on it any longer. Indians were fighting with soldiers, and children and woman were running around, afraid for their lives.

Running around myself, I ignored all the yells that I heard from soldiers who recognized me and kept searching for Swift and TJ.

Hearing a nicker, I searched for the culprit and saw Little Creek riding on top of Rain, heading for my Father who was holding a pistol.

Gasping, I ran towards them and noticed that the Mustang was also running for them.

"Father, don't!" I screamed, speeding up some more. But it was too late. He had already pulled the trigger, but it didn't hit his intended target. Rain buckled high and the bullet pierced her side. She and Little Creek both fell into the wild river and Little Creek just managed to hold onto a rock.

"No Father, stop it!" I yelled when I saw him pointing his pistol at Little Creek. Before I could do something, the Mustang ran ahead of me and pushed against my Fathers horse, making him fall to the ground with a thud.

Giving a nod to Little Creek, the Mustang took one last glance at me before he ran away, following the river and Rain who was slowly being dragged away by the rushing water.

Ignoring my Father, I kneeled by the edge of the river and held out my hand too Little Creek. "Take my hand!" I yelled, and Little Creek nodded before he reached out and gripped my hand. Grunting, I pulled and pulled until he was laying on the ground, gasping for air.

"Go Little Creek! Just run, please!" I pleaded with him.

"What about you?" he asked me, looking concerned and angry.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. Just go, go!" I urged him. Hesitating slightly, he quickly pressed a desperate kiss to my forehead before he stood up and ran towards the village.

Controlling my breath, I stood back up and turned around, glaring at my Father was standing on his two legs again.

"Father, how could you! These people are innocent!" I yelled, pointing towards the now destroyed village.

"What are you doing here Angelia Jasmine?" he asked me, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter what I'm doing here, you have to go away! This isn't right! First, you try to kill the Mustang, then you shoot a Mare and just now you tried to kill Little Creek!" I said, my voice still higher than it normally is.

"Little Creek huh? How long have you been here?"

"Since yesterday. But that doesn't matter Father, I already told you that," I said.

"Father, tell them to go away, please! You've done enough to this village."

"Silence!" he yelled, glaring at me with cold eyes. "I've seen your horse, together with soldier Johnnson's. "

"That's why I stayed here. I can rest and continue my travelling with the both of them."

"No! I can't trust you anymore, I've seen that now. You want adventure? I'll give you adventure!" he angrily told me. "Soldiers, secure her. Don't let her go."

Widening my eyes, I tried to free myself from their clutches but they were too strong for me.

"You can watch how my men build the railroad. Maybe you'll learn some respect there."

"If I go, will you leave this village alone?" I asked him, tears silently streaming down my face. He looked at me for a moment before he nodded his head.

Choking back a sob, I got escorted towards one of the horses and I had to sit behind a soldier that I didn't know. "I'm sorry Miss, but you'll have to hold onto me," he told me. He did sound sorry, so I just nodded and wrapped my arms around his middle.

Clicking his tongue, the soldier urged his horse forward and together with two other soldiers, we made our way out of the village. I couldn't look at my Father. This was too much, too cruel. I couldn't believe that he would do something like this.

"Jasmine!" I heard someone yell, and looking around, I saw that it was Autumn Leaf who shouted my name. She looked sad and had tears in her eyes. Trying to give her a smile, I shook my head, silently telling her to stay back. Her bottom lip shook, but she listened to me and crept back.

Letting out a shaky sigh, I closed my eyes and just hoped that Little Creek, Swift and TJ were alright.

Ten minutes or so later, the soldier that I was holding onto gave a loud whistle and yelled at the others. Looking around, I gasped and cursed softly. The Mustang and Rain were laying by the waterfall, and I saw Rains labored breathing.

"Hiya!" one of the soldiers yelled. All three of them threw a rope around the Mustangs neck and began to try and drag him with them. He neighed and fought and nickered angrily against the ropes, trying to stay at Rains side.

Jumping of the horse, I ignored the alarmed shouts from the soldiers and walked towards the Mustang.

"Steady boy, it's me!" I said, trying to calm him down a bit. Looking at Rain, I saw the wound in her side and winced. That didn't look good.

Making my way over to her, I stroked her head and whispered soothingly at her. Seeing that I was able to calm her down a bit, the Mustang increased his struggle to give Rain one last nudge before he gave up and was steered away from her.

"Leave the Mare. She's not gonna make it," one of the soldiers said. Glaring at him, I gave Rain one last stroke and kiss on her nose before I walked back and jumped up behind the soldier once again.

They all turned around and began to head to God knows where. Looking behind me one last time, I saw Little Creek sitting with Rain, watching us leave. Biting my lip, I shut my eyes and looked forward again.

Glancing at the Mustang, I saw him trotting with his head held down, like there was no more fight left in him.

* * *

"Two more men on that brace! Collins! Evans! Bring it down!"

Looking up, I saw that we were near an old steamer, and many men were still loading things on it.

"Let's go! Jackson, hey! Grab a hold on that end."

The whistle blew and made me jump lightly. Glancing next to me, I saw the Mustang looking resigned and sad.

Sighing, I jumped of the horse and got escorted towards the train. Looking behind me, I saw that the same thing was happening with the Mustang.

Frowning, I watched how he was put in another cabin. Pulling my arm out of the soldiers hold, I quickly ran towards the cabin and stepped inside.

"Miss, you can't go in there."

Glancing down, I saw the soldier that escorted the Mustang looking up at me.

"Watch me!" I sneered, fed up with being told what to do. Sighing, the soldier took of his coat and put it around my shoulders. "At least wear this then," he said. Nodding, I whispered a thank you and walked inside, hearing the door close behind me.

Looking around, I noticed that there were three other horses in here. I recognized them from the village, and they recognized me too because they gave exited nickers.

Shaking my head softly, I turned away from them and sat on the ground, leaning against the wooden wall. Pulling the coat tighter around me, I closed my eyes and began to cry softly.

After a couple of minutes, I wiped my tears away and stared through the cracks as the train began to travel. It was snowing and I felt the wind blowing my hair all around me. Glancing at the Mustang, I saw him staring through the same cracks. He looked so beaten and hopeless, it wasn't the same Mustang that the soldiers brought in a couple of days ago.

I stood up and made my way towards him. Stopping next to him, I put my hand on his neck and watched how the snowflakes fell from the sky.

Humming, I began to sing a song that told you everything that I was feeling right now.

_Sound the Bugle now  
Play it just for me  
As the seasons change  
Remember how I used to be_

_Now I can't go on_  
_I can't even start_  
_I got nothing left_  
_Just an empty heart_

_I'm a soldier_  
_Wounded so I must give up the fight_  
_There's nothing more for me_  
_Lead me away_

_... Or leave me lying here_

_Sound the Bugle now_  
_Tell them I don't care_  
_There's not a road I know_  
_That leads to anywhere_

_Without a light, I_  
_Feel that I will stumble in the dark_  
_Lay right down, decide_  
_Not to go on_

Stroking the Mustangs neck, I began to picture myself riding Swift, searching for adventure. I imagined myself talking with Little Creek, laughing at a silly thing that he said. Or what would've happened if my Father and the soldiers wouldn't have come.

Looking into the Mustangs eyes, I resolved my gaze and nodded my head. Enough. No more feeling sorry for ourselves. It's time that we do something.

_Then from up high  
Somewhere in the distance  
There's a voice that calls  
Remember who you are_

_If you lose yourself_  
_Your courage soon will follow_  
_So be strong tonight_  
_... Remember who you are_

_Yeah!_  
_You're a soldier now_  
_Fighting in a battle_  
_To be free once more_

_Yeah!_  
_That's worth fighting for!_

Nickering softly, the three horses looked happy when the Mustang walked towards them. Grinning, I looked back outside.

Those men have no idea what's waiting for them.

* * *

"Miss? We reached our destination, you may come out now."

Glancing at the man that had opened the door, I stood up from my spot next to the horses and walked outside. Looking around, I noticed that it all looked like a camp. Tents were being set up and men were walking and shouting orders towards each other. I heard whips cracking and I jumped when I heard an explosion. Looking back behind me, I saw the Mustang and other horses being escorted out of the wagon. Giving the coat back to the soldier, I smiled comfortingly at the three scared Indian horses.

"Clear!"

Searching for the noise, I saw that they tried to blow up some kind of mine. Frowning, I wondered why they wanted to do that.

"No good! We hit bedrock!" one of the soldiers yelled. Bedrock? "

"Well, that's it. We're hauling the steamer over the mountain."

"That's crazy!" one of the workers harshly whispered.

"We have six days to connect with Utah. We move out at dawn."

I didn't understand what was being said, but I knew that it wasn't any good. They said something about hauling the steamer over the mountain. Not even a hundred men can haul a big steamer over a mountain!

"Sir?" I asked, walking towards one of the men that was working, "Sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't help but overhear that you are going to _haul _the steamer over the mountain? Is that even possible?"

"Ha, _we _aren't going to haul the steamer!" he laughed, "_they _are," he said, pointing behind me. Turning my head, I saw the horses standing at some poles, tied up and watching all the commotion.

"Those horses are going to do that?!" I asked, looking angry and fearful for them. The worker wasn't one of the smartest men that I've encountered, for he began to glow and chuckle like he was pleased with something.

"It's nice of you to worry little Miss, but we'll be alright!" he joyfully said. Patting me on the head, he turned around and headed back to work. "Us hauling the steamer up the mountain, _ha_! They're getting weirder and weirder every time…" I heard him mutter as he walked away.

"Miss? Come with me, you have to rest. Tomorrow will be a long day and the Colonel ordered us to keep a stern eye on you at all times."

I really don't want to be alone in some tent, and I told the soldier so. "No, you'll be in a house. Well, sort of," he said, scratching his head. "There'll be lots of windows, so you can enjoy the view."

"What view? The only thing I'll see are tents and machines. What a view," I sarcastically smiled.

Sighing, the soldier put his hand on my shoulder and escorted me to my 'house'. Glancing at the Mustang and three horses, I waved sadly and continued to walk next to the soldier.

It was a pretty long walk, and it wasn't relaxing either. The silence was awkward, so different from the walks that I had with Little Creek and everyone was looking at me like they had never seen a girl before. Hey, who knows, maybe they haven't!

Stopping in front of a long sort of house, the soldier opened the door and let me in before he closed it again.

"Hey!" I yelled, "what about some clothes to sleep in? Or some food?"

"There's a plate with food and water on the table. And about the clothes… sorry, but we didn't expect any female company." And with those words, he put a lock on the door and walked away.

Huffing, I turned around and walked further into the shady house.

"This isn't a house, or a cabin. This is a stable!" I exclaimed, looking around me. All the windows were large and wide, and everything was made of wood. The only thing missing was some hay and a couple of horses. Well, at least it's warm in here.

Finding the plate on a tiny table, I sat myself on the only chair and began to eat.

Finishing up, I looked for something to clean the plate with but found nothing. There wasn't a streaming river in here, obviously.

Finding a small bed, I lay down and put the blanket on top of me. Closing my eyes, I thought about my Father. He calls this an adventure? The only thing I am allowed to do is enjoy the 'view'. Yeah, fantastic! And he tells me that I can't be trusted? I wasn't the one who attacked a village, just because of one Indian and a stubborn Mustang! I wasn't the one who basically forced someone to court and later on marry an irritating person! Not that the marriage already happened, but it will for my Father wants it too. I'm just so sick of always doing what he asks me too. This isn't life, this is just existence. Nothing more, nothing less. Pfft, I don't even know if Swift and TJ are alright! I went to that village to look for Swift in the first place, not to end up somewhere where horses are being forced to haul something up a mountain.

At least I now know that the chance is big that Little Creek likes me back. He wouldn't have tried to kiss me otherwise, right? Right. Not that I can do anything with it. I'll never see him again anyway. And I told him to go. I can only hope that he listened to me. It would be disastrous if he didn't.

Deciding to leave my thoughts alone for a while, I drifted off to sleep and dreamed about an adventure, horses and one handsome Indian.

( _**I actually wanted to stop here, but I love where this is going! And the next scene will be pretty awesome, sooo… HERE YA GO! )**_

I woke up at the sounds of screams and incoherent yells, men shouting and things clanking outside.

Rubbing my eyes, I got out of bed and looked out of a window that didn't contain any glass. Laughing joyfully, I saw the Mustang galloping of the mountain. Climbing out of the opening, I jumped up and down. "Alright Mustang!"

Looking around me, I didn't understand why it was such a big deal. It's just one horse.

"…!" one soldier yelled at me.

"What? I can't hear you!" I yelled back, motioning with my hands. Looking back towards the Mustang, my eyes widened and I screamed bloody murder. A steamer was rolling down the mountain, chasing him!

"How in the name of all that's holy did he manage that!" I shouted. Turning around, I began to run as fast as I could. Glancing behind me, I screamed once again and put more speed in my steps, if that was possible. I heard the hoof beats of the Mustang behind me, and knew that I wasn't fast enough.

The Stallion was now next to me and crept closer, neighing urgently. Getting the hint, I put my arm around his neck, just like Little Creek had done. "Okay Mustang, go go go!" I yelled.

Not needing any further encouragement, the Mustang gave another burst of speed and galloped further, so fast that it didn't even seem like he was carrying some extra weight with him.

Looking in front of us, I noticed another steamer and a couple of big wooden boxes that were stacked.

Clenching my teeth, I waited 'till the Mustang jumped before I let go and began to cartwheel and summersault my way on top of that steamer and those boxes.

Stopping at the very top, I looked ahead and saw the Mustang slowing down. Preparing myself, I ran a short distance before I jumped. Managing to land safely on the ground, I quickly ran and put my arm around his neck again. Giving a nicker, he galloped full speed once more.

My ears ringed when I heard a loud explosion behind us. The steamers must have it each other dead on! Widening my eyes when I saw a couple of soldiers standing, I screamed at them to get out of the way, because we were definitely not stopping!

Getting the hint, they gasped and jumped away just in time for the Mustang to gallop further.

He stopped at the top of a small hill and looked back towards the others. Glancing down, I gave a relieved sigh when I saw that we managed to avoid everything. "Phew, that was close," I gasped, leaning against the Mustangs neck. Looking further, I flinched and buried my face in his shoulder when I saw a tiny house explode. Tilting up my head, I cursed loudly when I saw the fire beginning to spread and head our way. "Why can't I just keep my big mouth shut!" I cursed. Gripping onto the Mustangs neck tightly once again, I urged him forward and he neighed before he galloped as fast as he could.

"Get out of the way rabbits, coming through! Thank you!" I shouted. Coughing loudly from all the smoke, I yelped when the Mustang jumped and landed on some rocks, nearly falling in the process. I wasn't as lucky. My grip loosened and I slipped away from him. Landing on the ground with a loud thud, my back protested and a groan left my mouth, together with chokes and coughs from all the smoke that I inhaled. The blazing fire was coming from behind us and next to us.

Nudging me with his head, the Mustang gripped my blouse with his teeth and managed to hoist me up. Bending down a bit, he put his neck beneath my arm and waited for me to grab his mane. Looking ahead of us, I noticed a big tree that was fallen over.

"Mustang!" I gasped, pointing at the tree. Neighing determinedly, he gave a burst of speed and jumped over the tree. Our victory was short lived, because somehow the Mustang got stuck before he could touch the other side. Letting go of him quickly, I tried to ignore his desperate neighs and noticed that he was stuck because of a stupid chain around his neck!

Climbing on top of the tree, I tried to pull and pry the chain away, coughing while I did so. No matter how hard I pulled, the chain didn't loosen. Getting drowsy because of all the smoke, my grip loosened slightly.

"Jasmine!"

Looking up with blurry and barely open eyes, I noticed a shadow coming towards us. It looked so familiar. It pushed my hands away and broke the piece of wood that had the chain stuck.

Hoisting me up, the shadow slung me over his shoulder and jumped down to assist the Mustang. Grabbing the chain, both of them ran towards an edge, the mysterious person still carrying me over his shoulder.

Suddenly feeling lightheaded, I shook my head and screamed when I saw that whoever was carrying me just jumped down a cliff, whooping along the way! Closing my eyes and holding my breath, I waited for the impact that we were no doubt gonna make.

Landing in the cold water, it definitely made the drowsiness vanish just a bit.

Opening my eyes, I looked down and saw the Mustang begin to sink a little. Swimming down, I gripped the chain while the other person grabbed his head and together, we swam upwards. Finally breaking the surface, I gasped for breath and coughed harshly. Keeping my legs pumping, I pulled the chain towards a piece of land. Gripping the wet dirt, I pushed and pushed until the Mustang was safely on the river bank. Coughing some more, I felt a pair of hands grip me under my arms and they hoisted me out of the water and up the river bank.

Laying down, I gasped for breath and tried to control my heartbeat.

My eyes began to close on their own record, but not before I could make out the mysterious person that saved our lives.

"Little Creek?" I whispered, my voice hoarse. Before he could say anything, my eyes closed and everything faded to black.

**And that's Chapter 8! Wow, I think this is my favorite. Pretty cool scenes, am I right, ha… ha? *nudge nudge* And **_**ffifteen **_**pages on Word, holy cow!**

**Haha, leave a review or comment and tell me what you liked about this Chapter. It'll only take 3 minutes from your** **life, you can miss it… I think… **

**Love you guys!**

**AJ Arizona xx**


	9. Realisation, Chase and a New Beginning

**AN:**

**Chapter 9, wow… so happy! Thank you for all the amazing reviews, I loved them!  
And a special thanks to **_**ilovelittlecreek**_** for your idea, I hope you enjoy this Chapter :)  
I'm not gonna bore you with things that don't interest you anyway, sooooo…  
Enjoy poppets :)**

**Disclaimer: You know that handsome Lacota Indian? And the moody Colonel? What about the beautiful Mustang? …yeah, I don't own them… darn it…**

**Chapter 8**

I woke up at the sounds of birds chirping, wind breezing and… silence. No machines, no men shouting and no whips cracking. Where am I?

Opening my eyes just a crack, I glanced around and noticed the Mustang next to me. He was still sleeping, looking peaceful and unharmed. His chain was off, so that's a good thing.

What had happened? The only thing I remember is a steamer, explosions and fire, lots and lots of fire.

Shifting my eyes away from the Stallion, I glanced in front of me and saw some apples lying in a heap on the ground. Ah, that's great! I'm starving! Wait a minute… apples?

Quickly sitting up, I groaned and held my head when I felt it pounding. Must be from all the smoke that I inhaled.

Waiting until it subsided, I looked around and noticed a shirt laying on the ground, right next to me. Picking it up, I looked closely and saw that is consisted of the same material as Little Creeks pants. Smelling it, I was convinced that it was his. It smelt just like him. Woodsy, with a hint of cinnamon and apples.

Letting the shirt drop, I stood up and grabbed an apple. Eating it, I searched for Little Creek to give him a piece of mind. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that he saved us, but he shouldn't have followed us in the first place! I told him to go when we were still the village, not to follow me when the time was right!

Throwing the remains of the apple away, I walked towards the water and began to wash my hands and my face. I had no bag, so I just used my fingers to brush my teeth.

Combing through my hair with my fingers, I put it in a sloppy side braid and sighed. Where is that Indian?

I waited for another ten minutes or so, but he didn't show up. Oh well, might as well lay down again.

And just when I closed my eyes, I heard footsteps and knew that Little Creek was coming. I decided to keep my eyes closed and pretend to still be asleep. I'm curious to what he will do.

I heard him walking towards the Mustang and me. He stopped in front of the Stallion and I heard him lay down something. Must be apples. I bet it is apples.

Shifting towards me this time, he stroked my cheek with his knuckles and I had to really focus on keeping my breathing normal, because my heart was beating like the wings of a bird.

Hearing him sigh, I opened my eyes just a tiny little bit, and saw him pick up his shirt before he pulled it over me, covering my upper body.

He walked away and stood still by the river before he crouched down and began to wash his face. Alright Jasmine, time to tell him how you feel about everything. But before I could stand up, the Mustang woke up. Shutting my eyes again, I felt him sniffing at me before he nipped my face gently and stood up. Opening my eyes again, I saw him make his way towards Little Creek. I had to bite the insides of my cheek to stop the laughs from escaping. They looked so happy together! The Mustang pushed Little Creek in the water and Little Creek gave a startled yelp before the Mustang jumped in after him. They were happily splashing each other, and when they ran out of the water, laughing and whooping and in the Mustangs case nickering and neighing , the Stallion ran around Little Creek in circles.

Finally ceasing they're playful behavior, the Mustang stood still. Little Creek was smiling softly and shook his head. "I knew I would find you. Both of you."

I saw how the Mustang gave an acknowledging grunt before he walked towards Little Creeks raised hand and put his nose against it.

That's my cue.

Silently standing up, I let the shirt slide off of me and made my way towards them. The Mustang was the first one who heard me, and turning around to see me, he gave an exited neigh. Laughing softly, I ran a little until I stood still in front of him.

"Hey Mustang. You doing alright?" I asked, giving him a little wink. Raising my hand, I hesitated slightly before I put my hand against his nose. Giggling happily when he nudged my hand, I softly grabbed his face with both of my hands before planting a little kiss there where I could reach it. "Thank you," I whispered, looking into his eyes. Nickering softly, he pulled his head out of my hands and gave a tug at my braid before he stepped.

The smile that I was wearing vanished when I noticed Little Creek watching me.

Walking towards him, I poked him in the chest and began my rant.

"What are you doing here?" I angrily asked him, ignoring his shocked and slightly hurt look. "Do you have any idea how stupid this is Little Creek!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, looking confused. He glanced at the Mustang and shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you mean, 'what are you talking about?'! Why are you here? Do you know how dangerous this is?"

"But I-"

"No! No buts! You shouldn't have come here! I told you to go away at the village, not to wait until we captured to come after us again!"

"Then what was I supposed to do? Just sit there and let you be taken away?" he asked, beginning to sound frustrated himself. "Can't you just thank me?"

"No, I can't just thank you, not when I know that it's all my fault!" I yelled, throwing my arms up.

"Jasmine, _hopa_, this isn't your fault."

"Yes it is! I told my Father to leave the village alone! And he promised me that he would!"

Little Creek looked at me like I just grew two heads. "But that's fantastic!"

"Yes, but not when you aren't there! Don't you understand? You're not there, you're here! Do you think he hasn't already found out about what happened? It's not everyday that one horse, a daughter of the Colonel and one Indian escape from a camp. Everybody knows it now, including him! You're not safe here, you have to go."

It was like he didn't hear one word that I just said. He began to smile softly. "Are you worried about me Jasmine?"

Blinking my eyes, I shook my head before I threw my hands up and groaned. "No Little Creek, I'm just saying this because I want you to be captured! _Of course I'm worried about you!_"

"Why is that?" he asked me, standing closer, almost touching me. Letting my hands fall down, I blushed and looked everywhere but at him.

"Because I care, okay? A lot. I know, I know," I quickly said, seeing him open his mouth, "you don't see me that way, you're just a sweet person and that almost kiss was a mistake. But I can't help it. I mean, you're funny, and sweet, and great with horses and I just like you! Which is a big problem itself because I can't feel this way! I don't even know what I feel exactly! And I only know you for a week, maybe even less! Maybe you should just drop me off at the village so I can get Swift and TJ and I'll head back to the Calvary. It's okay really, I understand."

His eyes studied me at the beginning of my rant, looking amused. But at the end, that look began to change. It started to look gentle, soft, and his expression was one of compassion, something that I've only seen my Father wear when Mother was talking to him.

"You really have no idea, do you?" he whispered, brushing his thumb over my cheekbone.

He looked me in the eyes, his gaze smoldering and my heart started to beat even faster. His stare made me self-conscious, but I was unable to tear my eyes away from his dark ones.

I've always thought he was handsome, very handsome even. But now, with him so close, I could see the way that his eyes lit up when the sun shone on them, the way that his muscles tensed when he made just the slightest movement. Wait, movement?

He put his hands around my face and leaned closer, our noses almost touching.

"Is it just me, or is it getting pretty warm right now?" I gulped, and I quickly held onto his arms before I lost my balance.

"Only you Jasmine," he chuckled softly and, before I could fully comprehend what was happening, before I could ask him what that meant, he closed the gap and covered my lips with his in a gentle kiss. My eyes widened and my grip tightened on his arms, before I began to relax and let myself enjoy it. My eyes fluttered close and I kissed him back just as gently, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. One of his hands slid down to rest on my neck while the other one gripped my side to pull me closer towards him. I didn't resist, only tightened my arms around him and moved my lips with his, feeling his warmth invade my whole being. His smell filled me up and tingles were happening at the places that he touched. It was magical.

The need to breath became urgent, and I slowly pulled back, keeping my face close to his. Breathing heavily, I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me, his gaze happy and soft. He put his forehead against mine and whispered something so softly that I almost didn't hear it. "_Ma waste lake niye_."

"What does that mean?" I asked softly, a smile gracing my features. Chuckling, he rubbed his nose against mine gently. "You'll find out, trust me."

"I trust you." I smiled. Giving him a kiss on his cheek, I kept my arms around his shoulder and hugged him, happy and relieved that he felt the same way. My eyes were closed once again, trying to remember this feeling.

Hearing a neigh, I opened my eyes and gasped. You can't be serious…

"Jasmine?" Little Creek asked. Pulling me back, he frowned and turned around, still holding me close.

"Halt!"

What I saw literally took my breath away, and not in the way that Little Creeks kiss did. Seven men one horses were there, right in the distance. And my Father was the leader, of course.

"I don't believe it." I heard him say, and the glare that he sent me was so cold that it made me shake slightly and I felt Little Creeks hold on me tighten. He saw everything…

The Mustang shook us out of it when he gave an alarmed whicker.

"Go, go, go, go, run!" Little Creek yelled, pushing me towards the Mustang . The Mustang buckled with a loud neigh before he took off.

"Little Creek, I-"

"Run!" he yelled, motioning for me to go already. Giving one last glance at the soldiers and my Father, I turned around and began to run after the Mustang. I could hear Little Creeks footsteps behind me, but I knew that we weren't going to make it far without horses.

I gave a yelp when I heard shots rang out, and glancing behind me, I noticed that Little Creek managed to avoid them just in time.

"Come on, come on!" my Father yelled, and I heard hoof beats. They were coming after us!

Another gunshot and a groan from Little Creek made me glance behind me again.

"Little Creek!" I gasped, quickly running towards him. Kneeling down, I tried to help him up, but the gunshots that followed made us duck again, just in case.

Hearing hoof beats nearby, I saw the Mustang gallop towards us. Pulling me up with him, Little Creek followed the Mustang with his eyes. Seeing what he was planning, I took a stance and jumped at the same time as Little Creek did. Managing to haul myself up on the Mustang, the both of us helped Little Creek up. Grabbing a hold of the Mustangs mane, I felt Little Creeks arms around my waist and stomach.

We were riding on top of the Mustang! Laughing gleefully, Little Creek whooped and kissed the back of my neck in excitement. I grinned and cheered loudly, and the Mustang glanced at us, giving us an exited nicker.

I can't believe it! We're riding the Mustang! The most stubborn Stallion that I've ever seen! Ha, take that Father!

I gave a startled yelp when I heard another gunfire. Little Creek was shielding me with his body, making sure that if there was a bullet close by, it wouldn't hit me. Not that my Father would order them to shoot me. I don't think that he hates me that much right now.

Looking ahead of us, I saw the Mustang galloping towards some mountains. Smirking, the Mustang looked at us for a second before I gently urged him to go faster. This will definitely shake them off.

We rode in a large gap, and I heard one set of hooves following us. We can't have shaken the rest of already…

Glancing behind me, I saw that Little Creek picked up a stick that was on the ground. Nice reflexes. "What are you doing?" I yelled, trying to keep the Mustang as steady as I could, because Little Creek let go of me and sat with his back against mine. "Are you crazy!"

Not answering me, he held the stick high and stuck it between two sides when we road under them. Raising my eyebrow, I laughed when the rider hit the stick and flew of his horse. "Oh, that!"

Giving a delighted neigh, the Mustang looked smug. Little Creek was laughing also, looking like he felt proud of himself.

Out of nowhere, another soldier came and started to chase us. Looking in front again, I gasped when I saw a low piece of rock hanging. If we would lean to the side, the Mustang would lose his balance and we would all tumble to the ground. "Little Creek!" I urgently called.

"Duck!" he yelled, and doing just that, I leaned down and felt Little Creek jump of. Sitting up straight again, I gave a startled yelp when I felt him land behind me, his arms wrapping around me once again.

"That was amazing!" I laughed, and I heard the Mustang letting out a whinny, like he approved the move.

Glancing behind me, I saw how the soldier leaned to the side to dodge the upcoming rock. But the horse that he was riding had another idea. He gave a little jump and made sure that the soldier collided with rock. Unfortunately, he was still hanging.

Galloping between a smaller gap, we all smirked when the soldier crashed against one side.

"That's it Mustang! Come on, come on!" I urged him when I saw another soldier behind us. Because I was looking behind, I didn't notice the cliff and was startled when the Mustang gave a panicked neigh. "Whoa!" I yelled, pulling his manes, trying to help him brake his speed.

He almost stopped suddenly and quickly followed the road again. I almost tumbled down the cliff, but Little Creek steadied me, thank God.

The horse came galloping next to us with the soldier on his back. Glaring at him, I screamed when he pushed Little Creek and made sure that he fell of the Mustang, dangling above the cliff. He only just managed to grab my hand, and I shifted towards the right because of his weight. He was grunting and yelling, scared that he might fall of and take me with him, because I wasn't letting go.

"Try to swing back, dammit!" I yelled, scared that he might not manage to do so.

"Aah!" he grunted, trying to find a piece of rock that he could launch himself with. Finally managing to get one, he gave another grunt before he swung his legs upwards and kicked the soldier in his face, making him fall of his horse and roll on the ground.

Little Creek landed on the Mustang again, and I let his hand go, grabbing the Mustangs mane with both of my hands again. "Ha, take that blondie!" I whooped. Little Creek was laughing himself and the Mustang gave an ecstatic neigh, his head held high.

"Whoa!" Little Creek yelled when the Mustang had to stop suddenly. We almost tumbled down again. I gasped when I saw how long that fall was going to be. Not good. Little Creeks arms were wrapped around me again, and he looked over my shoulder, relieved that the Stallion managed to stop just in time.

"Hiya!" I heard, and glancing behind me, I heard soldiers yelling before three of them came in view, my Father in the middle. "We got them now!" one of the soldier yelled.

"Go, quickly!" I urgently whispered, because they hadn't seen us yet. Listening, the Mustang quickly galloped upwards, following a different path this time. It was leading us higher, and I had no idea where it ended.

"Where did they go?" I heard one of the soldiers ask. Keeping silent, the Mustang continued to gallop. "There they are! Up there!" Cursing softly, I urged the Mustang faster and gasped when we came to the top. There was no way out! We were trapped!

Looking around, I steered the Mustang to one side and looked down, trying to find a way down. One soldier shot at us, and the Mustang quickly stepped back, managing to avoid the bullet. Taking a few steps back, he stood still and breathed deeply, his eyes fierce and determined. For what?

"Oh no," Little Creek whispered. Glancing at him, I followed his line of sight and saw a really, _really_ large gap that led to the other side.

Gulping, I let go of the Mustangs mane with one hand and gripped one of Little Creek's. "Little Creek?" I whispered, "_horses can't fly!_"

Not saying anything, he only entwined our fingers and brought them up to his face, pressing a kiss on my knuckles before he put them down again. Squeezing his hand for maybe the _last time_, I let go and gripped the Mustangs mane. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on my breathing and the feeling of the Mustang beneath me, Little Creeks arms around me and the wind gently blowing through my hair.

Buckling slightly, the Mustang gave a determined neigh and started to gallop. Opening my eyes, I gripped his mane tighter and clenched my teeth, bracing myself for the inevitable.

Speeding up, the Mustang jumped on the edge before he leaped off of it, and it was like he _was _flying.

"Whooho!" Little Creek whooped, his arms outstretched and his face pointed upwards. I was laughing ecstatically, my arms above my head and my eyes wide open, enjoying the feeling of flying for the first time.

Making it to the other side, we all tumbled down and me and Little Creek rolled a bit before we finally stopped, out of breath from all the adrenaline that was coursing through our veins. Pushing myself up slightly, I panted and saw Little Creek with the Mustang, his hand on the Mustangs neck. They were smiling gleefully and glanced at me, making me grin in return. Looking back, my grin faded when I saw my Father and the three soldiers standing where we 'stood' just moments before. My Father was shaking his head softly, looking surprised and slightly impressed. One soldier pulled a gun out and pointed it towards Little Creek or the Mustang, I wasn't sure. And I didn't care. Ignoring my screaming muscles, I stood in front of them with my arms spread, making clear that they had to go through me before they could harm them.

I gave a relieved sigh when Father put his hand on the gun and pushed it down, glaring at the soldier like his life depended on it. His life didn't, mine did. Looking at the Mustang, he gave a nod before he looked at me.

Looking back at him, I glared and refused to let go of his gaze. It was time that he saw that I could make my own decisions. My glare slowly softened and got replaced by a pleading look. "Daddy?" I said, shocking myself and him. I never called him daddy, not since Mother died. "_Follow your heart, and it will lead you home._ Remember? Let me follow mine, please?"

He looked away from me and put his head down. Letting my arms drop, I got tears in my eyes. He's not going to let me go, is he?

Seeing him sigh, he tilted his head up and looked resigned and proud. "One month, understand?" he asked, a small smile on his face.

Gasping delightedly, I gave him my crooked grin and nodded. "I promise!"

Giving one last nod, he and the soldiers began to walk back, no doubt going to retrieve the fallen soldiers.

Turning around, I saw Little Creek and the Mustang glance at each other before they looked back at me. "What?" I asked, my grin slowly widening.

They glanced at each other one more time before grins slowly started to show on their faces and, before I knew it, they both jumped up and began to jump up and down, neighing, whinnying, whooping and laughing the whole time. I gave a startled yelp before I began to laugh when Little Creek picked me up and spun me around, still whooping joyfully. Putting me down gently, he wrapped one arm around my shoulder and watched how my Father and the soldiers went away, finally leaving him and the Mustang alone. Hearing a neigh, we turned around and saw the Mustang with his back to us, and he motioned to it with his head. Laughing, I watched how Little Creek wasted no time and jumped on top of the horse. Reaching out his hand, he urged me to grab it. Smiling, I grabbed it and he helped me up, letting me sit behind him this time. Putting my arms around him, I stretched out my arm and stroked the Mustangs pelt. "Let's get you home boy."

Neighing loudly, he buckled and began to gallop, me and Little Creek laughing along the way.

_You can't take me  
Yeah_

_Got to fight another fight_  
_I gotta run another night_  
_Get it out_  
_check it out_  
_I'm on my way and I don't feel right_  
_I gotta get me back_  
_I can't be beat and that's a fact_  
_It's OK_  
_I'll find a way_  
_You ain't gonna take me down no way_

_Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it_  
_Don't push me_  
_I'll fight it_  
_Never gonna give in_  
_never gonna give it up, no_  
_If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it_  
_You can't come uninvited_  
_Never gonna give in_  
_never gonna give it up, no_  
_You can't take me_  
_I'm free_

_Why did it all go wrong?_  
_I wanna know what's going on_  
_And what's this holding me?_  
_I'm not where I'm supposed to be_  
_I gotta fight another fight_  
_I gotta fight with all my might_  
_I'm getting out, so check it out_  
_you're in my way_  
_Yeah, you better watch out_

_Oh, come on!_

_Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it_  
_Don't push me_  
_I'll fight it_  
_Never gonna give in_  
_never gonna give it up, no_  
_If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it_  
_You can't come uninvited_  
_Never gonna give in_  
_never gonna give it up, no_  
_You can't take me_  
_I'm free…_

* * *

We were riding for a long time, still happy with the way that things turned out to be. Little Creek was heading back home, the Mustang wasn't captured any longer, I can stay for another month. Yeah, life's pretty good right now.

The sun was almost down when we finally arrived at the village. Stopping at the hill, I watched everything with a little frown. They were rebuilding things and it looked almost like it did before my Father and the soldiers came and destroyed it. I think I still have to apologize for that…

Letting go of Little Creek, I jumped of the Mustang gave a sigh of relief. What? My butt hurts!

Looking around, I searched for Swift, TJ and Rain, but couldn't find them anywhere. Glancing at Little Creek, I saw how he tried to comfort the Mustang. Does that mean that Rain didn't make it?

"Little Creek?" I fearfully whispered, waiting for him to give me the confirmation. Quickly walking towards the Mustang. I stroked his mane and tried to comfort him the best I could, which wasn't that good.

Winking, he put his fingers in his mouth and whistled a long tune that got carried by the wind. Frowning, I ceased my strokes on the Mustangs mane and looked closely, trying to find something. My eyes widened and a grin made its way up my face when I saw Rain emerge through a cloud of smoke. She knows how to make an entry, I'll give her that.

Looking at the Mustang, I saw his own eyes widen, and disbelief covered his face. Glancing at Rain, I saw her neigh happily. Taking a step back, I watched how the Mustang neighed ecstatically before they both began to gallop towards each other.

Glancing at Little Creek, I smiled when I saw him watching everything with a relieved and happy expression on his features.

My smile faded away when I thought about Swift and TJ. Where are they? "Swift! TJ!" I yelled, beginning to get scared. What if they were taken away? What if the soldiers took them with them, and brought them back home?

My fear quickly subsided when I saw them emerge the same way as Rain did just seconds before. Neighing ecstatically, they began to gallop towards me. Laughing gleefully, I sprinted down the hill and met them in the middle. Standing still, I grinned while they were trotting in circles around me, nickering along the way. Swift was the first one to properly greet me. She put her neck around my shoulder and hugged me close to her, nipping at my braid in the process. Putting my arms around, I squeezed gently and buried my face in her mane. Letting go of her, I giggled when TJ nipped my cheek. Pressing a kiss on his nose, I stroked his neck. "You did good boy, well done."

Glancing at the Mustang and Rain, I walked towards them and greeted Rain, stroking her neck. "Good to see you better Rain," I smiled, chuckling when she gave a little nicker in response. Glancing behind me, I saw Little Creek walking towards us. Stepping back, I watched how Rain and the Mustang trotted towards him. They were going to say goodbye. Glancing at TJ and Swift, I watched how they nuzzled each other gently. They can't be together back home, my Father wants trained horses, quiet horses. Not horses who will ignore every threat or mission in order to be with their significant other. What am I supposed to do? I can't separate them, I'm not cruel like that. Besides, they will never forgive me if I do that.

Walking, I stood still next to Little Creek and looked at the Mustang. "Hey boy," I whispered, a sad smile on my face. Nickering softly, he stepped towards me and stood still. "I'm gonna miss you, you know that? We had some great adventures, you and I." Lifting my hand, I watched how he put his nose against it, just like he had done before. Getting teary eyed, I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed tight, feeling pleased when I felt him squeeze back with his elegant neck. Letting go, I stroked his nose one last time before I looked at Little Creek again. He was saying farewell to Rain.

Hugging her head, he lifted her head up when she nickered sadly. "You will always be in my heart." Taking the feather out of her mane, he gave her one last hug before he turned towards the Mustang.

Stroking his nose, he watched him with gentle eyes. "Take care of her. Spirit, who could not be broken," he said, looking sad but happy at the same time, if you know what I mean.

Spirit. I like it. I like it a lot.

Pulling his hand back, Little Creek looked down with a sad expression marring his face.

I smiled gently when I saw Spirit put his neck around Little Creeks shoulder and hug him against his chest. Those two are the best friends, I just know it.

"I will miss you, my friend," Little Creek whispered, hugging him back.

I smiled sadly when Swift and TJ trotted towards me. Putting my hands on their noses, I stroked them and watched them with resigned eyes. "You two love each other, don't you?" I asked, and I nodded when they blinked at me, looking at me with a 'duh' expression. "And you guys _know _that my Father will never approve, right?" I hushed Swift when she nickered alarmed, already looking sad and angry. "Go with them. Be happy you two, you deserve it." I whispered, tears now coming to my eyes. Swift nickered urgently, her head shaking and she bumped her nose against my hand. "It's okay Swift, it's alright. I'll always be with you," I smiled, tears streaming down my face. Letting go of her, I looked at TJ and smiled when he nipped my face gently, like silent thank you. "You take good care of her, alright? I'll explain everything to Theo, don't worry." Stroking his nose one last time, I gave Swift another kiss on her nose before I walked next to Little Creek. He put his arm around me in silent support, and I gave him a teary smile. Watching how Swift and TJ trotted next to Spirit and Rain, they all gave us one last glance before they buckled with a whinny and galloped away.

Resting my head on Little Creeks shoulder, I sniffed slightly and he pressed a soft kiss on my head. Pressing me tighter against his side, he turned us around and steered me towards the village, looking sad himself.

Hearing a neigh, we turned back around and watched how Spirit and Swift buckled, whinnying loudly. Grinning lightly, I laughed when Little Creek jumped up and down, whooping loudly, Deciding to do the same, I raised my hands and cheered loudly, celebrating our victory against the soldiers and my Father. Letting my arms drop, I smiled when they galloped away, for real this time.

Holding Little Creeks hand, I entwined our fingers together and we walked back towards the village. "You know what I found out today?" I asked him, glancing up slightly to see his face.

Glancing down, he smiled and shook his head. "That you like a certain Indian with a name that sounds like a nickname?"

Laughing, I nudged his side. "_That_, and something else."

"What?" he chuckled. Pulling him to a stop, I let go of his hand and put my arms around his soldiers. He put his arms around my waist and looked at me questionably.

"Horses _can _fly," I whispered, a small smile on my face.

Chuckling, he nodded and rested his forehead against mine, his eyes staring straight into my own. "That they can."

Giggling, I closed my eyes when he kissed me, enjoying every second of it.

Pulling away, he pressed a tiny kiss on tip of my nose before took a hold of my hand and steered us towards his home.

I gasped when I saw everybody dancing around, shouting things in their language and just being happy and joyful after the incident with the soldiers. Glancing at Little Creek, I noticed how his eyes widened before they shone with happiness. "Whoa!" I yelled when he began to run, me dragging along him. "What's wrong? Why is everybody dancing and yelling? _And why are you pulling my arm out of my socket!_" I yelled, trying to keep up with his quick steps.

"The Chief and Squaw are back!" he laughed, pulling me towards all the people. They were standing in a big circle, shouting things that I didn't understand. "They've been gone for 2 months, making peace with the Crow Indians. And now they're back!" he excitedly said, pushing us between two very loud Indians.

Looking around, I noticed that we were all circling one big Tipi. They must be in there, why else would the whole Tribe circle this specific Tipi? "So, they're the leaders of this Tribe?" I asked, raising my voice so I could be heard over all the noise.

"Yes, you could say that," he answered, letting go of my hand to pump his fist in the air, yelling things that I absolutely couldn't understand.

Then, _finally_, everybody quieted down and my ears stopped ringing. Looking for the source of the sudden silence, my eyes widened when I saw the leaders come out of their Tipi. They looked majestic!

The woman, the Squaw, was beautiful! She had long, black hair and very dark eyes with thin eyebrows. Her nose was long and straight, and she had full, pink lips. She was wearing some sort of long dress with strings attached at the bottom, and she had knee-high boots on. Her face lit up when she saw all the people that surrounded her and her husband. And her smile reminds me of someone, I just don't know who.

Tearing my eyes away from her, I began to study the Chief and concluded that he was the serious type. At least, that is what he looks like to me. He had shoulder length, dark brown hair and a really big sort of hat on his head with feathers and other things in them. His eyes were big and dark, like the shade thet Little Creeks eyes have. He had a long cape draped around his shoulders that was a beige color and pants, the same as Little Creek. He looked very serious, but I could see the joy and relief that he felt when he looked at his people.

I frowned when Little Creek stepped forward. "_Hau kola. Han kola._" he said, looking at the Chief first before greeting the Squaw. They greeted him back in the same fashion before the Squaw let out a joyful laugh and grabbed Little Creek in a hug. My eyes widened when I saw this. What was going on, for heaven's sake! They widened further when Little Creek gave the Chief a short hug. Really close friends maybe? Letting go of him, Little Creek stepped back and turned around to look at me, motioning with his hand to come and stand by him. Blushing, I shook my head and took a step back. I gave a sudden yelp when I was pushed forwards. Looking back, I glared when I saw that it was those two annoying Indians.

"Jasmine, come on," I heard Little Creek encourage, and gulping slightly, I took a deep breath and made my way towards him. Stopping next to him, I avoided the questioning gaze from the Chief and the warm gaze of the Squaw. "_Ina, Atewaye Ki, le iye _Jasmine. Jasmine, this is Chief Hawk and Squaw Little Sea, my Father and Mother."

Oooh, for the love of all galloping horses, _can I never get a break!_

**And that's the end of Spirit, Stallion of the Cimarron. Yup, the movie is finished, buuutttt… the Story is not! I have lots of ideas, and Jasmines adventure isn't over yet. She just got introduced to Little Creeks parents, **_**Chief **_**and **_**Squaw **_**of the Tribe! And she has one month left! And let's not forget James Wood, her almost fiancé…**

**Thank you for sticking with this Story so far! I don't know when my next update will be, but I'll try to write and post the next Chapter as soon as possible! And don't forget to leave a review!**

**The song didn't belong to me, it belonged to Bryan Adams, an amazing singer.**

**Lots and lots of Love,  
AJ Arizona xx**


	10. Parents, an Enemy and Growing Feelings

**AN:**

**Yes, I am BACK! Back with more romance, more adventure, more characters, more problems for our dear Jasmine and more reading for you guys :)**

**I loved all your reviews for the last Chapter, but I'd like to dedicate this Chapter to _19Gaara19_, aka Martha. Thank you so much for your long and amazingly helpful reviews, they honestly make me feel great xD**

**Well, I'm not gonna bore you any longer! Enjoy this Chapter, and don't forget to leave a comment, a review, or a PM if you have any questions or good ideas. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirit. I never did, and I never will. BUT, I do own my OC's!

**Chapter 3 **

"P-Parents? These are your parents?" I stuttered, looking at Little Creek with wide eyes. His parents are the _Chief and Squaw _of his Tribe. You would think that everything's okay now. I mean, Father's fine. He isn't going to chase anyone anymore. I still have a month 'till I have to get back home, and Little Creek has feelings for me. Feelings that I return wholeheartedly. But noooo, Jasmine. Of course not! Don't be so stupid. The man that you like is the son of the most important people here. Which makes him some kind of Prince. That's fantastic. Just great. Please note my sarcasm. Thank you.

"Yeah. I know I never told you, but I didn't think it was that important." Little Creek explained, smiling happily.

Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into? Alright Jasmine, just take a deep, _very _deep breath and greet them. I can do that.

Doing just that, I closed my eyes for a second before I opened them. Smiling politely, I bowed my head and hoped that I was doing something right. "It's an honor to meet the both of you."

"Oh, how polite! Hello dear, I am Little Sea, Squaw of this beautiful Tribe. This is my husband, Chief Hawk."

Looking up, I felt relieved when I noticed the smile on the Squaw's beautiful face. That relief vanished slightly when I glanced at the Chief. While his wife had a gentle smile marring her features, he had a frown on his.

Glancing at Little Creek, I saw how he glared at his Father. Oh oh, not good.  
The Chief didn't pay any attention to his son. Stepping forward, he looked me in the eyes before he began to circle me. Gulping, I tensed all my muscles and clenched my fists. And I thought _my _Father could be scary…

Finally stopping in front of me, he tilted up my chin and studied my face. Giving a 'hmph', he let go of my chin and stepped back 'til he stood next to his wife.

"You're white." he said, his voice deep and booming like a true leader. A couple of chuckles were heard behind me, and I was quit… shocked. He's studying me for a long time, and then he concludes that I'm white? I could've told him that!

"_Ina_!" Little Creek hissed, shooting me an apologetic look. Blinking my eyes, I pushed away my nerves and glared slightly at the Chief. How rude!

"And you are an Indian," I sarcastically gasped before I could stop myself. Widening my eyes, I covered my mouth with my hands. Not good. Hearing some noise, I moved my eyes to the side and winced when I saw Little Creek. He slapped his forehead and gave a groan. Yep, not good at all.

Looking back towards his parents, I moved my hands away and opened my mouth to apologize. Before I could utter a sound, the Chief began to laugh while the Squaw chuckled, looking amused.

I stood there, gaping like a fish. What just happened? I accidentally sort of insulted Little Creek's Father, and now he's laughing! This is one weird day, I tell ya!

"I like her Son! Yes yes, I quit like her!" he chuckled. "She is a spitfire that one! Just like your Mother."

Closing my mouth, I hesitantly chuckled. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I saw Little Creek shuffling closer to me. Putting is arm around my shoulder, he laughed softly and nodded his head. "_Ha_, she is isn't she?"

"_Na waste_," Little Sea grinned at me. Frowning, I asked her what that meant. Stepping forward she patted my cheek lightly. "Little Creek will tell you. All in good time Jasmine."

… okay…

"Now," Chief Hawk said, clapping his hands once and drawing all the attention towards him once again. "What has happened to the Village?"

Little Creek opened his mouth, probably to tell him about the soldiers that came here. He never got the chance though.

"That's _her _fault!"

Looking around, I noticed how some people parted ways to let a girl through. That girl couldn't be much older than me, maybe a year. She was pretty. Long dark hair, dark eyes and skin and thin lips with a small nose. She didn't look that different from the rest of the tribe. She was wearing a strapless dress that looked pretty tight. Same material as everything, of course. Not that all of that mattered anyway. She was glaring at me, pure hatred in her dark eyes. If looks could kill, I'd be a distinct memory by now.

"That _takuni slolye sni maka _led those men towards us. She shouldn't be welcomed here, she should be punished!" she sneered. Gasps were going through the crowd, and Little Creek looked shocked before he glared at her and pulled me closer towards him.

"_Ainila_!" Little Creek yelled at her. I had no idea what she just said, but I could make a guess. And it sounded like an insult, so I didn't stop Little Creek from yelling at her in his own language.

"Don't be so _nawizi _Anog Ite!" Little Creek berated her through clenched teeth.

"Oh come on Little Creek, everybody knows it! All the trouble started when she and those stupid horses came!"

Alright, now you've gone too far.

"Hey!" I shouted, moving towards her. Little Creek's arm fell from my shoulder as I made my way towards her. "You're right, it was my fault. Mine, not the horses'. So don't insult them, they didn't do anything. They're horses, what could they have done?" I asked, glaring back at her.

"See?" she yelled, her gaze moving away from my own to look at the Chief, "she admits it herself!"

"Soldier? Horses? What happened when we were gone my son?" Little Sea asked Little Creek, her gaze worried and questioning.

"Well," Little Creek started, and he began to tell everything from the first day that they were gone. I wasn't there when all of that happened, so I didn't pay much attention to what he was saying. Glancing at Anog Ite, I rolled my eyes when I saw that she was glaring at me again. My God, what's her problem! I don't even know her.

Ignoring her muttered curses, I walked back to Little Creek and stopped next to him. Giving a sigh, I listened to what he was telling his parents.

"And then I got captured by some soldiers at the supply wagon, met Jasmine and a Mustang, escaped with the Mustang and other horses, saw Jasmine again because she followed me here, soldiers came and tried to destroy our village, then Jasmine made sure that they went away," while he said that, he glared at Anog Ite, "and she and the Mustang saved my life by letting themselves get captured. I helped with the village, and after that I went after them. I found them, and we got chased. But once again, Jasmine saved me and the Mustang. Now we are back here," he finished, once again putting his arm around my shoulder.

I bit my lip to stop a laugh from escaping when I saw how his parents were watching us.

The Squaw was watching us with worried glances, looking like she might hug her son to death at any given moment. The Chief looked a little mad, but I could see the pride that shone in his eyes when he looked at his son.

"You had quit some adventures when we were away, didn't you son?" Chief Hawk grinned, amusement shining in his eyes. Grinning back, Little Creek nodded and chuckled lightly.

"Yes, I had _Ina_. And I enjoyed it very much."

Well, that's good to know. At least I amused him. Looking up at him, I gave him a small smile when he glanced back at me. Winking, he squeezed my shoulder lightly.

"Well _Ciksi_, your Mother and I are tired from our trip. And from what we just heard, you got back not so long ago. Why don't you go and fresh up, hmm? We'll have a _tokolawacipi _later tonight, to celebrate the peace with the Crow Tribe and welcome Jasmine to our Village."

"Oh no Chief Hawk, you don't have to celebrate me being here, really! It's very kind of you, but I am no one special," I insisted, shaking my head.

"Nonsense, you saved my son! It is the least I could do!"

And before I could protest some more, he whooped and all the Indians followed his example before they all retreated to their own Tipi.

Hearing a growl, I turned my head and saw Anog Ite give me one last glare before she glanced at Little Creek. Giving him a smile, she waved before she walked away. Pfft, bipolar much?

Waiting until everyone was gone, I pinched the bridge of my nose and groaned softly. Hearing a chuckle, I playfully glared at Little Creek. "What are you laughing about? It wasn't funny!"

"You're right, it was hilarious," he grinned. Gaping at him, I huffed and looked away from him.

"Using my own words against me, how rude," I muttered.

Laughing joyfully, he spun me around and held me against him, hugging me tight. Hugging him back, I buried my face in his chest. Standing like that for a while, I squeezed him once before I stepped out of his arms. "I really need to clean myself Little Creek."

"Alright, your bag is in my Tipi. You remember where it is, yes?" he asked.

"Yeah, I remember, don't worry."

"When you're done, come to the Apple Tree alright?" he asked, smiling gently. Giving him my crooked grin, I promised that I would. Pressing a kiss to my forehead, he stroked my cheek before he made his way towards… somewhere…

Smiling giddily, I hummed a sweet tune and walked towards Little Creek's Tipi. Pushing the piece of cloth away, I stepped inside and yawned. Rubbing my eyes, I looked for my bag and frowned when I didn't see it anywhere.

"Looking for this?"

Gasping, I took a step back and stumbled to the ground, landing with a soft thud and a groan. Standing back up, I rubbed my back and searched for the intruder. Guess who?

Anog Ite was standing before me, my bag in her hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you _Jasmine_," she sneered, her eyes glaring at me once again. Deciding to ignore her sneer, I send her a fake smile and grabbed my bag,

"That's alright, no harm done. And yes, I was looking for this, thank you."

Narrowing her eyes, she huffed and began to walk around, looking at all the weapons and fur that was here.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, checking my bag over. I gave a sigh of relief when I saw that everything was still in it, including the Compass.

"I could ask you the same thing, _Jasmine."_

Sighing and rolling my eyes, I dropped my bag and put the Compass around my neck. "Okay, first of all, my name is Jasmine, not _Jasmine_. And I'm here to change my clothes into something that doesn't smell and look like it's been through hell. Seeing as my bag is here, I am here. So, I have every reason to be here. Why are you here though?" I asked her, the smugness clear in my voice.

"I'm here to tell you something that's very important, so listen closely," she growled. Stepping towards me, she stopped so that our noses were almost touching. "Stay away from Little Creek. He's the future Chief and doesn't need to be distracted by some stupid white girl that doesn't know her place. And if you don't stay away from him, I'll make sure that not only will you look like you went to Hell and back, your stay here will be like Hell. You understand, _Jasmine_?"

Alright, I admit, I am a little worried and scared. She looked like she really meant what she just said. That's great, I made an enemy and I didn't even speak to her that much.

"Aren't you just a little jealous Anog Ite?" I asked, raising my eyebrow and crossing my arms. "I'm not stupid, I saw how you looked at Little Creek. It's a wonder if I was the only one who saw it."

"That's none of your business _itunk tanka_. I'm warning you, Stay. Away. From. Him." she harshly whispered. Giving me one last glare, she left and bumped my shoulder with hers for good measure.

Well, isn't she a bunch of sunshine!

Rubbing my now aching shoulder, I picked up my bag and grabbed some clean clothes. Putting them on, I put the dirty ones in the bag. Grabbing my hairbrush, I got all the tangles out and braided my hair before I let it fall over my shoulder.

Sitting on the ground, I leaned against the 'wall' and closed my eyes.

Anog Ite is right you know? I should stay away from Little Creek. I'm going home in a month, and I'll have to court James Wood. We will only get hurt in the end. And I'm different, _to_ different. I'll never be a part of this tribe. And my Father will never approve anyway. He gives me this month, maybe to say goodbye or something. But you know what the thing is? I know that I have to stay away from him, but I _can't_! Maybe it's selfish and stupid, but I want to be with Little Creek. And I know that he wants to be with me, or he wouldn't have kissed me. And his parents like me, and that's a miracle itself! I'll just see how everything goes. Maybe we'll 'see the light' and realize how stupid this is. Or we'll stay stupid for as long as we can, I don't care. We'll see. The only thing that I do know, is that I have to stay away from Anog Ite. See? I'm not completely clueless.

Rubbing my face, I gave a long sigh before I stood up and stepped outside. The sun wasn't in the sky any longer, and it gave the village a peaceful feeling.

Good thing I know my way towards the Apple Tree.

* * *

Humming softly, I waved at some Indians who were telling stories at the fire. Stopping and watching them, I yelped when I felt a force attack me and push me down on the ground. Hearing a giggle, I opened my eyes and saw Autumn Leaf sitting on my stomache.

"_Hau _Jasmine!" she giggled. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too Autumn Leaf, but could you get off, I can't breathe," I gasped.

"Oh, sorry!"

Gasping for air, I playfully glared at Autumn Leaf when she began to laugh cutely. "You think that's funny, huh?" Grinning, I quickly stood back up and threw her over my shoulder, tickling her sides in the process.

"Aaahhh. Stop!" she yelled, laughing like crazy and squirming in my grasp. Laughing with her, I only tickled her harder and began to run in a circle.

"Say it!" I laughed, tickling her still.

"Okay okay! I- hahaha- yield, I yield!"

"What? I didn't hear you!" I sang, laughing when she began to giggle uncontrollably. "You have to say it louder!"

"I YIELD!" she laughed.

Chuckling, I put her down and patted her head. "That's better."

Sticking her tongue out, she giggled when I pinched her nose. Smiling gently, I spread my arms and chuckled when I barely managed to kneel before she hugged me as hard as she could. "I really missed you Autumn."

Closing my eyes, I hugged her tighter and swayed a bit. "I really really missed you too Jasmine."

"I missed you three," I playfully whispered, and chuckled when she giggled. Pressing a light kiss on her soft hair, I stood back up and took my Compass off. "Can you watch this for me?"

Her eyes began to shine and she nodded her head. "I can do that!"

Giving her my Compass, I put it around her neck. "Take good care of it, alright? I'll get it back later."

"I promise," she whispered, her eyes shining with determination. Ruffling her hair, I gave her one last wave before I continued to make my way towards the Apple Tree.

The walk wasn't that long. Coming to my destination, I looked around and noticed Little Creek sitting against the big Tree. Smiling softly, I made my way towards him.

"Hey." I whispered, smiling gently.

"Hello _hopa_." Little Creek said, giving me a grin. "Come on, sit," he motioned with his head towards the ground.

Crouching, I gave a slight yelp when Little Creek grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. I was now seated with my back against his chest, and it was kinda comfortable.

"Sorry, but it's a cold night."

Snorting, I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. "You're not sorry at all."

"Nope, I'm not," he chuckled. He put his arms around my stomach, and it felt like I had a blanket around me.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," he said, and I could almost see the grin that I knew was there right now.

"Very funny Little Creek. No, I'm serious."

Clearing his throat, he shifted a little before he tightened his arms. "Alright, what is it _hopa_?"

Playing with his fingers, I kept my gaze there and listened to his steady breathing. "What does Anog Ite mean?"

I felt him freeze and I soothingly rubbed his hands 'til he relaxed again. "Why do you want to know?"

"I don't know, just… curious I guess."

Sighing, he mumbled something before he shifted me so that I was looking at him. "Listen to me Jasmine. No matter what she says, Anog Ite lies. She isn't a gentle soul, not like you or me. She never was. Some people blame her Mother and Father for that. Some people think that she was just born like this. I don't know why, but she was never kind, only ever to me. And that's because I'm the son of the Chief and Squaw."

Frowning, I looked at Little Creek with questioning eyes. "Why would people blame her parents? Did they raise her like that?"

"No, they are one of the most kind people that I know. But they wanted to name her Anog Ite."

"Then what does it mean Little Creek?" I asked, my patience now running thin.

Sighing, he looked at the sky for a moment before he looked back at me.

"It literally means ' Goddess of Pain '." he said, looking serious.

My eyes widened and I gulped. "That's a fitting name," I whispered.

"It is, isn't it?" he sighed. "She can be nice, but it looks fake on her… like she hates to be like that."

I was silent for a while, not really knowing what to say. Who names their child Goddess of Pain? It sounds pretty if you say it in the Indian way, but knowing what it means… I'd never do that.

"Doesn't she want to change her name then? Or can't she?" I asked Little Creek.

Smiling sadly, he rested his chin on shoulder. "She doesn't want to. She loves her name to much, Spirit's know why."

"Oh," I murmured.

Nuzzling my neck with his nose, he chuckled when I giggled lightly. "Did she say anything to you?" he asked me after a minute.

"Nothing that I can't handle Little Creek, don't worry," I assured him.

"What did she say Jasmine?" he asked me urgently. "You know I worry, just tell me."

Sighing, I closed my eyes before I looked in his dark orbs. "She told me to stay away from you, that you had to focus on your duties because you are the next Chief. It was nothing!" I quickly insisted when I saw his jaw clench.

"Did she say anything else?"

"… No, that's it," I said after a short pause.

"You're lying Jasmine. What did she say?"

"I don't know what it meant Little Creek! Maybe it was just an insult, no big deal. It's not the first time that somebody insulted me."

"Maybe that's so," he complied, "but our insults are different from yours. Can you remember what she said?"

"It was intank tunku or something, I don't know. And it doesn't matter anyway, words don't hurt."

Looking at him, I raises my eyebrows when I saw his expression. It was like his eyes were spewing fire! "Do you mean _itunk tanka_ Jasmine?"

Closing my eyes, I thought back and slowly nodded. "Yeah, those were the words. It's not that bad, is it?"

He mumbled something while he glared at nothing. Frowning, I put my hand on his cheek and made him look at me. "What did you say Little Creek, I didn't hear you."

"It means Rat Jasmine, she called you a filthy Rat! A rat carries diseases with him, so she basically called you a… a… I don't even know what, but it's not good!" he said through clenched teeth. Wow, I've never seen him this mad!

"Hey, hey, calm down Little Creek. It's no big deal, really! It doesn't bother me, I promise. Just relax and forget about it, alright? I came here to enjoy some time with you, not with an angry you." I said, trying to steer him away from this topic. Okay, so I lied a little bit. It is a big deal. I mean, it's not exactly nice to be called a rat by someone whose name means Goddess of pain, but I'll get over it.

"You're right _hopa_, I'm sorry. Let's talk about something else." he relented, pressing a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Okay, but don't get mad at me! What does _hopa_ mean?"

He looked at me for a second before he began to laugh loudly. "You don't know?" he grinned?

"No, or else I wouldn't ask Little Creek. Come on, just tell me, what does it mean?"

Still chuckling, he put his hands around my face and rested his forehead against mine. "It means beautiful Jasmine."

Blushing, I cleared my throat and tried to look everywhere but at him. "Really now?" I awkwardly chuckled.

"Yes, really. Don't you like it?" he asked, his eyes twinkling with laughter.

"No no, I do! It's just, I never saw myself as beautiful. Still don't."

Rolling his eyes, Little Creek shifted until we were laying on the grass, my head on his shoulder and his arm stroking my waist. "Then you better get used to it, because you are the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen," he whispered softly in my ear. Shivering lightly, I closed my eyes and tried to send my blush back to where it came from.

"Thank you," I whispered back, burying my face in his shoulder. Feeling a warmth on my head, I smiled when he pressed a kiss there.

"Don't thank me _hopa, _I'm only telling the truth."

We lay there for a couple of minutes, just talking about things. How his life was in the Village and what kind of adventures he was on with Rain. We talked about Swift, TJ and Spirit, and how we hoped that they would come and visit us someday. With little foals and filly's hopefully.

"What happened when you were brought to the railroads? I found you and Spirit in the burning woods, and something tells me that the two of you have everything to do with that."

Chuckling, I sat up straight and began to tell him about my adventure. "We were brought to the Steamer, and it was cold and wet and very sad. We were missing you I think, and Rain of course. And Autumn Leaf. Actually, I missed everybody." I concluded, and Little Creek laughed softly before he told me to continue. Giving him a wink, I cleared my throat and carried on. "Well, I forced one of the soldiers to put me in the same bunk as the horses, and I sang a song for them. It gave us hope that we would escape and see our friends again. When we arrived there, I noticed that they were busy with blowing things up and just… lots and lots of stuff. I found out that they were going to use the horses to pull the steamer up the mountain, and I tried to tell them that it was dangerous, that the horses could get hurt! But let's just say that those soldiers weren't exactly the most smart men of the West. I got escorted towards some sort of stable where I would reside for those days. I went to sleep, and next thing I know, I wake up and there's a lot of noise. I climbed outside because they had locked the door, and I saw Spirit running down a hill and a steamer was rolling behind him. He helped me escape and next thing I know, there was fire and smoke surrounding us and then you saved us." I finished, taking a deep breath.

Looking at Little Creek, I laughed when I saw how he was gaping at me. After a while, he began to laugh with me. "You had an adventure alright Jasmine!"

"Yes, I had." I chuckled.

We started to watch the stars for a while, and then Little Creek asked me to sing him a song.

"I don't know Little Creek, maybe tomorrow."

"Oh come on _hopa_, for me? Please?" he asked, and he looked so cute that I couldn't deny him.

Clearing my throat, I glanced at him before I began to sing in a soft voice.

_Why,  
Why can't this moment last forever more  
Tonight,  
Tonight eternity's an open door  
No  
Don't ever stop doing the things you do  
Don't go  
In every breath I take I'm breathing you_

_Euphoria_  
_Forever, 'til the end of time_  
_From now on, only you and I_  
_We're going u-u-u-u-u-u-up_

_Euphoria_  
_An everlasting piece of art_  
_A beating love within my heart_  
_We're going u-u-u-u-u-u-up_

_We are here_  
_We are alone in our own universe_  
_We are free_  
_Where everything's aloud and love comes first_  
_Forever and ever together_  
_We sail into infinity_  
_We're higher and higher and higher_  
_We're reaching for divinity_

_Euphoria_  
_Forever, 'til the end of time_  
_From now on, only you and I_  
_We're going u-u-u-u-u-u-up_

_Euphoria_  
_An everlasting piece of art_  
_A beating love within my heart_  
_We're going u-u-u-u-u-u-up_

_Forever_  
_We sail into infinity_  
_We're higher_  
_We're reaching for divinity_

_Euphoria_  
_Euphoria_  
_We're going u-u-u-u-u-u-up_

_Euphoria_  
_An everlasting piece of art_  
_A beating love within my heart_  
_We're going u-u-u-u-u-u-up_

_Euphoria_

_Euphoria_

_We're going u-u-u-u-u-u-up_

Taking a breath, I looked at Little Creek and saw him smile at me with gentle eyes. "That was beautiful Jasmine."

"Thank you," I smiled, blushing slightly.

Laying down again, I let Little Creek pull me against him.

"My parents like you," he suddenly said, stroking my hair.

"They do?" I frowned. "I thought they only said that because you were there!"

Laughing, he shook his head. "No, they genuinely like you Jasmine. You've got humor, you're beautiful, and you make me happy. That's all that matters to them."

"That's good," I happily sighed.

"Very good," Little agreed. "Now come on, we have to go to the Party!"

Groaning, I protested halfheartedly when he pulled me up. "Do I have to go?"

"Oh yes, you're the guest of honor after all!" he happily reminded me.

Pulling my hands out of his grasp, I brushed of my clothes and took out my braid. "Do I look okay?" I asked Little Creek, still brushing some invisible dust of my clothes. Taking my hands and holding them in his, he pulled me towards him. "You look more than okay Jasmine, don't worry!" he laughed.

Smiling, I nodded. "Okay, let's get going then."

"Ah ah ah, not yet," Little Creek quickly said. Frowning, I looked up at him. My eyes widened when he brushed his nose against mine. "You haven't given me a _iputake_ yet."

"A what?" I laughed.

Rolling his eyes, Little Creek smirked. "How do you say that? Oh yeah. A _kiss_."

Blinking, I blushed scarlet. "Yes, I have, and it was not to long-"

"No," he interrupted quickly, "_I _gave you those kisses. You kissed me back, but I haven't received one yet."

Rolling my eyes, I gave him a quick peck. "There, happy?"

"Pfft, no! That wasn't a kiss Jasmine. Come on, just one," he smiled, his lips almost touching mine.

Giving him a playful glare, I shook my head before I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against his. I let go of his hands and buried them in his hair. Pulling him even closer, I smiled into the kiss when I felt him kiss me back immediately. His arms were wrapped around my waist, and he was clinging to me like I would disappear any moment. Slowly pulling away from him, giggled when I saw his dazed expression. Slipping out of his grasp, I walked towards the music that could be heard. "You coming Little Creek?" I playfully yelled.

Glancing behind me, I yelped playfully when he started to chase me, laughing along the way.

Neither of us noticed a pair of glaring, dark eyes watching us silently…

* * *

**And there you have it, Chapter 10! Yes people, two numbers right now! Awesome, aye? Sorry that this Chapter isn't as long as the last one, but I have to make a lot of things up, and I can't put everything in one long Chapter.**

**Thank you guys so much for reading this Story!**

**Tell me what you think about the new Characters that I introduced you too, and leave a review pretty please!**

**Love and Kisses,  
AJ Arizona xoxo**


	11. Training and an old 'Friend'

**AN: **

**Hey guys, welcome to Chapter 11 ;)**

**I'm not going to bore you with things that don't interest you anyway :) Just read this Chapter and give me some feedback in a review or a PM, if you want of course! I can't make you, obviously :P**

**Enjoy poppets!**

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own the amazing movie or characters, but I do own my imagination that created my own characters and story line!

**Chapter 11**

"I am not dancing Little Creek!"

"Oh come on _hopa_, you know you want too!"

"No, I know that I don't want too! Stop asking, the answer is no!" I growled, trying to pull my arm out of his grip. Let me tell you what's going on. I was just sitting here, watching everybody having a good time. I was having a good time too, telling Autumn Leaf my adventure from my perspective. See? Very peaceful indeed. And guess who disturbed it? You don't know? Well, let me give you a hint. It starts with an L and ends with ittle Creek. Stupid, annoying, persistent, handsome, funny, sweet- sorry, of track right there…

"So you don't want to dance with me Jasmine? After everything that I did for you?" he asked me, looking upset and hurt. Oh dear, that's not what I meant!

"No no no, it's not like that at all! I can't dance! Believe me, if I could dance that I would dance with you, but I can't." I quickly explained, scared that I actually hurt his feelings. Apparently I didn't.

"Ha, is that all? Come on than, I'll teach you!" he grinned, and he didn't look so upset anymore. Relenting, I let him pull me towards the fire and the people who were dancing and laughing around it.

"You should be an actor you know that Little Creek? I almost believed you."

Smirking, he slid his hand down my arm so that he was holding my hand. "You believed me Jasmine, you wouldn't have defended yourself if you didn't."

"Oh, shut up." I grumbled, trying to fight a smile when he chuckled and pressed a kiss on my head.

"It'll be fun _hopa_, I promise." he said, his smirk now replaced by a smile. "It's not that hard to do when I'm your teacher."

Snorting, I just nodded my head and gave him a sarcastic smile. "Aha, that's why you were able to ride Spirit so easily! Now I understand, oh mighty teacher!"

"Ha ha, very funny Jasmine," he flinched, no doubt remembering his fall. "But I didn't see you try to ride him."

"Well duh, did you see him! I prefer to keep my body intact, thank you very much!"

Stopping in front of the dancing people, he stepped in front of me and looked me up and down before he grinned. "Yeah, me too."

Mouth open in astonishment, I quickly snapped it shut when I saw him looking at me. Blushing beet red no doubt, I punched his shoulder and pulled my hand out of his grip.

Laughing happily, he took a hold of it again and ignored my attempts to pull it back.

"I was just kidding _o iyokipi_. Don't be embarrassed. Now come on, time to teach you how to dance."

Still blushing softly, I walked with Little Creek until we were between the dancing crowd. Holding both of my hands now, I had to strain my ears to hear what he was telling me. "I'm going to teach you the _tokalawacipi_ alright? It's the dance of the Fox," he explained when I looked at him like he just grew two heads. "There we go!"

I'm not going into any detail about it, because I don't want to embarrass myself too much. In the end, I managed to, kind of, dance like the others. My point is, it wasn't the easiest dance that there is, but I had fun while doing it. And Little Creek looked like he amused himself, so I guess that it was worth the embarrassment.

The 'party' was still going on when Little Creek and I decided to call it a night. We were tired from the traveling, and we hadn't slept at all since we got back here. Wrapping his arm around my shoulders, we bid everyone a good night and headed towards the village.

"Well?" he asked, looking expectant and a little nervous.

"Well what?" I casually asked.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Enjoy what?" I asked, smirking a little bit. Oh yeah, he was frustrated.

"Did you enjoy the dance?" he grumbled, but I saw the beginning of an amused smile.

"Oh," I gasped, slapping my hand on my forehead, "the dance of the Fox right?"

Nodding, he gently steered me towards the Tipi's. "Yeah, that one."

"It was… fun I guess."

"Fun?" he asked, one eyebrow raised while he glanced at me. "Just fun?"

Clearing my throat, I nodded. "Yeah, a lot of fun. It was different, you know? I've never liked dancing because I wasn't good at it. But I liked this. Not that I was any good at this dance mind you, but I liked it. It was much more free than the ones that I had to learn from my Mother."

Pushing the flap away, Little Creek led me into his Tipi and we sat down. I was leaning against his shoulder, and my eyes were closed. Listening to his heartbeat, I finally relaxed.

"Your Mother was the one who learned you how to dance?" he gently asked, his fingers running through my loose hair. Smiling slightly, I opened my eyes and pictured my Mother in front of me.

"She tried to, yes. Like I said, I never really liked it." I told him, closing my eyes again.

We sat there for a few minutes, just enjoying the silence. He was still stroking my hair and I was playing with his other hand.

"Jasmine?" he whispered, ceasing his gentle strokes.

"Mmh?"

"How did your Mother die?"

Sighing, I opened my eyes and glanced at Little Creek. He was watching me silently, and concern was in his eyes. Trying to smile, I winced when I recalled the memory that I buried deep within myself.

"You don't have to tell me _hopa_, I'm sorry. I was just curious."

"No," I sighed, scooting away until I was sitting in front of him. "I should tell you, I owe you that much."

"You don't owe me anything Jasmine." he frowned. Smiling, I pecked his cheek and whispered a thank you.

Clearing my throat, I closed my eyes and relaxed my tense muscles when I felt Little Creek take a hold of my hand.

"I was 10 when it happened. My Mother always had a love for horses, it didn't matter what kind. She saw everything as a great adventure, including wild horses. My Father often took her with him when he had to deliver something. And she rode along with him. When my Father had to go on his own for a little bit, he searched for a while and when he found some wild horses, he led my Mother towards them. She was always so happy when she saw all those horses, and she couldn't help but try and ride them. Yeah," I smiled sadly when I saw how surprised Little Creek looked, "she was that adventurous. But it always went how she planned. She knew when to stop, and she had that gentle and calm aura around her that just suited the horses. She was amazing, my Mother. She never backed down, and always won from my Father. That's one of the reasons why my Father loved her I think. She was a challenge, and he loves challenges. And her beauty was astounding of course. And one day, I begged to go with them, and they finally relented. I remember being so happy, that I couldn't sit still when I was seated behind my Mother. Just like always, Father had to go somewhere alone. He found some wild horses, and made me promise him that I'd be careful and that I'd listen to Mother. He ruffled my hair and kissed my Mother goodbye. And when he went, she took a hold of my hand and brought me to the horses. She always kept me close by, and this time was no different. But I saw an eagle soaring and I was curious. My Mother was so focused on those horses, that I took the opportunity to explore a bit and I decided to follow that pretty eagle."

One tear slowly slid down my cheek and I felt Little Creek wipe it away.

"I didn't look where I was going, I was just following that eagle. I ignored the calls from my Mother and just laughed when the eagle swooped closer each time that I came closer. I later found out that he was trying to scare me away, protect me from something that was bound to happen.  
I didn't see the horse, and I didn't hear it snorting at me to stay back. I did hear my Mother screaming at me to watch out and run back, but it was too late. By the time that I looked up, the horse was almost in front of me, ready to stomp me to death. I closed my eyes, and the only thing I remember after that was a loud neigh, stomps, a loud scream and next thing I know, I'm lying on the ground and my Mother lays next to, not breathing and with blood coming out of her head. It was my fault," I whispered, before I buried my face in my hands and started to cry.

"Oh _hopa_, my sweet _hopa_," Little Creek sighed sadly, hugging me to him. "I'm so sorry."

I only cried harder and tried to focus on the gentle hands that rubbed my back and the soothing words that Little Creek whispered in my ear. I don't know how long it was until my crying subsided a little and the occasional sniff could still be heard.

Gently pulling back, he took my face between his hands and wiped the remaining tears away with his thumbs.

"Jasmine?" he gently whispered.

"Yes?" I sniffed, finally opening my eyes. They were bloodshot by now, and I must have looked like a walking nightmare, but he didn't comment on it.

"Thank you for sharing this with me." he said, pressing a kiss on my forehead.

"No problem Little Creek, I told you that I trusted you."

Smiling slightly, he kissed my forehead once more and lay down on the ground, pulling me with him. Laying my head on his shoulder, I closed my tired eyes and sighed softly.

"Go to sleep _o iyokipi_." he whispered, stroking my hair with one hand and holding my hand with his other one.

"Will you stay with me?" I whispered back, opening my eyes slightly to look at his face.

"Only if you want me to, Jasmine."

"I want you to," I whispered, closing my eyes and snuggling closer towards him.

"Then I'll stay. _Ma waste lake niye hopa_."

"You still haven't told me what that means," I yawned, intertwining our fingers.

"You'll find out eventually Jasmine. Now _istime_, you're tired."

"That means sleep, right?"

"Right," he chuckled.

"Okay," I sighed, "good night Little Creek."

"Sweet dreams Jasmine."

And I fell into a peaceful slumber, finally.

* * *

"Little Creek, what is that?" I grimaced, looking at the wooden plate full of… something.

"_Waga_, very nice and healthy. Try it, we don't live of apples," he grinned, putting some of it in his mouth.

It didn't exactly look nice and healthy to me, but he was right. I couldn't only eat apples everyday, though I began to doubt it when I smelled it. Putting the bowl up to my mouth, I prayed to _not _let me throw up and I took a sip, chewing when I tasted the harder pieces. Swallowing, I waited and smiled when I didn't taste anything that was disgusting. It was pretty good actually. Looking at Little Creek, I gave him a thumbs up and continued to eat the _waga_.

Looking around, I saw some woman putting leaves in their mouth, chew, and then spit it out on a plate before they began the process with another one. Putting my finished bowl on the ground, I tapped Little Creek on the shoulder and motioned towards the woman with my head. "What are they doing?"

"They're making the herbs and spices Jasmine, it's very important."

"Oh," I nodded, "for the medicine right?"

Smirking, he nodded. "Yeah, that too."

"That too? What else?" I asked him, my eyes darting from the chewing woman to the smirking Little Creek.

"It helps to make the food taste delicious."

I slowly looked at my empty bowl before I moved my eyes towards the Chewers. "No…".

"Oh yes," he grinned, finishing his own bowl. "Pretty good, right?"

Don't throw up, don't throw up. Whatever you do Jasmine, just _don't throw up_…

"Jasmine, are you alright? You're looking a little pale _hopa_. Here," he said, shoving another bowl in front of my face, "maybe you have to eat some more."

Slapping my hand in front of my mouth, I stood up and ran towards the woods. And guess what I did? Yep, I threw up.

Wiping my mouth, I shuddered when I thought about that stupid _waga_. I knew that it didn't smell good. And that smirk on Little Creek's face. When I get my hands on him…

"Well, look what we have here."

_You have got to be kidding me_…

"Anog Ite, good morning," I greeted her, trying to smile as friendly as I could.

"It would be a good morning, if you'd listen to me. But you didn't, so my day is ruined," she sneered, her fists clenched at her sides.

Frowning, I looked at her and ignored the glare that she send me. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the future Chief! I told you to stay away from him!" she growled.

Okay, no more nice. I'm done with nice.

Glaring, I took a few steps towards her. "I don't have to listen to anything that you say, you're not the _Squaw _of this Tribe.

"Not yet," she smirked.

My glare faltered slightly, and her smirk widened considerably. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on _Jasmine_, do you really think that Little Creek will let you stay here? By his side? You're like an adventure to him, and after a while, he'll get tired of you. You are nothing special. You may be beautiful, and different, but that's not what we need. We need an Indian by his side, _he _needs an Indian. And," she said, looking me up and down with a disgusted look marring her pretty features "you are _not _an Indian."

"And let me guess, you are perfect for him? The perfect Indian to lead the tribe together with Little Creek?" I asked her through clenched teeth.

"Exactly."

"Did you tell that to him Anog Ite? Or are you just trying to scare me away?"

Glaring harshly, she shook her head. "I haven't told him yet, but I will. And I'll make him see reason, I can promise you that."

"Don't make any promises that you can't keep Anog Ite." I told her, smirking when I saw that familiar sneer on her features. My smirk fell when she began to chuckle darkly.

"I can't wait until he tells you."

"Tell me what?" I frowned, searching her face for any clue.

Giving me one last smirk, she turned around and headed back to the village.

Yeah, sure! Just ignore me! No problem, I'll just wait until he tells me!

"Jasmine?"

He knows when to come, doesn't he?

"I'm sorry Jasmine, but you should have seen you're face, it was great!" he laughed, coming to stand in front of me. His laughter subsided when he noticed me frowning at him. "Hey, I said I was sorry, it was just a joke. It's not used in the food, I promise!"

"Don't you have something to tell me Little Creek?" I asked, crossing my arms and quirking one eyebrow.

"Huh?" he asked, looking dumbfounded.

"Well?" I asked, tapping my boot clad foot on the ground.

"Oh, that! Yeah, you'llhavetolearnhowtofightandpr oveyourselftowardsthetribean dmyparentsoryouwon'tbeabletostayhere," he mumbled quickly before he gasped for breath.

Blinking, I shook my head. "_What_?"

Sighing, he put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "You have to learn how to fight so you will be able to stay here, with me and the Tribe."

I stopped breathing and just stared at him, trying to understand what he just told me.

"Jasmine? _Hopa_? Are you okay?"

Letting my arms drop, I shook my head. "Not really, no."

"But don't worry! It's not that hard. I'll teach you to fight and hunt, and then you'll be ready to show it to everybody. No big deal."

I gave a relieved sigh and smiled up at him. "Oh, is that it? I can do that Little Creek. With you as my teacher, it won't be too difficult."

"Precisely! And then you just have to fight Anog Ite, win, and you'll be an official member of the Tribe!"

...

"_**I have to what!**_"

* * *

"No, no, and no Little Creek, I will not fight Anog Ite!"

"But Jasmine-"

"She'll kill me! I just know it!"

"Oh come on _hopa_, I won't let her."

"She hates me!"

"_Apawi_, she doesn't hate y-"

"_Ha_!"

"Okay, maybe she does. But," he quickly yelled before I could throw my comment at him, "I'll teach you everything that I know! I'm the best warrior of the tribe and like you said, with me as your teacher, what could go wrong?"

Snorting, I kept walking towards the open field and ignored Little Creek's attempts to persuade me. "Easy for you to say, you don't have to fight the 'Goddess of Pain'!"

"So you'll do it?" he grinned happily.

"_No_!"

"Jasmine," he groaned, running until he stood still in front of me, forcing me to stop walking away from him. "Don't you want to stay here for some more? With me? We can go on adventures after all of this is over, just like you always wanted, I promise! Please Jasmine, it's tradition in our Tribe, every female has to prove herself. _Hopa_, look at me. Look at me," he gently whispered, tilting my chin up with his fingers. "I won't let her hurt you."

I tried to look away from his big eyes, but he kept following my eyes and in the end, I had to look at them. They were pleading, warm and comforting. And he knew it.

"Alright, I'll do it! But," I stopped him with my hand against his face when he tried to kiss me, "if I die Little Creek, I will kill you."

Gulping, he nodded and took a hold of the hand that was still against his face. Pressing a kiss on my knuckles, he grinned and started to pull me with him. Stopping at an open field, he let go of my hand and stood in front of me with his arm stretched and his palm facing me.

"We'll begin training right now, alright?" he asked me, his grin now replaced by a serious expression. Nodding, I took a deep breath and concentrated.

"What do you want me to do Little Creek?" I asked him, hoping that it wasn't anything to drastic.

"Hit me."

"Excuse me?"

"No, hit me. Come on, hit my hand. And don't hold back." he explained, looking slightly amused at my surprised expression.

"Okay, I guess I'll just have too huh?" I sarcastically smiled, smirking lightly when I saw him wince. Taking a deep breath, I made a fist with my hand and pulled it back before I let it loose, slamming my fist against his palm. Dropping it again, I looked at him and saw a frown on his handsome face. "What?" I asked him.

"I said don't hold back, Jasmine."

"I don't wanna hurt you," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

Laughing, he shook his head fondly. "Don't worry, you won't. Now come on, all your power in that punch!"

Taking another deep breath, I once again let my fist slam against his palm and smiled when he took a tiny step back.

"Better," he nodded, "but not good enough. Again."

What! I'll show you good enough!

Gritting my teeth, I pulled my fist back and slammed it against his palm, frowning when he didn't move at all.

"Again Jasmine."

Doing it again, I groaned when he only took a small step backwards.

"Come on Jasmine, use your whole body!"

Alright, that's it! Growling angrily, I took a step back and launched my fist towards his palm. I gasped when he stepped aside and let out a small yelp when I landed head first in the wet grass.

"Balance isn't good enough." I heard him mutter to himself.

Angrily spitting out the grass and mud, I stood back up and glared at him.

"What? It's part of training Jasmine," he defended himself. Rolling my eyes, I shook the grass out of my hair and waited for him to say something.

"Again."

Right. Again. Yay.

* * *

"Ow. Ow. _Ow_!" I winced, trying to pull my hands back.

"Sit still _hopa_, I can't clean your knuckles if you keep pulling them back."

"I wouldn't have to pull them back if I hadn't been forced to punch a tree! Twenty times!"

Sighing, he finished with the bandage and let me pull them away. "That's your problem Jasmine."

"What is?" I asked, still examining my poor knuckles.

"Your anger. You shouldn't let your anger control your fighting, you have to keep your head clear," he explained, sitting next to me with his back against the tree. "That's why I let you punch that tree, ten times. Not twenty."

"Potato, _potato_, what's the difference? They still hurt Little Creek."

"I know Jasmine, but they'll be better tomorrow and we can begin to work on your reflexes. You're a fast runner, but your reflexes could use some training," he told me, his arm around my shoulder. I think he saw my sour expression, because he began to chuckle and he kissed my cheek. "Don't worry, there will be no trees this time."

Sighing gratefully, I couldn't help but smile when he began to laugh. What can I say? I like his laugh.

"Was Rain your best friend Little Creek?" I asked him after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah, she was. Still is." Little Creek smiled, closing his eyes.

"When did you meet her?"

Clearing his throat, he looked down at me and smiled when he saw my curious eyes.

"Me and some other Indians were hunting when we stumbled upon a wolf. It was the biggest wolf that I've ever seen, and he was alone. We don't hunt wolves, so we wanted to head back when I heard a soft neigh. I looked back and saw a little filly, cornered against a tree."

"I hate trees," I mumbled, giggling when Little Creek pressed a kiss on my nose to shush me gently. "Sorry," I whispered, "go on."

"I told the others to head back and look for something to hunt. In the meantime, I headed back towards the wolf and managed to lure it away from the filly. I threw some stones at it, and he ran away after a while. The filly was still against that tree. Surprisingly, she wasn't scared when I approached her. She even let me give her my apple!" he chuckled, and I laughed softly when he said that. "I headed back home and she followed me. I tried to scare her away, but she was persistent and kept coming back. After a while, it was normal for her to come and play with me for a while and a few days later, she was officially mine. I never broke her, and she never hurt me. We trusted each other to much for that I think. She had those beautiful blue eyes, just like the clear sky and the flowing water. So I called her Rain."

"That's beautiful Little Creek," I whispered, smiling gently when he blinked a couple of times. Stroking his cheek, I rolled my eyes when he tried to bite it. "You crazy Indian."

Laughing, he hugged me close to him and buried his face in my hair.

"I tried to talk my parents out of it."

"Out of what Little Creek?" I asked him, not knowing what he was talking about.

"The whole 'prove yourself or you have to go' thing. I never wanted this for you. And they genuinely like you. Pfft, it doesn't surprise me if they love you already, but they have to hold up all the rules and traditions." he sighed, stroking my sides with his fingers. "They can't make any exceptions."

"And I would never ask them too Little Creek. If it's tradition, than what am I to stop it from happening? I just hope that it won't be for nothing."

Pulling back, he looked at me with questioning eyes. "What do you mean?"

Rolling my eyes, I poked his chest and ignored his attempts to push my finger away from his ticklish spot. "Who says I'll survive that battle huh? Doesn't the name 'Goddess of Pain' say enough to you?"

Snorting, he finally managed to grab a hold of my hand. "Jasmine, you won't die! It's not allowed to use weapons, only your body and the elements."

"Elements?" I asked, growing confused. "You mean air, water, earth and fire?"

"Exactly. That's exactly what I mean." he grinned.

"Well then, tell me Little Creek, how am I supposed to use the _air_? Or the _fire_? Hell, I don't even know how to use the water and earth!"

"Don't worry _hopa_, we still have time. I'll teach you everything, just trust me," he soothingly said, kissing me temple.

"You know I trust you Little Creek, but it's a big difference. Trusting you with my memory, or trusting you with my life." I grumbled.

Chuckling, he shook his head. "Your life isn't on the line Jasmine. Maybe your pride. And your stay. And don't forget th-"

"Alright Little Creek, I get it! Thank you!" I groaned, now thinking about everything that I have to lose if I don't kick Anog Ite's ass.

"Not good?" he winced.

"No," I sighed, letting my head fall against his shoulder, "not good."

"Maybe a song will cheer you up?" he asked, trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah, I think it will. What song?" I asked, already forgetting my problems. Yep, I love music that much.

"I don't know _hopa_, you have to sing it for me," he said, looking at me like I should have known it.

"Of course, my mistake." I sighed, and I couldn't help but laugh when he grinned like Christmas had come early. "I'll only sing if you sing it with me."

Smiling, he nodded and opened his mouth. The sound that came out was… wow. Just wow.

_I can't believe this moment's come  
It's so incredible that we're alone  
There's so much to be said and done  
It's impossible not to be overcome  
Will you forgive me if I feel this way  
Cuz we've just met - tell me that's OK  
So take this feeling, make it grow  
Never let it - never let it go_

_(Don't let go of the things you believe in)_  
_You give me something that I can believe in_  
_(No don't let go of this moment in time)_  
_Go of this moment in time_  
_(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)_  
_I can't explain the things that I'm feeling_  
_(No don't let go )_  
_No, I won't let go_

_Now would you mind if I bared my soul_  
_(I bare my soul to you)_  
_If I came right out and said you're beautiful_  
_Cuz there's something here I can't explain_  
_I feel I'm diving into driving rain_  
_You get my senses running wild_  
_I can 't resist your sweet, sweet smile_  
_So take this feeling 'n make it grow_  
_Never let it - never let it go_

_(Don't let go of the things you believe in)  
You give me something that I can believe in  
(No don't let go of this moment in time)  
Go of this moment in time  
(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)  
I can't explain the things that I'm feeling  
(No don't let go )  
No, I won't let go_

_I've been waiting all my life_  
_To make this moment feel so right_  
_The feel of you just fills the night_  
_So c'mon -just hold on tight_

_(Don't let go of the things you believe in)  
You give me something that I can believe in  
(No don't let go of this moment in time)  
Go of this moment in time  
(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)  
I can't explain the things that I'm feeling  
(No don't let go)  
No I won't let go…_

Opening my closed eyes, I looked at Little Creek and smiled at him. "We're not bad together, right?"

"We're amazing together _hopa_!" he grinned, making me laugh gently. Putting his forehead against mine, he closed his eyes for a second before he opened them again. "Can I kiss you Jasmine?"

Blushing, I rolled my eyes and bumped his nose with mine. "You don't have to ask Little Creek," I whispered.

Smiling softly, he told me to close my eyes. Raising my eyebrows, I closed them when he told me to trust him.

I bit my lip when I felt his lips on my forehead. He shifted them to one of my closed eyes and pressed a soft kiss there before he did the same on my other eye. I clenched my fists that were resting on my legs when he pressed a kiss on my right cheek, moving to the left to give it the same treatment. Putting his hands on my hips, he kissed the tip of my nose and I almost gasped. Chuckling softly, he kissed the corner of my mouth and pressed his lips to the other one, making me shiver slightly. "Little Creek," I groaned, having enough of all his torture. Chuckling, he put one of his hands on my cheek and pressed his lips against mine, making me gasp before I began to kiss him back. Unclenching my hands, I put my arms around his neck and rose so that I was on my knees, and I had to lean a bit down so I could keep my mouth attached to his. Moving my lips in time with his, I smiled slightly when he began to pull my hair lightly. Pulling back slowly, I told him to keep his eyes closed. Letting my finger hover in front of his face, I trailed it down his forehead, my lips following the trail. I chuckled softly when I heard him sigh contently. Kissing his cheeks one by one, I avoided his lips just like he did with me. Pressing a kiss on his chin, I chuckled when grabbed my neck softly and hovered his lips in front of mine. Deciding to end _his_ torture, I pressed my lips on his. He was so gentle with me, like I could break from the slightest pressure. I loved it. I've never felt so special before.

Pulling back, I opened my eyes and smiled at him. "I should trust you more often."

"We should _do _this more often," he grinned, laughing with me. "I love your blush," he smiled, chuckling when I began to blush again. Giving me one short kiss, he stood up and helped me up in turn. "Come on, we have to eat."

I grimaced and shot a playful glare when he began to laugh at me.

"How do some apples sound?"

Giving a relieved sigh, I intertwined our fingers and started to walk back towards the village. "Those sound lovely Little Creek!" I grinned, happy that I could make him laugh.

"_Get your filthy hands of off me you Neanderthal! Yeah, I'm talking to you! Hey, what do you think you're doing? Stop that right now! I have very sensitive wrists!"_

Stopping our walk, I widened my eyes when I recognized that voice. Letting go of Little Creek's hand, I ran the rest of the way and stood still when I noticed the crowd around the little Corel. Shoving through them, I gasped when I saw who was tied against the same pole that I was tied on just a week earlier.

"Darlin'!"

"_Wood?_"

* * *

**Mwahaha, cliff-hanger! Yes people, JAMES WOOD IS BACK!** **What's going to happen in the next Chapter? Curious? Keep reviewing, be patient and I promise that I'll try to update the next Chapter as soon as possible!**

**Thank you so much for all the nice reviews, I love all of you, no kidding ;)**

_**The song in the last Chapter belonged to Loreen and this one belongs to Bryan Adams and Sarah McLachlan, all of them are amazing singers.**_

**'Till next time poppets,  
AJ Arizona xoxo**


	12. Dissapointment and Doubts

**AN:**

**Aloha :) Welcome to Chapter 12! I know I haven't updated in a while, but there's school, studying, private life… you know ;)  
Because some people review on this story but don't have an account, I can't send them an answer. So I'm just gonna do it this way. I'll be doing this every Chapter now, so if you have a question? PM me, or leave a review and I'll answer it in my next update. And thanks to all the favorites and alerts, you guys are AWESOME!**

_**Samanthatm: **_**Well, now you know! Thanks for the review :)**

_**Savannah: **_**I laughed when I read this, haha. Uhm, I wrote James Wood as a somewhat annoying character, and that was my intention. But to answer your question, I don't think that I'll let the Indians kill him. I've got some plans for him and those don't include his death. Sorry :) Thanks for the review!**

_**V.A: **_**Thank you so much! Comments like that always make me feel great :) Yeah, the part with the 'spices' was meant to be a little funny, haha! Glad you enjoyed it! And thanks for stalking me! …that sounds weird doesn't it? Thank you for the review!**

_**Leah: **_**Wow, thank you very much! I'm honored that you think so :D I'll definitely keep writing this Story, don't you worry ;) Loved the review, thanks!**

_**Rebekah Darter: **_**Glad you like it! About the romance, I myself am not a writer that writes lemon scenes and such, so that is not coming in this Story. I already changed the rating from K+ to T, so there will be more kissing scenes and the fighting scene with Anog Ite will come. I'll try to make them longer, or put some more passion in the scenes, no problem. But there won't be a love scene or anything like that. You'll have to use your imagination for that ;) Thank you for your review, and I really hope this answers it! **

_**Kristina Verens: **_**Aahw, thank you! Yeah, I'm graduating next year and still watch Spirit, so you are definitely not the only one ;) No, thank YOU for reading this Story and I'll try to update more often. When I write a Chappie, I always post it on FanFiction just minutes after I finish it. I'll try to write more Chapters a day, so that I can update more often, kay? Thanks for the review :D**

Disclaimer: Angelina Jasmine and all the other OC's are mine, the rest belong to DreamWorks.

Chapter 12

"Wood, what are you doing here?" I exclaimed, no doubt looking as surprised as I felt. Glancing at the two Indians that were tying him to the pole, I decided to let them do it. Who knows why they're doing it in the first place.

"Coming to get you of course!" he told me, looking like it was obvious. I guess it is.

"And that didn't work out so well, did it?"

Looking behind me, I saw Little Creek standing there, his hand hovering over my back and his eyes glaring at the young man now tied to the pole. Shifting my eyes back towards Wood, I raised my brows when I saw his face turning a deep red color.

"You!" he growled at Little Creek, looking like he might kill him. If he wasn't tied to the pole of course.

"Me." Little Creek confirmed, keeping a cool head. "Care to explain why my people caught you?"

Glancing around at every face that was glaring at him, he gulped and shook his head. "No, I'd rather not."

Rolling my eyes, I took a step forward and frowned when I felt Little Creek's hand on my shoulder. Looking at him over my shoulder, I send him a comforting smile. "I'll be alright."

Shaking his hand of my shoulder, I walked towards Wood and crouched before him.

"How is my Father doing?" I asked in a whisper, making sure that no one but he heard me.

Frowning, he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Darlin'. He's still not back from the railroads."

"So he doesn't know that you're here?" I asked him, looking unconvinced. He always did what my Father liked, and my Father definitely didn't like this.

"No. But he'll be thank full once I get you back home with me. I'm here to save you Jazzy, so don't be scared anymore alright? Everything will be okay." he assured me, looking proud of himself.

Biting my lip to keep myself from smiling, I shifted my features in a serious expression and nodded gently. "Yeah, you do that. After you free yourself from the ropes Wood."

Looking embarrassed, Wood tried to pull his wrists loose. Like I said once, those Indians know how to tie knots. "That won't work Wood. Believe me." I grinned.

Huffing, he gave up his struggles and began to glare at Little Creek again. Shaking my head, I stood up from my crouched position when I heard the Chief and Squaw. Walking back to stand next to Little Creek, I cleared my throat when I saw the questioning stares directed towards me and Wood. "That's James Wood. He's from my home and means no harm." I assured them.

"From your home you say?" Chief Hawk asked. When I nodded to confirm it, he grinned. "Then it will be no problem to let you handle him."

Widening my eyes, I opened my mouth to tell him that it would definitely _be _a problem, but stopped when I felt Little Creek nudge me in my side. Clenching my teeth, I nodded once and sighed when everybody disappeared. Glaring at Little Creek, I threw my arms up and stomped my foot on the ground. "Why did you stop me? I don't want to _handle_ him! I don't even want him here!" I harshly whispered, no doubt looking angry.

"Did you just stomp your foot?" he smirked. That smirk changed into a grin when I huffed and pointed my finger at him.

"Don't do that Little Creek, I mean it!"

"Do what?" he asked.

"Search for humor in all of this! This isn't a laughing matter, James Wood is here! And he wants to take me back home!"

His grin fell from his face when I said the last part. "He wants to what?"

"He wants to take me back home, to my Father." I frowned. Doesn't he know that I still have 3 weeks left?

"I don't think so." Little Creek growled. Before I could stop him, he walked towards Wood and crouched low, looking quit threatening.

"Little Creek!" I gasped. I wanted to walk towards him, but I saw his hand rise, urging me to stay put. I am not a submissive person, but I decided to listen to him. For now.

I don't know what they were talking about, but it didn't seem like a friendly conversation. The part of Wood's face that I could see was an angry red, and Little Creek looked tense, like he would jump Wood at any moment. After another five minutes of waiting and glaring at Little Creek's back, he finally stood up and made his way towards me.

"What did you say to him?" I asked, expecting him to answer my question like he always does. But he didn't. Little Creek frowned at me and shook his head before he moved around me and began to walk towards his Tipi. "Little Creek?" I frowned, beginning to glare when he ignored me. Clenching my teeth, I followed him and entered the Tipi after him. "Little Creek, why are you ignoring me? Are you alright?" I asked, my glare melting away to make place for concern.

Sighing, Little Creek turned around and his eyes softened slightly when he saw the concern in my eyes. Rubbing his face, he took step towards me so that I had to look up to see his eyes.

"When were you planning on telling me that you were going to marry him?"

My mouth dropped open and my eyes widened. "What?" I gasped.

Rolling his eyes, he glared and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about Jasmine. You're _engaged_ with that?"

"No, I'm not!" I quickly said, shaking my head. And I'm not lying, I am not engaged yet. I would if I went back, and I am still here.

"Then why did he tell me that he's here to collect his fiancé?" he growled. Honestly, he was scaring me a little. I've never seen Little Creek like this. He looked so…angry and desperate, it was shocking.

"Why do you believe him?" I asked in return, beginning to glare again when he widened his eyes. "Yeah, hadn't thought about that huh? I'm not engaged to James Wood. Do you really think that I would be with you if I was engaged? Thank you Little Creek, that's awesome!" I sarcastically smiled, still glaring at him. I snorted when I saw the realization in his dark eyes. "I told my Father that I would let Wood _court_ me if I came back, and that was just because I wanted to find Swift. And that was _before_ I developed any feelings for you! I can't believe that you would think something like that from me!" I was almost yelling at this point because I was just so angry at him. I would never do something like that.

"I didn't know that!" Little Creek yelled at me, glaring right back at me.

"Exactly!" I yelled back, "you didn't know! And you're assuming things anyway! And you shouldn't be angry with me in the first place, _you_ never told me that you were the future Chief of this tribe!"

"That's different!"

"No it isn't, it's the same thing! You kept something from me too, where's the difference in that?" I asked angrily, crossing my arms and waiting for an answer.

Shaking his head, Little Creek took a step back and began to pace back and forth. "I kept my position a secret because I didn't think that it was important. You _knew_ that _this _is important, there's no excuse that you can use Jasmine."

"I'm not excusing myself because I know that I didn't do anything wrong Little Creek! I'm not engaged, I'm not his girlfriend, I'm not his anything alright? Dear Lord!" I groaned, pressing my fingers against my temples. A headache was coming up. Just great.

"Are you okay?" Little Creek asked, his voice soft and caring like I heard every time that he talked to me. He walked towards me and lifted his hand to my face, but I took a step back and glared at him. I was still angry at him.

"I'm fine." I answered shortly.

Sighing, Little Creek closed his eyes and rubbed his neck. Opening his eyes again, he nodded and took a step back. "You're angry." he concluded.

Rolling my eyes, I snorted. "How did you figure?"

Hesitantly lifting his hands to my face, he breathed a sigh of relief when I didn't step back this time. Taking a hold of my fingers, he lifted them up to his face and pressed a kiss to the both of them. "Maybe I reacted to soon Jasmine. But you have to understand that I was shocked."

Sighing, I pulled my hands out of his grip and looked at the ground before I met his gaze. "You should have asked me for my side of the story. You always tell me to trust you, and I do. But how can this work when you don't trust me?"

"No no no Jasmine," he whispered quickly, his hands taking a hold of my face so that I couldn't look away from him, "don't go and talk like that. I should have told you about my parents, and you should have told me about Jeremiah Walk."

"James Wood."

"I don't care." Little Creek continued, making me smile just a tiny bit. Smirking lightly, he bumped his nose with mine and stroked my cheeks with his thumbs. "There's that beautiful smile of yours."

Rolling my eyes, I sighed and nodded. "Alright, let's just forget about this. I still have some time to be here with you and I'm not letting Wood spoil it."

"So you're not going back?"

"Of course not!" I exclaimed, looking at Little Creek like he was crazy. "Why would I want to go back if I don't have to yet? Silly Indian," playfully rolled my eyes. I giggled when he mock-glared at me and pressed a quick kiss on his cheek before I slid his hands from my face. Exiting the Tipi, I smiled when I felt Little Creek pressing a kiss on my head.

"Why don't you free the blonde, I have some duties to attend to."

"Sure," I nodded. Kissing my temple, he whispered a goodbye and left me to untie James Wood. Heaving a sigh, I made my way towards where he was tied.

"Where have you been?" Wood grumbled, unhappy with his position.

"None of your business Wood." I sighed. "Now hold still, I'm here to untie you."

"Untie me? Why would they let one prisoner untie another prisoner? Are they really _that_ dumb?" he chuckled while I loosened the rope. Glaring when he called the Indians dumb, I pulled at one end of the rope and smirked when he whispered a soft 'ouch'.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" I mockingly asked.

"Pfft, no!" he quickly said. Still smirking softly, I untied him and stood back up.

"Make sure to rub those _sensitive wrists _Wood."

Abruptly stopping his rubbing, he turned his head and I noticed his blushing cheeks. "You heard that?"

"I think everybody heard that." I chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so," he muttered. "You ready Jazzy?"

Frowning, I shook my head and decided to ignore the 'Jazzy'. "Ready for what?"

"For going back of course! You're being held here against your will, and I won't let it continue any longer. Grab your stuff and then we'll get out of here." Wood explained, his eyes taking everything in, from the Tipi's to the Little Corel.

"Wood," I hesitated slightly before I continued, "it's nice of you to worry about me, but I'm alright. I'm not a prisoner and I'm not here against my will. Father told me that I could stay here for another 3 weeks, and I'm planning to sit them out."

His eyes widened and he shook his head like he could make my words go away. "You are telling me that you _enjoy_ being here? With Indians? Alone?"

Squinting me eyes, I pretended to think for a while before I nodded. "Yeah."

"And your Father said it was okay?"

"Yeah."

"He didn't try to stop you?"

"No."

"He's okay with this?"

"I already said yeah Wood," I sighed. "Look, it's nice of you to come and look for me, but as you can see, I'm fine. You have no need to worry about me."

"3 weeks?" he asked after a while. Nodding, I waited for him to say something. "Alright then."

"Alright then what?" I asked confused.

Grinning, he put his arm around my shoulder and squeezed me against his side. "I guess that means that I have to stay here and protect you Darlin'. We can get to know each other better. After all, I _am _your future husband!"

"Wow wow wow wow!" I protested, stepping out of his hold. "Who said you could stay here? Father doesn't know that you're gone, and he needs a stable boy."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that Jazzy, I took care of everything." Wood smiled. "Aren't you glad that you have such an amazing future husband?"

"And so humble too," I muttered. "Look Wood, I'm not marrying you. I promised my Father that I would let you _court_ me _after_ I returned from my trip. And that was before I met Little Creek."

"Little who?" he frowned.

"Little Creek." I repeated. "I like him, a lot. And he likes me. I'm not dumping him because you and my Father want me to marry you. And besides," I quickly said when he began to protest, "those promises were _before_ I met Little Creek. I'm sure Father will understand that I can't marry you. And you deserve someone who cares about you. I'm not that person Wood."

"The Colonel will never agree to something like this Darlin'. He was the one who suggested the marriage in the first place!" Wood protested angrily.

"Because he wants me to be happy." I explained.

"And you will be happy," Wood agreed. "With me. Not with some Indian who can't even wear normal clothes."

"That's their culture and we should respect that!" I angrily told him.

"Yeah, it's _their _culture, not yours. You don't belong here Darlin'."

"You don't know me!" I glared at him, satisfied when he took a small step back.

"I know you longer then Little something, doesn't that count for anything?" he asked with raised eyebrows? Opening my mouth, I shut it again when I couldn't think of something to say. He was right, he did know me longer than Little Creek. But that still didn't mean that I had to develop any feelings for Wood. "Do whatever you want Jazzy, but don't think that I'll just sit there and take it. You're coming home with me in 3 weeks, and you'll be in love with me."

"I sincerely doubt that!" I snorted. There was no way I was going to fall in love with him. I don't even like him.

"Doubt all you want, it's the truth. You'll fall for me, every girl does," he told me, the confidence oozing of off him. "And I'm going to fight for you, so that only speeds up the process."

"You've got nothing to fight for!" I growled. "Go and look for your own Tipi, I'm done here." And not wasting any time, I turned around and walked towards the camp.

Who the hell does he think he is! 'I'm going to fight for you', ha! I don't think so. Kicking at a rock, I gritted my teeth when pain shot through my toe. "Stupid Wood!" I muttered angrily. Time to get my frustration out of my system.

* * *

"Like this?"

Kicking my leg high, I tried to reach the apple that hung on the branch with a small rope. Sighing with frustration when I didn't get it, I let my touch the ground and turned to look at Little Creek who was observing my movements.

"You're doing better, but you aren't lean enough yet. We have to practice your speed and flexibility," he concluded. "Come on, we'll start with that right now. Drink something first _hopa_, you need fluids in your body."

Nodding, I picked up the bowl with water and took greedy gulps before I put it down. "How are we going to do that? Flexibility I mean."

"Easy." Little Creek smiled. "Stand with your legs apart Jasmine."

Doing as I was told, I stood in front of him and spread my legs just a little bit. "Like this?"

Nudging my leg with his foot, he lightly kicked my legs further apart and nodded. "Like that." And before I could ask what I was supposed to do now, he gave a swift kick to my right leg and my foot slipped away, making me fall in a _painful_ split.

"Ow! Dammit Little Creek!" I yelled, groaning when he put his hands on my shoulders and kept me down. "Couldn't you have warned me or something?"

"I could have, but I didn't. Anog Ite won't warn you before she pulls a move on you," he reprimanded me sternly.

"Where's the sweet and gentle Little Creek?" I grumbled, huffing when he began to laugh softly.

"He's still here _hopa_, but you have to be prepared. I can't prepare you with gentle moves, Anog Ite won't-"

"Yeah yeah, won't be gentle with me either! I know!" I gasped painfully when he pushed me further to the ground.

"If we do this a couple of times a day, you'll be as flexible as a snake _hopa_."

"Yeah well, I hate snakes." I groaned.

He didn't say anything, just chuckled softly. After another 5 minutes of pain, he let go of me. "Stand up Jasmine."

"I want to, but I can't. My legs are stuck I think." I said, my face serious. I sighed when he just raised one eyebrow and started to push myself up. I know that I've done some gymnastics, but that doesn't mean that I'm super flexible. It hurt, it really did. And Little Creek just stood there, watching how I struggled to stand up. _Finally _succeeding, I shook my legs to get their feeling back. "I don't like this training anymore."

"I know that it isn't enjoyable, but it will be when you learn all the things that will help you to win the fight. Believe me Jasmine, you'll be thankful for this pain."

"I'll believe it when I see it." I sighed. Walking back towards the tree, I looked up at the apple and glared at it. "This is all your fault!" I whispered angrily at it.

Taking a deep breath, I prepared my muscles for the pain that was to come. Gritting my teeth once more, I kept my gaze on the apple and kicked my right leg in the air, growling with frustration when I still couldn't touch the stupid thing.

"Don't worry Jasmine, it takes practice." Little Creek told me soothingly.

"If you say so." I sighed, disappointed in myself. I couldn't even kick an apple dangling from a rope! How was I supposed to beat Anog Ite, 'The Goddess of Pain', in a fight?

"Let's try another split, alright?" Little Creek asked.

Nodding, I walked back towards and waited for his instructions.

"Put one leg in front of the other." Doing as I was told, I slid my right leg further away from my left leg. "Good. Now try to do the same thing as before, only now you have one leg pointing to the front and one to the back."

Widening my eyes, I decided to just shut my mouth and deal with it. Taking a deep breath, I slowly let it out at the same time that I started to lower myself to the ground.

"You're doing good _hopa_, real good! Just a little further," Little Creek encouraged me. I wanted to make him proud of me for once, so I gritted my teeth and kept moving my legs further apart, my breath even and slow.

When I was almost touching the ground, I winced and stopped moving. Biting my lip, I reprimanded myself and tried to continue. Closing my eyes tightly, I took another deep breath and braced myself for that last slide. Feeling a sudden warmth on my shoulders, I opened my eyes and saw Little Creek crouching in front of me. "Come on Jasmine," he whispered.

Nodding once, I breathed out and lowered myself to the ground. "Ow ow ow!" I winced when I finally touched the ground. "I did it!"

"You did it." Little Creek grinned. "Now stay like this for 5 minutes, and we'll continue with your punches."

"Okay," I nodded, glad that I could stop the torture on my legs. I started to take calming breaths to distract myself from the pain that was shooting through my legs. Little Creek was muttering soothing word to me, telling me that I was doing good for a first try. I could tell that he was proud, which made me feel happy about myself.

After 5 minutes, I slowly started to stand up and shook my legs when I stood straight again. Looking at Little Creek, I smiled when he gave me a wink and motioned with his head towards the tree. "Come on _hopa_, time to throw some punches."

We practiced for an hour or three, and I was pretty proud of myself. I didn't manage to get Little Creek on the ground, but he had to take a couple of steps back when I punched his open palm which made him very happy. I was making progress, and Little Creek was confident that I would be ready to take on Anog Ite when the time was there.

We walked back to the village, laughing and having fun with each other. I didn't think about the discussion that we had a couple of hours ago. But I was curious. What else had Wood said to Little Creek? It didn't take 5 minutes to tell him that I was supposed to marry him, so what else did he say? It irritated me that I didn't now, and I definitely planned on finding out. Just not right now. Little Creek was happy and relaxed, and I was no longer worrying about the promise that James Wood made me. I didn't know what he planned on doing, but I did know that it wasn't going to work. I liked Little Creek, and there was no doubt in my mind that he had feelings for me too. He wouldn't have saved me and kissed me if he felt nothing but friendship for me. He tried to talk his parents out of the traditional fight, and he stood up for me when Anog Ite was yelling hateful things about me. Doesn't that say enough about his feelings? And for the first time in my whole life, I didn't listen to my Father. I followed my heart, not the words of my Father.

Stopping abruptly, I ignored Little Creek's questioning stare and frowned. Where do I know that sentence from?

"My compass!" I gasped.

"_Hopa_? What is it?" Little Creek asked, looking concerned. Shaking my head, I kissed his cheek.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Do you know where Autumn Leaf is?"

"She's at the lake. Jasmine, where are you going?" Little Creek yelled, confused when I turned back around.

Looking over my shoulder, I waved at him. "Don't worry, I'll see you later!"

Running towards the lake, I ignored how wild the water was and looked around but didn't see Autumn Leaf. "Autumn! Autumn Leaf, where are you!"

"Looking for someone?"

Turning my head towards the sound, I groaned when I saw Anog Ite standing on the bank of the lake with a giant smirk on her face and her hands behind her back.

"Look Anog Ite, I'd simply _love_ to talk to you, but I'm a little busy at the moment." I told her, continuing to look around for Autumn Leaf and my compass.

"Maybe I can help you?" she asked, her smirk widening even more.

"I doubt it."

"No really, I'm good at finding things. What are you looking for?"

Sighing, I looked back at her. "I gave Autumn Leaf my compass to hold onto for a little while. I need it back now, but I can't find her." I explained.

Nodding, Anog Ite let her arms fall beside her and tilted one up, something dangling from her hand. "You mean this thing?"

Looking closer, I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw her holding my compass. "Yes, that's my compass. How did you get a hold of it? I gave it to Autumn Leaf."

"My little sister sleeps like a bear during winter," she grinned. "You trust people to easily _Jasmine_."

"Little sister? Autumn Leaf is your little sister?" I gasped, my eyes no doubt surprised and filled with shock.

"Didn't you know? Did Little Creek never tell you?" she asked mockingly.

Frowning, I gritted my teeth angrily. "No, he didn't."

"Shame."

"It doesn't matter," I quickly said, shaking away my anger for the moment. "Just give me back my compass please."

"And why would I do that?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"It belonged to my Mother and is very important to me. Just… please give it back, I need it."

"Alright, here." Anog Ite held her hand out and the compass dangled there.

Smiling, I walked towards her. "Thank you. You have no idea how much that compass means to me." I told her, stopping in front of her.

"Does it really mean that much to you?"

I nodded and made a grab for my compass. "Hey!" I yelped when Anog Ite pulled her hand back. "Stop playing around and just give it to me!"

Chuckling darkly, she took a step back and held the compass above the wild water. "Maybe this will teach you a lesson not to mess with things that are _mine_!"

Before I could make another grab for it, Anog Ite let go of my compass, and I watched how it fell into the rolling waves. "No!" I yelled.

Pushing her out of the way, I ignored her laughing and lay down on the ground, stretching my arm out to try and grab the compass. I felt the tears prickling in my eyes when I couldn't reach it, and I couldn't jump in the ice-cold water because the waterfall wasn't far from here.

I couldn't do anything but watch how the last piece of my Mother got carried away by the water. With tears rolling down my cheeks, I stood up and glared at the laughing Anog Ite with hate in my eyes. Not thinking about the consequences, I let out an angry growl and pulled my hand back before I let it come in touch with her nose, blood spurting out of it. She fell to on the ground with a painful scream and I wasted no more time. Climbing on top of her, I started to hit everything that I could get my hands on, ignoring her screams and yells. She started to fight back, and bit my hand when I tried to punch her in her face. Gasping in pain, I use my other hand to pull at her hair and felt satisfied when she stopped biting my hand to let out a loud scream of pain.

"Jasmine!"

Ignoring the voice, I kept pulling at her long hair, scratching her face with my other hand.

"Jasmine, that's enough!"

Someone pulled me off of Anog Ite, and I began to try and wriggle myself out of the hold. "Let me at her! I'm not done yet!" I screamed angrily.

"Jasmine, stop it!" Little Creek yelled, tightening his arms around me when I began to struggle harder. I noticed almost everyone standing around us, and saw how two people run towards Anog Ite, helping her up. She was crying! That monster was crying!

"Little Creek, let me go!" I yelled, still trying to break free from his strong hold on me.

"**Enough!**"

Stopping my struggles, I glared at the direction that the booming voice came from and winced when I saw that it was the Chief.

"What is going on here?" he asked, looking angry and threatening.

"That white girl started to attack me out of nowhere Chief! I was so scared!" Anog Ite cried, burying her face in a women's shoulder.

"_What_! That's not true! She threw away my Mother's compass! She deserved it! It wasn't out of nowhere!" I yelled, beginning to struggle again.

"Stop it Jasmine!" Little Creek harshly whispered, shaking me lightly. Looking at the Chief, I snorted when I saw him glaring at _me_.

"Is it true? Did you start to fight with Anog Ite?" he asked me.

"Yes, but only because she thr-"

"I didn't ask for a reason! We do not use violence for something like this!" he yelled.

"She threw away my Mother's compass! The only thing that I have left of her!" I said though gritted teeth, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Frowning, Chief Hawk looked from me to Anog Ite. "Is that true Anog Ite? Did you throw away Jasmine's compass?"

Lifting her head up from the women's shoulder, she sniffed pitifully and wiped some of the blood of her face. "No, it was an accident. I found it around my sisters neck and thought that Jasmine would be looking for it. So I came here to give it to her. When she wanted to take it, I slipped and let go of the compass so that I wouldn't fall in the cold water, and then she started to attack me!" Anog Ite began to cry again, and I widened my eyes when she buried her face back in that shoulder.

Looking around, I saw everybody glaring at me, even little Autumn!

"She's lying! I swear she's lying! She laughed when I she let my compass fall, it was intentional, it wasn't an accident!"

"Now now Jasmine, it was an accident. Anog Ite would never do something like that." Chief Hawk said, his gaze softening slightly. "I'll let this slip because it was your Mother's compass. But do not let something like this happen again."

With those words, the Chief yelled something and everybody began to make their way back to camp, still throwing glares my way. Ignoring the others, I shifted my eyes towards Anog Ite and glared icily when I saw her smirk my way before she began to cry again and was led away by the two older Indians. Her parents no doubt, for the glares that they were sending me were almost making me scared. Almost.

"Let me go." I sniffed, shaking Little Creek's arms away from me. When I was standing on my own feet again, I turned around and glared at him. "Why did you stop me? She threw away the compass!"

"It was an accident Jasmine!" he sighed tiredly. Widening my eyes, I shook my head and gripped my hair, pulling at it out of frustration.

"It wasn't a damn accident! She _threw_ my compass in the water and laughed while doing it! I wouldn't lie about something like this, you know that!" I yelled at him, letting my arms fall in clenched fists.

"You hate Anog Ite, how am I supposed to know that this isn't some way for you to not fight her in a few days?"

My breath left me and I got tears in my eyes. "You think I'm making this up so I don't have to fight her?" I whispered.

Groaning, Little Creek rubbed his face and looked at me, desperate for me to understand something. "You have to understand my reason Jasmine, you were against the whole fight. It would only benefit you if she wasn't able to fight due to injuries."

"I can't believe this." I gasped, tears falling down my cheeks. "Why don't you believe me? You're always telling me to trust you! Trust me on this Little Creek, she's lying! And your falling for it! Can't you see what she's trying to do?"

"What?" he asked, his eyes narrowing when I told him my conclusion.

"She's doing this so that this will happen! We'll argue, and she'll be a happy daisy! She's trying to rip us apart! I can't believe that you're not seeing this!" I yelled at him.

Shaking his head, Little Creek glared at me with disappointment. "Maybe you're just jealous Jasmine. But that doesn't mean that you have to make things up like this."

"I'm not! I'm not making this up Little Creek! You told me that she always lies, why don't you believe me when _I _am telling you the truth?"

"She lies, yes, but not about this. No one is that cruel Jasmine. Not even Anog Ite. I know her longer than you do. It. Was. An. Accident." he slowly said, like I was stupid. "Now stop trying to make something different out of it and come with me, we're going to get you cleaned up, you're bleeding."

With tears still making their way down my face, I shook my head and glared icily at him. He flinched and looked shocked, but I didn't care. "Why don't you go to your precious Anog Ite huh? Clean her up, she's the victim in this, isn't she?" I sneered at him.

"_Hopa_, I-"

"Save it! Just leave me alone Little Creek." I spat, wiping my tears away and glaring at him.

Sighing sadly, Little Creek ignored my angry glare and looked into my eyes. "_Ma waste lake niye_ Jasmine." he whispered.

I didn't give any sine that I heard him, I just kept glaring at him.

Nodding once, he turned around and made his way back towards the village. I waited 'till I couldn't see him anymore and let the tears stream again. Turning around, I looked over the water and scanned the water for any glimmer. It didn't matter, the compass was gone.

I just stood there for a while before I made my way towards the village. I ignored all the whispers and walked straight, not looking at anybody. Standing still by the Corel, I leaned my head against the pole and took a shuddering breath, a lump still stuck in my throat.

"Jazzy?"

Opening my eyes, I saw Wood standing next to me, looking concerned. I didn't even have the strength to glare at him, so I just sighed. "Not now Wood."

Ignoring me, Wood leaned his arms against the pole. "I heard what happened."

"Yeah, poor Anog Ite. Are you here to reprimand me or something? Spare it, Little Creek already said enough." I snorted.

"No, I'm here to tell you that I believe you."

"What?" I gasped.

"I believe you. You wouldn't lie about something like that. I know how important that compass is to you." Wood said gently.

"Then you're the only one. Nobody else believes me, not even Little Creek."

"I'm sorry to hear that Darlin'." he whispered, gently putting his arm around my shoulder. "But hey, at least James Wood believed you huh!" he winked with a grin on his face.

Smiling slightly, I nodded. "Yeah, I guess. Thank you… James."

Grinning, he squeezed my shoulder. "No problem, I'm here for you."

That's when I lost it. I began to sob when I realized that he was the only one who was going to be there for me.

He didn't say anything, just shushed me gently and hugged me close to him, letting me cry on his shoulder.

* * *

**Poor Jasmine :( Leave a review people, and I promise to update faster! What team are you? Jasmine/Little Creek, or Jasmine/James Wood? Let me know in a review and tell me what you think about this Chapter )**

**See ya later dolls!  
AJ Arizona xx**


	13. Forgiving and Wondering

**AN:**

**Chapter 13. Wow. Time sure does fly, doesn't it? I'm glad you guys are still here with me. You have no idea how much all the reviews, alerts, favorites and PMs help me with writing this story. Thank you so much for that! That's why I'm dedicating this chapter to all the people who read this story and especially to the ones who leave a review or PM with their opinions, ideas and compliments ;)**

**Just to get this out of the way, I get this question a lot: "Will there be a love triangle between Little Creek, Jasmine and James Wood?"  
That depends. Right now, I really don't think so. Everyone is team Little Creek, so I see no use in making it a James/Jasmine pairing too. I asked the question which team are you on in the last Chapter, and like I just wrote, it's definitely Jasmine/Little Creek. I really don't want this story to turn into a Twilight thing. If future reviewers or PMs tell me that a love-triangle would be appreciated, I think I could write it. But right now, no. No love-triangle. **_**Maybe**_** some minor feelings, but that's that. And it won't be affection that she feels towards James, but friendship. That's what I've got in my head right now. It could change, but that's in your hands :)**

**Reviews! :  
**_** .9**_**: Hey, no problem! You don't want to be in a team, you don't have to be :) I'm glad you thought the last chapter was great! Enjoy this one and thanks for your review!**

_**Singerdreamer42**_**: Nice! James Wood is kind of annoying, so I understand your 'hands down' thing, haha. Well, I'm not telling if they work together or not, mwahaha! You'll find out eventually. And I will definitely keep writing this story until it's finished! Thank you for the review!**

_**V.A**_**: I know right? I feel kinda sorry for Jasmine… Yep, an evil girl. I simply HAD to put her in my story, haha. The fight is coming in a few chapters, so that should be pretty exciting! James Wood knows when to come, doesn't he? Thanks for the review!**

_**TenebrisSagittarius**_**: Haha, yeah she kinda is a bitch isn't she? Here's the update ;) Thnx for the review!**

_**samanthatm**_**: Well, Little Creek likes to see the good in people I think. At least, that's how I imagine him to be. And he thinks Jasmine is jealous. Yeah. Thanks for your review!**

_**JohnCenaRkoFanForever**_**: Thank you, glad you love it! I'm not telling if the tribe is going to find out, but things are going to get more complicated! And he'll get some kind of wake-up call, don't worry :) Thank you reviewer ;)**

_**Aurora333**_**: Yes! 100% Awesome :) I hope you think this is soon enough! Thnx for your review!**

_**ilovelittlecreek**_**: Hear hear ;) Thanks for your review hun!**

_**Leah**_**: Thanks for reading and I am very glad you think so! Haha, you'll see in a minute ;) Another Jasmine/Little Creek huh? Wood stands no chance, haha. I'm very happy to read that it made your day! My mission is accomplished ;) Loved your review, thanks!**

_**Kristina Verens**_**: Hello again! Yay, I brightened your day :) Glad you loved it! I enjoy doing things that are unexpected. Truthfully, I didn't expect it either, haha! Here's the next chappie, enjoy! Thanks for your review and welcome to team Jasmine/Little Creek ;)**

_**Rebekah Darter**_**: Hi! I noticed that you wrote a review for my 11****th**** chapter, but I'm gonna answer it here ;) Yeah, I notice that too. But I always try to answer everyone, even if there is not a real question. Just to show my appreciation I guess :) Oh wow, thank you so much! You make me blush ;) Phew, am I glad that it's not that bad! I don't have a beta reader, so I just try to do my best. I hope it doesn't bother anyone if they find a mistake. To answer your question, I'm from the Netherlands, so my first language is Dutch, haha ;) Thank you for the review, I loved it!**

_**Guest**_**: Haha, you and me both! Yeah, I don't think you're the only one (: Peaple can't help but go back to JLC, they are cute together ;) Thnx for the review and keep reading!**

_**The Queen of Water**_**: I like your name. Anywhooo… Jasmine hasn't said the L-word, so maybe she doesn't… nahh, kidding ;) Enjoy this chappie and thanks for your review!**

**Enough said, let's continue with the story!**

Disclaimer: Nope, no ownership whatsoever. Just my OC's and ideas.

**Chapter 13**

"You can let go of me now James."

Grimacing slightly, I tried to pry myself away from him, but he just held on tighter. Who's comforting who now?

"Seriously, _let me go_ James!"

"Oh, sorry," James quickly said, slowly letting go of me. Rolling my green eyes, I took a few steps back and wiped my tears away. "Are you okay now Jazzy?"

"It's _Jasmine_ James," I sighed, "and I'm fine. Well," I hesitated, glancing at Little Creek's Tipi, "maybe not fine, but better."

Nodding, James send me a small smile. "You look tired. Maybe you should rest for a bit."

"Yeah, I do have a headache. You're right," I nodded, "I'm going to sleep for a little while. Will you be alright?"

Amusement clear in his eyes, James smiled. "I'll be fine. You just rest for a bit, I have to explore some of this…_town_ anyway."

"It's a village with a Tribe." I frowned. How many times do I have to say that he should respect it here?

"Whatever Darlin', I really don't care about stuff like that."

"I know Wood."

Looking surprised, James raised one eyebrow. "We're back to Wood now Jazzy?"

Ignoring him, I gave him a tiny wave and made my way back to the Tipi. Hesitating for a second, I gave a small sigh and opened the flap. Looking inside, I gave a sigh of relief when I saw nobody inside. I definitely didn't want to see Little Creek right now. I am _so _angry at him!

Stepping inside, I let the flap close again and took a seat on the carpet. Pulling of my boots, I lay down and draped the blanket over myself. Closing my eyes, I tried not to think about everything that happened today. It didn't work. I kept thinking about the way that Little Creek reacted when I told him what happened when I was at the river with Anog Ite. He didn't even believe me. He said that I was making things up because _I _was jealous. Me, jealous? Of course I am jealous! She gets away with her sneaky lies, her jabs directed towards me! While I get frowned upon and glared at when I hit her in her stupid face! But you know what the worst thing is? Little Creek called me a liar. He didn't say it with those words, but he said enough. I just don't understand how he could say things like that to me. That just shows that he doesn't trust me. And right now, I don't think that I trust him. Not anymore. He has to earn it back. But I won't forgive him that easily, and if I do, that doesn't mean that the trust is there. Not by a long shot.

"_Hopa_?"

Speak of the devil.

I heard the flap being opened and closed and the footsteps of Little Creek entering the Tipi. "Jasmine, are you awake?"

I kept my eyes closed. He ignores the truth coming out of my mouth? I ignore him. Simple.

"_Hopa_? I know you're awake. Talk to me, please?"

I could hear the desperation is his voice, and I wanted nothing more than to just sit up and tell him that everything was forgiven. But I can't. 'You have to stay strong Jasmine.'

"Alright, you won't talk to me? Then let me talk to you."

Oh boy, here it comes. I heard him take a seat next to my 'sleeping' form.

"You're upset, I understand. Believe me, I do! It was your Mother's compass, an irreplaceable piece. "

It's gone now. Thanks to that sneaky, slimy and slithering snake.

"I'm sorry that you lost it _hopa_, and I hate seeing you so upset."

I didn't lose it, that stupid Indian woman threw it away!

"And I'm sorry for all the pain that you're going through. I can't imagine how much you're hurting right now, knowing that you lost something precious."

Well, this isn't exactly helping me to forget…

"But most of all, I am _so _sorry that I didn't believe you _hopa_."

Losing something precious, it was much more th- wait, _what_?

"I talked to my Mother, the Squaw. She made me realize things. You are so much more important to me than Anog Ite Jasmine. Honestly, she isn't important to me at all. Next to you, everything seems so… unimportant. _Ma waste lake niye _Jasmine." he said softly. "I know that you don't know what it means, but I do. And I mean it. You're everything to me and I don't know how I could have been so stupid to think that you would lie to me. You were right, Anog Ite lies about almost everything! Why wouldn't she now? The tribe doesn't believe you, but I know that they have their own doubts her.

"I miss you _hopa_. Knowing that you are angry at me, rightfully so, it kills me. Could you, please, at least look at me? Let me see those beautiful green eyes of yours Jasmine, please." he whispered.

He waited for a few minutes, but I kept laying under the blanket with my eyes closed, not giving any sign that I was awake.

Sighing sadly, Little Creek stood up and I heard him walking towards the flap.

Oh, damn your sweet words Little Creek!

"Did you mean it?" I whispered, my eyes slowly opening to watch his figure hovering in front of the opening. Sitting up and keeping the blanket around me, I watched how he turned around and moved back to sit in front of me, his eyes studying my features for something that I don't know. I know how I looked. Uncertain, angry, upset, doubtful and expectant.

"_Hopa_, I-"

"Did you mean what you just said?" I repeated, not wanting him to make up some excuse.

He looked me in the eyes and I saw his desperation, hope and his apologies. "What part?"

"Do you believe me? Really believe me?"

Nodding, he lifted his right hand and moved it to hover over my check. I didn't make any move towards it, and he let it fall back in his lap with regretful eyes. "I should have believed you right away Jasmine, not after I had a talk with my Mother."

"Yeah, you should have." I agreed, feeling satisfied when he winced slightly. "How is she?"

Looking confused, Little Creek tilted his head to the side. "Who?"

"The Goddess of Pain," I answered, sarcasm coloring my voice, "how is she?"

"I don't know _hopa_." Little Creek shrugged. Seeing my questionable look, he frowned sadly. "You don't believe me. Of course you don't," he sighed sadly, making me feel guilty for just a moment before I resolved myself, " I didn't go and see Anog Ite. I went to my Mother and talked. Then I came back to talk to you and saw that you weren't there anymore. So I looked further and that's when I saw you."

"Here in the tent? How could you have seen me?" I asked him, wondering how he managed to do that.

"No, not in the tent." he said, shaking his head with a small frown.

"Then where?"

"Outside, by the Corel."

My eyes widened when I figured out what he was talking about. He must have seen me with James. And I told him so.

"Yeah, with him. You two looked cozy together, I didn't want to interrupt anything," he said, glaring at nothing in particular. Hmm, interesting.

"Who's jealous now Little Creek?" I asked with raised eyebrows, feeling smug when I saw his skin darken slightly.

"Well, you were _hugging_ him!"

"No, I wasn't," I disagreed, rolling my eyes when he let out a loud snort.

"I saw it with my own eyes Jasmine."

"Then you have to let them get checked by a Shaman or whatever you have in this Tribe, because they're not working properly. Just like your ears actually."

"What do you mean, 'they're not working properly'?" he asked, ignoring my jab at his non-existent ability to listen to me telling the truth.

"He was comforting me because _you _didn't believe me. I wasn't hugging him Little Creek. And even if I was, that doesn't concern you in the first place! You have no right to get angry or jealous when you are the one who believed a liar over me!" I shouted, fed up with his constant search for things that are not there.

"You're right, you're right! I'm sorry!" he quickly shouted over my voice. "But it does concern me Jasmine! Didn't you hear everything that I just told you? I care about you, and it's obvious that I get jealous when I see him hugging you!"

"Ugh, you're so _confusing_ Little Creek!" I shouted, standing up and looking down at him.

"Me, confusing? You get angry for me getting jealous! I'm not the one who's confusing, you are!" he yelled, jumping up so I had to tilt my head to see his face.

"And annoying! Really annoying!"

"You're crazy!"

"You're stupid!"

"You're not making any sense!"

"Then maybe you should leave!" I yelled, crossing my arms angrily.

"Maybe I should!"

"Then go!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Muttering under his breath, Little Creek turned around and took a step forward before he stopped and quickly turned back to look at me.

"I'm not the one who should leave. This is my Tipi, you leave!" he shouted, taking steps so that if he looked down, his nose would touch mine.

"Oh, _now_ I have to leave? You let me sleep here, why should I leave!"

"Stop shouting." Little Creek said, taking steps forward, his eyes darker than normal. Ha, like I was going to listen to him right now!

"First I have to wake up, then I have to listen, then I have to leave and now you want me to stop shouting? Make up your mind Little Creek!" I yelled, taking steps back until I felt the fur against my back.

"I mean it Jasmine, Stop. Shouting." he told me, taking a hold of my wrists when I tried to put them on his chest to push him back. He laid my hands above my head and against the fur, keeping a firm grip on my wrists.

Glaring at him, I shivered lightly when I saw his eyes darken some more. Mentally shaking my head, I tried to keep my glare intact. "Give me one good reason why I should stop shouting," I said through clenched teeth.

Tightening his hold on my wrists, Little Creek growled before he pulled me into a searing kiss that surprised me.

Widening my eyes, I stood still for a moment and felt Little Creek's lips moving against mine. When the surprise diminished, my eyes fluttered close and I began to move my lips in time with his. I felt his grip on my wrists loosening, and his hands started to glide over my arms, down my sides where he fisted my shirt in his hands and pulled me even closer if that was possible. One of my hands gripped his shoulder while the other one was draped over one of his wrists. I gasped slightly when I felt him nip at my bottom lip. Pulling his lips away from mine, he kissed his way from my jaw down to my throat and my back arched when he pressed a kiss just under my ear. Taking a hold of his face, I pulled him towards me and kissed his lips, sliding my hands in his dark hair. He let go of my shirt and moved his hands to my back, pulling me against his warm body and sending shivers down my spine. His lips slowed down until the searing kiss changed into a gentle and sweet one. I gasped into the kiss when he lifted me up, his hands having slid down so that he was holding my legs. Pulling my hands out of his hair, I draped my arms around his neck and held on tight when he began to walk backwards.

Before I knew it, I was laying on the ground and Little Creek was hovering over me, his lips still attached to mine. His hands were wondering down my sides, my legs before they started to move upwards. I heard him groan softly when he touched my stomach underneath my shirt, and I knew that we had to stop. I was supposed to be angry at him, and here we are, kissing each other like there's no tomorrow!

Taking a hold of the hand that was caressing my stomach, I pushed it back and he quickly entwined our fingers as a silent apology. Lifting my other hand, I gently pushed against his chest and he got the hint. Slowly detaching his lips from mine, Little Creek took a few deep breaths just like I was doing, trying to calm my racing heart.

"You are way too beautiful when you're angry. And then this happens. That enough reason for you?" he whispered, pressing a sweet kiss on my forehead. Still gazed from those kisses, I just nodded and ignored his chuckles when he had to help me stand.

"I know this doesn't mean that you forgive me _hopa_, but… please? I was wrong, and I know that now. I promise that from now on, I will never doubt you again." Little Creek said, and his eyes were so full of honesty and trust that I just had to forgive him!

"Little Creek, I-"

"I know, I know! I don't deserve you're forgiveness, you are absolutely right!" he grimaced.

"That's not what I wa-"

"And I _should_ have known better! I know! And if you don't forgive me, than I understand. I won't like it, and I'll probably never leave you alone until you do, but I would understand Jasmine!"

"Little Creek, list-"

"Maybe I should just go. Yeah, I'll just leave. Another stupid thing! I told you to leave! What kind of person tells you to leave!" he exclaimed, and he looked so upset! It was sad and funny at the same time. But I decided to let his torture come to an end.

"I forgive you."

"You're right, you shouldn't forgive me _hopa_! I was awful, stupid and-… huh?"

Looking at him with amusement clear in my eyes, I crossed my arms and shook my head. "If you had just shut up and let me speak without interruptions, then you would have heard me say that I forgive you."

"You do?" he asked, looking quite surprised.

"Well, you just admitted that you were wrong and I was right. You didn't go to Anog Ite when I expected you to go and you said sorry. I think I'm pretty sure that you won't doubt me again and from now on, put your whole trust in me. Or not?"

"No no no, I will! I just didn't think that you were going to give in so easily!" he grinned happily, opening his arms for a hug. His smile slowly diminished when I kept standing in my spot, arms still crossed over. "Jasmine?"

"I forgive you Little Creek, but that doesn't mean that everything is alright. You really hurt me and that trust that I had for you? It's just… not the same anymore," I explained, biting my lip when he looked crestfallen. "You understand, don't you?"

Letting his arms drop, Little Creek nodded sadly. "I do, but that kiss just seconds ago, what was that then?"

"I missed you too." I shrugged.

Smiling lightly, he nodded. "I'll earn your trust back _hopa_, I promise."

"We'll see," I smiled, giggling when he rolled his eyes. "Come on, I'm not tired anymore and I still have to wash my face." Letting my arms fall, I turned around to walk back but stopped when Little Creek whispered my name. Looking over my shoulder, I raised one eyebrow when I saw him hesitate and gave him a questioning look. "What?"

"So… no more kisses?"

"_Little Creek_!"

* * *

The last couple of days have been… different. Yeah, I think different is the best word to describe it. Little Creek and I are still together, not that I've ever doubted that. I still miss my compass. The Indians 'have forgiven' me, even Autumn Leaf. I kind of missed her bubbly personality. I thanked the Squaw for letting Little Creek see some reason, and she laughed it off as a thing that Mothers do. She's amazing, that woman. Really sweet and kind, a bit like my Mother was. It's refreshing to have a female person that doesn't hate you. Speaking of hate, Anog Ite still glares at me when I walk past. Or breath. Or blink. I think she'll never stop glaring until I am gone. Or dead. Not that I care. But it does cheer me up when I see that her glare is slightly off because of her one black eye. Yep, definitely cheers me up.  
James Wood is still here. Unfortunately. Nah, maybe that's a bit harsh. He's been somewhat nice to the Indians. He likes to take care of the horses and for some strange reason, Autumn Leaf can't get enough of him. I think she's experiencing her first crush. Pretty cute aye?  
Little Creek doesn't think so, but that's just because he thinks of Autumn as his little sister, and he absolutely _hates_ James. Not that James is liking all the attention from the little Indian girl. He basks in it most of the time, only not when it's a tiny girl. But hey, beggars can't be choosers right? You remember the part where he told me that he would 'fight for me'? He hasn't really gotten the chance, thank God. Little Creek made sure of that. When I'm not eating, talking or sleeping, I'm practicing for the big fight with Anog Ite. And I can honestly say that it's going really well! I haven't been able to touch that hanging apple yet, but I'm getting there. Eventually. Little Creek is proud of the things that I have accomplished so far, and that alone makes me feel good and confident. He's been a great teacher. A bit harsh, but it's necessary. He makes me run laps. Around the _entire_ village. At night. Like I said, harsh. I still haven't kissed him, not even a peck on his cheek and I just _know_ that it's driving him crazy. Little Creek is very affectionate, and I guess he misses the contact. But he still hasn't earned my trust back. He's getting closer each day, but he's not there yet.

I was now heading back towards the village from a little training session without Little Creek. Just the usual punches, kicks, dodges and some gymnastic moves here and there. It was ice-cold and snow was covering the ground and trees, so I had to cut my training short before I lost the feeling in my body.

Looking around, I frowned when I saw a lot of Indians crowded around something. "What's going on?" I whispered to myself, making my way towards them. Gently easing my way through the crowd, I gasped when I saw a wet and shivering James Wood on the ground, his teeth chattering non-stop. "James! Are you alright?" I asked urgently, taking of my coat and draping it over him.

"D-d-do I look a-a-alr-r-ight to y-y-you?" he snapped. Well, tried to. The chattering of his teeth made it sound a bit funny.

"Sorry, stupid question." I muttered, rubbing my hands up and down his arms to try and warm him up a bit. "Come on James, let's get you inside a Tipi."

"You'll be able to take care of him Jasmine?"

Helping a shivering James Wood up, I turned my head and saw the Chief giving me an expectant look.

"It won't be a problem Chief," I confirmed. Chief Hawk nodded and dismissed everybody. "Chief?" I quickly asked before he walked away. Giving me an questionable gaze, he nodded for me to continue. "Where's Little Creek? I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"He's leading the hunting party. He'll be back tonight." he answered, giving me a gentle smile.

"H-h-hello, f-freezing over h-h-here!"

Chuckling, the Chief motioned with his head towards Little Creek's Tipi. "Let him warm up in there and stay with him Jasmine. I'll send someone over with some warm medicine in a little while."

Nodding gratefully at him, I tightened my coat around James' shivering form and steered him towards the Tipi, my arm gently rubbing his back. "Come on James, you idiot," I scolded playfully, laughing when he scoffed at me.

Getting us inside the Tipi, I let him sit down and grabbed my sack, pulling a blanket and towel out of it. Crouching in front of him, I wrapped the blanket over him and my coat, and used the towel to dry his wet hair. "Why are you this wet anyway?" I asked, still busy with the towel.

"I w-was looking for s-something," he said, and I felt satisfied when I noticed that his teeth didn't chatter as much anymore.

"What, in the water?" I snorted, biting my lip to keep myself from smiling when I saw his already red cheeks redden even more from embarrassment. "Did you at least find what you were looking for?" I questioned, letting the towel drop when his hair was as dry as I could get it at the moment.

"Yeah," James nodded, his shivers decreasing to trembles "I found it."

"That's good." I stated. "Now hurry up, take those wet clothes of."

Widening his eyes, James looked at me like I was out of my mind. "What did you just say Darlin'?"

"My God James," I groaned, "do you want to freeze to death? Your hair may be dry, but _you_ aren't. Now take your head out of the gutter and shed that blanket, my coat and your jacket."

"Oh," he breathed, "I thought you wanted me to…-"

"No! I really don't want you to!" I quickly said, shaking my head. "Just… take that of Wood."

Doing as I said, James shrugged of the blanket and coat tried to unbutton his jacket, but I guess his fingers were too numb to feel anything. Looking up at me, James gave me a hesitant smile. "Could you…?"

Heaving a sigh, I got on my knees and began to unbutton his jacket, keeping my eyes away from his face.

"Don't get any ideas Wood," I hissed when I heard him open his mouth to say something. "I can get Autumn Leaf here to do it for you."

Snapping his mouth shut, James huffed and glared at the ground. Smiling smugly, I continued to unbutton his irritating jacket. That shut him up.

"I bet it's that little girl who brings the medicine," I heard him grumble, and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Told you he didn't enjoy her crush on him. "Have you gotten survival tips from the Colonel?"

Finishing the buttons, I looked up at him and raised my eyebrow. "Why? Am I doing something wrong? You want to do it yourself, then go ahead."

"No!" he quickly denied, "you're doing great, really! But there's this rule."

"And what, pray tell, is that rule?" I questioned him, crossing my arms and waiting for an answer. He ran his hand through his hair and gave me a smirk.

"Well, it is said that you have to use body heat to warm yourself."

"So?" I retorted. Where did he want to go with this? "You're warmer now, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I'm still cold."

"Seriously Wood, what do you want me to do?" I snapped, throwing my arms up. "Your medicine will be here in a while, stop complaining! You are the one who decided to get wet, God knows why!"

"Okay okay! I only wanted some body heat, no need to get snappy, jeez!" he muttered, beginning to take his jacket off.

Blushing, I quickly turned around and stared at the flap, trying to ignore the rustle of clothes.

"Now what?" I heard James ask.

"Are you decent?" I asked hesitantly.

"What?" he chuckled.

Gritting my teeth, I slapped my hand over my eyes and turned back around. "Just… look into my bag, you'll find a white shirt in there. It's my Father's, so I think it fits you."

"Why are you walking around with your Father's shirt in your bag?" he asked, amusement in his voice. I heard him shuffle through my sack, and he whispered a 'aha' when he found it.

"None of your business Wood! And hurry up, I'm blind here!"

"Then put your hand down Jazzy, you see people walking around half naked here everyday!"

Huffing, I peeked through my fingers and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that he looked decent. Letting my hand drop, I nodded at him. "I think the medicine is almost done now."

"Jasmine?"

Turning around, I grinned when I saw Autumn standing at the opening with a bowl of steaming something in her little hands.

"Autumn, you here to bring James his medicine?" I asked, still a huge grin on my face.

Frowning, she shook her head and handed the bowl to me. "No, I still have to do some chores. James has to drink this. Is he okay?"

Smirking, I looked over my shoulder and grinned evilly when I saw James shaking his head with a pleading look in his eyes. Giving him a wink, I turned back to look at Autumn Leaf. "Why don't you look for yourself?"

Stepping aside, I giggled when Autumn Leaf all but leaped towards him and wrapped her arms around his middle. "You're okay! Well, you look okay! Are you okay? Do I have to get something for you?"

James patted her head with an uncomfortable look and tried to assure her that he _was_ okay, but he couldn't get a word through her rambling. Deciding to end his torture, I walked towards them and put one of my hands on Autumn Leaf's shoulder, the other one holding the bowl. "Why don't you go and finish your chores sweetie? He'll be fine after I give him the medicine that you brought, alright?"

Stepping away from James, she gave him a blinding smile before she hugged me quickly. Ruffling her hair, I chuckled when she began to giggle. "Go on little one!"

Sending one last look at James, she stepped back and ran out the Tipi.

"Isn't she enthusiastic?" I grinned, chuckling when James send me a small glare. "Here," I said, handing him the warm medicine, "it looks drinkable."

Sniffing at the contents, he made an appreciative noise and took a sip before spitting it out and coughing. "What is that!" he shouted, wiping his mouth with one hand.

"How am I supposed to know?" I laughed. "Don't be such a baby and drink James. It will get you warm."

"Or it will poison me." he muttered, rolling his eyes when I began to laugh harder. Holding his nose, James quickly gulped down the medicine and shuddered before he dropped the bowl on the ground. "Ugh, that's disgusting!" he exclaimed, wiping his mouth. "Utterly disgusting! Not even worth the trouble I tell you!"

"Whatever James," I chuckled. "You stay here and get warmer, I have to help outside. You'll be okay, right?"

"Yeah yeah, I'll be fine Darlin'." he assured me, and I rolled my eyes when he called me Darlin'.

"Try not to fall asleep, you're still not warm enough." I stated. Seeing him nod, I waved goodbye and made my way towards the women who were preparing the evening meal by the fire. Giving them a gentle smile, I took a seat next to them and began to cut the spices and herbs, all the while laughing and talking with the sweet females. It was one of the most enjoyable things here, just sitting and talking.

"_Epi tawa lel!_"

I almost jumped when all the women threw down their things and began to run towards something. "What is it?" I shouted over all the exited yells.

"They're back!"

Grinning happily, I disregarded my knife and stood up, running towards where everybody was standing. Seeing the men approach, I quickly counted heads and gave a sigh of relief when I saw 7 heads. Everybody made it back, and I laughed happily when I saw the big bison that they had.

Looking around, I smiled when I spotted Little Creek at the back of the hunting party. Sending me a wink, he glanced at his approaching Father and grinned proudly when the Chief clapped him on his shoulder.

Smiling to myself, I walked away from all the commotion and headed towards the tree with the one apple. It was now the other women who had to finish the chores, because their men weren't out hunting. It was fair, and gave me the opportunity to train some more. I knew that Little Creek would have to talk with his parents about the hunting trip, so now was a good time to train for a bit.

Half an hour later, I finally stopped trying to kick that stupid apple. Huffing, I blew some strands out of my mouth and quickly braided my hair. It was getting too long now, really annoying when I was training.

Biting my lip and glancing up at the apple, I decided to give it one more try. The sun was down, and it began to get pretty dark. Rolling my shoulders, I took a deep breath and stepped backwards. Gritting my teeth, I fisted my hands and kicked upwards, smiling slightly when I saw that I was almost there.

"That was good _hopa_, much better than a couple of days ago."

Quickly turning around, I grinned happily when I saw Little Creek standing with his arms crossed and a warm smile on his handsome features.

"Little Creek!" I grinned, running towards him, giggling when he caught me in his arms and spun me around. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I hugged him tightly and sighed contently when he buried his face in my neck.

"…"

"What?" I chuckled, taking a hold of his head. Pulling it away from my neck, I gave him a questioning look. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing _hopa_. I'm just happy to have you in my arms again," he told me, lowering me to the ground and smiling softly. "You didn't get into any trouble did you?"

"Me, trouble? No," I scoffed, "I never get in trouble."

"Of course you don't Jasmine," he smiled. Looking into my eyes, he stroked my cheek with his thumb and got a very soft look in his eyes. "May I?"

Blushing when I saw his gaze shift from my eyes to my lips and back, I bit my lip and thought about everything that happened these past couple of days. He has respected my demands, even when he really wanted to kiss me. He didn't even glance at Anog Ite when we walked past her, only to give her a warning glance when he noticed her glaring at me. He had my trust back. Not as much as before, but he had it back.

Glancing up at him, I nodded and blushed when I saw the happiness and relief in his eyes.

Wrapping his arm around my waist, bumped my nose with his. "_Ma waste lake niye hopa_," he whispered. Seeing his eyes close, I almost touched his lips with mine when I noticed something over Little Creek's shoulder. Abruptly stopping, I gasped when I saw who it was and quickly took a step back.

"James Wood, what are you doing here! You're supposed to be in the Tipi!" I hissed, ignoring the groan from Little Creek.

"Why, am I interrupting something?" he asked with a smirk.

"No!"

"Yes!"

Shifting my gaze back to Little Creek, I almost chuckled when I noticed his angry glare directed towards James. Gently easing myself out of his hold, I took a hold of his hand and rolled my eyes when he pulled his hand away to wrap his arm around my shoulder.

"I just remembered why I jumped in the river."

"You jumped in the river? What, are you really _that_ dense?" Little Creek snorted. Nudging his side with my elbow, I shook my head and gave Wood a questioning look.

"What has that got to do with me?" I asked him, wondering what he was getting at.

"Well, I just thought that you might want this back," he said, and right in front of my eyes, I saw how he almost magically made my Mother's compass appear.

Widening my eyes, I grinned hugely and walked towards him, letting Little Creek's arm drop from my shoulders.

"How…-?" I asked hesitantly, not believing that I was really seeing it with my own eyes.

"Like I just said, I kind of jumped in the river when I saw it glimmering in the water." James explained. Smiling gently, he took the chord in his hands and draped it around my neck. Looking at the compass that now rested against my chest, I grinned with tears of happiness and relief in my eyes and tilted my head to look at the now grinning James Wood.

"Thank you _so_ much," I whispered. Standing on my tip toes, I draped my arms over his broad shoulders and hugged him gently, one tear sliding down my cheek.

"No problem Darlin'." he murmered, hugging me back.

Pulling away from him, I gave him a grateful smile. "You should go back and rest James, I'm sure you're tired."

"Yeah, I actually am pretty tired. I'll see you in the morning?" he asked, looking hopeful.

"Sure James, I'll see you in the morning. Good night," I said. Sending him a last smile, I walked back towards Little Creek and hugged him tightly, happy that everything was alright now. "That was nice of him, wasn't it? He _jumped_ in the ice cold river to retrieve something that wasn't his!"

"Yeah, really nice." Little Creek grumbled, stroking my hair gently. Looking up at him, I smiled at him and pecked his cheek.

"You would have done the same thing Little Creek, I know that."

Pressing a kiss to my forehead, he nodded and began to walk towards the village with his arm draped around my shoulders and my arm around his waist. "In a heartbeat _hopa_."

"Then why didn't you?" I asked gently. Seeing him raise his eyebrows, I quickly explained my meaning. "Not that I want you to get sick or jump in the river Little Creek, but I just don't understand. "

"I tried to find it Jasmine, believe me I did. But I just couldn't see it in the water and I really wanted to stay close to you. I was happy that you weren't mad at me anymore and wanted to spend as much time with you as I could," he told me, pressing a kiss to my temple.

"It doesn't matter Little Creek. I'm just happy that you're here and that I've got the compass back."

"But it _is _strange isn't it? The water hasn't been wild since that day, and I looked for it but didn't find it. And now that blonde looks for it and retrieves it." Little Creek told me, opening the flap of his Tipi.

Stepping inside with him, I glanced around and saw that James had cleaned it up in here. That was nice of him.

"I wouldn't think about it too much Little Creek. I'm just happy that I have it back." Laying down, I took a hold of his hand and pulled him next to me, draping the blanket over us. Snuggling close to him, I sighed contently when he draped his warm arm over me.

"Maybe you're right _hopa_. And as long as you're happy, that's all that matters to me," he whispered gently. Looking at him, I smiled softly and kissed him, giggling when he muttered a "finally" against my lips. Pulling me closer, Little Creek moved his lips against mine with such care that it made me feel special, only something that he could make me feel. Nipping at my bottom lip, I gasped and he took that moment to gently slip his tongue between my lips. Rolling on top of him, I let him kiss me like that for a short while before I pulled away and gasped for some much needed breath. His hands had started to move during our kiss and were now on my lower back, almost crushing me to him.

"Too much?" he asked, his breathing fast. Shaking my head, I gave him a another short kiss and rolled back on the ground, now laying on Little Creek's arm.

"No, just… unexpected," I breathed, rolling my eyes with an amused smile when I saw him puffing his chest, a proud look on his face. "Silly Indian."

"Your silly Indian," he muttered, prepping my face with short kisses.

"You are so cheesy Little Creek," I giggled, laughing softly when he gave me a playful offended look. Yawning, I snuggled into his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Go to sleep _hopa_," Little Creek whispered, pressing a kiss on the crown of my head. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Okay. Night Little Creek," I sighed contently, closing my eyes and drifting to sleep.

"Sweet dreams _wahca_."

* * *

?POV

"Did it work?" I demanded urgently.

"Yeah, she was happy with her stupid thing. But the Chief's son looked suspicious. Maybe he's onto something."

"That doesn't matter," I said after a minute of silence. "He won't suspect a thing. And even if he does, he has no prove."

"But I heard him say that he looked for that compass too and didn't find it! He thinks it's strange that he wasn't able to find it!"

"I said that it doesn't matter! Now stop you're stupid mumbling and listen to me!" I snapped. "We'll get what we want, understand? That girl and Little Creek already fought once, I could hear them shout at each other from the other side of the village. It's only a matter of time before there will be another incident. And if not, then we will just have to create one, like we did with that stupid compass!" I smirked, already forming plans in my head.

"But what if he finds out? What if somebody else finds out? We already almost got caught once!"

"Then we'll have to be more careful next time! And we managed to handle it, didn't we? Don't be such a coward!" I spat. "Now come on, we have to go before someone misses us."

"What will we do next then? They seemed pretty happy with each other, definitely not angry anymore."

"Leave that to me," I smirked evilly. "When the time comes, that girl will see who's she's dealing with, and it won't be a pleasant experience, I can guarantee that!"

'She'll be hated by everyone by the time that I'm done with her…'

* * *

**Oohh, mysterious persons! Leave a review with your thoughts about this Chapter and your guess about that ?POV. You read those kissing scenes? I was blushing when I was writing those, seriously! Don't know if I will do something like that again, haha :)  
PM, review, follow and favorite this story if you haven't done it already! You can leave another PM or review though ;) **

**Until the next Chapter dolls!  
AJ Arizona xx**


	14. Spying and a Push

**AN:**

**Do you smell that? That's the wonderful smell of nature in the air! Actually, it's just my really good smelling candle, hehe ^_^ WE'RE ALIVE! As in NOT DEAD! I'm happy that I can still write this Chapter for all the sweet people who're reading this!  
The reactions to the reviews will be at the end of Chapter 14 ;) I didn't forget you!**

**As always, thank you for the R&R, PMs and all the alerts and favorites :)  
Now relax, sit back and enjoy this very eventful Chapter 14…**

Disclaimer: I may not own this movie, but I **so** own this Chapter and my OC's! So there :p

**Chapter 14**

Moaning softly, I blinked my eyes open and gave a huge yawn. Rubbing my still blurry eyes, I frowned when I felt a warm pressure on my stomach. Letting my hands fall back to my sides, I glanced down and blushed when I saw what the so called pressure was.

Apparently, Little Creek decided to shift during his sleep and his arms were now encircled around my waist and his head was resting on my stomach. It looked sweet and it gave me a warm feeling, but my back was giving me signs that it was time to get into a more comfortable position before it would begin to hurt. Little Creek wasn't the lightest, with all his muscles.

Clearing my throat, I tried to gently slip away without alerting him and froze with wide eyes when he gave a snore and tightened his arms around me, burying his head further into my stomach before his breath began to even out again. Forcing my blush to disappear, I arched my back and quickly pulled his arms from beneath me, landing back with a grunt.

"And he says 'I'll be here when you wake up.' Didn't say that he was going to crush me," I whispered with a wince. Holding his head in my hands, I lifted it up and wiggled away from him, gently laying it down on the now warm blanket when I was freed.

Shifting so that I was kneeling next to his sleeping form, I pressed a soft kiss on his cheek and grinned when he smiled in his sleep, snuggling into the warm blanket. Grabbing my bag, I stood up and with one last glance at Little Creek, I exited the Tipi, making my way towards the river.

Stopping when I neared the bank of the river, I quickly undressed and washed myself, teeth chattering and body shivering. So this was how James felt. God, it was freezing! Silently cursing myself for my stupidity, I grabbed my towel out of the bag and dried myself of. Searching for some clothes, I decided on my dark brown pants and a long sleeved shirt that the Indians gave me. The sleeves were a little too long, but it didn't bother me. Pulling my hair up, I tied it with a leather string and adjusted my Compass so that it was underneath my shirt. Frowning when I felt something poke my upper leg, I reached into my pocket and took out a sugar cube. Looking at it, I smiled sadly when I thought about my best friend. I missed my four footed companion, but I knew that she was happy with TJ, Rain and Spirit and that's all that mattered. Putting the sugar cube back in my pocket, I sighed and decided that I would visit her some time in the future. Putting my earlier clothes and towel in my bag, I made my way back towards the Tipi and laid the bag inside. Seeing Little Creek still sleeping, I shook my head with a fond smile and decided to go and see if I could be of any help in the camp.

Arriving at the camp, I glanced around and noticed that almost every villager was surrounding a campfire. It looked cozy and I walked towards them. Answering every greeting with one of my own, I seated myself between the two Indians that captured me almost 2 weeks ago and playfully rolled my eyes when they gave me cheeky grins. Looking around, I grinned and waved at Autumn Leaf who was clutching James' arm in a death grip. Giving me a beaming smile, she waved back with the one hand that wasn't holding James before she went back to talking his ear off. Shifting my eyes to James, I chuckled when I saw him smile at Autumn Leaf. Hearing me chuckle, he glanced up and wiped the smile off his face. Clearing his throat and looking a little embarrassed, he send me a warning glance. Giving him a wink, I put my hands up in surrender and grinned when I saw the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Jasmine, how nice of you to come and join us! Did you sleep well?"

Whipping my head towards the voice, I smiled and nodded when I saw that it was the Squaw who asked the question. "I slept very well Squaw, thank you. Yourself?"

"Oh," the Chief chuckled, sending a sly glance to his wife before he winked at me, "she slept like a baby. She was exhausted!"

Blushing softly, the Squaw hit her husband on the shoulder before she laughed with him. Clearing my throat and blushing fiercely, I rubbed my neck uncomfortably and tried to ignore their touchy-feely behavior. It was…sweet I guess, but I didn't like public affection that much. Maybe because I never got it from my Father. I was young when my Mother was still alive, so that was different. And I've never had a relationship. But if there is one thing that I've found out, it's that Indians enjoy affection. Little Creek, the Squaw, the Chief and all the other couples that were seated here seemed to love it immensely.

"I've heard that you have a beautiful voice Jasmine. Why don't you sing us something, I'm very curious!"

"Oh, it's not that great Chief, really!" I chuckled nervously, groaning softly when everyone began to shout for a song.

"Sing us something sweetie, please? A soft song if you would, it suits the atmosphere." Squaw Little Sea asked, giving me a gentle and sweet smile. How can I say no to that?

"Alright," I sighed, smiling when everyone cheered, "but I need an acoustic guitar!"

"Right here Darlin'!" James grinned, handing me an old but beautiful guitar. Sending him a thankful smile, I strummed it once and adjusted the snares a little before I deemed it perfect. Going through some songs in my head, I nodded to myself when I found the perfect one.

"I think this song is for every couple." I chuckled. Looking around the circle, I frowned when I saw Anog Ite staring at Little Creek's Tipi. Following her gaze, I grinned when he appeared, looking around with a fearful gaze before he laid his eyes on my grinning form. Breathing a sigh of relief, he winked at me and began to walk towards the river, no doubt to wash himself. Ignoring the burning feeling of someone glaring at me, _Anog Ite_, I cleared my throat and began to play the guitar, my voice soon joining the country like notes.

_I can hear her heartbeat from a thousand miles  
And the heavens open every time she smiles  
I'm running to her, that's where I belong  
I'm running to her, like a river song_

_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_He's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling down  
And I'm running to him when the sun goes down  
He takes away my trouble, he takes away my grief  
He takes away my heartache and I go right to sleep_

_He gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
He gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_Yes I need her in the daytime  
And yes I need her in the night  
Yes I want to throw my arms around her  
Kiss her, hug her and I'll kiss and hug her tight_

_When I'm returning from a long day  
She gives me some sweet love and it brightens up my day  
It makes me righteous and yes it makes me whole  
It makes me mellow right down to my soul_

_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
He gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
He gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love…_

Letting the last note fade, I looked around and laughed happily when I saw everyone grinning and clapping. Well, almost everyone. Anog Ite was glaring at me. I could almost feel her hateful glare burning two holes through my skull. 'Just ignore her Jasmine,' I thought to myself, 'look at that blue eye.' Doing just that, I smirked when she noticed me looking at it. Growling, she took a step forward and suddenly stopped to smile at something behind me. Well, that can only mean that Little Creek is here. She doesn't smile like that unless he was near. And it pissed me off. Even with a bruised eye, she still looked stunning. Yeah I am jealous, sue me! After a training session with Little Creek, I look like a drowned cat! Not very appealing to the eye.

Seeing one of the two Indians scoot away from me, I waited until I felt a warm presence next to me. Giving the guitar to the Indian on my other side, I turned my head towards Little Creek. "Morning!" I grinned, blushing when he pressed a kiss on my cheek. Glancing around, I blushed harder when I saw the Squaw and Chief smiling at us.

Chuckling, Little Creek kissed the corner of my mouth and sat back with his arms supporting his weight. One of his arms was positioned so that it looked like it was wrapped around my back. What did I tell you? Affectionate.

"Good morning _hopa_. Did you sleep okay?" he asked, keeping his voice low so that not everyone could hear our conversation.

"I slept okay, yeah. But then I woke up with some pressure on my stomach." I answered him, keeping a straight face when concern began to enter his dark eyes.

"Pressure? Are you alright Jasmine? Are you sick? Do you want me to get Nature Wise, he'll know what to do!" Little Creek rambled, already beginning to stand up. Laughing softly, I took a hold of his arm and told him to sit back.

"I'm fine! The pressure wasn't bad Little Creek," I explained.

"So you're alright?" he asked, laying his hand on my stomach. Gently pushing his hand away, I nodded and send him a smile.

"I'm alright. Well, if you call almost being crushed by your boyfriend alright," I grinned playfully, snickering when realization dawned on him.

"Really _hopa_? The pressure was…-"

"You, yeah. You kept me warm last night."

Looking at me for a few seconds, he shrugged his shoulders and smirked at me. "You better get used it then Jasmine, because the nights are getting colder. And you're the only warm source in the Tipi."

…that backfired.

"_Little Creek_!" I hissed, slapping his shoulder when he began to laugh. "Your parents are here, what if they hear you!"

"_Hopa_, they don't care!" he insisted. "Haven't you seen how everyone is around here? It's normal to hear conversations like that, believe me."

Grumbling under my breath, I rolled my eyes when Little Creek nudged me. Sighing, I send him a smile and chuckled when he looked satisfied. Looking up, I saw people passing breakfast to everyone. Accepting two bowls with a 'thank you', I handed one to Little Creek and began to eat, not even asking what it was.

Finishing breakfast and drinking some warm milk, I sighed contently and closed my eyes, letting my muscles relax.

"Come on Jasmine, time to train."

Opening my eyes, I nodded at Little Creek and just when I was about to stand up, the most annoying voice that I've ever heard had to appear.

"Training? Are you training her Little Creek?" Anog Ite questioned, sending me a glare.

"Yes, I am. The fight is in 4 days, she has to train as much as she can." Little Creek stated, pulling me up so I was standing next to him.

"I don't really think that's fair." she declared ina loud voice, grabbing the attention from everyone.

"Nobody cares what you think Anog Ite. Now mind your own business will you? Jasmine and I have lots of work to do."

Wow. That was…unexpected. It gave me a bice feeling, seeing him protect me against her words.

"It's the truth though!" Anog Ite spat, "it gives her an advantage during our fight!"

"Advantage?" I scoffed. "I have never fought in my whole life! There is no advantage whatsoever! Didn't you hear what he just said? 4 days and then I have to be ready. You've had training all your life! If there _is _someone with an advantage, it's you!"

"We don't know that you stupid girl! For all we know, you've had training all _your_ life! There's no proof that you've only ever trained with Little Creek. I demand a trainer as well!" she shot back, looking smug when the Chief and Squaw began to discuss it.

"_Ina, Atewaya Ki_! You can't seriously be thinking about that proposition? It's unfair towards Jasmine! I train her and I can whole heartedly say that she has only ever trained with me." Little Creek defended, trying to give me an assuring smile. It came out as a grimace. Yeah, not very assuring.

"Be as it may my son, Anog Ite is right. It will be fair when she is given a trainer also." Chief Hawk announced. "Anog Ite, choose your trainer wisely, because once you've decided, there is no turning back." He said it with a grave voice and send a knowing stare to Anog Ite.

Hesitating, Anog Ite looked from the Chief to her parents before I saw her eyes harden. Standing proud, she nodded at the Chief and send a tiny, almost unnoticeable smirk my way. Uh oh…

"I choose Little Creek, for he is the best warrior and hunter in this Tribe." she said with conviction, but I saw her eyes shine with smugness and victory.

"What!" I gasped, horrified. "W-what about me?"

"Don't worry dear, he'll still be your trainer. You'll just have to share him with Anog Ite." Squaw Little Sea assured me. I could be wrong, but she looked a little disappointed and worried. "He'll still train you, but it will have to be at night time."

Oh yeah, that's so much better!

Looking at Anog Ite, I clenched my fists and had the urge to smack that smug smile off her face. I think Little Creek saw my expression, because he quickly stepped in front of me and took a hold of my face. "Four days _hopa_, then you can do whatever you want, I promise," he whispered gently, looking angry himself.

"Everything?" I asked through clenched teeth. Glancing up at him, I rolled my eyes when I saw him hesitate.

"As long as you don't kill her," he finally declared, looking just a tiny bit amused.

"Can't make any promises." I warned him, my glare disappearing when he laughed gently.

"Are you coming Little Creek? I have to train right now!" Anog Ite demanded, and I could hear the jealousy oozing from her voice. Hmm, should I… no, I couldn't… but she deserves it…

Rolling his brown eyes, Little Creek gave me a quick kiss and let go of my face to walk towards the smirking Anog Ite.

Screw it.

"Little Creek!"

Seeing him turn back around ,I ignored his questioning gaze, walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck before I planted my lips firmly on his.

He was frozen for a couple of seconds before he woke up from his shock and hugged me close to him, the kiss quickly becoming passionate. I felt how one of his hands moved up my back to gently pull my hair, making my head tilt upwards so that he had better access to my mouth. I quickly forgot the reason why I pulled him into a kiss. Forgetting that everyone was probably staring at us, I just concentrated on the magical feeling that I got when he deepened the kiss. It was just the two of us. Almost like a dream. And it felt amazing.

Reminding myself that we _weren't _the only ones, I gently pulled away from him and opened my eyes. Seeing that he still had his eyes closed, I stood on my tip toes and hugged him, resting my chin on his shoulder. Looking ahead, I smirked softly when I saw Anog Ite standing there with her fists clenched and her eyes almost shooting fire at me. Now I remember why I kissed him. Take that 'Goddess', he's _mine_.

Pressing a kiss on my shoulder, Little Creek pulled himself away from my grip and grinned at me. "What was that for _hopa_? Not that I didn't enjoy it, but what was the reason?"

"Do I need to have a reason? Can't I just kiss you?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh, you definitely can! And don't worry okay? I'll be back before you know it." Little Creek assured me. Stroking my cheek, he winked at me before he walked away with a still fuming Anog Ite.

Giving myself an imaginary pat on the back, I turned back around and stopped in my tracks when I saw everyone staring at me. Clearing my throat, I gave them a wave and hurried away from there, blushing when I heard the boisterous laugh of Chief Hawk, followed by the twinkling laughter of the Squaw. That's why I don't like public affection.

Never doing that again, agreed?

…

Agreed.

* * *

"Aren't you bored James?"

Gasping for some much needed air, I wiped my forehead and accepted the bottle of water that he gave me, taking a few sips before I put it down against the tree.

"Darlin', you should know by now, I never get bored of watching you," he grinned, moving his eyebrows suggestively. "Besides, I've got nothing better to do!"

"You've been here for three hours! I'm sure there's something that you could do around here." I said, ignoring his first sentence. Idiot. "Why don't you go and tend to the horses?" I suggested.

"Nah, I'm good." James grinned.

"Of course you are." I muttered, rolling my eyes. "I'm done right now, I'll train some more when Little Creek has time tonight. Thanks for the…uh…company," I hesitantly said, shooting him a small smile.

"Anytime Jazzy," he smirked. "Want me to walk you back to the village?"

"No, you don't have to James. I'll jst stay here and rest for a while, thank you." I smiled, silently begging him to go already.

"Alright Darlin', I'll see you later!"

Waiting until he was gone, I punched my fist in the air. Yes! I can finally spy on Anog Ite!  
Don't get me wrong, I don't want to steal any moves or something, but it is no secret that she has her eye on Little Creek. I'm just going to make sure that she doesn't do anything that she'll regret.

Taking one last glance at the hanging apple, I made my way into the woods, knowing that Anog Ite would want to train there. It's remote, so she can plan all her evil doings. I think. Probably not. But you would believe it, right? Right.

It didn't take that long to find them, but it took great self-control not to run into the clearing and rip the hair out of Anog Ite's skull! She was so flirting with Little Creek! One of her hands was twirling a strand of her dark hair around her finger and she was blinking so much, it was a miracle that she could still see something! Quickly glancing at him, I breathed a soft sigh of relief when I noticed that he looked really uncomfortable. I knew I could trust him with something like this. Straining my ears, I listened to what was being said.

"Anog Ite, we're done with your training," I heard Little Creek say. "We still have to work on your footing, but we'll do that tomorrow. I still have to train with Jasmine, she needs it more than you do."

"Alright," she sighed, "but at least help me with my stretching! I can't afford to strain my muscles."

Stretching? Peeking through branches where I was hiding myself, I watched how Little Creek helped her with 'stretching'. You call that stretching? It was just another attempt to grab his attention, and it was a surprise when it didn't work. Remember that time when Little Creek tried to teach me how to dance? Yeah, I was not good. At all. But looking at Anog Ite, I wish I tried harder, because it looked like she could dance that foxdance without any trouble, that's how flexible she looked. The so called stretching began with him pulling her arms while holding one hand on her shoulder. No problem there. Then came the legs, and he did the same thing that he did with me. Only difference was that she did it a lot easier. Dammit.

The more Little Creek helped with the stretching, the more pissed I got. Arm and legs were one thing, but torso? Neck? Stomach? What the Hell! And of course she was enjoying it, that's why she demanded his help in the first place. Little Creek is too nice sometimes, because he did help her even though he didn't like it. I hope.

"Okay okay, enough!" Little Creek shouted when she tried to put her arms around his neck, taking a couple of steps away from her. "I think your muscles are loose enough."

Looking at Anog Ite, I couldn't help but feel the rage burning inside of me when I saw her disappointed eyes. "Yes, you're right. But-" she quickly said when Little Creek started to walk away, "I would like to try just one thing. Just one, please?" she asked him. She was pouting her mouth and blinking so much! Worst thing, it looked _cute_! Even with the still healing blue eye that I gave her!

Shifting my look to where Little Creek stood, I silently begged him to say no. I hope he can hear me. I really do.

**LCPOV(OMG!)**

"I helped you with stretching Anog Ite, I think that's enough." I told her. And I thought Jasmine was stubborn.

"But Little Creek, it will only take a minute or two, I promise!" she begged, looking sad and desperate. As the future Chief of this Tribe, I have to start and make sure that everyone is happy. That's what _Atewaya Ki_ said. I don't know if it applies to this sort of thing, but I wouldn't want Anog Ite to go and run to him with complains. What kind of Chief would that make me?

"Fine," I sighed, frowning when her look changed from sad to happy just like that. Strange. "What do you want me to do?"

"Try tackling me."

"…Excuse me?"

"Oh come on Little Creek, you heard me!" she grinned. It made me uncomfortable. If Jasmine grins at me, it looks sweet and happy and makes me want to hold her and never let go. When Anog Ite grins, it looks…fake.

"You want me to…tackle you? Really tackle you?" I asked, just to make sure that I heard it correctly.

"_Ha_, but of course I will try and avoid it."

Breathing a sigh of relief, I gave her a nod and told her to get ready.

"Don't be gentle with me Little Creek, I am no white girl!" she smirked.

"_Inaji _Anog Ite," I growled angrily, "there's no need for childish comments like that."

Not wanting to lose my temper, I quickly positioned myself for a good run before she could make any more comments about Jasmine. Waiting for her to take a correct stance, I nodded at her. Taking a deep breath, I launched myself forward and concentrated on the spot that I wanted to tackle. If everything goes to plan, I should be able to tackle her without actually having to wrap my arms around her. Of course, nothing goes to plan anymore.

She shifted so that I simply had to wrap them around her, or else she would complain about that. And instead of trying to trying to break free, she relaxed her whole body and fell backwards. I was still trying to tackle her, so when she went down, I went down with her. During the fall, I managed to loosen my arms so that my weight didn't crush her and I landed on my hands, like a push-up. Glaring down at her, I widened my eyes when she took a hold of my shoulders and pushed me so that we rolled and s_he _was on top of me.

"I think I avoided it, don't you Little Creek?" she asked in a sultry voice. Oh _wakatanka_, that doesn't sound very good.

"Yeah, sure, whatever Anog Ite. Can you get off now, I have to go!" I demanded, needing to hear Jasmine's angelic voice to forget the sultry one of Anog Ite."

"Not before I get my reward." she whispered. Frowning, I looked at her and grimaced when I saw her closed eyes and pouted lips. Her face was getting closer and closer, and I was to shocked to push her away.

"Little Creek!"

Shaking my head, I pushed Anog Ite off me and ignored her yelp when she landed on the ground. Sitting up, I looked for the voice that I would recognize everywhere and saw my beautiful Jasmine emerge from the woods with an angry glare on her face. Her mouth was in a straight line and her brows were furrowed. But what made me wince was the way her eyes raged like a hurricane. I couldn't even begin to take apart all the emotions that were there, but the most prominent was rage, and it thankfully wasn't directed towards me.

"_Hopa_, this is absolutely _not_ what it looks like!" I assured her. "I was just-"

"Helping her train, I know. I'm here to tell you that the Squaw and Chief are looking for you, that's all," she told me, her gaze softening slightly when she looked at me. Ignoring my surprised expression, she walked towards me and reached out her hand to help me up. Gently taking her delicate hand in mine, I stood up and entwined my fingers with hers before she could pull it away from mine. She gave it a squeeze and shifted her look to watch how Anog Ite scampered back up with a sneer. "Did you enjoy your training Anog Ite?"

"None of your business, _Jasmine_," she spat, making me grit my teeth angrily. Nobody speaks to her like that! Glancing at me, I saw her jaw twitch and she took a deep breath before she send an obvious fake smile at Jasmine. "I take it that it's your turn to train with Little Creek?"

"No," Jasmine disagreed with a shake of her head, "like I said, his parents are looking for him. And he has to rest anyway, he had a long day yesterday, with all the hunting. Did you forget?"

She asked it mockingly, and I gave her hand a light squeeze to stop her from taking it any further.

"No, of course I didn't." Anog Ite said through gritted teeth. "Then you best get going huh? Don't want the Chief and Squaw to wait for their future Chief."

I felt Jasmine freeze next to me, and when I glanced at her I saw the same hurricane in her eyes before she closed them and took a deep breath. Opening her pretty green eyes, she send me an assuring smile and motioned with her head to the woods, silently telling me that she had to go before she did something that she might regret later. That's my Jasmine, wise beyond her years. She knows when to stop.

Nodding with what I hoped was a loving smile, I turned us around and steered her towards the woods.

"Wait," she whispered, pulling me to a stop, "just this once, I'm not ready yet."

Confused, I let her pull her hand out of my grip and watched how she turned back around. "Anog Ite?" she asked lightly, but I knew better. Crossing my arms, I waited amusedly, curious as to what she would do.

"What?" Anog Ite asked, a confused glare directed at Jasmine.

"I just wanted to let you know that you have a pimple on your neck, and it doesn't look that appealing."

"What, where!" Putting her hands on her neck, she began to feel around, frowning when she didn't feel anything. I myself was frowning also. Where did Jasmine want to go with this?

"It's big, you can't miss it." Jasmine told her, sounding serious and smug.

"I don't feel anything!"

I will never forget this moment, I really won't. Jasmine sighed, lifted her hand and motioned to her head. "Like I said, big. Can't miss it. You should squeeze it, I don't think there will be any fluid coming out, only air." And with those words, she turned back around and walked away with her head held high and a smug smile on her delicate features.

God, I love that woman.

**JASPOV**

"_Hopa_, that was great!"

"It was, wasn't it?" I laughed. "She deserved it."

Still chuckling, Little Creek put his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. Walking for a few minutes, we came into the clearing that I used to train and I seated myself against the tree, the bottle of water still lying there. Picking it up, I took a few sips and offered it to Little Creek. Frowning when he shook his head, I put my arm back down and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong _wahca_, but I have to go to my parents."

"Yeah, about that…" I laughed hesitantly, running my hand through my loose braid, "I may have, kind of lied about that."

Raising one eyebrow, he took a seat next to me. "Really? You Jasmine? Lied?"

"Yes, well," I quickly defended myself, "she was going to kiss you! What was I supposed to do, just stand there and watch how someone kisses _my_ boyfriend? I don't think so!"

"And I'm very thankful that you did stop her! I was too shocked to do something."

"Yeah, I noticed," I snorted, "quick to react when a horse almost gets shot, but frozen when a girl tries to kiss you."

"Jasmine," Little Creek sighed, "it was unexpected. She asked me to tackle her after-"

"Yeah, after you helped her _stretching_, I know Little Creek."

"Exactly, so I was already a little conf-… wait a minute, how do you know that?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

Silently cursing myself for my _stupidity_, I pretended to look confused.

"Know what?"

"That I helped her with stretching."

"Pfft, I didn't know that! I never said that Little Creek, maybe you hit your head during the tackle." I chuckled nervously.

"No, I remember not hitting my head during the tackle. Tell me _hopa_, how long were you standing there?" he asked.

"Not long." I told him. I didn't lie! It wasn't long, maybe 5 minutes.

Humming, he studied my face for a short while before he suddenly shifted so that he was sitting in front of me, his hands leaning against the tree on both sides of my head. "So you weren't spying on me?" he asked, his voice soft and his nose almost touching mine.

"No." I gulped, breathing in when he trailed his nose from my cheek to my neck, all the while feeling his warm breath on my skin.

"Are you sure _hopa_?" he whispered huskily, pressing soft kisses up my neck, throat and jawline.

Breathing out shakily, I bit my lip when he kissed the corner of my mouth and closed my eyes, trying to resist his soft caress.

"I didn't spy on you," I gasped when he kissed the spot behind my ear.

"Then why were you there?" he asked softly, nuzzling his nose into my neck.

"Anog Ite," I sighed shakily, my resolve crumbling when he pressed a kiss to a certain spot on my neck. "I don't trust her."

Making a sound of understanding, I felt him move away from my neck, his lips lightly touching mine when he spoke to me. "But you trust me?"

"Yes."

"That's all I wanted to know," he breathed against my lips, not putting any pressure on them.

"You cheated."

"I did." Little Creek agreed softly.

"You're mean."

"I know."

Opening my eyes, I looked straight into his and felt my heart warm when I saw the look in his eyes, only ever used when he looked at me.

"Kiss me."

And he did just that.

* * *

"Little Creek, Jasmine! Look!"

Stopping the conversation that I was in the middle of with Little Creek, I looked towards the noise and widened my eyes when I saw Autumn Leaf point towards the wild horse that one of the Indians that captured me was trying to ride. He didn't do a very good job, because he didn't even manage to get on the horse's back. I haven't sat on a horse in so long! Sending Little Creek a pleading gaze, I grinned happily when he rolled his eyes in amusement. "Go then _hopa_, but be careful!" he shouted the last bit when I was already running towards the little Corel.

"I will!" I shouted back. Stopping by the wooden poles that formed the Corel, I watched amusedly how the Indian tried to hop on the horse without success. Shifting my gaze away from him, I took my time to study the horse.

It was a he, and he looked magnificent. A pure black horse, there's wasn't one spot that wasn't the dark color. He looked like a pure bred Arabian horse, and when I caught a glimpse of his eyes, I saw the same resolve and cockiness in his dark brown eyes that I remember one certain horse having.

"May I?" I asked the Indian when he huffed and threw the blanket on the ground. Looking at me, he shrugged and picked up the blanket to give it to me. Smiling and saying a quick 'thanks', I jumped over the wooden railing and landed in a crouched position, slowly standing up straight when the horse snorted at me.

"Blue Earth."

"What?" I whispered back, keeping my eyes on the black horse.

"My name. It is Blue Earth," he explained in a whisper, not wanting to disturb the already aggressive Arabian horse.

"Nice to put a name to your face Blue Earth."

I heard him chuckle, so I took that as a sign to continue trying to calm the horse.

"Hey buddy, easy there, I won't hurt you." I gently soothed, holding the blanket in one hand while the other one was outstretched towards him. "Come on."

Taking slow steps forward, I gasped and quickly jumped back when he snapped his teeth at me. "What are you, a dog?" I asked, amused when he snorted. Seeing him glance at the blanket, I bit my lip and shuffled towards the railing. Gently lifting my hand up, I put the blanket over the wooden railing and lifted my hands to show him that they were empty. I saw him relax his muscles just a tiny bit, but he was still glaring at me, almost daring me to ride him.

Smirking, I let my arms fall back down and took the sugar cube out of my pocket. Laying it in the palm of my hand, I lifted it up and let it hover there.

Sniffing, the horse hesitated slightly but began to walk towards my hand. When he was almost there, I wrapped my fingers around the sugar cube and walked to the other side of the Coral, ignoring his dismayed snort. Looking back at the Stallion, I opened my hand once again. "Come on then, you can have it."

This time, he didn't hesitate and immediately began to walk towards my hand. I did the same thing as before and snickered when he gave an astounded huff.

It went on like that for a few minutes before the horse ignored me completely. Good.

Still holding the sugar cube in my hand, I started to slowly walk towards him, making sure that I didn't make any sudden movements. He was still ignoring me, but I saw his ears twitch with every step that I took. Stopping a few steps away from him, I opened my hand and held it out, offering the sugar cube to him.

Glancing from my face to the sugar that was resting on the palm of my hand, he nickered lightly and stepped forward, stopping when he towered over me. Lifting my hand a bit more, I smiled giddily when he took the offered sugar cube and happily munched on it.

Hesitating only slightly, I put my hand against his neck and breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't snap at me. Patting his neck a few times, I whispered a good bye and slowly made my way out of the Corel, closing the gate behind me.

Feeling pretty good about myself, I walked towards Blue Earth and leaned next to him, chuckling when I saw how his mouth was wide open. Snapping it closed, he chuckled with me and shook his head with an amazed look in his eyes. "How did you do that?" he asked curiously.

"Sugar cube my friend," I whispered with a wink, "always try the sugar cubes."

"I'll be sure to remember that!" he grinned. "We're letting him free anyway, so it doesn't matter. We have enough horses here, and we'll just release him in a spot with lots of vegetation."

"Really? Just like that? No trying to break him?" I asked, not believing what he was telling me.

"Yeah, that's the way we work here."

Looking over my shoulder, his grin faded into a frown and his brow furrowed. Glancing behind me, I rolled my eyes when I saw Anog Ite glare at me.

"She really doesn't like you huh?" Blue Earth asked, shifting his look back to me.

"Nope," I sighed, "but the feeling is mutual. I really don't like her either."

"Because…?"

"Because she insulted me the very moment that I came here with Little Creek, after we let the horses free!" I told him, surprised that he didn't figure that out yet.

"Is that the only reason?" he asked curiously.

"Well, it doesn't exactly help that she tries to seduce Little Creek." I sarcastically smiled, raising my eyebrow when he laughed.

"You should see it from her point of view."

"What?" I frowned.

"Look," he told me, "imagine yourself falling in love with a boy when you are really young, yes? You try to grab his attention, but he always tells you that he's busy with future Chief stuff. It goes like that for years, the same excuse every time. Then, another girl comes a long, and he has the time to do everything with her, even goes as far as getting her back when her Father sends her away from here. They come back, and he's with her. As in _with _her, yes? How would you feel?" he finished, giving me an expectant look.

"I…-" I hesitated, frowning when I mulled the words over in my head, "I've never thought about it like that."

"I'm not saying that what she's doing is right, but… can you really blame her?"

"No, no I guess I can't." I sighed sadly, feeling horrible for not realizing it sooner.

"Hey," Blue Earth smiled, "Don't feel bad about yourself alright? You can't control Little Creek's feelings. And honestly, I quite like you Jasmine. You're not that bad."

"Thanks." I smiled back. Giving my shoulder a squeeze, he walked away and left me alone to think about our conversation.

He's absolutely right. If there's one person who's selfish, it's me. Now that I understand her better, I feel kinda sorry for her. Maybe I should go and apologize, try to stop this 'war' between us.

Sighing, I walked back to the village and asked Autumn Leaf where Anog Ite was after I couldn't find her anywhere.

"She went to the cliff." Autumn Leaf told me. Thanking her, I patted her head and made my way towards the cliff.

Getting there, I looked around for Anog Ite and felt nervous when I saw her. Resolving myself, I cleared my throat and tried not to flinch when she looked up and glared when she saw me.

"Hi." I hesitantly greeted.

"What do _you_ want?" she sneered, taking a couple of steps towards me.

"Apologize."

Halting in her steps, she frowned and tipped her head to the side. "Apologize?"

"Yeah," I quickly said, "for the comment in the woods, for the blue eye, just… for everything."

"What's everything?" she asked with a glare.

"You know… everything."

Frowning, she looked at me for a moment before realization began to dawn upon her face and her glare became more fierce. "You're talking about Little Creek, aren't you?"

"Yes. I'm sor-"

"I don't need your pity!" she spat. Walking all the way towards me now, she began to circle me, only to stop when she stood behind me. "I just don't understand how he could choose something like you over me!"

Turning around, I felt a little scared when I saw her crazed look and took a few steps back when she began to walk forward. "I mean, look at you! Your hair's weird, your clothes aren't normal and your _white_!"

"I'm sorry Anog Ite, I can't help it! I know that you're angry and upset, but I came here to apologize, not to start another fight with you!" I quickly said, gasping a little when I felt the edge of the cliff beneath my feet. "I know that if it weren't for me, you would be with Little Creek. You're beautiful Anog Ite, any man would be lucky to have you. Can't we just forget this and be normal towards each other?"

Stopping, she looked thoughtful before she smirked and looked into my eyes with her brown ones. "You're right Jasmine."

Sighing with relief, I gave her a smile and attempted to walk around her. She stopped me by stepping in front of me and, looking straight at her, my eyes widened when I saw the dark look in her eyes.

"If it weren't for you, I _would_ be with Little Creek."

So fast that I almost didn't see it, she gave me a hard shove and I gasped horrified when I began to lose my balance, my outstretched arms the only source of security.

"_Hau_ Jasmine." she whispered darkly. Giving me one more push, I tumbled over the cliff with a loud scream, my arms desperately trying to reach for something.

The last thing I comprehended was wetness, coldness and a sharp pain all over my body.

* * *

_**The Queen of Water**_**: Here it is! Hope you enjoyed it and thank you for the review!**

_**Singerdreamer42**_**: …something happened again *wince*. Sorry! You are right though, kids just have that extra sense I think. Thank you for your amazing opinion, it gave me some ideas! And I'm glad you enjoyed the last Chapter, hopefully this one won't disappoint you :) Thanks for R&R!**

_**TenebrisSagittarius**_** : Damn you have a hard name, haha! I like your enthusiasm! As for the James thing, you'll just have to wait. Maybe you're right, and maybe you're not! Jasmine and Little Creek didn't have an argument this Chapter, even though Anog Ite almost kissed him. Your welcome ;) Thanks for the review!**

_** .9**_**: Want to know a secret? I know that I know who the secret person is, mwahaha! Hehe, sorry. Anyway! Glad you try and figure it out, makes me happy :D Thnx for the review!**

_**JohnCenaRkoFanForever**_**: I like your guess! And I really hope they can get through it too ;) Thanks for the R&R!**

_**Rebekah Darter**_**: Yes! Awesome! I hope you can say the same thing for this chappie? I'm super happy that you loved the passionate scenes! I stayed T I think, so everything's good ;) You're very welcome hun! Thank you for the compliment, and I really hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Thank you for your nice review!**

_**Leah**_**: Wow, thank you ****so**** much! I try to make my Chapters a bit longer. Some people like it, and some don't but I think that I can fill in more details when they're longer sooo… :) Haha, glad you liked the kissing scenes! Yep, I was blushing too :D … I hope you still love cliff hangers, because this one is quite big huh? Thank you for guessing. Not saying it's right or correct, but thanks nonetheless! Oeh oeh, do tell your friends about this Story! The more the merrier ;) Thank you for the great review!**

_**Kristina Verens**_**: *blush* aahw, thank you! Hmhm, the guessing was my 'mission' you could say, it keeps the excitement I think. Hey, those people could be anybody right? James wasn't much in this Chapter, but he'll get a bigger role next time I think. Hhm, a showdown? You've just given me an idea! Thanks for your review :D**

_**Fanficluver32**_**: Welcome! And thank you, glad you think this Story is great! Yeah, many people don't like James Wood, haha. Oh yeah, Little Creek would **_**so**_** do that, no questioning about that! Thank you for your review!**

_**Aurora333**_**: Haha, thanks! Glad you think so. I hope you enjoyed this one also ;) Thanks for the review!**

_**SheWolfMedjai**_**: No worries! I will definitely continue with this Story :D My love for Little Creek is too great to stop right now, hihi ;) Thanks for the review!**

_**Skylar**_**: Mhhm, some good guesses. But I'm not telling, nahnahnahnahnahnaaah :p I feel honored that I've become one of them! Glad you love this Story and thank you for the nice review!**

_**LaRhette**_**: Thank you very much and I'll try to keep my writing style intact! Thanks for the review!**

**I really, sincerely and wholeheartedly hope that all of you have enjoyed this Chapter. It took me a while to write it just the way that I wanted, but I did it! Yes!  
Do you like the cliffy at the end? (no pun intended :p) How do you feel about Anog Ite now that you have some idea of her hatred towards Jasmine? Minus the fact that she just… ya know… pushed her off a cliff…  
The song belongs to Jason Manns ft. Jensen Ackles! **

**Keep those reviews coming pretty please, they're the fuel to this Story! And if you want to know the english words to all the Lacota language, PM me and I promise to send you the translation ;)**

**Merry Christmas dolls!  
AJ Arizona :***


	15. Confessions and a crazy Old Man

**AN:**

**Welcome to Chapter 15 everyone! I really hope that you all enjoyed Christmas :D  
I'm so happy with all the reviews that I received last Chapter, that I simply had to write this and update as soon as possible. We didn't get a white Christmas here, so not as much fun as I thought it would be. That's why I'm now sitting in my room, writing and uploading this Chapter today :) Yeah, you're welcome ;)**

**Just like last time, responses will be at the end!**

Disclaimer: Nope, no ownership for me fella's! But the characters that you don't recognize are probably mine…

**Chapter 15**

**NOPOV**

Little Creek's head shot up when he heard a growl echoing through the village. Looking around, he noticed that he wasn't the only one who heard it.

"Did you hear that?"

"What was that?"

"Don't panic!" Chief Hawk yelled, trying to keep everyone calm. "Gather around everyone!" Listening to their Chief, every villager made their way towards the remains of the campfire where they had breakfast earlier that day.

"Good." Chief Hawk sighed, relieved when everyone quieted down. "It's just a wolf, nobody panic! It'll be gone in a few minutes."

After 10 minutes of silence, everything was quiet and all the villagers breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is everyone complete?" Murmers were heard and nods were seen, meaning that everyone was there.

"Where's Jazzy?"

Looking over his shoulder, Little Creek watched how James Wood looked around the village, trying to spot Jasmine. Where _is_ Jasmine? Glancing around himself, he felt the panic set in when he didn't see her anywhere.

"Jasmine!" he shouted urgently. Walking in a circle, he kept looking around, trying to get a glimpse of his green eyed beauty. "_Hopa_, come on! This isn't funny!"

"Anog Ite! Autumn Leaf! Where are my children?" Atonga yelled, standing next to her husband who was looking around himself while trying to sooth his distraught wife.

"Mama!"

Whipping their heads towards the cry, Atonga breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Anog Ite and Autumn Leaf emerge from the woods and ran towards her daughters, hugging them close to her.

Little Creek quickly glanced at them to make sure that they were alright before he walked towards them. "Anog Ite, where's Jasmine?"

"Oh Little Creek, it was horrible!" she cried, slipping away from her Mothers hold and throwing herself against him. "I was so scared and she was so brave! I just… I couldn't do anything!"

"Anog Ite, what are you talking about?" Little Creek demanded, grabbing her shoulders to push her off. "What happened?"

"I was at the cliff, just thinking about things, minding my own business when she came. I was so emerged in my thinking that I jumped when I saw her. I…I was standing on a loose piece of ground by the edge and it started to give away!" she sniffed, tears falling from her brown eyes.

"Then what happened?" he asked urgently, shaking her shoulders lightly so that she kept her gaze on him.

Anog Ite got a strange glint in her eyes but it was gone so fast, nobody noticed it. Blinking, a few more tears fell before she continued to tell everyone what happened. " She saved me! I was frozen in shock so I couldn't move, but she pushed me away! And then…-" she hesitated, crying harder while laying her hands on Little Creek's chest.

"Then what?" he almost yelled, frustrated when she continued to cry. "Anog Ite," he said a little softer, waiting for her to look him in the eyes, "where's Jasmine?"

"I couldn't do anything, she was standing in my place and I was on the ground!"

"What happened to her!" he finally shouted, squeezing her shoulder and ignoring her slight gasp of pain.

Whimpering, she whispered two words that made Little Creek stumble backwards, his face falling into an expression of shock, disbelief and heartbreak.

"She fell."

Gasps were heard all over the village. The women had tears in their eyes, some were even shedding them. The Squaw was shaking her head back and forth, tears of sadness and disbelief streaming down her cheeks. Her husband was trying to sooth her, looking shocked and sad himself. James was looking at Anog Ite like he couldn't believe what she just said. Autumn Leaf was clutching his arm, tears marring her childish features and her soft sobs broke everybody's heart. But all of that was nothing compared to Little Creek.

He looked like he just heard that the apocalypse was arriving tomorrow. He was shaking his head, whispering the word 'no' over and over again. He gripped his head in his hands and began to pace back and forth, mumbling things that nobody understood. Abruptly turning towards everyone who was watching him, he pointed his finger at Blue Earth and glared so icily, Blue Earth took a step back in shock.

"You!" Little Creek growled, "what did you tell her? I saw you talking to her, saw the look on her face when she walked away. What did you say to her!" he yelled, his last sentence coming out with a warning growl when Blue Earth didn't answer right away.

"I didn't say anything, I swear Little Creek! We were just talking about the Black Stallion who is right… there…" he frowned, rubbing his eyes to check if he saw it right.

The Black Arabian horse was gone.

"Where is he?" Blue Earth gasped confusedly.

"I don't care where that horse is! Tell me what you told her Blue Earth, or I swear to all the Spirits above…" Little Creek threatened, being held back by his Father when he wanted to storm over towards Blue Earth.

"Like I said, we were talking about the horse, and then I asked her about her problems with Anog Ite and I helped her understand her better. But that's all, I swear my friend! I would never do something to harm Jasmine." Blue Earth explained, giving a sigh of relief when Little Creek shook his Father off him and turned back around. His relief was short lived when Little Creek stopped and towards him with a glare much worse than the previous one.

"You did _what_?" he spat, shooting a glance at the now gulping Anog Ite. Keeping his gaze on her, he breathed through his nose and stood in front of her. "Why did Jasmine search for you?"

"I don't know Little Creek, she never got the chance to-"

"_Don't lie_," Little Creek hissed, ignoring Anog Ite's flinch. "What happened when she found you?"

"But I'm telling the truth!" Anog Ite defended herself. "I don't know why she came and we didn't get the chance to talk. I just told you what happened, why don't you believe me?" she harshly whispered, her eyes sending a glare to Little Creek.

"There's a way to find out the truth."

Every head turned to look at a glaring James Wood.

"What do you mean?" Little Creek asked, his eyes desperate for some clue.

"That thing just said that she stood on a loose piece of ground, right? And that Jazzy pushed her out of the way," he asked, ignoring the growl Anog Ite send him when he called her a 'thing'.

"Yes." Little Creek confirmed, he in turn ignoring his insult directed at Anog Ite. Frankly, he agreed with James Wood. Anog Ite didn't deserve any other title.

"Well," James continued, now turning to address the whole village, "why don't we all go to the place where it happened and find out if it's true or not? There'll be one missing piece of ground if the story that she told is true. If not…" he finished, not knowing what to say anymore. He didn't know what would happen then, but he did know that it wasn't going to be pretty. He himself was angry, sad and worried but even he could see that Little Creek was desperate and didn't know what to do. His judgment was clouded by his heartbreak.

"We'll do that. But not all of us, let the women stay here with some men in case the wolf decides to come back." Little Creek nodded. Looking at the Chief, he couldn't bring himself to care when he saw the proud look in his Father's eyes. His Jasmine wasn't with him, that was enough reason to feel empty inside. Hearing murmers of agreement, a few men decided that they would form the group who would go to the cliff. The rest stayed in the village.

"And where do you think you're going?" Little Creek questioned when he saw Anog Ite begin to walk with the men and women who would stay in the village.

Cursing softly, she turned around with a grimace and tried to look innocent. "You just said that the women should stay here in case the wo-"

"Don't you want to clear your name and prove to everyone that you're not a liar?" Little Creek asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No, because I know that I am telling the truth." Anog Ite announced smugly.

"Then there should be no problem, right?" Anog Ite's Father asked her, frowning when he saw his daughter shift uncomfortably. "Come, show us the way."

"Yes _Ina_." Anog Ite whispered.

"Is that everyone?" the Chief asked, looking around the circle of men that stood in front of him and his son.

"Nope, I'm coming too." James said, hoisting Jasmine's bag over his shoulder. "She may need this when we find her. If she really fell of that cliff, she must be hurt somewhere."

Nodding, Little Creek made a move to take the bag but stopped abruptly. It was James' idea, why not let him carry her bag. He just had to make sure that he found her first, or else Jasmine would think that he didn't care at all.

"Do no forget about me," Squaw Little Sea said, ignoring her son's and husband's protests. "I've left Atonga in charge. You need me there, I am the Squaw!" And she said it with so much authority, no one dared to question her. Not even Chief Hawk.

"Let's go." he announced, and he didn't have to say it twice. One by one, all the men, Anog Ite and Squaw Little Sea made their way into the woods, using their knowledge to direct them towards the woods. Little Creek didn't need Anog Ite, he just wanted to prove that she indeed was a liar.

"This way," Anog Ite said when they arrived at the cliff, "it's this way."

Following her, Little Creek led the others to the edge where Anog Ite stood, waiting for them to see something.

Little Creek and James hesitated. Seeing his son's discomfort, the Chief motioned the rest of the men towards the cliff, not minding the fact that James Wood stayed behind.

What they saw made all the men bow their heads, and it was deathly quiet.

"No," James said determinedly. Pushing through them, he looked at the cliff and froze when he noticed the missing piece of earth. Looking over the edge, he let out a shaky sigh. Jasmine's compass was hanging on a rock, dangling above the raging waters. But no Jasmine. Anog Ite was telling the truth.

"What?" Little Creek demanded, his voice shaking slightly. "What is it?"

"Oh Little Creek, I'm so sorry." Anog Ite whispered, forcing tears to make their way down her cheeks.

Ignoring Anog Ite's attempt to put her arms around him, Little Creek shoved his way through everyone and made a sound that pierced through everyone's soul when he saw the missing piece of earth and his girlfriend's compass.

Squaw Little Sea took one look at her husband before she began to cry softly, already missing the beautiful girl that made her son so happy.

"She was telling the truth." James whispered, sniffing and quickly wiping a tear away before it could be seen. Glancing at the Indian next to him, he clenched his teeth and took a deep breath. He would never forget the expression on his face. Because there wasn't one. Nothing. Just emptiness. There was nothing in his eyes, his facial expression wasn't there. It was almost like _he_ wasn't there.

Falling on his knees, Little Creek just stared straight ahead, not seeing anything. She was gone. His Jasmine, his _hopa_, his _everything_… gone. He felt… nothing. He couldn't feel. Without her, he wasn't there. _He_ was nothing.

"Little Creek, I don't know what to say," Anog Ite whispered, crouching next to him and laying her head on his shoulder, a satisfied sigh leaving her lips when Little Creek didn't make any move to push her off. "But see? I was telling the truth. I'd never lie about something like this to you Little Creek."

"That's not true."

Everybody whipped their heads towards the hesitant and childlike voice, even Little Creek who took that moment to pull his shoulder from under Anog Ite's head. Standing up, he looked at the girl that was like his baby sister.

"Autumn Leaf!" Anog Ite growled.

"No!" Autumn Leaf snapped, shocking everyone. "I've had enough Anog Ite! I'm not scared anymore, and I won't let you get away with this! Not this time," she whispered sadly, wiping a few tears away.

Frowning, River looked at his daughters and shook his head, confusion marring his worn down features. "What are you talking about Leaf?"

"Remember the fight about the compass? I wanted to give it back to Jasmine, but I had to go to bed. And when I woke up, it was gone. I saw that Anog Ite was gone, so I went and looked for her. I saw everything that happened. Jasmine was telling the truth, Anog Ite did throw it in the water." Autumn Leaf announced, giving her sister an angry look when she told her to 'shut her mouth'. "I wanted to tell you Chief, but then Jasmine began to hit Anog Ite and I knew that Anog Ite would get mad at me if I chose Jasmine's side. I'm sorry." she sniffed.

"It doesn't matter Autumn Leaf, just tell us what happened alright?" James told her soothingly, trying to keep her talking while keeping an eye on her nervous sister.

"I saw Little Creek searching for it, almost every day. He didn't find it because it was already found. And it was laid back so that James could find it. And when he found it and gave it back to Jasmine, Anog Ite was so angry!"

"Why?" Chief Hawk asked, sending a glare towards the gulping Anog Ite.

"Because Jasmine stayed with Little Creek. And because Little Creek was still in love with Jasmine. She was talking about it with him, saying that she would figure something else out. But I know why Little Creek loves Jasmine. Jasmine is really really pretty. And nice. She loves me, you know? She didn't tell me, but she always smiles at me and-"

"Autumn Leaf, Darlin', tell us what happened next." James interrupted her, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Oh, sorry." Autumn Leaf whispered before continuing. "Then today, Jasmine asked me where Anog Ite was, and I knew that she was here, so I told her. But I followed here. And I know that it's bad and I shouldn't have done that, but...-"

"No," Little Creek whispered, swallowing the lump in his throat. "You did good Autumn Leaf. What did you see?"

Glancing at her glaring sister who was shaking her head, a silent warning to not say anything, the little girl hesitated.

"Autumn Leaf," James whispered, waiting for her to look at him. "You want to help Jasmine, don't you?"

Autumn Leaf nodded, sniffing lightly.

"Then you have to tell us what happened, or else we'll never know what really happened, and we need to know. For Jasmine." James finished, encouraging her to continue.

"I was hiding in the bushes. And Jasmine was being nice to Anog Ite," Autumn Leaf said, looking at Little Creek. "I was pretty confused too," she nodded when she saw the surprised look on Little Creek's face.

"Nice as in… nice or civil?" Chief Hawk asked, finding it strange that the fiery girl would be anything but hateful towards the Indian girl.

"No, nice. She was saying sorry." Autumn Leaf answered.

"Oh please, she doesn't know what she's talking about! Look at her, she's only ten summers old!" Anog Ite nervously chuckled. "You can't honestly think th-"

"Shut up."

Swallowing her words, Anog Ite looked at Little Creek and glared at the ground when she saw the hate in his eyes.

Moving his eyes away from her, he looked back at Autumn Leaf. "Why was she saying sorry?"

"What does it matter!" James growled, glaring at Little Creek. "It's irrelevant dammit!"

"No, it isn't. It could mean everything." Chief Hawk defended his son. Waiting until James looked away from Little Creek, he nodded his head, motioning Autumn Leaf to answer the question.

"I'm not sure if I remember everything, but Jasmine said something about a comet and some wood?" she frowned sadly, angry at herself for not remembering correctly.

"Comment in the woods." Little Creek whispered to himself, remembering the incident of this morning. Looking back at Autumn Leaf, waited for her to talk further.

"And she wanted to say sorry about the blue eye and everything."

"Everything?" River asked, glancing at his eldest daughter who pretended that she was seeing something interesting on the snow covered ground.

"About Little Creek daddy." Autumn Leaf said, sounding like it should be obvious. "And then Anog Ite got mad. She began to yell things that weren't very nice. But Jasmine didn't do anything, she just said sorry and told Anog Ite that she was right but that it wasn't her fault, that she couldn't help it."

"Help what?" Little Creek asked urgently.

"That you liked her." Autumn Leaf answered, tears beginning to shine in her big eyes. "Anog Ite was cornering Jasmine and she almost slipped of the edge but managed to stand straight again. And then Anog Ite said that if it wasn't for Jasmine, you would be with her."

Everybody looked at Anog Ite, and both James and Little Creek threw her such a filthy look, she gulped, scared of what might happen if they found out the whole truth. "Autumn, stop it right now! You're the liar here, not me!" she barked angrily, flinching when River yelled at her to keep silent.

"That's not true! You're the liar, not me! Jasmine was just trying to be your friend, and you pushed her!" Autumn Leaf shouted, running to her Father and sobbing on his fur covered arm.

"…she what?" Little Creek whispered, his gaze slowly meeting Anog Ite's.

"Is that true Anog Ite? Did you push Jasmine off the edge?" River asked his daughter, desperation in his eyes, a silent prayer that it wasn't true, that his youngest saw it all wrong.

"Yes, I pushed her! And she deserved it! Look what she did to all of you! You've turned blind! She's white, she doesn't belong with us! Look at my sister, she even put her against me! She's nothing more than filthy, selfish, stupid and complete white tr-"

***SMACK***

Gasping, Anog Ite put her hand against her burning cheek and looked at the Squaw.

"I'm ashamed to have you in the Tribe," she whispered harshly, not affected by the tears streaming down Anog Ite's cheeks. "Have you forgotten all the things that she did for us? How much joy she brought here? How she _saved_ this village when the soldiers wanted to burn everything down? She saved you Anog Ite," Little Sea reminded her, "and this is how you repay her?" Shaking her head, she turned back around and took a stand next to her son, rubbing his back soothingly while at the same time trying to keep him back from doing something that wasn't honorable.

Letting her hand fall away from her still throbbing cheek, she looked at her Father and began to cry softly. "_Ina_?"

"You are no daughter of mine." River hoarsely said, pulling Autumn Leaf closer towards him.

Little Creek kept his gaze directed towards Anog Ite, waiting for her to stop looking around everyone in the hope that someone would defend her. Walking towards her and ignoring everyone who told him to stay put, he stopped in front of her and harshly gripped her chin, pulling her face so close to his that their noses were almost touching.

This wasn't the way Anog Ite imagined their first close contact to be. She didn't feel warm or loved or cared for. She felt cold, hated, and the was _so_ scared.

Talking so softly that only they were able to hear it, Little Creek put his lips next to her ear and uttered words that shook Anog Ite to the core.

"I don't care how disrespectful it is, how ashamed I'll feel afterwards or how I'll have to leave this Tribe. But if there is one hair on Jasmine's head that is hurt, one permanent scar or if she's… dead… I'll make your life so miserable, you wish you would've become Jasmine's best friend. And that's just the beginning. _Am I clear enough, itunk tanka_?" Little Creek asked, almost spewing the last words.

Breathing heavily, Anog Ite tried to nod and whimpered when she still felt his fingers gripping her chin.

Letting her go, Little Creek send her one last look before he turned around and walked back towards the rest, beginning to discuss the search party, not wanting to believe that his Jasmine didn't survive the fall.

Glancing at Little Creek and the rest of the Indians, James clenched his teeth and made his way towards Anog Ite, stopping in front of her. Not waiting for her to look at him, he began to talk with a neutral and nonchalant voice which only gave the words a scarier meaning.

"He may be an Indian and has to follow his Spiritual rules or whatever, but I don't. I'll go back to _my_ village and tell the Colonel what happened. What _you_ did. I don't care about this Tribe or this village. And definitely not you. Your little sister is just that. Little. She can't help it. I care about Jazzy, and the Colonel knows that. If I tell him everything, do you really think that he won't want some…I don't know…revenge?" he asked curiously, his neutral face fading when the fearful on of Anog Ite looked up at him. "He'll burn this village down, I can promise you that. And he'll start with you. If I haven't done it already. Remember that girly."

Giving the now sobbing Anog Ite one last glare, James made his way towards the rest of the Indians. "What's the plan?"

"We search. And we won't stop until we find her." Little Creek declared, glancing at everyone and daring them to say something.

"I like that plan. Let's do it." James nodded, gripping Jasmine's bag tighter.

"Wait," Squaw Little Sea whispered. Everybody looked at her, and Little Creek shot her an exasperated look, just wanting to start the search already. Ignoring all their looks, Little Sea looked at the now calmer Autumn Leaf. "Sweetheart, can you do one more thing for us?"

Rubbing her now bloodshot eyes, Autumn Leaf nodded and stepped forwards so that she looked up at the kind but fearful face of the Squaw.

"You said that the compass was already found and laid back. You never said who did that, or who Anog Ite was talking to." Little Sea told her, which made Little Creek widen his eyes. How could he have missed that?

"Who was it Autumn Leaf?" River asked his daughter, hoping that it wasn't his wife.

"Blue Earth."

One by one, every head moved towards the spot where he was standing. Well, should be standing. He was gone.

"No!" Little Creek yelled angrily, kicking a nearby rock over the cliff. "Coward! Come back here so that I can-"

"Little Creek! _Mitawa ciksi_, my son, calm down! We'll get him, but we have to look for Jasmine first. She could be anywhere, we don't know where the current pulled her to." Chief Hawk quickly said, trying to keep his son from chasing Blue Earth.

Taking deep breaths, Little Creek swallowed a couple of times before he calmed down enough to nod once, making everyone sigh in relief.

"Mother, take Anog Ite back to the village please. It's not safe for you. And Autumn Leaf too." Little Creek asked, shooting her a thankful look when she just nodded. Kissing her husband and hugging her son goodbye, she wished them luck and made her way back towards the village, Autumn Leaf and Anog Ite walking in front of her.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Come on!" James shouted, beginning to walk the lines of the edge, hearing the rest follow. Their plan was to basically search for a safe way down and from there on follow the river and hope that it will lead them to Jasmine. And hoping they did.

"Jasmine!" Little Creek shouted, making the others shout the same name over and over again. "Jasmine! _Hopa_!"

"**Jasmine**!"

* * *

**JASPOV**

My eyes shot open and I took a deep breath, coughing when I felt how dry it was.

"Drink this sunshine, it'll help."

Feeling something wet on my lips, I parted them and swallowed the liquid, gagging when I tasted it on my tongue.

"Yes, it's not that good, but it does its job! Now drink little one, that's right!"

Swallowing the disgusting liquid, I groaned softly and my blurry eyes cleared a bit, making it easier to see the person who just tried to poison me. And to be completely honest, he looked…crazy. There was no better word to describe him. He looked…crazy.

His hair was gray and white with stripes of black running through it and feathers were attached to some of his locks. His eyebrows were unruly and his eyes were a very dark shade, but I couldn't see the actual color, it was too dark for that. He looked old but healthy, with a very tinted skin and there were lines around his mouth and eyes, which suggested that he laughed a lot. Don't get me started on his clothes! It was like he was wearing one big dress, and once again, it was too dark for me to see the actual color but it looked a very dark green. He had a bowl in one hand and some sort of walking stick in the other. Overall, he gave me the expression of a very weird and confused men. But hey, who am I? I tried to make amends with some kind of psychopath. If that's not crazy…

"Where am I?" I hoarsely asked, my throat still soar. "Where's my compass?" I gasped, not feeling the now familiar weight around my neck.

"Ah, don't you worry about that my dear, you're safe! And that's all that matters now, isn't it?" he grinned, patting my head softly. "A little closer Storm, she's still cold."

See? Crazy, that man is talking to himself while I am here! I thought that I was walking on the edge of craziness, but that's nothing compared to-

"Wow!" I gasped, suddenly feeling something warm against me. Turning my head and wincing while doing so, my mouth fell open when I saw the black Arabian horse lying next to me. Looking back at the old man, I silently asked him how that horse was here.

"Storm here saved you my dear. He's quite the horse, isn't he?" he grinned, reaching over me to pat 'Storm's' neck.

"Saved me?" I asked, feeling confused. What happened? The last thing I remember is asking Autumn Leaf where…Anog…Ite…was… well, that answered the question. "She pushed me!" I exclaimed, trying to sit up and gasping when I felt a stabbing pain in my side. Ushereing me back down, the man picked up another bowl and dipped his fingers into it before he tried to lift my shirt.

"Wow wow wow, I don't think so Sir!" I quickly said, wincing when I tried to move away from him and bumped against Storm in the process. "There's no need for that really, I'm fine!"

"Hmm, I'm sure you are young lady. But let me apply this, and then you'll be perfectly fine. Alright? No need to be afraid," he chuckled when he saw my hesitant expression, "you've been here for a couple of hours now and nothing happened. Now come on, lift your shirt a bit so I can see the damage."

Whispering an 'okay', I lifted up my shirt and turned my head away when I saw the damage. It looked horrible. My skin was punctured by something sharp, and there was mud and other things sticking to the wound. Dried blood was surrounding the area, and I felt light headed when I took another glance at it.

"Now now, don't faint, it's not that bad," the man assured me, sending me a comforting smile. "This will sting, but it'll get rid of all the bacteria."

Bracing myself, I bit my lip when he began to apply the paste. That didn't just sting, it was like he poured salt all over it! Dear Lord, that hurts!

"Very good dear, very good!" he complimented me, drying his hands on a rag. Grabbing a bandage, he whispered something to Storm and I gasped when the horse wiggled his nose behind my back and lifted it off the ground, giving the man the opportunity to bandage my side. It didn't take that long, and it still stung when he was finished and the horse put me back on the ground, but it was much cleaner and the chance of an infection was smaller.

"So, Storm here saved me?" I hesitantly asked, still breathing deeply from the pain.

"Oh, yes!" he nodded, "he came here with you on his back!"

"Are you serious?" I gaped, glancing at the horse and then back at the man.

"No." he frowned. "I am Matoskah."

…what?

"Sorry?" I frowned.

"Oh no, don't be sorry dear! You didn't choose my name!" he laughed.

"Oh!" I said, understanding what he meant. "That's your name? Mat…Maos…that?"

"Yes, Matoskah. But you may call me White Bear, that's the meaning of the name," he explained with a chuckle when he saw my raised eyebrow.

"Okay. Thank you, White Bear."

"You're welcome…"

"Jasmine." I smiled, offering him my hand. Looking at it, he shook his head and told me that I shouldn't stand up yet. Yeah, I didn't ask him why. "You just said that Storm brought me here, right?" I asked him.

"Yes. He came here with you on his back, and you didn't look good at all dear." White Bear told me, a worried glance on his wrinkled face. "You didn't wake up when I tried to wake you up, and you kept groaning in your unconsciousness. But you are alright now. I reckon that it will be a day or two, maybe three and then you'll be as fit as Storm here!" he assured me, his worried frown disappearing to make place for a happy grin.

"Three days? That's way too long! I'll never make it that way!" I disagreed, getting pushed back when I tried to sit up.

"Too long for what Jasmine?"

"For the fight of course!" I stated. Looking at White Bear, I frowned when I saw the look on his face. "Are you alright?"

"What kind of fight?" he asked, giving me a very serious look. Didn't know he could do that.

"I have to fight someone so that I can be a part of the Tribe." I explained, still frowning.

"Ah, that kind of fight. And have you trained yet?"

"Of course I did! I've been training for a week, and the fight is in for days, three now! I'm never going to be ready for Anog Ite." I whispered sadly, shooting a glance at Storm when he nickered softly and nudged my face with his warm nose.

"I'm sorry to hear that Jasmine. But that is not the most important thing now. Right now, we have to concentrate on your health. The paste will speed up the process, but you have some bruises all over you, I can tell. Your movements are stiff and painful, you have to rest my dear." White Bear said in a gentle voice. "How did you get these injuries anyway? I tried to ask Storm, but he's a bit confused himself you see."

"Ask Storm himse- never mind, I don' want to know!" I quickly said, interrupting him when he tried to explain it. "The girl that I have to fight, Anog Ite. She pushed me and I fell over the edge of a cliff."

"A cliff you say? There is no cliff here, not close by at least. You're a long way from home my dear." he told me, frowning sadly when he saw the shock and anger on my features. "Why did she push you?"

"Because she's in love." I answered shortly, looking away from him and towards the moon that was shining bright.

"What does that have to do with you?" he asked after a few minutes, begging to put away all the bowls and bandages that he used.

"She's in love with the man that I am with." I sighed, continuing when he hummed. "And as you can see, I'm not an Indian like you or them. So I wasn't worthy of his affections. And she's been in love with him for a very long time, let's not forget that."

"So she wanted to get rid of you?" he asked, taking a seat next to my head.

"Yep."

"Have you ever tried to get rid of her?"

"Nope."

"Do you want to?"

"Oh yeah," I whispered, turning my head to look at him, "I do. I don't want to kill her mind you, but I want to show her and the rest of the Tribe that I a_m_ worthy. Or well, I wanted to. I'm not so sure anymore." I sighed, feeling frustrated.

"Love is a very complex thing."

"Oh, I never said anything about love!" I quickly denied, shaking my head and regretting it when everything began to swim in front of my eyes. "She loves him, I think. Maybe she's obsessed, I don't know. But I never told Little Creek that I loved him."

"And why not?" White Bear asked, sucking on his pipe and blowing out the smoke in rings. Where did he get that?

"Because I…don't. Love him I mean."

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"It's…complicated. I don't know what it feels like because I've never been in love before. And since my Mother's death, I haven't told anyone that I loved them. Not even my Father. Just my horse, Swift. But that's different."

"So you do love him, but you're afraid to say it." White Bear concluded.

"No! I mean yes! I mean… I don't know alright! I don't know," I sighed frustratingly, ignoring his chuckles and Storm's snorting. "I think I do. But it won't work out anyway. I mean, look at me! Here I am, saved by a horse. If Storm hadn't saved me, I would be dead right now. And all of that just because I'm in love with an Indian? Maybe it's not worth all the trouble White Bear. Maybe I should just heal and go back home, to my Father. I'll marry James Wood, just like my Father wishes and Anog Ite can marry Little Creek and be the future Squaw of the Tribe."

White Bear didn't say anything, just hummed and continued to smoke his pipe. After a couple of minutes, when I was almost asleep, I heard him chuckle softly. Opening my eyes, I shared a look with Storm before I looked at him. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because I was wrong." White Bear answered easily. "And that hasn't happened in years."

"Wrong about what?" I asked, confused. What did that have to do with anything?

"I thought that you were a strong, brave young woman. That you wouldn't let one jealous girl get in your way. But alas, I was wrong. You're just a little girl who's still too young for the world. But that's okay," he quickly said when I opened my mouth, "it'll come in time. I just thought that it would already be here. Alas, I thought wrong," he sighed sadly. I didn't see him giving me a quick, hopeful glance.

You know what? He's right. I shouldn't just give up like this. I won't let Anog Ite win! I can't let someone like her be the future Squaw of the Tribe can I? That doesn't mean that _I'm_ going to be it, but I have to show all of them how she truly is. I liar. A mean, sneaky little liar.

"You're not wrong White Bear," I told him, looking at him and seeing his confused glance, I elaborated. "I'm not going to give up. That fight is going to happen, and it won't be just for the respect of the Tribe. I'm going to fight for my honor. And for Little Creek." I decided, smiling when I whooped happily.

"Works every time!" he laughed joyfully. Giggling, I began to laugh when I saw how Storm rolled his eyes.

"Say White Bear," I asked after a couple of minutes of laughing, "could you, maybe, hopefully, really,-"

"What Jasmine?" he chuckled.

"I have don't think I have the training under control yet. Could you help me? You know, prepare me for the big show down? I know it's a lot to ask, you've already done so much for me and-"

"I'll be happy to help my dear." he interrupted me, quickly laying his hands on my shoulders when I tried to sit up.

"Really? Oh thank you White Bear, thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!" I grinned, already feeling better now that I had a plan and a new friend who was willing to help me.

"No problem Jasmine. Do you have the physical part under control though? You have to understand dear, I am not as young as I was a couple of years ago!" he cuckled.

"Yes, I have it under control. But Little Creek told me about the-"

"Elements." White Bear finished the sentence for me, winking when he saw my confused look. "Every Indian knows about it Jasmine, it's a part of the Spirits."

"Aha. Well, I'm not an Indian so I really don't know what it means."

"Tomorrow Jasmine. Now, it's time for you to rest. No," White Bear lifted a finger at me when I tried to protest, "I am the teacher, and you shall listen. Clear?"

"Crystal Sir." I nodded, rolling my eyes when he laughed and patted my head.

"Get some sleep dear, we have a long day tomorrow."

Closing my eyes, I ignored the cold wind and shifted closer towards Storm, wincing when I moved my side. I sighed happily when Storm lay his head down against me, the warmth of his body me heated and sheltered against the cold. Opening my eyes, I asked White Bear if he was cold and only received a chuckle and a quick 'good night'.

Deciding that it wasn't any of my business, I snuggled my face into Storm's fur and closed my eyes, trying not to think about Little Creek, James, Autumn Leaf, Squaw Little Sea, Chief Hawk and Anog Ite. I'll prove myself to them. To all of them. Three days. They won't know what's coming.

I can promise you that.

* * *

**LCPOV**

My voice was hoarse from all the shouting and yelling. And still, no Jasmine. Not even a glimpse of her or anything else that belonged to her. The only thing we got back was her compass that was now around my neck.

"Little Creek, we searched long my son. It's time to go home, we'll look again tomorrow." my Father told me, motioning to the exhausted men behind us. I didn't want to stop. And he knew that. But he also knew that the Tribe is important, and everyone was probably getting worried back at the village.

"Alright," I sighed, "tomorrow, we'll search further."

I heard sighs of relief and began to feel guilty. I just assumed that they wanted to come with me, no questions asked. It was selfish and I shouldn't have done it, but at this moment, I really couldn't care less. My Jasmine, my _hopa_ is here, somewhere, And I won't stop until I find her.

"What? You want to go back now? We have the light of the moon, we can still look for her!" James yelled, throwing Jasmine's bag on the ground and glaring at me. "Do you even care, _Little Creek_? You're just giving up!"

"I'm not giving up!" I growled, "I'm being reasonable. They can't go any further, and we need the sleep and food. The other men at the village can't do everything by themselves."

"Then you don't care for her like I do! I'm not going back for food, water or sleep! I'm staying here, and I'll keep looking for her until I find her!" he spat, picking up Jasmine's back before he send a glare towards me and made his way to Spirits know where.

"Hey!" I shouted, walking after him and ignoring Father's groan. "I care for her, more than you ever could! That's why I'm saving my strength to find her!"

Turning around, James walked back until he stood in front of me with glaring eyes. "No, you just want to go back to village. Do you really think that she'll be in the same spot, with all the predators walking around? You heard that wolf, and that one isn't alone! Before you know it, we'll only find a trail of her that ends with God knows what, and it'll be your fault!" he hissed at me.

Looking away from him, I nodded my head. Clenching my fist, I faced him once more. "You know what _Wood_?"

"What?" he snapped.

"This." And then I hit him. But I didn't stop with one hit, oh no! I kept slamming my fist against his pale face, and I grunted when he slammed his elbow into my stomach. We were throwing insults at each other, every word backed up with a slam of a fist or a kick.

"Enough!"

Feeling arms pulling me away from that stupid blonde, I began to struggle and kept shouting insult at him, daring him to come at me. People had to hold him back also, and I had to note the strength that he possessed. But he was no match for me.

"We do not use violence Little Creek!" my Father yelled angrily. Looking at James Wood, he glared at him and shook his head. "Same goes for you! Now act like grown-ups for Spirit's sake!"

Pulling myself free from the men's hold, I walked forwards and picked up the bag that belonged to Jasmine.

"You coming?" I growled, waiting for Wood to make a decision. Wiping the blood from his face, he glared at me but walked back towards home, bumping my shoulder roughly in the process. Seeing the warning glare of my Father, I breathed in deeply and turned around, following the temperamental blonde man. Rubbing my jaw, I winced when I felt a sting if I moved it too much. He had a nice right hook, I'll give him that.

Looking up, I gripped Jasmine's compass and send a silent prayer to the Spirits, begging them to keep her safe, if she was still alive.

"I'll find you _hopa_, if it's the last thing that I do."

* * *

_**The Queen of Water**_**: Thank you and here it is. Happy New Year and thnx for the review!**

_**FireheartNinja**_**: Yep, that's exactly what happened. Anog Ite is just not the type to forgive. In other words, a b**** :) Sorry, no Jasmine kicking Anog Ite's but this Chapter, but I think I made up for it, no? ;) Thank you for your review!**

_**TenebrisSagittarius**_**: I didn't mean it in a bad way :) Really, Latin? Cool! I love the name, I swear :D Thank you! Yeah, can't always have a perfect ending. I was thinking about it actually, having Anog Ite accept the apology. But then I thought, 'nah, that's so not her'. I'm glad you saw it too ;) I hope this is soon enough, haha! Thank you for the review!**

_** .9**_**: I don't know why, but for some reason your name is never shown correctly, only the 9. Frustrating, really! Anyway, I think I succeeded then :) I wanted to give everyone an idea of her hate towards Jasmine. But I made the hate towards her ten times worse, hehe. Thank you for the review and stay tuned for the next Chapter!**

_**Samanthatm**_**: Nope, she lives! Thanks for the review ;)**

_**Singerdreamer42**_**: I agree! Glad you're loving the Story, makes my day all bright and nice :D I hope also hope that Jasmine will win. BUT, I'm the writer, so anything can happen… Thanks for your review hun!**

_**JohnCenaRkoFanForever**_**: …yep! Haha, as you just read, Autumn Leaf saw everything and nobody believes her. The Tribe knows better now, so no offense taken! Thank you for the review hunni!**

_**LaRhette**_**: Thank you very much! Haha, get in line :p Oh, that's good because I don't think that I'll cut the Chapters. And the details are a must for me, always have been :) Thanks for the nice review!**

_**Rebekah Darter**_**: Hi hun! Glad you liked it! I hope I portrayed it alright, I don't know… I really hope that you've enjoyed this one and that your excitement wasn't for nothing, haha. Hope you had a merry Christams hun ;)**

_**Fanficluver32**_**: Oeh, we have a winner, haha. Yeah, you were right, she did just that, But only this time, it didn't work out. Mwahaha! Anog Ite makes everyone mad, even me ;) Thanks for the review!**

_**Leah**_**: Hiya! Glad you enjoy them, this one was a long one also ;) Yeah, it was! But no cliffy this Chapter, just a normal ending I think. I wrote it so it's believable, and Jasmine wil be able to fight in for days I think. At least, that's what I've got planned. White Bear will help her ;) Haha, glad you didn't fall off your seat ;) Kidding :p Thnx for the great review!**

_**SheWolfMedjaj**_**: *reads the last sentence* Yes Ma'am! Thank you for the review ;)**

_**Kristina Verens**_**: Hello hun! Ahw, thank you so much! So was your review ;) Haha, same thing happened to me when I was busy writing this Chapter and checking the reviews. Love yours by the way! Thank you** **and I hope you enjoyed this one!**

_**xXxPsychoChickxXx**_**: Thank you! And sorry, but it had to happen! Keeps the excitement there, hehe.** **But no cliffy this Chapter! Hope this is soon enough ;) Thnx for the review!**

_**Guest**_**: I hope you didn't, haha! Or else you wouldn't be able to read the conclusion! Jasmine's alright, no worries ;) Thanks for your review!**

**I tried something different this Chapter, with 3 different POVs**. **Jasmine's wasn't really new, but I never used 3 in one Chapter. Like it? Hate it? What about White Bear and Storm? Or the show down with Anog Ite, Autumn Leaf and the slap of Little Sea? Or the fight between Little Creek and James? Tell me in a review or PM pretty please! Like I said, more reviews means faster writing and quicker updates ;)**

**I hope all of you had a very merry Christmas! Happy New Year, and I'll 'see' you guys in the next Chapter :***

**AJ xx**


	16. Elements, the Search and Blue Earth

**AN:**

**Hi there everyone! I hope you have had a wonderful New Year and I widh all of you the best for 2013 ^_^  
I am really sorry that this is a late Chapter 16 guys, but school, sickness, stress and just lots of things have stopped me from writing this Chapter. Forgive me?  
This Chapter is dedicated to**_** LaRhette**_** because she gave me the motivation to post this Chapter as soon as possible! Thank you for the PM sweetie :***

Disclaimer: I own Sprit? Really! … no? Oh…bugger :p

**Chapter 16**

**JASPOV**

"White Bear, where are you taking me? I don't want to complain, but -,"

"Then don't."

"I'm not! I'm just saying, isn't it a little early to -,"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"Dear Jasmine, you were probably going to comment on the cold being too cold, or the pain in your side being too painful, correct?"

"…no."

"Ha!"

And this was how the conversations went for over 2 hours right now. White Bear woke me up, and not to gently might I add, before he flat out told me that if I ever wanted to learn the secret about the Elements, I had to stand up and take a walk with him. And of course, me wanting to show Anog Ite that she messed with the wrong white girl, I didn't ask any questions and just followed the crazy old man. Don't I regret it.

"We are here dear Jasmine! That wasn't so bad now, was it?" he asked in a jolly voice, stopping in an open field, big trees surrounding the snow covered ground that we were standing on. Well, White Bear and Storm were standing. Me? I was shivering like a leaf.

"Pfft, no White Bear! We should do it again!" I sarcastically smiled, raising my eyebrow when he gave me a wide grin.

"I'm glad you think so, because we are going to do this every day now! Until you have to go back of course."

Great. He doesn't understand sarcasm. Or he does and just ignores it. Looking at his grin and amused eyes, I'd bet my nonexistent money on the latter.

"Alright," I sighed, taking a closer step towards Storm, trying to soak in some of his warmth. "We're here, and it's absolutely beautiful White Bear. But where is here?"

I hadn't thought it possible, but he proved me wrong when he grinned even wider and spread his arms out.

"First lesson Jasmine. Elements! What are the Elements?"

"Uh, water, earth, air and fire," I stuttered, blinking when he laughed loudly and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Yes yes, those are the Elements! Good, good! Now tell me," he continued, whispering softly so that I simply had to lean closer and away from the warm Storm. "What do you hear?"

Leaning back again, I frowned confusedly. "What?"

"That's what I'm asking you dear! What do you hear?"

Opening my mouth to ask him what he meant, I quickly closed it again when I thought about the last time that I asked him to elaborate something. Frowning once again, I strained my ears, trying to hear something.

"Nothing," I said after a minute, looking like it was obvious. "It's too early for anyone to rise at this time, the sun's not even high yet!"

"No no no Jasmine, you have to _listen_!" he urgently said, slightly shaking my shoulders as if that would help me understand his nonsense.

"White Bear, I just listened, believe me. I didn't hear anything." I told him, trying to stop a smile from showing when he rolled his eyes.

"You are searching for a sound Jasmine," he whispered, "that's not what you have to look for. It must show you, let _you_ hear what it wants to tell you."

…what? So let me get this straight. I have to hear something, but I can't search for it because it musts find me?

"Jasmine, forget all the logic, the familiar noises, the smell! Just _listen_ to it."

"Listen to what?" I asked exasperated, frustrated when I still didn't understand what he meant.

"The Elements dear. The Wind, the Snow, the Sun and the Dirt that we are standing on." White Bear explained gently.

"You want me to…listen…to the wind?" I hesitantly asked, shaking my head softly and getting worried when he smiled and nodded his head. "White Bear, I don't know what you smoke, but maybe you should stop. That stuff may very well be damaging for your br- OW!"

I glared at him while rubbing the now sore spot on my head, gritting my teeth when I saw a satisfied smile on his face. "You hit me! On my _head_!"

"Did you hear it?" he excitedly asked, rubbing his hands together.

"I felt it!" I growled, sighing when he looked disappointed. "White Bear, look, I don't know what you mean! How can I listen to something when I don't even know what I'm searching for?"

"That's the thing Jasmine, you don't go and search for it, you wait patiently until it finds you!"

"Until what finds me? White Bear, I'm getting frustrated here! The fight is in three days and I still don't-"

He cut me off when he put his hands over my eyes and shushed me. Closing my mouth and swallowing the rant that I just wanted to make, I listened to his whispered instructions.

"You have no sight. There is no smell. There is no light. What are you going to do?"

"…sleep?" *slap* "Ow! Hey, that's the sec-"

"Then don't say such stupid things dear! Remember what I just told you. It has to find you." White Bear told me, his whispered suddenly making sense.

"The Elements."

"Exactly! " he chuckled, and I could hear the relief in his voice. "Keep your eyes closed Jasmine, and wait for it!"

I felt how White Bear took his hands off my eyes and heard him taking a few steps back. Then there was only silence. It was like him and Storm were holding their breaths, and I could hear nothing. No wind, no snow, no nothing.

"White Bear, I don't hear it." I sighed sadly, still keeping my eyes closed.

"Have patience Jasmine, it will come. Now listen but don't search for it, let it come to you."

Easier said than done, but alright. So taking a deep breath, I ignored everything that was surrounding me. The trees, the snow, the breathing of White Bear and Storm, even my own heart beating. I just focused on hearing nothing, patiently waiting for 'it' to come to me.

And when it did, _wow_. Anog Ite won't what's coming for her.

"White Bear!" I gasped, my eyes opening and searching for all the melodies that I heard, "what's happening? I can hear-"

"Everything?" he asked, smiling proudly when I glanced at him.

"Yes! I can hear the snowflakes, the animals, your heartbeat, _everything_! What happened?"

"The Sprits happened Jasmine."

I couldn't help but think about the mighty Stallion when he said that. Little Creek gave him the name Sprit, because his could not be broken. And that in turn reminded me of the Steamer incident, where I saw the snowflakes blow in his face. Where that the Spirits talking to him? When I asked White Bear, he laughed and told me that those probably were the Sprits. Huh. Interesting.

"So, what happens now? The Spirits talked to me, but I have no idea what they are saying." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Ah, but that's lesson number two. The Spirits have now accepted you and gifted you with their hearing. The only thing that I can learn you now, is how to use it. How to understand it and how to make you see what they see," he explained while patting Storm on his back. "It won't be easy and we don't have much time, but we'll manage. If the Spirits accept you so easily, it must mean that you have potential."

"I hope so." I smiled excitedly, wanting to prove myself.

"You now have the Element Air. The melodies that you heard? Those are the ways of the Spirits to communicate with each other. I will learn you how to understand them. Next, we'll focus on Earth, a very important Element for you."

"Why is that so important for me?" I asked confusedly.

"Because," he smiled, "you will duel an Indian who has a lot of experience and no doubt knows how to fight. She's in good contact with the Earth and if you want to have a chance on winning, you must also have that special connection with the Earth. Understood?" he asked, looking like he wanted me to soak everything in that he just told me. No worried there!

"I understand. But what about the Water and Fire? Don't have to learn those ones?"

"Yes, but these are the dangerous ones," he frowned, "I don't know if I can teach you those Jasmine."

"Oh, I'm sure I can handle them!" I snorted. "I've been pushed off a cliff and survived, I think I can withstand some water and a fire White Bear."

I cocked my head to the side when I saw him sigh. Did I say something wrong?

"Jasmine," he gently said, walking away from Storm and standing in front of me. "You don't want to get too confident. It's not water and fire, it's _the_ Water and Fire. Dangerous Elements that cannot be underestimated! One mistake and it may cause your soul to be permanently damaged," he told me, his voice sounding grave and serious. "And by permanent, I mean damaged so badly that even I can't heal you."

My confidence, my willpower,_ my heart_ ,just stopped. That didn't sound good at all.

"But!" he suddenly grinned, "if used correctly, the chance of you getting your soul shattered will be minimal. Seventy five percent at the most! Isn't that wonderful?" he gleefully asked, patting my cheek lightly.

You know that feeling when your eyes get a bit fuzzy and your insides feel like they're changing into your outsides? Or how the world suddenly starts to spin and everything doubles? No? Oh, well let me tell you what it is, or better yet, what it means.

…

I fainted.

* * *

**LCPOV**

"Jasmine!"

"Jasmine!"

"_Jasmine_!"

"Jazzy, where are you!"

"_Hopa_! Jasmine, answer me! Jasmine! _**Hopa**_!"

Hours. We were searching for hours and still, no signs of my _hopa_. It was the second day, and it was turning out to be just as disappointing as yesterday. I was leading once again, pushing the men to their limits and forcing them to use their keen eyes in the hopes of seeing just one little clue that would lead us to her. We brought some weapons with us because that comment of the blond made me think about the risks that we were taking. In the cold, harsh circumstances that we were in, we're glad that the bear has its winter sleep. But that doesn't mean that the other carnivores have one too. If what Wood said is true, the weather was not the only thing that we had to think of. That Jasmine had to think of. But she's smart. My Jasmine is one of the most intelligent people that I know. A fast learner, respectful towards her elders and nice and sweet towards those who are younger. Like Autumn Leaf. I remember how she begged me to find her and bring her back. How she told me that Jasmine was more of a sister to her than Anog Ite ever was, and how she didn't want to lose that. Lose her. And I remember the talk I had with my Mother. How she told me to not give up.

_"Little Creek, my son. Get some sleep, tomorrow will be better."_

_"Atewaye Ki, how will tomorrow be better? The only thing we found was her Compass, dangling off a rock. What if she got sucked away with the current? What if she is hiding somewhere in the woods, scared and cold and alone? What if she's still in the river? What is she drowne-"_

_"Little Creek, that's enough!" she scolded me. "From what I know, that young woman is special. Brave and strong. She's alright."_

_"But-"_

_"No buts! You'll find Jasmine and she'll be just fine, probably only angry that it took you a little longer." she whispered with a fond smile on her features._

_"She's great isn't she Atewaye Ki?" I asked, feeling warm when I thought about her soft laugh, her sarcasm, her kindness, stubbornness and her beauty._

_"Hmm, very great son. You've found a wonderful woman to share your life with," she whispered, stroking my hair like she used to do when I was little._

_"I want to share everything with her, but I don't know if she feels the same way towards me."_

_"What do you mean? Have you told her Little Creek?"_

_"Told her what?" I frowned._

_"That you love her son!" she laughed softly._

_"Oh! Yes, I told her. Many times."_

_"Then why do you think that she doesn't feel the same for you?"_

_"Well," I hesitated, "she never said it back."_

_"…oh."_

_"Oh?" I asked, my eyes wide and my breath quickening. "what do you mean, 'oh'? What is 'oh'?"_

_"Well," mother said soothingly, "that she hasn't said the same to you, doesn't mean that she doesn't feel it. Little Creek, what were the words that you used while you told her that you loved her?"_

_"Normal words Atewaye Ki, like everyone uses." I sighed._

_"Yes, but what did you say?"_

_"Ma waste lake niye."_

_"And have you taught her our language?"_

_"…no."_

_Oh. I still haven't told her what it means. Stupid Little Creek, stupid stupid stupid!_

_"Well son, tell her those exact same words, only then in her language when you find her and I'm sure that she'll say them back without hesitation," she smiled softly. "If there's one thing that I know, it's that you both are very much in love."_

_"How do you know that?" I asked curiously._

_"Well, you look at her like your father looks at me. And Jasmine looks at you with the same warmth and love like I do when I see your father, maybe even more."_

_"Really?" I wondered out loud, trying to remember her looking into my eyes._

_"Really son. So don't worry, when you find her, just tell her that you love her," she told me, pressing a kiss on my cheek. "Now go to sleep Little Creek, you have to continue the search tomorrow."_

_"Alright. When I find her, I'm going to tell her that I love her and that I'll never let her go."_

_"You do that sweetheart."_

_It took me a long while until I finally realized that I was thinking about the love and warmth that I felt for Jasmine, and not the fear and desperation that I had when I thought about the circumstances that she could be in._

_"Thank you Atewaye Ki," I whispered, my eyes closing and sleep finding me._

_"You're welcome son."_

It was a good feeling that I had, and I started this day with new confidence. But it was slowly diminishing to the same fear that I felt since I discovered what happened to her. And let's not forget the annoying blond, with stupid _Jazzy_ of his. Jasmine hated that.

"Let's rest here for a bit, we've been walking for a long time now. Ten minutes and we go again!" I yelled after noticing that father was breathing a little heavily. So seating myself on a fallen tree, laid Jasmine's bag on the ground and I put my head in my hands, taking a deep breath and trying to tell myself that we were close and that we would find her in no time.

"It's Little Creek, right?"

Slowly lifting my head, I silently watched how the blonde seated himself next to me, looking uncomfortable while doing so.

"Yeah, it's Little Creek." I said, feeling satisfied when I saw his bruised nose.

"What's the plan? Are we just going to run around like headless chickens, waiting for a little clue on Jasmine? Or are we actually going to do something useful, instead of just tiring ourselves out?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the snow covered ground.

"I thought that you wanted to keep searching. That was what you were saying yesterday." I smirked when I saw him clenching his teeth.

"Yeah well, I changed my mind! This isn't working and you can tell everyone differently, but we both know that we're never going to find her this way. We're not covering enough ground like this."

The blond was right, I knew that. And he knew it too.

"It's too dangerous to split up, the animals that are roaming these grounds aren't friendly horses." I sighed. "Predators will go for the weakest, and together were strong."

"Then we'll go in duo's. We're with eight men, it's possible!"

"Like I said, it's too dangerous."

He sighed frustratingly when I kept telling him that we weren't going to split up.

"Look, Little Creek, you want to find her?"

"Of course I want to find her!" I growled.

"Then split up! For God's sake man, it's the only way!" he glared, shifting his eyes from the ground to look in mine.

Spirits, he's right! But I wasn't going to tell him that, I didn't want his smugness oozing towards me. Besides, if we find Jasmine, he was no doubt going to tell her that everything was his idea, that if it weren't for him we wouldn't have found her and so on. I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction, no way!

Looking away from the glaring blonde, I searched for my father and frowned when he was looking at me with raised eyebrows. Ah, he heard the conversation.

"Father, I-"

"Little Creek."

That's all that he said, but that was enough to tell me that I once again had to be the better person. How I hated that.

"Fine," I sighed, ignoring the 'finally' from Wood. "We'll split up. Four groups of two, and we'll come back in this place. Not at home, not two feet away from here, but _here_. Am I clear?" I yelled the last part, knowing that everyone was listening. Murmers of agreement were heard, and I nodded before I breathed in deeply and let it out slowly.

"Alright, I'll go with that Indian right there, with the freaky feather in his hair."

"Oh no no no, you are coming with me." I smirked.

"I don't think so," Wood chuckled sarcastically, "there's no way in Hell that I'm going with you."

"I don't like you Wood, and I trust you even less. Don't make me hate you, Anog Ite already has that privilege. You're coming with me. My father is going with the 'freaky feather'." I told him, snorting when Eagle Bird looked up and waved. Freaky feather indeed.

"Fine, but you better pray that we won't get lost!" he threatened, sounding angry. Makes two of us.

"I know these woods like the back of my hand. We won't get lost, stop complaining."

It was silent for a while, but blondie just so happened to be in a talkative mood.

"So…"

"What?" I snapped.

"Jasmine. When did you started to…like her?" he asked hesitantly.

"What does it matter to you?" I asked confusedly.

"Nothing! Nothing, just wondering I guess."

"When she helped me escape." I said, smirking softly when his mouth popped open. "Oh, didn't you know that?"

"No, but I guess I should have. She's just that way, helping others like it's nothing," he sighed, and I felt my anger rise when I heard the softness in his voice while he was talking about her. "I've liked her for a long time. And I know that she thinks it's because she was the only girl to reject me, but that's not it. I admire her, not only her looks but her personality too. The way that she helped me even though I was being stupid to her. It shows how compassionate she is. Jazzy's special, there isn't anyone who can top her."

"Why are you telling me this? In case you have forgotten, I already know all of this. After all, she's with me." I nonchalantly said, noticing the way that he froze when he heard my unspoken words. 'You had your chance and you blew it. She chose me.'

"I came here to get her back."

"You didn't have her in the first place."

"I almost did. She's confused, that's all," he nodded, "she craves for adventure and that's exactly what you are. A great adventure. And after a while, she'll miss her home. That's where I come in the picture. She'll realize that she can't stay here, that she's done. So she'll go home. With me there to sooth her. You stand no chance Little Creek, and you know it."

I will never admit it to anyone, but I felt scared. Scared of the words that he just uttered, of the way that he said them, like there was no questioning it. It made me think about it.

"I love her." I said, my voice strong and clear. "And I know that she knows that too. Her home is with me, not with you. It never was and it never will be."

"You forget that you're not the only one who has feelings for her. I love Jazzy and I'm better for her, we both know that. Deny it all you want," he quickly said when I opened my mouth to contradict him, "but look at the situation. If she was with me, this wouldn't have happened. She'd still be safe with me."

"I understand your…feelings," I said after a few minutes of silence, "but you won't change my mind. Jasmine's with me, she's mine, whatever you want to call it. And I respect your stubbornness, I really do. It's something that I love about Jasmine. But I won't back off just because it's better for her. If she wants to stay with me, she will. I want you to swear that you won't force her."

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

"I know Jasmine blondie, no matter what you may think. That's why I know that if she knows that you searched for her too, she'll see you differently. Be it friendly, romantic, I don't know and I don't care. Swear to me, man to man, that you'll let her make the decision. Don't go all sneaky or try to make me the bad guy like Anog Ite did with her. Swear it." I said loudly, ignoring all the others watching us.

He didn't say anything for a while, just stared at me with calculating eyes. I saw something change in his eyes. It was like his resolve hardened, but at the same time, the loathing that he had for me diminished a bit.

"I swear, but only if you promise to do the same." Wood said, offering me his hand to seal the deal.

Accepting it, I gave his hand a hard shake before I let it go.

"I won't need to, because she'll choose me. But for your sake, I promise."

"We'll see Little Creek," he smirked. "We'll see."

"We will."

* * *

**JASPOV**

"Okay, one more time white Bear! I have to let the wind tell me where you are?" I asked hesitantly, rolling my eyes when he sighed frustratingly, _again_.

"No Jasmine, let the wind tell you where I _will be_!"

"Okay okay! Can't blame for not understanding, it's not every day that the wind suddenly decides to start talking," I muttered to myself, ignoring Storm's snorts during my mutters.

"Just do it dear," White Bear chuckled.

"Yeah, I'll do it."

Of course you don't understand what is going to happen, so I'll explain it to you.

I have to let the wind talk to me. In other words, the wind is going to tell me where White Bear is going to try and strike me. Yes, he is going to attack me. And it's up to me to try and dodge his attacks by letting the wind tell me where he will be. Yeah, good luck with that.

"White Bear, I'm not blind you know! I can just use my eyes, we're not going to fight in the dark. At least, I don't think so." I told him, biting my lip when I thought about the last part of my sentence. Huh, when was I going to fight? Morning? Midday? Night?

"Doesn't matter dear. There will be a moment where you can't trust on your eyes. When she's standing behind you for example. You have to remember Jasmine," he smiled, pointing his finger at me, "you are not the only one who can fight. She's a better fighter than you and you know that. But what I am going to teach you is not the same as what she is being taught."

Oh. Right, hadn't thought about that.

"Alright White Bear, you're right. Okay." I nodded, rolling my shoulders and neck. "Bring it on!"

"Bring what on dear?"

"You know…bring it on!" I blinked.

"Yes, bring what on?"

…

"Never mind White Bear, just…let's just start." I sighed, and I couldn't help but giggle when he shrugged his shoulders at Storm. Looking back at me, he nodded and I grew serious again.

"Close your eyes and don't peek. Let the Wind carry her words to you and listen to what she tells you Jasmine. I won't be making a sound, so you simply have to listen to the Wind. Can you do that?"

"I guess we'll find out won't we?" I grinned. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on the breeze that I felt and I tried to let it talk to me, make me realize where he was standing. I knew that he was shifting his position because he told me that it would be behind me and he was standing in front of me before we began.

Keeping my eyes closed, I focused on the silent whispers and tried to understand what they were telling me.

I heard something and concentrated harder, but it was too late. I felt White Bear behind me and could only gasp when I felt his elbow connect with my back.

"You're on the ground and she is the winner," he sighed. "Jasmine, this isn't the way to do it."

"I was listening though, I swear!" I exclaimed. " I heard whispers and I almost understood them, but then you decided to come."

"You have to concentrate harder and keep a level head. You have to be one with the Wind," he told me, his voice sounding from behind me. "Again."

It went like this for another half hour before I grew frustrated and kicked at the snow, making it jump up and Storm look at it with amused eyes.

"Urgh, that's it! I'm done White Bear!" I yelled, wiping my forehead and breathing heavily. "I can't do it!"

"So you're just giving up Jasmine?" he asked disappointingly.

"Yes!"

"No, you're not. You are going to stand here, and let the Wind tell you what's happening. I'm not going to do anything, I'm just going to let you experience the way that the Wind talks," he told me, the resolve clear in his voice.

Swallowing my rant when he turned his almost black eyes towards me, I just nodded and closed my eyes again.

Birds? Nope, that's not the Wind talking.

Breathing? Nope.

Snorts? "Storm, be quiet!" Nope.

Melodies? Nop- yes! Yes, that's it!

"I hear them White Bear, the melodies." I whispered, trying to keep my concentration on a maximal level.

"Good, that's good dear! Really good!" he whispered, and I could hear the giddiness in his voice. "Now wait for them to tell you…something."

So I waited. And waited. And waited some more. Until finally…

_"He's here…"_

"I can hear them!" I gasped, ignoring White Bears exited whoops. What did they say?

_"He's here…"_

"Who?"

"Who what?"

"Shh! Uhm, Wind? Who's here?" I asked softly, keeping my eyes closed and my ears open.

_"The dark one…"_

"Dark one? What's a dark one?" I frowned, opening my eyes when the Wind didn't say anything else.

"Dark one?" White Bear gasped, quickly taking my hand and ushering Storm behind some trees. "We have to go Jasmine, right now!"

"What!" I yelped when he pulled me with him. "No, wait!" I took my arm out of his hold and waited for him to turn around. "White Bear, what's a dark one?"

"Bad person Jasmine, very bad person! Now come on before he or she gets here!" he urgently said, his black and grey hair whipping with his movements.

"White Bear, I still don't know what you're talking about! What kind of bad person? Just tell me wh-" CRACK.

Whipping my head towards the sound, I silently waved my hand at White Bear to tell him to go. That didn't sound like a rabbit.

CRACK.

"White Bear, go!" I harshly whispered when I still felt his presence behind me.

Squinting my eyes, I frowned when I saw a presence making its way toward us. It was still far away, but too close for my liking.

"Jasmine, come on!"

"Just go White Bear, I'll hold it off," I whispered soothingly, trying to give him an encouraging smile. "I have the Wind with me."

He didn't say anything, just went to stand behind a thick tree and he did it so softly, even I almost didn't hear it and I was standing close by.

I waited for it to come closer while I softly made my way towards another tree. Standing behind it, I peeked and swallowed the little fear that I had when I noticed it coming closer.

"_Stupid cold, way too much snow to walk into the woods. I'm getting crazy, talking to myself. Ha, see what I'm talking about?"_

"That's no dark one, I know that voice!" I grinned happily. Stepping away from the tree, I ignored Storm's nickers and White Bear's whispers to come back and waved my hand. "Hey, right here!" I laughed, waving my hand in the air. "I'm right here!"

The presence stood still for a moment before it began to make its way towards me.

* * *

**NOPOV**

"Alright everyone, you know the rules. Every duo will cover some ground and we'll gather back together when the sun is down! If you find her, take her with you. If someone's not back in time, we'll wait until he is. Keep together and good luck!" Little Creek told everyone, getting yells and whoops in answer to his short speech.

"Good luck son," Chief Hawk whispered, hugging his son tightly. "Stay together and don't fight, you won't help Jasmine with that."

"I know _Ina_. Stay safe and look for her." Little Creek whispered back, giving his father one last squeeze before he stepped away. Seeing his father nod, Little Creek whooped once and motioned for James to follow him, the answering whoops following them in their walk.

"You think we'll find her today?" James asked Little Creek, avoiding a yellow patch of snow while wrinkling hid nose.

"Honestly? No." he sighed. "But we will find her. I won't stop until I do."

"Then that's something that we have in common Indian boy."

"Unfortunately," Little Creek snorted, smirking when James let out a snort himself. "We're not that different. We both love the same woman and are both searching for her."

"Yeah, I guess you're right on that note. But I'm more handsome than you are," he snickered, ruffling his hair slightly.

"No, just girly."

"Hey!"

Chuckling, Little Creek and James both shook their heads and continued to look for their love interest.

"What did you do to make Autumn Leaf like you?" Little Creek asked after a while, shifting the bag to his other shoulder and looking at James.

"Nothing." James shrugged with a small smile. "She just has a great taste in men, even for a little girl."

"Or she's fascinated by your yellow hair."

"Or that," he nodded, rolling his eyes when Little Creek snorted. "I could ask you the same thing. Why would Jazzy be interested in someone like you? Okay, so you're not that ugly, but you're nothing special."

"Thank you," Little Creek frowned, glaring at James when he smirked a 'you're welcome'. Shaking his head, Little Creek shrugged his shoulders once and sighed deeply. "I've been asking myself that same question. I can be nice I guess. And she often laughs when she's with me. I think it's because I let her be who wants to be. If she wants to ride on a wild horse, I let her. If she wants to be hugged, I hug her. If she wants to be kissed, I-"

"Alright, to many details!" James interrupted him, trying to mask the slight hurt in his eyes. "So you just let her do things that she wants to do? That's why she's with you? Pfft, that's it?"

"I love her. Maybe that's enough." Little Creek shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe. Maybe that will be enough for her to choose me."

"I doubt it," Little Creek sarcastically laughed. "You don't love her like I do. No one does."

"Same here pigtails," James growled.

"Whatever you say blondie."

James didn't say anything back, just glared at Little Creek and walked forwards, ignoring Little Creek's yells for him to come back. "I'm just going to look ahead, no worries! Dear God, relax!"

Muttering things to himself, James walked further into the woods and abruptly stopped when he heard something. Glancing at the way that the noise came from, he frowned and walked towards it, ignoring the hasty footsteps of Little Creek behind him.

He came to a standstill when he saw what the cause was of the noise.

"No way," he gasped.

* * *

_**The Queen of Water: **__Hope you enjoyed! Thnx for the review._

_**.9: **__Alright, duly noted ;) Yeah, I myself was a little socked too,_ _haha! Weird. It had to happen once, Anog Ite couldn't be kept innocent all the time. This Chapter is making it exiting I think and the Elements are explained, so I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for your review!_

_**LaRhette: **__Glad you enjoyed the POV's, I think I'm gonna experiment with them some more, maybe give James one, seeing has he's changing a little. Yeah, White Bear and Storm. I simply wanted a crazy old goat in my Story :) Anog Ite won't be classified as the victim no more, I can promise you that ;) Yep, like I said, our Woodie is changing for the better I think. We'll see how he develops further into the Story. Haha, me too ;) Little Creek/Jasmine all the way! Thank you so much for the review!_

_**JohnCenaRkoFanForever: **__Haha yep, great guess! Well, noble steed… :p Storm is White Bear's friend, so I don't know if he'll be best buddies with Jasmine. Jasmine's best friend is and always will be Swift, but yeah, maybe I'll let Storm fill the gap that Swift left behind. Good idea! Thank you for the review!_

_**Kristina Verens: **__Thank you, glad you liked it! Haha, you and me both hun! But it has got to end somewhere. I actually wanted to stop when the movie was finished but decided to continue when I got some great advice from 19Gaara19. There will be more chappie's, but I don't know how many. It's a surprise :p Haha, yeah, showdown! Had to happen, that punch. Pent up anger, nerves, fear yada yada… I enjoyed writing that part, just like the slap that Little Sea gave. You go girl! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this one!_

_**SheWolfMedjai: **__Will do ;) Hope you enjoyed and thnx for the review!_

_**Leah: **__How 'bout now? Haha, they will be further explained in the next Chapter I think, if you don't understand it already. I don't think I do myself :p Jasmine is having that fight, that's where I am writing towards, so that's where you'll find out how Anog Ite is now being treated. Her own Father is ashamed of her, and that says a lot. Ha, glad it was unexpected. It isn't the last thing that we've seen of Blue Earth, let's keep it at that or I'll began to rant about all the ideas that I have, haha! Thank you and yeah, I somply adore Autumn Leaf, she deserved a bigger role. Thank you for the review hun!_

_**Rebekah Darter: **__I am sooo glad you think so! You have no idea how many times I wrote that piece over and over again, haha. Honestly, I'm still figuring it out myself. After I post this Chapter, I'm gonna write the next one and try to get some more ideas. Sorry for the long wait, but here it is! Thank you for your review!_

_**Mina: **__Hello :) Yes, I won't let my OC die, haha. And yeah, Anog Ite is and always will be a bitch ;) Thnx for the review!_

_**Fanficluver32: **__Yep, she got it! After waiting and waiting…and waiting…BAM! Little Sea hit her in her sneering face, haha! Thank you very very much ;) Okay, I'm gonna give you a present. *clears throat* "James Wood is going to get his romance eventually, I promise!" Yep, he really is. And I really like how I managed to do it. You won't find out for a while thoug ;) Loved your review, thank you!_

_**Skylar: **__Ahw, thank you! Yeah, Little Creek is one sad Indian. Haha, even if she comes home with one eye and no arms, he'll be overjoyed :p Hehe, yeah, maybe he was, but they respect their women soooo… but she'll get her hits from Jasmine I think, so no worries there! And Little Sea? Love her. Thanks for the review!_

_**Annette: **__Hi! Yep, mine too :) And yes, he most certainly did. Thnx for the review!_

_**IgnitingFireworks: **__Glad you did! Hope you liked this one also ;) thnx for the review!_

_**Kiala: **__YAY! Thank you so much! And wow, that's an honor, seriously :) I'll try and update faster, cross my heart and blablabla :p Thank you very much for the 100__th__ review!_

_**Again folks, sorry that it took me so long! I hope this makes up for it? Here are the responses to the reviews. Like always, keep them coming and don't hesitate to PM me, I'll respond to anything ;) Thnx for the alerts and favorites btw, I'm giddy as Hell!**_

_**See you in the next Chapter!  
AJ Arizona xx :***_


	17. Falling and Old Friends

**AN:**

**Chapter 17. Who would have thought? I certainly didn't ;) And it really kinda disappoints me to say this, but I think that I'm going to start and write towards the ending. Not for another couple of Chapters, mind you! Don't panic! I'm still deciding, hehe. Maybe you could help me? Should I finish the Story after the fight is done, and write the epilogue? Or should I make up some other 'problems' for Jasmine and Little Creek and **_**then**_** write the epilogue? Yeah, epilogue is gonna come anyways :)  
Anyhow! Thank you for all the super-duper reviews, favorites and alerts dolls, my mom told me I looked creepy with that big smile on my face :p**

Disclaimer: I love the movie Spirit but sadly, I don't own any of it. OC's are mine though, so hands off! :p

**Chapter 17**

**JASPOV**

"Blue Earth, you have no idea how great it is to see you!"

My smile slowly fell when he didn't say anything back. He just stood there with his mouth gaping. Charming.

"Blue Earth? Are you alright?" I asked softly, taking a hesitant step towards him. I chuckled slightly when he shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Jasmine, is that really you?" he blinked, looking quite shocked.

"Yep, the one and only!" I laughed. "How did you find me? I'm a long way from the Village. Hey," I grinned, hoping that he would say yes, "are the others looking for me too? Like you are or, were actually."

Blue Earth ran a hand through his long hair and frowned softly. "I don't think so Jasmine. When everybody found out that you fell from the cliff, they-"

"I didn't 'fall off', I was pushed!" I corrected him. Was that what Anog Ite told them? That I fell? That lying, manipulating, sneaky little-

"Yeah well," Blue Earth interrupted my inner curses, "does it really matter? I mean," he quickly said when he saw my glare directed towards him, "you're alive."

_"Dark One"_

I jumped when I heard the whispered words of the Wind. Dark One? Oh, right! Very bad person, at least, that's what White Bear told me. Looking at Blue Earth's face, I couldn't help but frown when he didn't look happy or relieved to find me. Not that I find myself that important or something, but shouldn't he be more…relaxed now that he knew that I was alive? Studying his posture, I noticed that he actually looked really tense, like he was preparing himself for a long run.

"Blue Earth, are you sure you're alright?"

"Why did Anog Ite push you off Jasmine?" he asked, ignoring my question.

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does! We have to make sure that something like this won't ever happen again!"

"Oh, right." I whispered, rubbing my arm and feeling a little embarrassed. "Well, I wanted to apologize after I thought about the things that you'd said. You know," I sighed when he looked confused, "about Anog Ite and Little Creek."

"Yes, and then?"

"I found her at the cliff after I asked Autumn Leaf where she was. I apologized and of course, she didn't accept it."

"But what did you say to make her so mad at you? How did you manage to make her push you off a cliff?" he asked me, his eyes questioning.

"I don't know, maybe it was because I told her that I was sorry that Little Creek is with me? It doesn't matter," I told him firmly, "she pushed me, end of story."

"Okay, so after you said that Little Creek would've chosen her instead of you if it weren't for you being here, she pushed you? Spirits Jasmine, I knew that Anog Ite was angry at you, but I never thought that she would try to kill you!" he gasped, shaking his head back and forth before he send a smile my way. "At least you're safe, Little Creek will be very happy to hear that. He didn't search for you because he thinks you're dead, but he'll be overjoyed when he'll see you alive! And you'll be able to fight Anog Ite! Isn't that great Jasmine?"

He looked like he meant it, but I just had this feeling that something wasn't right. Studying his eyes, I kept a smile on my face but inside of me, I frowned deeply. His eyes didn't smile, they glared. Were full of hate and loathing towards me. Something is definitely not right.

"Yeah, great." I nodded. "So, what's the plan?"

"Plan?" he chuckled questionably.

"Yeah, I have to go to the Village right? Tell Little Creek that I'm okay. Not to mention the fact that I have a fight in two days!"

"Oh right!" he exclaimed, scratching his neck. "That plan! Well, follow me Jasmine, I'll take you back to the Village and let Anog Ite finish y- I mean let Anog Ite bite the dust!" he quickly corrected himself, shooting me a too wide smile.

Oh yeah, definitely not right.

"Okay, lead the way Blue Earth," I smiled.

"Follow me!"

And I did, for a good ten seconds before I suddenly stopped. White Bear and Storm, my training, the Elements, I can't just leave them! Especially not White Bear and his Arabian Stallion, they did so much for me.

I couldn't help but think back to the things that Blue Earth just told me. How nobody was looking for me because they think I'm dead, that they think I fell and how he managed to guess how it really happened before she pushed me off th-…wait a minute…

"Blue Earth?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could.

"Yeah? What's the matter Jasmine, why aren't you following me?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can, we have all day long!" he laughed.

Taking a couple of steps back, I waited until I stood back in the clearing and watched how he followed me.

"I can't help but notice," I began softly, making sure that I heard the Wind whispering in my ear, "that you said that Anog Ite pushed me."

"Well, that's what you told me right? She pushed you off the cliff after you said that Little Creek would have chosen her if it weren't for you."

"That's just the thing Blue Earth," I shrugged, trying to keep my nerves in check, "that's not what I said."

"Yes it is, you told me." Blue Earth smiled while raising his eyebrows. "Maybe you have a bit of memory loss Jasmine."

"I never said anything about me telling her that Little Creek would've chosen her," I whispered, letting the Wind carry my words towards him.

His face fell when he realized what I just said. What he said. His face changed into a harsh glare, his eyes filling with loathing and anger and hate.

"My bad," he smirked.

Gulping, I held my hands up and took a step backwards, cringing slightly when he took a step forwards.

"They were right about you Jasmine, you really are intelligent. Anog Ite was just smarter than you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Jasmine, think!" he smirked darkly, beginning to walk around me. "The Compass that magically appears in the hands of James Wood?"

"It didn't magically appear," I growled angrily, "he jumped in the river to get it for me!"

"While Little Creek searched every crook and cranny for that thing. Coincidence?" he asked mockingly. "I don't think so. Who grabbed the Compass and hid it from his sight? Who made sure that Anog Ite would know about your training? That's right," he nodded with a smirk when he saw my widened eyes and harsh breathing, "_me_."

"No," I gasped while shaking my head, "you're lying!"

"Why would I do that?"

"But you said that-"

"That you were alright? That I actually liked having you around? Please," he scoffed, "Anog Ite isn't the only one who knows how to lie."

That hurt. I really thought that I had made another friend. He'd looked so nice and gentle. I guess looks are deceiving.

"Okay." I said, glaring at him and silently hoping that White Bear and Storm kept quiet. "Anog Ite obviously failed. I'm still alive, Little Creek hasn't chosen her and you are here in the bitter cold. Wow," I gasped, sarcastically clapping my hands to hide the obvious hurt that I really felt, "great job Blue Earth!"

"Ah," he held up a finger, "but they don't know that I'm here. They think you're dead Jasmine."

"Well I'm not!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Once again, they don't know that. And I really hate lying to my people Jasmine."

"Oh please!" I scoffed.

"No, really!" he smirked, stopping his walking behind me. "Seeing as Anog Ite failed but the rest of the Tribe thinks you're dead, let's give them some peace of mind huh?"

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered fearfully.

"You're supposed to be dead Jasmine."

"I know! But I'm not so why don't you just let me go back to the Village and then I'll show them that I'm actually really…very…alive," I whispered, feeling my heart almost beat out of my chest when I said the last part. That's his plan. He wants me dead. Like, dead dead. Oh boy.

"Can I ask you a question Jasmine?" he asked, his mouth next to me ear, giving me goose bumps all over my body.

"No."

"Too bad," he chuckled evilly. "How has your training with Little Creek been? Good? Bad?"

I didn't answer him, only concentrated on my breathing and the place that he was standing. I knew something was going to happen soon.

"No answer?" he asked in a fake sad voice. When I didn't give him any sign that I heard him, he sighed and walked a couple of steps back. "Alright then, I'll just have to figure it out myself!"

Quickly turning around, I gritted my teeth and positioned myself in a correct stance, just like Little Creek told me. 'This is no practice Jasmine', I reminded myself, keeping my eyes locked on his. 'This is the real deal.'

"You ready white girl?" he smirked cruelly.

"I was born ready featherhead!" I growled, smirking myself when he glared at me.

"Any last words?"

Looking at his stance and the way that his muscles tensed, I just knew that the chance of me winning were very slim. Too slim.

"Actually," I said, standing normally again, making him tilt his head sideways, "I have."

"And what are those?" he smirked, taking his correct stance once again.

"I just wanted to tell you that there's a man with five heads sitting on top of a rabbit, right behind you" I nonchalantly said.

"…what?" he blinked. Pointing my finger over his shoulder, I kept watching him until he turned and looked around. "I don't see any- hey! Come back here!"

Willing my legs to go faster, I kept my breathing in a good rhythm and tried to ignore the heavy footsteps behind me. Sucker! Jumping over a fallen tree, I gasped when I fell on the snow covered ground. Glancing behind me, I quickly scrambled back up and began to run again when I saw Blue Earth still following close behind. Not good.

"Got you!"

I screamed when I felt his arms circle around my waist as we tumbled on the ground. "Let me go!" I yelled, wiggling underneath his heavy weight. I screamed when he took a hold of my injured side and scratched his arm there, feeling satisfied when he gave a light yelp.

_"Rock"_

Shaking the pain away, I shoved my hands in the snow and felt around for a rock. Grasping one in my hand, I yelped when he turned me around so that I was laying on my back, him straddling my waist with one of his hands still pushing onto my painful side. Lifting his other hand from my waist, he grabbed my loose hair and lifted my head up before he slammed it on the ground again, making me gasp in pain. Again and again he did it and before I knew it, I was dizzy and I felt the blood on the back of my head.

_"Rock"_

Hearing the whisper, I clenched my fingers around the rock and lifted my arm up, bringing it down upon his head. Well, I tried to.

Taking a hold of my wrist, he laughed mockingly and threw it back on the ground, my fingers losing its grip and the rock rolling away from me. "Thought that would work on me you silly girl!" he growled, wrapping his hands around my throat and squeezing. Widening my eyes, I lifted my hands and lay them on his, trying to pry them away from my throat. Desperately trying to breath, I realized that he was way stronger so instead of trying to pry his hands away, I lifted mine up and scratched his face with my fingernails. Yelling in pain, he only tightened his hands and shook me, making my head bounce from the ground. Sitting up slightly, he gripped my throat even tighter and I began to see stars before my eyes. Feeling a slight cold on my legs, I glanced down and saw that he didn't straddle me anymore. With all my strength, I lifted my knee and slammed it into his private area. Gasping in pain, Blue Earth released my throat and rolled off me, laying his hands on that spot and groaning.

Gasping for air, I coughed and tried to clear my head from the haziness.

_"Go"_

Feeling the Wind breeze through my hair, my head cleared and I scrambled back up before I began to run once more, breathing heavily when I heard Blue Earth stumbling behind me.

Zigzagging in between the trees, I cursed softly when I realized that it wouldn't help. He'd still be able to find me because of my footprints. Stupid snow!

Keeping my gaze forward, I groaned when I saw a really big gap in the ground. How in the name of all things did that come there! Glancing around me, I gulped when I saw no other way. Cursing, I sped up some more when I heard the laughter of Blue Earth behind me. "You're stuck Jasmine!"

Looking up, I quickly shook my head when I thought about it. No way. I'm so not going to-

"You better let yourself fall in there or I'll lend you a hand!"

Nope, I'm definitely going to!

Speeding up, I jumped up and grabbed the tree branch tightly. Swinging my legs, I winced when I felt my hands burn from all the splinters that were imbedding themselves in my skin. Gaining height, I waited for the best moment before I let myself go with a big yell. Flying through the air, I braced myself for the hard landing and gave a fearful scream when I missed the other side. Quickly lifting my arms, I just managed to grab a big rock and hang there with pain shooting through my side and hands. My hands were red from the cold and they felt like they were being pierced by a thousand needles. I couldn't hold it much longer, and my side made it impossible for me to climb up.

"Jasmine, grab my staff!"

Looking up, I almost cried in relief when I saw White Bear standing there with fear in his dark eyes. "White Bear! How did you-"

"No time Jasmine, just take a hold of it!" he urged me.

"I can't, I'll fall if I let go!" I said, gasping when my hands slid further down.

"You won't fall! Now come on dear, grab my staff and I'll hoist you up!"

Tears streaming down my cheeks, I bit the inside of me cheek and let one hand loose to try and take a hold of the staff. I yelled in fear when I didn't grasp it but only slid further down. "White Bear!"

"Hold on Jasmine!"

"I'm trying!" I cried. Gritting my teeth, I tried once more, only to get the same result.

"How's it hanging Jasmine?" Turning my head upwards, I gasped when Blue Earth was standing on the other side with a smirk on his bloodied face. "You're stuck? Let me help you!"

"No!" I screamed when he jumped. He yelled when he realized that the cliff was much larger than he had anticipated. Looking back at White Bear, I tried to grab his staff again and growled in anger when I missed.

"Jasmine look out!" he suddenly yelled fearfully. Looking up, I widened my eyes when I felt hands around my ankles. Slipping further down, I cried out in pain and tried to keep a hold of something.

"Blue Earth, let me go!" I yelled. "I can't keep the both of us hanging, you have to grab a hold of something else!"

"And let you live? I don't think so!" he growled angrily.

Gasping for breath through my tears, I looked back up and saw tears in White Bear's eyes. "Come on Jasmine, don't give up!"

Looking down, I send a pleading gaze towards Blue Earth. "Let go of me, please! Grab a hold on that rock right there! Blue Earth," I whispered pleadingly, "I can't hold the both of us, my arms are beginning to shake. Please."

I almost wanted to cry in relief when his eyes softened just the tiniest bit. But it had no use, his gaze hardened again and he only tightened his hands around my ankles. "We'll both go down."

"You stubborn idiot!" I yelled miserably. "Do you want to die!"

Before I could receive an answer, I saw the staff hover above Blue Earth's head. Looking up, I whispered a no when I saw what White Bear wanted to do. Giving me a broken look, he let Storm push him a little closer, making the staff hover even lower. "I can't pull the both of you up." he whispered. Lifting the staff slightly, White Bear brought it down upon Blue Earth's head, making the young Indian cry out in pain. He let one of his hands slip from my ankle to hold it against the painful spot on his head.

"Jasmine, hurry up now!"

Gritting my teeth, I whispered a sorry before I kicked my free leg against the side of Blue Earth's head. I felt how he lost his entire grip and heard him scream in fear when he fell down. Choking on a sob, I took a hold of the staff and let Storm and White Bear pull me up. Reaching the edge, I let go of the staff and gripped the edge tightly. White Bear's hands took a hold of my wrists and together, we managed to pull myself onto the safe ground.

Gasping for air, I lay on the ground and closed my eyes, hearing White Bear gasping for breath next to me.

"Help!"

My eyes shot open when I heard Blue Earth's voice calling for help. Ignoring my tired muscles and Storm's urgent neighs, I crawled to the edge and looked down, only to see Blue Earth hanging there, his hands grabbing hold of a big rock.

Reaching out my hand, I tried to stretch my arm out as far as I could. "Take my hand!"

"No!" he growled, shaking his head.

"Stop being so damn stubborn and just grab it!" I yelled, feeling the fear creeping up when he slid further down. "Dammit Blue Earth, do it now!"

Looking up at me, he contemplated it for a short while before he finally reached out his hand towards mine.

"That's it, just a little further," I encouraged him. "You're almost there!"

I almost felt his fingers brush against mine, almost had his hand gripped in mine, almost had him pulled to safety when the rock broke off.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No!" I screamed, crying when he fell down. "Blue Earth!"

"Jasmine," White Bear whispered sadly.

"Give me your staff!" I urgently demanded. "Hurry up, I can still save him!"

"You can't Jasmine."

"Yes I can!"

"No you _can't!"_ White Bear yelled, making me cringe. "He's gone."

Whimpering, I scooted away from the edge and wrapped my arms around my legs, sobbing into them.

"Oh Jasmine," he whispered when he saw my broken state. I heard him drop his staff as he walked towards my sobbing form. Laying a hand on my shoulder, he whispered soothingly and stroked my hair with his other hand. Turning myself around, I buried my head in his shoulder and only sobbed harder when he hugged me close to him.

"I almost had him," I gasped between sobs, "I was almost there."

"I know."

"I killed him!"

"No you didn't Jasmine," White Bear whispered, lifting my head from his shoulder. "You tried to save him while _he_ was the one who tried to kill you. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But if I hadn't kicked him than he would still be-"

"Trying to kill you, probably succeeding too!" he interrupted me harshly. Seeing my broken look, White Bear sighed sadly and brought my head back to his shoulder. "It's okay Jasmine. Everything's going to be okay, I promise."

Feeling the warmth of Storm behind me, I only sobbed harder when I thought about how Blue Earth would never feel any warmth again, how his family won't ever see him again.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**LCPOV**

"Wood, are you out of your mind! You can't just walk away when I just told you that there are predators in these woods!" I growled angrily when I finally caught up with him. "I'll leave you in these woods if I have to, I swear that to all the Spirits above!"

He didn't say anything back, just continued to gape ahead. Frowning, I looked at him and waved my hand in front of his face. "Wood? Are you alright?"

"I-is that t-t-he h-orse of the C-Calvary?"

"What?" I asked confusedly. Wood pointed his finger ahead and, following it, I widened my eyes when I saw what he meant.

"No," I whispered. "Spirit? Swift? Spirit! Swift!" I yelled excitedly, running towards them while I whooped in the process. Stopping, I laughed when they ran around me in circles. Stopping in front of me, Spirit neighed happily and put his nose against my raised palm. Rubbing his nose, I looked into his brown eyes and grinned when I saw the happiness in there. "Wow!" I yelped when I felt a nudge in my back. Turning around, I grinned when I saw Swift standing there, her elegant head held high. "Swift!" Nickering softly, she put her neck on my shoulder and squeezed me against her. Patting her back, I stepped back and smiled at the both of them when Spirit appeared next to her. "Where are Rain and TJ?"

They both nudged their heads towards the south and I nodded when I understood that they were at home. "Why are you here then my friend?"

The happiness in Spirit's eyes disappeared and his ears fell against his head. Looking at Swift, he gave a soft neigh when she nickered sadly.

"What is it?" I urgently whispered. "Is Rain alright? TJ?"

Looking up at me, Swift took a step forward and snorted air on my chest. Looking down, I frowned sadly when I saw the Compass of Jasmine hanging. "I'm sorry Swift, Jasmine is-is missing," I whispered, gritting my teeth to hold back the tears that I haven't shed yet. Now was not the time.

Nickering softly, Swift bowed her head and I saw how one tear fell from her blue eyes. Stroking her head, I made eye-contact with her and tried to give her a confident smile. "We'll find her girl, I promise. With the help of you and Spirit, what could go wrong?"

"Huhurm."

"Ah, that could," I muttered, smiling slightly when Spirit gave a snort. "Wood! They're going to help us search for Jasmine."

"Isn't that the Mustang that the Colonel tried to break?" he asked hesitantly, reaching out his hand before jumping back when Spirit snorted at him. Didn't like him huh? Good boy.

"Yes, the very same Stallion." Patting his neck, I climbed on top of him and stroked his neck in thanks when he didn't swing me off. Sitting straight, I looked at Wood and smirked when I saw his wide eyes and open mouth. "You might want to close your mouth blondie, don't want to catch any flies."

"You-you-you just hopped on top of him!" he exclaimed.

"I know." I dryly said.

"He didn't throw you off!"

"Really?"

"He allowed you to _touch_ him!"

"You don't say!" I gasped sarcastically, laughing when he shot me a glare. "Come on and hurry up Wood, we'll cover more ground like this. Hop on Swift and let's go!"

"Yeah yeah, who made you boss?" he mumbled angrily, ignoring my snort of amusement. Climbing on top of Swift, he gave her a gentle pat before he took a hold of her mane.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep," he confirmed, "let's find her."

Nodding, I leaned down so that my face was close to Spirit's ear. "Let's go my friend."

Giving a whinny, Spirit shook his mane and began to trot deeper into the woods, Swift and Wood not far behind us.

"Wood?" I asked after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah?"

"The wind is growing stronger, it'll be harder for the horses to smell Jasmine's scent." I explained, looking around for any glimpse of my copper haired beauty. Nothing.

"So what do we do?" he asked frustratingly. I wanted to respond with something sarcastic but knew that he was behaving this way because of the bad news. I didn't like it, he shouldn't care about _my hopa_, but I couldn't simply stop his feelings. I could only try to keep Jasmine far away from him. If we find her.

"We just keep searching for another couple of hours and then we head back to the spot. It gets dark very early."

He didn't say anything back, just made a sound that he heard me. Silence once again fell upon us. The only noises that were heard were the rustles of the loose branches and chirps of some birds.

"We'll find her," he suddenly said. Looking over my shoulder, I saw how he looked determined and fierce. "We have to."

Looking ahead again, I swallowed and nodded once.

"Yeah, we have to."

* * *

**NOPOV**

"The Wind helped me White Bear, it told me about the rock and urged me to go on when I was laying on the ground. Does that mean that the Element Air is done?"

Jasmine, White Bear and Storm were all sitting on a warm blanket, huddled against each other with Jasmine between the males. The sun was slowly vanishing, meaning that the cold was only increasing.

After crying for a long time, the three of them made their way back towards the clearing where White Bear learned Jasmine the Element Air. While doing that, White Bear had explained how he managed to suddenly appear above Jasmine when she was dangling above the big gap.

"I had Storm with me. You must remember Jasmine, we've lived in these woods for a very long time and know all the ways like the back of our hands." Snort. "Sorry Storm, hands and hoof. With the speed of my friend and my sense of direction, it wasn't that hard to find you. The footprints were a nice help though."

Now they were sitting here, seeking warmth from each other while Jasmine told White Bear what had happened during the chase.

"I certainly believe that yes, this means that Air is done. And in such a short time too! Well done Jasmine, very well done indeed!" White Bear chuckled, feeling relieved when he saw the proud smile on Jasmine's face. "Now it's time to learn you the crafts of the Earth Element. Very important for you."

"Because Anog Ite is an expert at it right?" she asked softly, running a hand through her bronze and copper hair.

"That, and because it works great with the Air. Both of them will give you a good sense of direction and will warn you when needed."

"Like the Air did when…you know." Jasmine whispered sadly, biting her lip when she thought about the now deceased Blue Earth.

"Yes," White Bear hesitantly confirmed when he saw the young woman's face. "Like that. We'll start that training tomorrow, together with the Water."

"Water?"

"Yes, the third Element. Very good for your elegance and speed." White Bear explained. "Water is the Element of intuition and emotion. The Air and Earth will tell you where your opponent is, but the Water will show you the way. And now that it's Winter, more cold and wetness for you!" he smiled, feeling satisfied when Jasmine chuckled softly at his enthusiasm.

"What about Fire? Is it really that dangerous?" Jasmine wondered out loud, looking up at the slightly withered face of the crazy old man.

"Yes, it's definitely dangerous Jasmine," he said in a grave voice. "Fire is passion, energy and assertiveness. If used correctly, it can be a very warm and beautiful Element. But when used incorrectly," he continued, gazing at the sky and seeing something that neither Jasmine nor Storm could, "it can bring great destruction and pain. Fire feeds of the Air, and there will always be Air. It's a very dangerous Element Jasmine, very dangerous indeed."

Glancing at Storm, Jasmine shifted her green eyes towards her teacher and friend. "White Bear?"

"Mhm?"

"Did the Fire do something to your family?" she hesitantly asked him.

White Bear's eyes widened a fraction before he gave a huge sigh and looked down at his pupil who he now considered a very dear friend. "You, my dear, are too smart for your own good."

Jasmine's mouth tilted up on one side, giving the idea of a crooked smile, just without the usual happiness in there.

"Will you tell me?"

"I will," White Bear nodded, making Storm's ears twitch a little bit. "Silly horse," White Bear grumbled, "I've told that story many times already! Don't pretend like this is the first time," he muttered, having to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing when his best friend send him an innocent look.

"White Bear."

"Oh, right!" he sighed when Jasmine reminded him of his story.

"I haven't always lived in the woods. I was part of a Tribe once. Quite shocking isn't it?" he snickered when he noticed the surprised glance of Jasmine. "Yes," he continued, "we were a great Tribe. Big and strong men, nice, gentle and hard working women. Children who ran around and played all day. I can still hear their laughter if I think about it," he said, smiling gently when he heard the twinkling laughter of the children in his head. "I was the Medicine Man you could say. Or Shaman as many call people like me. I took care of the sick people and animals, making them better. I am in good contact with the Spirits, and that was a great help. But then the Men came."

"Men? What Men?" Jasmine asked curiously, snuggling further into the warm pelt of Storm who was also listening with rapid attention.

"Men with weapons that spit fire and horses that destroyed everything in their path. Nobody was safe from them. Not even our best warriors stood a chance against them. I lost many dear friends that day. And my beautiful family." White Bear sighed sadly, stroking the feathers in his hair.

"No," Jasmine whispered horrified.

"I couldn't save them in time. I tried to heal their wounds, but I didn't know how. My wife and son, gone. Just like that."

"Oh White Bear," Jasmine said softly, tears brimming in her emerald eyes. "I'm _so _sorry."

"Those Men had the Fire in their hearts. Not the good Fire, but the Fire of destruction. It kept growing with every destructive thing that they did. I couldn't do anything, so I ran and never looked back."

It was silent for a long time, the only noise being the breaths of Jasmine, White Bear and Storm.

"Those were white men, right?" Jasmine asked, feeling guilty and disappointed.

"Yes." White Bear whispered softly. "White Men."

"You have no idea how sorry I am White Bear. I wish that there was something that I could do."

Smiling gently, White Bear patted the top of Jasmine's head. "No worries my dear, it was a very long time ago. I still have the good memories," he told her, fingering one of the many feathers in his hair.

"Are those your memories?"

"Why yes they are! See how many there are? Only think about the good times Jasmine, always think about the good times."

"I will," Jasmine nodded, laying her head on White Bear's shoulder. " l always will."

* * *

**JAMESPOV**

Laying in the cold Tipi, I thought about the long day that we had. As expected, no Jazzy. Not even a little sign of her. It's like she has disappeared from the face of the earth. Those horses? It made us go faster, but that's it. They didn't smell anything, see anything or hear anything. Honestly, I'm slowly beginning to lose hope. We've been searching for two days now, three if we search tomorrow and I just don't think that we'll find her. I want to find her, have to find her! But I don't know if I can.

Then there's the annoying Indian. _Little Creek_. Or pigtails as I like to call him. Why? 'Cause he hates it of course. But I have to admit, he really does care about Jazzy. The way that he reacted when we all thought that she fell to her death? Man, that was something. I had never seen someone broken before, only horses. But those horses? Nothing compared to the Indian.

Doesn't mean that I'll give up though! Hell no! Only means that I'll fight even harder. And I have a plan. I'm going to be the one who finds her. That gives me credit. Then I'll take her back to the Village and simply keep her far away from Little Creek. Let her do thing that she wants to do. As long as it doesn't involve pigtails of course. Before she knows it, it's time to go home and she'll say goodbye to everyone. Getting home, she'll realize what she missed and will need someone to comfort her. That's where I hop in. I comfort her, she falls in love with me, we marry and have lots of little James' and Jasmine's. The end. Can't go wrong. It's flawless.

"James?"

Shaking myself out of my inner musings, I looked towards the opening and saw the now familiar face of Autumn Leaf.

"Are you sleeping?"

"Nope," I smiled when she grinned and immediately stepped inside, "wide awake. But you have to sleep Autumn, it's late."

"Oh I know," she pouted, "but I'm not tired. And I can't sleep."

"Why can't you sleep?" I asked her softly, making sure that we didn't wake everyone up with our talking.

"I miss Jasmine," she whispered sadly.

Oh dear.

"Yeah, me too Autumn," I sighed.

"Why haven't you found her yet?" she asked confusedly.

How am I going to tell her that we didn't see any sign of her. That's not something that a young girl wants to hear.

"We haven't found her yet because…because…because she's still missing! Yeah, that's it! She's still missing, so we haven't found her yet."

Frowning, Autumn Leaf tilted her head sideways and raised one little eyebrow. "Isn't that the same thing?"

"No." I quickly told her. "Very different Darlin'."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"I'm a little tired now," she whispered, yawning softly.

Chuckling, I nodded and motioned my head towards the entrance. "Then go back to bed."

Rubbing her eyes, she pouted and blinked a couple of times. "Can't I sleep here? Please?"

"Oh no! No no no no! Big nono's Autumn!" I quickly said, shaking my head. "I'm your friend right?"

"Of course!" she grinned.

"And you want me to stay your friend right?"

"Uhuh!"

"Then you can't sleep here, or else there won't be a James Wood anymore."

"What do you mean James? The Chief and Squaw won't be mad! And mommy and daddy will-… _oh_."

"Yeah," I nodded with a serious look on my face, "oh."

"Good night friend!" she yelled before she hurried her way out of the Tipi.

"Good night Darlin'."

Kids these days.

* * *

_**The Queen of Water: **__Enjoy and thnx for the review!_

_**IgnitingFireworks: **__Thank you… :p Hope you enjoyed this one! Thnx for your review!_

_**.9: **__Haha, glad you think so! And thank you, hope you like this one also! Thanks for the review!_

_**JohnCenaRkoFanForever: **__He saw Spirit and Swift, hehe ;) I can't help but think that your hinting me to make a palomino horse, haha! I like your idea and think that I may use it. But as you just read, Swift is back with Spirit. But she'll go back to TJ eventually so yeah, good idea! Thank you for the review!_

_**NinjaGirl9797: **__Glad you love it ;) Thanks for the review!_

_**Kristina Verens: **__Thank you so much, glad you enjoyed it hun! Haha, did you expect this? :p No cliffy this Chapter, maybe the next one though? We'll see… and really? One of the best? Yay! Thanks for the review!_

_**SheWolfMedjaj: **__Haha, there you go! Hope you enjoyed the surprise! And don't worry, I won't stop writing this Story until I've finished it. Thanks for your review!_

_**Leah: **__Ah, awesome! I've explained it some more in this Chappie, so maybe it's even more understandable now. Haha yeah, I love writing cliffhangers! I really hope I didn't disappoint you with this Chapter! Mhm, Little Sea is the sweetest mommie ever! I based her off my own mom, hehe ;) Thank you very much for your review!_

**_Rebekah Darter: _**_Phew, am I glad to hear that! But I promise to try and not let you wait for so long! Yes! Glad you liked Chapter 16! Hope you like this one just as much :) And thank you, I'll try ;) Thanks for the review!_

_**LaRhette: **__Haha, you're welcome ;) I should be thanking you hun! Yeah, I am so mean, I know :) But now you know who he saw! Aww, thank you! Yes, it's much better now. I now have time to write some more chappies, so I'm getting right on that! Thank you for the compliment, you're making me blush :) I think I'll keep doing his POV's for some time, just to give everyone a bit of a look inside his blond head, haha. Yes Ma'am! Loved your review, thanks so much!_

_**Annette: **__Wow, thank you so so much! I'm really glad to hear that because I'm always hesitating when it comes to grammar and such, seeing as I'm not even from an English country or something but from the Netherlands, haha. Aha, everything was explained in this chappie I think. But if you have more questions, leave them in a review and I'll answer it right here, pinky promise! Thank you for your sweet review!_

_**Skylar: **__Yep, that's what I was thinking. You notice that when you read the part where White Bear tells Jasmine about his old Tribe? He says wife, so the men killed her too. No respect. Hmm, I don't know…I think so yeah. He threatened her in the 15__th__ Chapter. So yeah, harsher punishment from our blonde stable boy! Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chappie!_

_**Fanficluver32: **__Haha, me too! No surprise for me, but definitely for you :p I'm glad you loved the last one, hope you love this one also? Thank you, I hope to make every chapter better than the one before that, haha! Oeh, thanks! I don't really know my exact writing style, it's just this way hihi! Keep reading the story hun, it's only gonna get better! Thanks for the review!_

_**Kiala: **__*blushblush* once again, THANK YOU! I actually want to be an English Teacher here in the Netherlands, haha! Crazy right! And next to that, I hope to one day publish one of my own books. I'm actually writing one right now, so yeah…hopefully it'll come true! And yourself? No writing stories for you? I'm very glad you think so Kiala, thank you very much ;) I made sure that you didn't have to wait that long for this one, haha! Thank you very very much for this amazing review and I hope that you'll keep enjoying this Story :)_

* * *

**Okay, so I have a poll on my profile! It would be greatly appreciated if you vote on that, that way I can decide what to do with this Story. Thank you dolls!  
****  
So, you got to see a fight scene, sort of, and the death of Blue Earth. Ahw, sniff sniff :( James' POV was at the end of the Chapter! Liked it? I did like writing it, especially the scene with Autumn Leaf :D And Spirit and Swift are back, woohoo! Keep those reviews coming please, I really love them and they help me with the Story! PM me if you have any questions or if things aren't that clear to you. I check my mail everyday so an answer is guaranteed!**

**Until the next Chappie!  
AJ xoxo ;) **


	18. Air, Earth and a Reunion

**AN:**

**Soooooo…Chapter 18. Last Chapter, Jasmine managed to grasp the Element Air, Blue Earth fell to his death, Swift and Spirit appeared to help the search for Jasmine and Little and James still have the tension between them, not the good kind. Oh yeah, White Bear told us something about his past. Poor fella :( Seeing as I've received some PMs and reviews with the question if there could be some more intimate scenes between Little Creek and Jasmine? Something like that? Uhm, just for the record, I'm not changing this Story to an M rated one. Was never plan, and it won't be the plan, ever. BUT, I guess I can change some fluff into a bit more…spice. I'm always up for the comments of my reviewers, so uhm…yeah, I'll do that. And I think I'm going to reunite Jasmine and Little Creek this Chapter, my fingers are itching to write that part. Don't worry, the training of Jasmine will be shown. I love flashbacks :D Oh, Jasmine is no Mary-Sue, you'll notice it in this Chapter. And you probably noticed it in the previous ones, she's not perfect. At all. But thanks for the 'warning' anyway, I'll definitely keep it in mind and I'll try to keep writing her as a believable character xD**

_"Air"  
_**"Earth"**

Disclaimer: If I'd be the one who owned Spirit, I would have immediately given Little Creek a love interest. Seeing as I'm _not_…I love me some FanFiction!

**Chapter 18**

**NOPOV**

"It's not working White Bear! Why is it not working!? How can it not work? I've been doing the same thing for the past 2 days!"

"Jasmine, like I just said, Water and Fire are no easy Elements."

"I don't care! I have to complete them, I have simply have to!"

Groaning in frustration when White Bear just shrugged his shoulders, Jasmine let herself fall to the ground and buried her face in her hands. She was angry, tired, frustrated and so desperate. She _had _to manage those Elements if she ever wanted to have a chance in defeating Anog Ite. Earth wasn't easy either and took more time than Air, but seeing as the Air had the same type of function as the Earth, it was easier to get a hold of. Water and Fire, those were the Elements that she just couldn't do. Simple as that. Jasmine and White Bear have tried everything that they could think of, but to no avail. And it made Jasmine feel like she could go crazy at any given moment.

Fire and Water had to come from within, something that was really hard to manage. White Bear had told her that it took him a very long time before he could use those Elements, and he was the Shaman. It didn't exactly make her feel any better.

"Jasmine," White Bear sighed, pulling her back up and rubbing the snow from her back, "your fight is tomorrow. I don't want you to lose all hope, but the chance is small that you'll be in possession of those two Elements."

"I know." Jasmine muttered, walking away from White Bear and seating herself against the warm pelt of Storm. "But it would be nice though."

"Oh yes, it certainly would be," he chuckled gently, "but now that I've seen you train, I have the confidence that you'll be able to defeat her. It won't be easy," he told her when she looked up at him with a disbelieving look, "but it is possible. Everything is possible."

"White Bear, I appreciate your kind words, I really do," Jasmine smiled softly when he took a seat next to her, "but I don't think you understand. I have to win. It's not supposed to be a possibility, it has got to be a fact. No doubt, no hesitations."

"Let me ask you a question Jasmine."

"Alright."

"Why do you want to win?" he asked her, turning his head to catch her gaze in his.

"What?" she asked confusedly.

"Why do you want to win? Why do you _have _to win?"

"Because I have to prove myself! I have to show them that I _am_ worthy of being one of them, not just a white girl who's there because the son of the Chief and Squaw has feelings for her."

"So you want them to respect you?" White Bear asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes. And I want to let Anog Ite know that she can't mess with me. That I can fight back and be better in doing so." Jasmine whispered, blinking to keep her tears at bay. "I never wanted Blue Earth to die, I really didn't. But it proved that I can fight."

"Jasmine," White Bear whispered, patting her head softly and making her look up at his aging face. "This training, this…pain that you are going through? You're doing this, but for who?"

"What do you mean white Bear?" she questioned him softly, trying but failing to grasp his point.

"What I mean," he sighed while putting his wrinkly hands on her cheeks and looking into her green eyes, "is that you're doing these things for others, but not for _yourself_."

"But I _am_ doing this for myself!"

"Is that so?" he asked mockingly, making Jasmine blink. "You are here because you wanted to apologize to Anog Ite, because you wanted to make her feel better, no?"

"Yes, but-"

"You're here, training and making yourself feel miserable because you want to show the Tribe that you deserve to be one of them. You want _them_ to accept you, right?"

"Well, yeah! But that's not-"

"All of this happened because you wanted to find Swift, because you knew that she'd be scared without you. Again Jasmine, you did it for her, not for yourself, correct?" he once again interrupted her with raised eyebrows.

"No, no! That's not-"

"Yes it is and you know it!" he smiled sadly, shaking her head slightly. "And now comes the biggest sacrifice. Little Creek. In the end, you are doing all of this for Little Creek. You want to be a part of the Tribe so that Little Creek can be with you without difficulties. You went against the wishes of your Father, not because you wanted to have an adventure because look around you Jasmine! This isn't an adventure, this is something that you're doing for others! It's time to do something that is good for you!" he ended his speech in a hard voice, trying to make the young woman see what he wanted her to see.

Shaking her head, Jasmine closed her eyes and tried to banish away the words that White Bear just uttered to her. What he said wasn't true she told herself. She was doing this for herself…right? She wanted to find Swift, she wanted to be with Little Creek. _She _was the one who agreed to fight Anog Ite and _she_ wanted to train.

"You told me that you wanted an adventure Jasmine. I don't know what you imagine an adventure to be like, but this? This isn't an adventure dear, this is a sacrifice." White Bear murmured, patting her cheek softly before he let go of her face.

"When I was little, 11 maybe," Jasmine whispered hoarsely after a couple of minutes, "I was still coping with the death of my Mother. Father stayed with me that year, until I turned 11 that is. I asked him too, because I didn't want to be alone. I was scared. Don't ask me why," she sighed softly when she saw Storm cocking his head slightly out of the corner of her eyes. "I just was. After those months with just the two of us, I didn't want him to leave me alone. It was like I was losing my Mother all over again, only now it was my Father. He had already changed, wasn't the kind and gentle man that Mother married. I think it drove him crazy, seeing me day in and day out. I look just like her you know," she smiled softly, feeling warm when she remembered her sweet Mother. White Bear watched her with a small smile, glad to see the slight happiness on her features. His smile vanished when he saw how Jasmine began to frown sadly. "I was hurting him. Unintentionally of course, but I was hurting my Father. He never told me, but I know. When he told me that it was time for him to go back to work, I went berserk. I was crying, shouting, acting like I was a five year old. Then he told me not to be so selfish." Jasmine sighed. Turning her head towards White Bear, she grimaced when she saw the surprised and slightly angry look in his eyes. "No, he was right! I was being selfish, Father was the one who worked and took care of me. I don't know why I'm suddenly telling you this White Bear, but maybe it showed me something that day. I didn't always get what I wanted, but that was no reason for me to act that with my Father, who only wanted the best for me. That was no reason for me to be selfish. And at the Tribe, I was being selfish again, only seeing the bad things about Anog Ite while I knew that she was, still is, in love with him since she was a little girl. I've been selfish before White Bear, many times. I'm being selfish right now, wanting to be able to use those Elements and embarrass Anog Ite the way that she embarrassed me. And don't say that that isn't selfish White Bear, because it is, no matter what you try to make of it," she quickly said when he looked like he wanted to comment on her. "I'm not only doing this for Little Creek. Or for the Tribe. I'm doing this for me, because I want to prove to myself that I _can_ do something like this. I _can_ control those Elements, I _can _win that fight against Anog Ite, I _can _make sure that Little Creek stays with me and I _can_ prove my Father that I'm able to make the right decisions and be responsible for myself. I'm being selfish, and I don't regret any minute of it."

Looking at the determination in those emerald eyes, the fierceness that was oozing off her, White Bear grinned softly and stood up, offering her his hand to pull her back up. Accepting it, Jasmine hoisted herself up with the help of her friend and gave him a questioning look.

"In that case," White Bear grinned, shedding his cloak and throwing his staff on the ground, "bring it on!"

Laughing joyfully and forgetting all her problems and insecurities, Jasmine gave the gentle and crazy old man a tight hug and giggled when she felt Storm nipping at her loose strands of hair. "Thank you," she whispered, pulling back to give him a light kiss on his cheek.

Blushing and clearing his throat, White Bear chuckled lightly when Jasmine and Storm both let out an amused snort when they saw his darkened cheeks.

"Let's do it Jasmine because tonight, you're going back to the Tribe as a new person, selfishness and all!"

"Let's do it!" she repeated him with a whoop at the end and a loud neigh from Storm.

And doing? That they did.

* * *

**With Little Creek and James:**

"For the 148th time Swift, _I don't have any sugar cubes_!"

Giving a loud snort, Swift rolled her eyes and looked forward again, nickering to Spirit and shaking her mane when he gave an amused snort.

"Did you really keep count?" Little Creek sniggered on top of Spirit. "Really?" Seeing the glare that James sent him, Little Creek let out a laugh and patted Spirit's neck.

"Yeah yeah, laugh all you want," James grumbled angrily, clenching his teeth when Little Creek only laughed harder.

"What, do you want me to cry?" he chuckled.

"Nah," James smirked after a while, "you don't need to cry to show me that you're not a real man, I know that without your tears. But if you only want to prove my point, go ahead! I won't tell!"

Little Creek's chuckles abruptly ended, getting replaced by an angry glare before it changed into a smug look.

"If I remember correctly,-"

"Pfft, you and remember!"

"It wasn't me who had tears in his eyes at the cliff." Little Creek continued as if he didn't get interrupted.

"I-I…that wasn't…I…_manly tears_!" James barked after his stuttering, ignoring the snorts of his three 'companions'. "Those were manly tears!"

"Of course they were manly tears Wood, of course. And you're not vain, you just care about the way that you look. You don't love your hair, you just think it's the best thing that has ever existed!" Little Creek nodded in mock understanding.

"Exactly! That's exactly what- wait a minute… hey! That's not true!" James shouted, growling when the Indian just laughed and urged the Stallion in a gallop. "Stupid Indian, stupid Tribe, stupid _snow_!" he muttered angrily. At least it stopped snowing 2 days ago, together with the biting wind. Much easier to follow tracks. Not that he knew how to do that, but he'd never tell that to the Indian boy. "Come on Swift, let's find Jazzy and then get the heck away from here."

Nickering once, Swift shook her head before she galloped after Spirit and Little Creek, making James clutch her mane tightly.

Glancing behind him, Little Creek smirked with amusement when he saw the uncomfortable look that Wood wore. Apparently, he didn't like horse-riding that much.

"Wow!" he yelped when Spirit suddenly came to a halt. "What is it my friend?"

Widening his nostrils, Spirit held his head high in the air and sniffed, trying to catch the scent that he just smelt. He remembered that scent: roses, hay and…sugar. That was Jasmine!

Giving a nicker, he trotted forward and kept sniffing the air, his eyes shifting constantly.

"Little Creek? What's wrong with the horses?" James frowned, urging Swift next to Spirit when he noticed her doing the same thing. "They sick or something?"

"No," Little Creek shook his head, a smile slowly starting to appear on his handsome features, "they smell something!"

"Yeah, great! Maybe they smell some food because man, I'm starving!" James chuckled, his chuckles slowly diminishing when the horses and the Indian glared at him. "What? What did I say?"

"Maybe they smell Jasmine?" Little Creek sarcastically smiled.

James turned serious the moment that Little Creek uttered those words. "What? They smell her?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure. If they do, it won't be long before we find her."

"That's great! Come on Swift," he whispered, patting her head and ignoring the annoyed snort, "if you find her, I promise to give you as many sugar cubes as you want!"

Rolling her blue eyes, Swift shared an exasperated glance with Spirit before they both continued to try and sniff her out.

* * *

**Back with Jasmine, White Bear and Storm:**

"It's alright Jasmine, like I said, you'll be able to defeat her without those Elements."

Giving a sigh, Jasmine bit her lip and gave White Bear a nod. It was almost night time now, and she had to go soon or she wouldn't make it in time. She tried, God she had tried! Unfortunately, Water and Fire were two stubborn Elements. She just couldn't get them to accept her, couldn't get herself to open them up.

"It's okay White Bear," Jasmine sighed, giving him a sad smile. "I tried, there's nothing more that I can do."

Seeing his new friend sad, Storm nickered softly and bumped his nose against her shoulder, emitting a laugh from the bronze haired girl. "Thank you Storm."

Looking back at White Bear, Jasmine felt the tears forming in her eyes. She hated good bye's, she really did. "I guess this is it huh?" she whispered tearfully, sniffing slightly.

"Yes my dear, this is it," White Bear smiled softly, nodding his head. "But we had some fun didn't we? I know I did, I can't remember the last time that I had so much to do!"

"Really?"

"Oh yes! It was great Jasmine, and I am proud to call you my apprentice and my dearest human friend."

Laughing tearfully, Jasmine stepped forward and buried her face in White Bear's shoulder, her shoulders shaking with her silent sobs. Stroking her hair, White Bear tightened his hold on her and let one tear escape, creating a thin wet line on his tinted cheek.

Taking a deep breath, Jasmine gave her mentor one last squeeze and stepped out of his hold, rubbing her eyes to get rid of all the tears.

"Be careful when you head back, there are dangerous and wild animals roaming these woods."

"I will," she nodded slightly, giving him an assuring look.

"Come with me," she suddenly said, a desperate gleam in her emerald eyes. "They let me stay there, I'm sure that if I tell Little Creek what happened, he'll tell his parents and the Tribe will welcome you with open arms!"

"Oh Jasmine," White Bear smiled softly, "I belong here, in these woods with Storm. We have been here for years now."

"But you know how a Tribe works, you've been a part of one! I promise you White Bear, they'll accept you and Storm!" she almost begged, hoping that she could convince him to come with her.

Shaking his head, White Bear shared a silent conversation with Storm before he nodded his head. Gripping his staff tighter, he send a happy smile towards Jasmine. "I like being here. We both like it here and change will only upset us. You understand, right?"

Opening her mouth to tell him that no, she doesn't understand it, Jasmine stopped and swallowed. She would be lying if she said that.

"I understand." she whispered sadly.

Frowning softly, White Bear hummed before he made a noise like he just figured something out. Frowning, Jasmine watched how he took one feather out of his hair. Running his fingers through Storm's mane, he wrapped a loose piece of mane around the feather. Walking towards her, he placed it in her hair and took a step back to admire his work, smiling and feeling satisfied when he saw the shock in Jasmine's eyes.

"But that's-"

"Your memory dear, and yours alone," he gently interrupted her, patting her cheek lightly.

Biting her cheek thoughtfully, Jasmine held up one finger and took her elastic band from her wrist. Walking towards Storm, she put one thick braid in his mane and tied it with the elastic, receiving a nip in thanks. Giggling softly, she kissed his nose before she walked back towards White Bear. Giving him a smile, she pulled one big button from her pocket and silently asked him if she could.

Nodding his head with a questioning look, White Bear slowly smiled when his dear friend tied the button in his hair. Seeing that she was done, he lifted his hand and almost got teary eyed when he felt it attached to the memory of his family.

"That is your memory of me White Bear," Jasmine gently smiled.

"Our memory," he corrected her, smiling when Storm gave a nicker and stepped next to him.

"Our memory," she whispered softly, throwing one arm around White Bear's shoulder and one arm around Storm's neck and hugging them close to her.

Stepping back, she watched how they both turned around and walked towards the tree line. Turning around, White Bear shot her one last wink before they both disappeared from sight.

_"This won't be the last time that you see us my dear"_

Smiling softly, Jasmine closed her eyes and let the Wind, that strangely enough sounded just like White Bear, sooth her.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and turned around, beginning the long walk back towards the Tribe.

An hour or 3 later, Jasmine watched how the sun was slowly starting to disappear behind the looming trees. It gave the forest an eerie glow. Beautiful, but kind of scary. Especially with the noises that accompanied it. Looking ahead, she sighed when she noticed that she still had a long way to go. Her feet were killing her! She wasn't built for these long walks, let alone in the cold weather with snow covering the whole ground, getting crushed beneath her boots with every step that she took. She gave a gasp when she stumbled over a branch and landed on the ground with a soft grunt. She clenched her teeth when her side burned with pain. Getting back up, she lifted her shirt slightly and silently cursed herself when she noticed that the wound had started to bleed. Lifting her shirt some more, she tied a knot to the side of it so that it was pushing against the wound, making sure that the blood would stop bleeding heavily. Glancing at the bit of exposed stomach, Jasmine shrugged her shoulders and kept walking. The Air was warming up around her, helping her on her journey. How she loved that Element.

Starting her walk again, she kept her footsteps as silent as possible, remembering the warning words that White Bear told her.

Jasmine suddenly stopped when she heard a loud crack echo through the woods. Keeping her breathing slow and steady, she scanned her eyes around the area and continued to walk when she didn't see anything. "Must have been the Wind pulling a joke on me," she muttered to herself.

_Crack._

Stopping, Jasmine's shoulders tensed and she quickly turned around, her heart beating fast inside her chest. Looking ahead of her, she frowned when she didn't see anything suspicious looking. "Weird," she whispered. Narrowing her eyes, she slowly turned back and started to walk once more.

_Crack. Crack._

"That's it," she whispered. Turning around, she took a fighting stance and scanned the ground for any footsteps, frowning when the only footsteps that she saw were her own. "Who's there?"

_Crack._

"White Bear? Is that you? Storm? Come one guys, this isn't funny!" she harshly whispered, trying to keep her nerves at a minimum. The answer to her question wasn't what she had expected. Instead of the snort that Storm would send her, or the crazy laugh of White Bear, a fierce growl was what she heard.

Her breathing stopped and her eyes widened when a huge, grey wolf emerged from behind the trees, its mouth and teeth dripping with salvia. Looking at its feet, Jasmine gulped when she saw the huge claws, itching to bury itself in something eatable.

"N-nice doggy," she stuttered softly, cringing when she was answered by a low growl. She took a fast step backwards when the grey wolf let out a loud howl, its head pointed towards the now almost black sky. Jasmine whimpered softly when she heard more cracks and growls and gasped when 4 more wolves took a stand next to the grey one. A quick sweep of her eyes told her that there were now 2 black wolves, 1 grey one, 1 dark brown and 1 white one. And all of them looked really hungry.

Breathing heavily, Jasmine tried to remember how to use the Earth to help her with this.

_"Remember dear, Earth is not so different from Air. They're opposites yes, but they function the same way. They'll both help you find the way. Air whispers what is to come, maybe even give you a gentle push in the right direction while the Earth will tell you where you have to go and where the danger will be coming from."_

_"Won't I get confused when I use them both White Bear?"_

_"Trust me Jasmine, you'll notice the difference. Just watch your footing when you listen to the Earth and use your ears when you listen to the Air. If you do that, everything will turn out just fine…"_

She knew that the trick that she used on Blue Earth won't do her any good right here, not with 5 growling, hungry wolves following her every twitch and breath. Swallowing her fears, Jasmine narrowed her eyes and glared right back at them, wanting to make her mentor proud of her. Holding the gazes of the wolves one by one, she slowly knelt down and grabbed another thick branch from the ground, shaking it slightly so that the snow fluttered down onto the ground. Gripping it tightly, she ignored the cold and biting pain that it caused her hands, slowly stood straight again and took one very deep breath. "Air, Earth? You better help me," she whispered softly. Clenching her teeth, she turned around and made a run for it, trying to ignore the exited howls when the wolves realized that they were going on a hunt.

She didn't even outrun Blue Earth for a long period of time, how was she going to outrun 5 hungry wolves who were dead set on making her their next meal?

_"Speed up"_

Hearing the Wind's melody in her ear, Jasmine tried to speed up and gasped softly when she felt an invisible force gently push against her back, helping her run faster than she had ever run before.

It wasn't fast enough, because she could still hear the pounding paws of the wolves not far behind her. Keeping her fearful eyes in front of her, the adrenaline and fear made her run even faster but it was no use. The wolves were so desperate, they speeded right up when she did and she could almost feel their teeth almost nipping her ankles. Looking in front of her, she almost cried out when she saw rocks big rocks scattered on the ground. Maneuvering around them was the only option, but there were 5 wolves chasing her, the chance that one of them would catch her was there, waving right in her face as if to say that she had no chance of escaping. Gritting her teeth, Jasmine pushed her legs forward and dodged rocks that seemingly came out of nowhere.

**"Behind you, jump"**

Not thinking about it, not even questioning it, Jasmine jumped over a big rock and heard how one wolf gave a howl of pain, apparently having hit its head against it. With that speed, its neck was surely broken. One down, 4 more to go.

Still feeling the Wind in her back, it took her no time to once again run at her fastest with the angry growls and howls of the 4 remaining wolves behind her. Finally seeing that the rocks no longer took up most of the ground, she kept running in a straight line and yelped fearfully when she heard the wolves lessen the distance between them.

**"Left"**

Swiping her stick to the left, she not only heard but felt how it came in contact with one of the black wolves. The hit was so hard, the wolf shook its head, feeling disoriented before it lost its consciousness.

"Yes!" Jasmine yelled, yelping again when she felt teeth almost getting a hold of her calf.

_"Danger in front of you"_

Looking ahead, she nearly growled herself when she saw a fallen tree in her path. Ignoring her head who was telling her to go around it, she once again gritted her teeth and sped up some more before jumping as high as she could, screaming when she felt herself getting lifted up by the Wind. Bending her knees, Jasmine landed on the ground and kept running with the Wind pushing against her back.

Glancing over her shoulder, she cursed softly when she saw 3 wolves jumping over the tree. It didn't work!

Feeling her side ache, Jasmine took a tighter hold on her stick to try and forget the pain that she felt. Taking one more glance over her shoulder, she sped up when she saw that the distance was bigger than before the jump over the fallen tree. "Come on Angelia Jasmine, you can do it!" she gasped to herself. She could only hope that she could actually do it.

* * *

**Little Creek and James Wood:**

"We have to go back Wood, the sun's already down and that means that we're late," Little Creek sighed, clenching his fists in Spirit's mane. Why now? Now that they finally have an idea of where his bronze haired beauty could be.

"But we're finally doing something! We finally have a clue, a _smell_! We can't just let the trail grow cold, maybe it'll be gone by tomorrow!"

"You think I want to leave? No," he shook his head with an angry frown on his face, "I'd rather stay here and keep searching for her until my heart stops beating, but I made a promise to _Ina_. We have to go back."

"What about your promise to Jazzy?" James asked angrily, glaring at the back of Little Creek's head. "I thought you promised to find her."

"And I will!"

"When? Huh? When she's already dead?"

Turning Spirit around, Little Creek let him trot so that he was standing next to Swift and glared at him with so much loathing that James almost flinched back.

"Don't talk about her like that! She. Is. Not. Dead!"

"She will be if you wait until tomorrow!" James growled angrily, glaring right back. "What's more important, keeping a promise to your father or saving Jazzy before she freezes to death? Gets eaten by some crazy chipmunks? I know what I'd choose."

Little Creek's glare slowly diminished into a cold look.

"Fine." he said. "We'll keep going. If we don't find her, you can explain my father why it took us so long. And don't even think about lying," he grimaced when he saw the relaxed look in James' eyes. "He's not a Chief for nothing. _Ina_ smells lies a mile away."

"Then I guess he should quit, because he didn't smell the lie of Anog Ite," James muttered to himself when Little Creek steered Spirit back towards the way that they were traveling for a while now.

"What is that?"

"Nothing!" he quickly coughed, not wanting to fight the Indian. His blue eye was still healing.

"Not that you idiot, _that_!" Little Creek pointed his finger forward, his eyes seeing a large gap in the ground. Neighing once, Spirit and Swift both galloped towards it and stood still in front of the huge, black and seemingly never ending hole.

"That looks like a very big hole, almost as big as the distance between two small cliffs," James whispered, shuddering slightly when he thought about the long fall that he would make if he fell into that. That wouldn't be very pleasant, he could tell.

"Spirit?" Little Creek asked softly, stroking the pelt of his best friend. "Has Jasmine been here?"

Nickering, he turned his big head towards Swift and motioned for her to sniff with him. Neighing in agreement, Swift lifted her head and took a step backwards when the scent of her best friend hit her like a ton of bricks. Neighing urgently, she turned around and galloped away, ignoring the shouts of James and Little Creek and the whinnies of Spirit who followed her. Abruptly stopping, she turned back around and waited for Spirit to reach her. Look in his brown eyes, she motioned her head towards the gap and stomped her hoof on the snow covered ground. Ignoring the two men who were still shouting at them, Spirit nodded his head and stood next to her, now both of them facing the gap that they just came from.

Lowering himself slightly, Little Creek looked into Spirit's eyes and followed his line of sight. His eyes widened when he saw what Spirit was looking at. "_Not again_," he whispered hoarsely.

"What's going on?" James asked in a demanding voice. "I don't get it, why have they turned back?"

"Wood?" Little Creek said, gripping Spirit's mane tightly.

"What?" James snapped.

"Take a good hold on Swift's mane."

Frowning, James did as he was told, _hallelujah_, and raised one eyebrow in question. "Why did I have to do that?"

"Because I don't think you want to fall off."

"Fall off?" he snorted, shaking his head slightly. "I know how to ride a horse Indian boy, I never fall oooOOOOAAAAH!"

Ignoring the yells and screams of James, Swift and Spirit started to gallop towards the gap, preparing themselves for a long jump.

"NO! MAKE THEM STOOOOOP!" James screamed when both the horses jumped. Letting go of Swift's mane, James wrapped his arms around her neck and held on for dear life.

Little Creek was whooping, remembering the time that he did this with Jasmine seated in front of him.

Landing on the ground, both horses kept their footing and continued to gallop ahead.

"I think I'm going to puke," James groaned, slamming a hand in front of his mouth and keeping a hold of Swift's neck with the other one.

"Don't be such a girl Wood, that was amazing!" Little Creek laughed, grabbing a hold of Spirit's mane again. "Now come on and concentrate, this was your idea remember?"

"I hate my ideas," he whispered, almost falling off when Swift shook her manes. "Hey! No time to be pretty, keep galloping!"

After a minute of galloping, Little Creek held up his hand and pulled Spirit to a stop when he saw something on the ground. Hopping off, he ignored James' questioning look and walked closer towards the dark substance on the ground. Crouching next to it, he almost fell backwards when he saw the color now that the light of the moon was shining on it. "_No_," he whispered, horrified by what he saw.

"What is it?" James frowned, forgetting all about his nausea and climbing off Swift to stand next to the crouched form of the Indian. Looking down, his eyes widened when he saw the frozen blood on the ground.

Seeing their riders standing still, the Stallion and Mare made their way towards them and both snorted fearfully when they smelled the familiar scent. Trotting even closer, Swift looked down and gave a heartfelt whinny when she saw the blood on the ground. Spirit walked next to his friend and tried to sooth her, he himself feeling the stabbing pain in his heart at the thought of his brave female companion.

"_No_, no no no. No!" Little Creek growled, standing back up and running his hands through his hair. "Look at it, it's not much! Maybe she's just a little hurt! She's not dead Wood, she's not!" he shouted, one tear making its way down his cheek.

"I hate to say this, but you're right," James nodded, quickly wiping his tears away and shuddering when he agreed with Little Creek. "She's probably injured or something, sheltering somewhere where she's safe."

"That sounds like Jasmine."

All their heads shot up when they heard a scream from deep within the woods. Standing still, the two men glanced at each other before they both began to watch the trees.

"No, _that_ sounds like Jasmine," Little Creek whispered, fear settling itself in his stomach when he thought about her. "Jasmine!"

"Jazzy, is that you!"

"_Hopa_!"

Both the horses were neighing, trying to receive an answer from her.

"You heard it too right?" Little Creek asked with urgency in his voice, feeling only slightly relieved when the blonde man nodded at him.

Both of their heads whipped towards the front when they heard something approaching.

"What is that?" James breathed, coming to stand next to the Indian. It was a good thing that they had magnificent eyesight, or they would have missed this so called miracle.

Their mouths fell open when they saw Jasmine appear out of the woods, looking dirty and exhausted but never so beautiful.

"_Hopa_!" Little Creek shouted joyfully, beginning to run towards her.

Jasmine stopped for a second to take in the man that was Little Creek before she shook her head and kept running, waving her arms in the air and shouting at them to go back. "Stay there! Don't come any closer dammit, go back! Go back!"

"What is she shouting?" James laughed, waving at her, thinking that she was just happy to see them.

"I don't know and I don't care!" Little Creek yelled with a grin. "She's alive!"

"Little Creek!"

"Jasmine!"

"James!"

"Jazzy Darlin'!"

"Go back!"

…

"_What_!"

"Run for your lives!" she screamed loudly, trying to speed up when she heard the wolves emerge from the woods.

Stopping his run, Little Creek widened his eyes when he saw the 3 wolves chasing her. "Jasmine!" he yelled fearfully, beginning to run again.

"No!" she gasped loudly, motioning with her hands to make him run back, "go back, go back!"

"_What the Hell did you do Jazzy_! _**Wolves! Really!**_" James yelled, jumping on top of Swift and slapping Spirit on his flank. "Go get the Indian and Jazzy! Go go go!"

"Oh, I'm sorry James, next time I'll make sure that there are _**bears chasing me!**_" Jasmine screamed angrily, yelping when she heard the wolves still chasing her.

Neighing loudly, Spirit galloped after Little Creek and hearing the hooves, Little Creek stopped running and waited for the right moment before he swung himself on top of his friend. "Come on Spirit!" he yelled urgently.

"Let's go Swift!" James shouted. Swift whinnied once before she galloped full speed towards Spirit and Jasmine.

Neighing, Spirit ran towards Jasmine while Little Creek kept urging her to run. "Come on Jasmine, you're almost there! Grab my arm when it's time!" he yelled, casting a fearful glance towards the growling wolves.

"Come on, come on," Jasmine muttered to herself, seeing Spirit and Little Creek coming closer and closer. Reaching out his hand, Little Creek scooted further down Spirit's back to make room for Jasmine and just when they passed, Jasmine took a hold of Little Creek's hand and was hoisted up with grunt from Little Creek. Landing with a yelp, she immediately took a hold of Spirit's mane. "Turn around Spirit! Turn around!"

Giving a snort, Spirit ignored Jasmine's yells and buckled wildly, neighing and scaring the wolves into a stop. Giving a hateful neigh, Swift stopped next to him and snorted in the face of the grey wolf. Growling angrily, all 3 of them showed their teeth and made the hairs on their neck and back stand upright.

"Alright horsies, go go go!" James shouted, turning Swift around and steering her towards the gap. Feeling Little Creek wrap his arms around her middle, Jasmine kicked her heel into Spirit's side and he immediately turned around, following Swift and James towards the gap.

"Hold on tight fella's!" James yelled, bracing himself for another nausea attack.

Listening to James, Jasmine tightened her hold on the manes and closed her eyes when she felt Spirit jump across the gap that Blue Earth fell into.

Feeling him land, she opened her eyes and looked back towards the wolves, sticking her tongue out when she saw them stopping in front of the edge. "Ha! Take that you growling Neanderthals!"

"We did it!" James laughed, throwing one of his fists in the air. "We did it, ha ha!"

"Woohoo!" Little Creek whooped, tightening his hold on Jasmine.

"Yihaa!" Jasmine grinned, the adrenalin still coursing through her veins.

Swift and Spirit both neighed happily and kept galloping, making their way towards the place where everybody has to gather.

"_Hopa_," Little Creek whispered, burying his face in her hair. "I found you."

Closing her eyes at the sound of his voice, Jasmine sighed contently and let herself fall against his chest. "Little Creek, I missed you."

"I missed you _hopa_, I missed you so _so _much!" he whispered hoarsely, pressing kisses on her head, her neck, her cheek, anything that he could reach. "Are you alright?" he asked between pecks.

"Tired. I'm happy, but tired," she sighed, exhaustion finally setting in.

"Then close your eyes and sleep _hopa_, I'll be here when you wake up," he cooed, pressing one more kiss on her neck.

"Promise?" she asked, feeling the familiarity of the question give her a warm feeling.

"Promise."

Closing her eyes, they shot open when James began to laugh loudly again.

"Can't believe that you got a pack of wolves to chase you Jazzy! Are you alright Darlin'?" he asked, steering Swift next to Spirit.

"I'm fine James, just tired. Thank you for looking for me," she smiled gently, rolling her eyes with a small chuckle when he puffed his chest out.

"She's tired blondie, let her sleep for Spirit's sake!" Little Creek growled angrily, using one hand to stroke her hair and the other one to keep a hold of her waist so he wouldn't fall off.

"Don't tell me what to do pigtails, if she's tired then she'll tell me herself!" he snapped back.

"She just told me herself!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Winking at Swift and silently promising herself that she'd greet her when she wasn't so tired, Jasmine once again closed her eyes and fell asleep to the familiar insults of Little Creek and James.

She was going to be alright.

* * *

_**The Queen of Water: **_**Thnx for reading, hope you enjoyed this one! Thanks for the review!**

_**IgnitingFireworks: **_**Patience my dear, next Chappie will be with lots of Jasmine/Little Creek ;) Thnx for the review!**

_**Silver-Angelic-Lilly: **_**Nope, she is not ;) I already had this planned because I myself don't want her to turn into a Mary-Sue. Thank you for the 'warning', review and I hope you enjoyed this Chappie!**

_**SheWolfMedjai: **_**I love wolves! They just had to be bad in this Chapter :p And don't worry, I'll continue with this Story until I really don't know what to make up anymore! Thanks for the review!**

_**Guest Samantha: **_**Yay, glad you think so! Yep, I've officially decided to add some more problems for them ;) Haha, if you've read the AN above, then there you go :D If not, I will be adding some more intimate scenes. And with that, I mean some heavier kissing scenes I think. Make-out or something like that? Yeah. Thanks for the review and your suggestion!**

_**Guest1: **_**Alrighty, duly noted ;) Thanks for the review!**

_**Guest2: **_**Aww, thank you so much! Glad you love this Story ;) Thanks for the review!**

_**.9: **_**Haha, thank you! Yeah, the action is coming now ;) Thanks for the review!**

_**Guest3: **_**Wow, thank you so much! I've decided to continue, so I hope that you keep enjoying this Story! Thank you for your review!**

_**JohnCenaRkoFanForever: **_**Yep, I wanted to put a little more action in the Story. I think I've succeeded so far, hihi :) Yeah, I missed those two so decided to bring them back into the Story. And I'll keep your suggestion in mind, promise! Thanks for your review!**

_**Mysterious-little-person: **_**Hi! I've send you a PM because the response would be a very long, haha :) Thanks for the review!**

_**LaRhette: **_**Haha, thank you so much LaRhette! I'll definitely try! And wow, that's awesome! And no biggie, I'll just read it when it's in the stores :p Glad you loved Chapter 17! Hopefully I didn't disappoint you too much with the way that Jasmine was found? Read the AN at the bottom of the page, I'll explain why I did that there. If you want of course ;) Thank you for your review!**

_**Skylar: **_**Yes! Glad you think so! And yeah, continuing :) Oh yeah, problems will come, I can guarantee you that ;) As for the marriage thing, I ain't telling :p Thanks for your review!**

_**Leah: **_**Really? I was hesitant at first, but wanted something special in it I guess :) I'm glad that you think so though! Yeah, poor Blue Earth :( But White Bear is a sweetheart! And now he's gone :( But no worries dear, I'll think of something ;) Reminds you of White Bear aye? *nudge nudge* Yep, I hope so too! Thank you for your review Leah, I adore you for them ;)**

_**Annette: **_**You're welcome ;) Yeah, but that's what made White Bear into White Bear ;) Haha, the fun stuff will happen in Chapter 19… ;) Yeah, Little Creek shedded one tear this Chapter, so all's good :) Thanks for your review Annette!**

_**Fanficluver32: **_**Haha yeah, she's so cute! Glad you enjoyed his POV, I'll be doing more of them in the future. Little Creek and Jasmine are cute together aren't they ;) Haha, you'll just have to wait and see… thanks for your review!**

_**Kiala: **_**Ahw, thank you very very much Kiala! Oh, but I love reading also :p This just came to me one day when I was watching Spirit with my little sister, haha :) And then the other book came ;) I really hope you're still enjoying the Story! Thanks for your review!**

_**gameGIRL14: **_**Thank you very much :) Hope this was soon enough? Thnx for your review!**

_**Singerdreamer42: **_**Haha, they did! Ha, I knew people were going to question that :D All will be revealed in time… ;) Well, the training didn't work out like they had hoped, both Little Creek and James found her. You'll have to wait for those lies ;) I hope this is soon enough, haha! Thanks for your review!**

_**SilverDoe77: **_**Oh wow, you stumbled upon this? Haha, amazing! Glad you love it! Haha, thank you so much! Hehe, hook line and sinker. Good one ;) Thank you for taking the time to read this Story :D I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! Thank you for the amazing review!**

_**Kristina Verens: **_**Thank you very much Kristina, glad you think so! Hehe yeaaah, okay ;) Ahw, you make me blush :p Thanks for reading and for your review hun!**

_**Rebekah Darter: **_**Yep, I promised to update faster! This here is a fast one too ;) Yeah, I'm not planning to keep them in the Story for a very long period of time, they have their mates ya know? Haha, love them too! Oh yeah, those twists will come ;) Thank you for your review hun!**

_**AngelWolves1: **_**…oh my God. You have no idea how stupid I feel right now… but me have excuse! :p Wait…no I don't… oops? SORRY! I'll fix it, I swear! Oh would you do that for moi? Thank you! If I have questions or doubt, I'll definitely PM you :) Haha, a movie? Wow, thank you! But seeing as this is based off a movie, I don't think it'll happen. *sniff sniff* Haha yeah, I try ;) Yep, Autumn Leaf has a giant crush on our blondie ;) Glad it's not a bad thing :D Blue Earth's motives will be revealed in a future Chapter, don't woory! I didn't make another mistake, hehe :p Oeh, glad you like it! I tried to make him gentle, sweet and protective but being able to lash out too. Yeah, many characters are based off people that I met ;) Nope, and neither in this Chapter. Maybe the next one? Hihi, I love to write this stuff so yeah, I'll write more :p :) Thank you, please do pray Angel, I can use it, believe me… Thank you so much for your review and once again, I'm so sorry for that stupid mistake! I'll fix it though, promise!**

* * *

**That was Chapter 18! Like it? Loath it? **_**Hate**_** it? Let me know in a PM or review! Thanks for all the reviews, PMs, favorites and alerts people, I love you for it ;) Enjoy your Sunday!**

**Xx AJ xX**


	19. A Very Warm Welcome

**AN:**

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 19! Gosh, I'm so freakin' happy right now, because I can finally write some more scenes between Little Creek and Jasmine. Not to mention the soon to be fight that we've all been waiting for. At least, I know I have ^_^  
Your reviews and PMs and such have been amazing! Thank you very much for that! I never would have imagined this story to get so many positive reviews and comments, it really makes me happy. And I love it that people get excited when they see that I've updated, it makes me feel wonderful to know that some people really enjoy Jasmine's story! I'm gonna stop my rambling here and just let you enjoy this Chapter. For the ones who asked an intimate scene(s), you're welcome :p I honestly felt really weird writing it, so I hope it isn't too awful. And sorry that this Chapter isn't as long as the previous one, but it is kinda long nonetheless. Enjoy dolls!**

Disclaimer: Do I own Spirit? Yes, yes I do. Am I lying? Yes, yes I am.

**Chapter 19**

**NOPOV**

The journey back to the point where everyone would gather wasn't that long. Not when Little Creek finally had Jasmine back in his arms. For the first time in a couple of days, he finally looked happy once more. Not that he didn't smile or laugh before that, but it never truly reached his dark brown eyes. Now there was happiness shining in his dark orbs, together with care and lots of worry.

Looking down at her sleeping form, Little Creek frowned when he saw the circles underneath her eyes. She looked exhausted. Checking her over with his eyes while still holding on to her, he saw some blood on her side and, lifting up her shirt, he cringed when he saw the wound of her. Studying it, he breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that it wasn't infected.

"She okay?"

Looking away from Jasmine's sleeping form, Little Creek saw James riding Swift next to him. The blond man looked relieved but anxious, wanting to know if she was truly alright.

"She's wounded," Little Creek answered, furrowing his eyebrows, "but it isn't that big and thankfully, not infected with anything. When we get home, I will make sure that Nature Wise will look at her wound and bandage it properly."

"She looks good you know? I mean," he clarified when Little Creek shot him a confused and slightly angry look, "seeing as she was all by herself those days. Couldn't have been easy."

"No, it couldn't have," Little Creek agreed, feeling the guilt build up when he thought about her all alone in the woods.

They didn't speak anymore, but both of them wore giant smiles when they saw the others waiting for them, all of them on horses this time. They figures out that it would cover more ground that way, but seeing as there weren't enough for everyone, Little Creek and James had decided to continue on foot. Good thing that Spirit and Swift showed up.

"You did good my friend, thank you." Little Creek whispered, gently patting Spirit's neck and receiving a soft nicker in thanks. "You too Swift."

Neighing happily, Swift shook her mane and rested her twinkling blue eyes on her best friend who was still sleeping peacefully in the Lakota's arms. She was glad that she was alright and couldn't wait to properly greet her. She had missed her two legged.

"My son, you're late!" Chief Hawk scowled, not seeing the sleeping beauty in his son's arms. "I know that you want to find her, I do too, but you must respect my orders. I told you before we left to _not_-"

"I know _Ina_, and I apologize," Little Creek said, stopping Spirit and seeing Swift doing the exact same thing. "But I have something very precious that will make up for it."

"Have you found blue berries?" Eagle Bird asked excitedly, trying to look over the towering figure that was the Chief. "I love blue berries, they're so juicy and soft and nice and sweet and-"

"No you idiot!" James snapped, ignoring the snickers from the others. "It's winter for God's sake! There are no blue berries!"

"Yes there are!" Eagle Bird pouted, yes, _pouted_. "I saw some birds flying away with them!"

Blinking, James shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index-finger. "Then why didn't you follow them?" he asked sarcastically through clenched teeth, his now glaring eyes directed at the weird man.

"Because I can't fly," he slowly said, like James was a 2 year old who didn't understand a lot of words.

"You want me to teach you?" James growled angrily, jumping off Swift and landing on his feet.

"Can you?" Blue Bird happily asked with shining eyes.

"Yeah, of course! I'll kick you so hard, you'll be flying all the way to Europe and back!"

"Hey! Hey! Enough!" Chief Hawk shouted, shooting both James and Eagle Bird a disapproving look. "Now my son," he sighed, shifting his gaze towards his still silent heir, "why don't you tell me what that precious something is?"

Little Creek didn't say anything, just grinned and slowly shifted his arms so that one was underneath Jasmine's legs and the other around her waist. "Spirit?"

Getting the hint, the Mustang seated himself on his belly and snorted amusedly when everybody began to cheer, seeing Jasmine in Little Creek's arms, whooping in joy and relief when they saw her, now safe and back with them.

"Let me help you," Chief Hawk smiled, chuckling when Little Creek send him a playful glare and hopped of Spirit himself. Protective, his son is.

"Is she alright son?"

Looking down at the still sleeping Jasmine, Little Creek gave a small nod. "She said that she was fine, but tired. I saw that she has a wound in her side, but I'm sure that Nature Wise can fix that."

Nodding, Chief Hawk silenced the still whooping men and motioned for them to start the journey back home. "Come on, my son and his _Ile_ need to go back."

"_Ile_," James frowned, hopping back on Swift and waiting for the others to hop on their own horses before he looked at the now seated Little Creek. "What does that mean?"

Smiling softly, he shrugged his shoulders and kept staring at Jasmine like she could disappear at any moment. Glaring, James huffed and nudged Swift forward.

"It's a miracle that she hasn't woken up yet," River whispered after a couple of minutes, now riding next to Spirit with his own grey Stallion, Solution, and glancing at Jasmine. "She must have been really tired."

Nodding, Little Creek gently stroked one finger across Jasmine's cheek and chuckled softly when she snuggled further into his warmth.

Sighing, River shot an apologetic look towards Little Creek, making the future Chief give him a raised eyebrow and a confused glance.

"I'm sorry about my Anog Ite. I don't know why she did something like this. I know that she isn't the most gentle woman, but I never would have imagined something like this."

"It's not your fault River, you couldn't have known. It was a shock for many of us," Little Creek soothingly said. He couldn't help but clench his jaw when he thought about the dark haired woman.

"Do you think Jasmine will be ready to have that duel tomorrow?" River asked hesitantly, not wanting the Chief's son to worry about too many things.

"It's up to her," he answered after some hesitation. "Looking at the circumstances, I'm sure that it could be moved towards a different date. We'll just have to wait and see what Jasmine says when she wakes up."

Nodding, River gave him a smile and a pat on the shoulder before he trotted forward with his horse and began a conversation with one of the men.

Little Creek grinned with relief when he felt Jasmine beginning to stir.

"Shh, go back to sleep _hopa_, I'll carry you when we get there, it won't be much longer." he whispered, pressing a kiss on her head and furrowing his eyebrows when he saw a feather attached to her bronze hair.

"M'kay," she yawned, somehow managing to put both of her legs over one side of Spirit's back so that she could snuggle deeper against Little Creek.

"Jasmine, what's that feather doing in your hair?" Little Creek asked softly.

Rubbing her nose against his chest, Jasmine sighed softly and mumbled incoherently.

"What?"

"A memory," she murmured, "it's a memory."

Before Little Creek could ask what she meant by that, Chief Hawk whooped loudly, informing them that they were home. Pulling Jasmine tighter against him, he urged Spirit to go faster and grinned happily when the Mustang listened.

Seeing her leader gallop towards the Tribe, Swift whinnied loudly and ignored the shocked yelp from James when she started to gallop after him.

Laughing, the Chief motioned his head towards his home. "Everybody's sleeping now, it is late. Let us all go and treat ourselves to a much deserved sleep. Tomorrow," he said, the smile that he was wearing changing into a frown when he looked at River, "we'll discuss what we're going to do with your daughter and Jasmine."

Agreeing mutters were heard and slowly, everyone made their way towards their home, but not before they send congratulating words to Little Creek and James for finding the previously missing woman.

* * *

Horses were being stationed inside the Corel for a nice sleep and the men made their way towards their Tipi's. Stepping of the horse, Chief Hawk patted his neck before he closed the Corel and stepped inside his Tipi. Sighing with exhaustion, he lay down next to his wife and closed his eyes.

"Hawk?"

Opening his eyes, he glanced at his sleepy wife and kissed her cheek.

"Did you…?" she asked softly, the desperation clear in her still sleepy eyes.

"Our son and the boy found her," he grinned, chuckling loudly when she threw herself in his arms.

"Where is she?" Little Sea asked urgently. "I have to see her, make sure she is alright!"

"She's tired," the Chief interrupted her quick questions. "We'll welcome her back properly tomorrow, our son wants some time with her I think."

"Oh but Hawk," she grumbled softly, ignoring her husband's amused eyes, "I missed our son's love too!"

"Tomorrow my sweet," he chuckled, pulling her tight against his chest. "Now sleep, I'm tired."

Sighing, the Squaw nestled herself against her husband and closed her eyes, soon drifting in a peaceful sleep, knowing that her beloved son was happy once more.

* * *

"Thank you my friend. Now get some rest, you and Swift must be tired."

Little Creek watched how both the Stallion and the Mare began to make their way towards the little Corel. Swift turned her head and hesitated slightly, looking like she wanted to stay with Jasmine but continued when Spirit nudged her softly.

Shaking his head with a smile, he looked down at the still sleeping Jasmine and tightened his arms around her.

"Hey pigtails, are you going to wake her up or are you going to keep staring at her?" James asked, glaring slightly when Little Creek just smirked at him.

"She needs all the rest that she can get, I'll just bring her to my Tipi."

"Oh no you're not!" James quickly said, coming to stand in front of him. "She can stay with me."

"I don't think so blondie, Jasmine's going to stay with me, she sleeps better that way."

"She needs someone familiar with her, not you!"

"She is familiar with me, I'm her boyfriend!"

"You wish Indian boy!"

"Too bad for you, my wish has come true a long time ago," Little Creek smirked smugly, feeling satisfied when he saw James wince slightly. "You know that, there is no reason for Jasmine to _not_ sleep in my Tipi. She's done it before."

Glaring at him, James shook his head and breathed in deeply. Suddenly, his expression changed and he ran a hand through his blonde hair while looking at the now awake Jasmine.

"Look who has decided to grace us with her presence! How are you doing Darlin'?" he smiled, stepping closer so that he could gently take her out of Little Creek's hold to let her stand on the ground.

Rubbing her eyes, send a smile towards James. "I'm feeling slightly better now. Still a little tired but I'm okay, thank you."

"Well, if you're still tired, let me escort you to the Tipi that I sleep in. I don't mind, really," he grinned when he saw the slightly hesitant look on her face.

"Actually," Little Creek glared while draping one arm around Jasmine's shoulders, "I have to talk to her about something. Why don't you go and get some sleep Wood?" He said it like it was a question, but they both knew that it was everything _but _a question. It was Little Creek's way of saying 'back off' without actually saying it, seeing as Jasmine was standing next to him.

"Little Creek's right James, you should get some sleep. You look pretty tired," Jasmine smiled with concern in her green eyes. "Are _you _alright?"

"I'm fine Darlin', just happy that you're here now." James told her.

Sending him a thankful smile, Jasmine stepped out of Little Creek's hold and gave the former Stable Boy a tight hug, not finding it surprising when he immediately hugged her back just as tight. "Thank you so much for not giving up on me James."

"Of course Jazzy, anything for you," he whispered, shooting the glaring Little Creek a smug look over Jasmine's head.

Pulling back from the hug, Jasmine send him another small smile before she stepped back completely.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning Darlin'."

"Good night James."

"Good night," he smiled. Turning around, his smile fell as he made his way back towards the Tipi that he resided in. "Better luck next time," he sighed. "Stupid, idiotic, irritating, girl stealing, dumb _Indian_!" he grumbled while walking inside his Tipi before he lay himself on the ground and succumbed to a deep sleep.

Turning around, Jasmine shared an amused look with Little Creek when they both heard James mumble stuff before she looked around the Tribe.

"I missed this," she sighed happily.

Smiling softly, Little Creek took a hold of her hand and steered her towards his Tipi. "I missed _you_."

Jasmine blushed when she noticed Little Creek watching her with soft eyes. Clearing her throat, she moved the flap of the Tipi aside with her other hand and stepped inside with Little Creek, since he was still holding her hand in a tight grip. Closing her eyes, she let the warmth of the Tipi embrace her and smiled slightly when she felt Little Creek letting go of her hand, only to wrap his muscular arms around her from behind.

"What is it?" he whispered, pressing a kiss on her hair.

"Isn't it strange?" she asked, her eyes still closed and her breathing slow. "I feel like I just got home while my real home is with my Father at the West Front. What does that mean?"

He was silent for a while, having to think about the way that he was going to say it without scaring her off.

"Maybe," he began, turning her around while still having his arms around her and looking in her now open eyes, "it means that this your home. That you belong here."

"Not yet," she sighed, stepping out of his hold and rubbing her arm with a frown on her features. "I still have to fight Anog Ite."

Jasmine saw how his eyes darkened when she mentioned the woman's name and wondered what he knew about the things that had happened that day at the cliff.

"How is she?" she asked curiously, raising one eyebrow when he shot her a surprised look.

"Why do you want to know Jasmine? It shouldn't bother you how she is. And it doesn't matter anyway," he shrugged when he saw the confused look in her eyes. "Nobody cares anymore."

"So you know?" she whispered, gritting her teeth when she thought about the schemes that Anog Ite had pulled.

"Yes, everyone knows thanks to Autumn Leaf.

"Autumn Leaf?" Jasmine blinked. "What does she have to do with anything?"

Wearing a proud smile, Little Creek began to tell her about the way that Autumn Leaf stood up to Anog Ite, telling all of them what had happened at the cliff and the things that were said and done at the river.

"She really did that?" Jasmine grinned. Seeing Little Creek nod, she let out a proud chuckle. "Wow, never would have thought the she had it in her."

"Nobody did. But without her, we would never have found out the truth about happened that day."

"Ah," Jasmine nodded with a frown, "Anog Ite probably told you something very different huh?"

"Yes, she did. But it doesn't matter now, we found out the truth and you're back, so everything's alright."

"Yeah," she sighed softly, feeling the guilt when she thought about Blue Earth.

"What is it?" Little Creek asked with a worried look in his dark eyes.

"Nothing," Jasmine quickly said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I'm just…happy that you know the truth. You haven't punished her, right? I mean, she's still one of your people?"

"Yes." Little Creek nodded. "We can't change that. But it will never be the same for her. She tried to _kill_ you Jasmine, that's the worst thing that she could have done."

She gulped when she heard that. If that's the worst thing that she could have done, what will happen when they find out that Blue Earth is dead? And that it was partly her fault?

"_Hopa_?"

Shaking her head, Jasmine looked at Little Creek and send him a small smile.

"What happened when you were gone?" he asked softly, furrowing his eyebrows when she paled slightly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I-I'm fine," she nodded. "Uh, I'd rather not talk about it right now Little Creek, I'm still a little shaken up from those wolves."

"Of course," he quickly said, feeling stupid because he hadn't thought about that. "I'm sorry _hopa_."

"No, don't be," Jasmine insisted, forgetting her worries slightly when she looked at him.

Sighing, Little Creek suddenly stepped forward and wrapped Jasmine in his arms, holding her close like she could disappear at any moment.

"I'm so glad that I found you Jasmine," he whispered, feeling overjoyed that he could finally hold her in his arms again.

Burying her head in his chest, Jasmine let all the exhaustion, fear, guilt, sadness, relief and happiness flow out of her together with the tears that were silently making its way down her cheeks. "Me too."

"Don't cry _hopa_," Little Creek soothed her, rubbing circles on her back to try and comfort her. "You're safe now, I got you."

"I was _so_ scared Little Creek," she said softly, "so scared. When those wolves were chasing me, I thought-I thought…,"

"I know," Little Creek whispered, letting his own tears of relief finally fall. "But you're alright. I found you, and you are fine."

Standing like that for a few minutes, they both slowly stopped their crying, Little Creek sooner than the bronze haired woman that he was holding close.

"Technically," Jasmine whispered after a while, having stopped her crying for a while, "it wasn't you who found me."

"Yeah, the horses and Wood helped too," Little Creek chuckled.

"No," Jasmine snorted, pulling away from Little Creek and crossing her arms. "It was _me_ who found _you_."

"Is that so?" he smirked.

"Yeah, that is so," she smugly said.

Cocking his head, Little Creek's eyes darkened when he saw the playful look in Jasmine's eyes. The only thing that he had done was hug her and press kisses on her face and head, but he hadn't really kissed her. And Spirit's did he want too.

"Are you sure?" he asked, beginning to step towards her.

Jasmine let her arms fall down her side and took an involuntary step back. She remembered that look in his eyes, and though she had enjoyed that kiss, she couldn't help but keep walking backwards while he kept walking forward.

"I'm pretty sure," she gulped, closing her eyes for a second when she felt the Tipi against her back. 'Just like last time', she thought.

"I'm pretty sure about something too," Little Creek whispered, resting his hands on both sides of her head and against the Tipi.

"R-really?"

He hummed and skimmed his nose across her cheek.

"And w-what is that?" she stuttered slightly when he pressed a light kiss on the corner of her mouth.

Pulling his head back just a little bit, Little Creek looked into her eyes and smiled. "I'm going to kiss you like I've never kissed you before Jasmine."

Jasmine breathed out shakily and felt shivers all over her body when she heard the huskiness in his voice.

Little Creek's eyes darkened even more when he saw how affected she was by his declaration and before Jasmine could say anything, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers, beginning to kiss her gently and softly and waiting for her to cooperate.

Jasmine wasted no time and quickly put her hands against his chest when he pushed her more firmly against the Tipi. His lips were soft and sweet against her own and he moved them with so much caution, it was like she was sugar in his hands, only raindrops away from melting in his strong arms.

The kiss ended sooner than she wanted, but the need to breath became too much. Pulling her lips from his, she breathed heavily and bit her lip when, instead of stepping back to catch his breath, Little Creek began to trail kisses down her throat while his hands moved away from the Tipi, only to rest on her hips so that she was basically trapped between his body and the Tipi.

Squeezing her hips gently, Little Creek moved his kisses further down and gently bit her collarbone, emitting a slight gasp from her. Smiling against her skin, he soothed the bite with his lips before he began to make his way to her eagerly awaiting lips, only to hover over them while breathing a little heavily.

"I waited for you for days _hopa_, I won't be able to stay this gentle with you," he whispered, his lips touching hers feathery with every word that he spoke. "Tell me to stop and I will."

Still slightly gasping for breath, Jasmine looked into his eyes and, keeping contact, she moved forward and pressed a light kiss on his lips before she moved her own to hover next to his ear.

"I don't want you to be gentle Little Creek," she whispered, smiling slightly when she felt him shiver the tiniest bit. Feeling a sudden rush of bravery, she took his earlobe between her teeth and bit softly, emitting a groan from the dark haired Lakota.

"That's it," Little Creek gasped. Sliding his hands down, he gripped her legs and lifted her up with a playful growl, making Jasmine gasp before she giggled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Now looking up at her, Little Creek moved his hands to her waist when he felt Jasmine's legs wrapped around him. Giving her one last smoldering look, he closed his eyes when he felt her lips against his.

Moving her lips in time with his, Jasmine sighed gently when he bit her bottom lip and opened her mouth to his silent request, granting him entrance to her mouth.

Making a noise of satisfaction, Little Creek explored her mouth with his tongue and slowly turned around to gently lay her down on the thick blanket that covered most of the ground. Hovering above her, Little Creek let his hands slide up her clad legs and hesitantly moved one of them under her long sleeved shirt, being careful of the wound in her side.

'This was where I stopped him last time,' Jasmine thought, still kissing Little Creek passionately. She knew that this was all they were going to do, both of them didn't want to do _that_. She'd let him do this, but it was only fair that she could do the same. So untangling her hands from around his neck, Jasmine gripped the edge of his shirt and pulled it up, silently telling him what she wanted to do.

Getting the hint, Little Creek pulled his lips away from hers and helped her remove his shirt, letting her throw it somewhere on the floor before he resumed his fiery kisses, still with that one hand under her shirt. His other hand was roaming across her body, stroking her legs and sides.

Getting an idea, Jasmine tightened her legs around his waist and rolled them around so that _she_ was the one on top of _him_. Breaking their kiss, Little Creek looked at her with wide eyes before he let out a chuckle.

Smirking softly, Jasmine let her hands slide down his chest and felt his muscles tense when she touched his stomach. Dipping her head, she decided to do the same thing he previously had done and gently bit his collarbone, emitting a gasp from the Lakota.

Grabbing a fistful of her loose hair, Little Creek pulled her head up, only to pull her back down so that he could kiss her once more. His hands were now sliding across her back and, deciding to slow it down a little bit before he got completely crazy, he sat up with her on his lap, not breaking their kiss.

Laying her arms around his neck, it was Jasmine who deepened the kiss this time and she let out a soft moan when he tightened his arms around her back. She felt how his hands moved down her sides and slowed their fierce and passionate kisses into slow en sweet ones when she felt one of his hands touching the underside of her breasts.

"Sorry," Little Creek breathed against her lips, giving her one last apologetic kiss before he broke his lips away from hers.

"It's okay," Jasmine gasped slightly, pressing a kiss on his head when he buried his face in the crook of her neck, "I know you didn't mean to."

She really knew that it wasn't his intention, or else he wouldn't have stopped kissing her. It was just all the relief that he felt, that both felt, because they were reunited once more. Jasmine wasn't gone for a very long time, but when you think that the one that you love is either dead or in serious danger, the days seem to be longer and heavier. Let's not forget the search that many helped with. It only caused frustration and sadness when all of them didn't even find a single clue or sign of her in those days. And then finally finding her, it was bound to escalate to something like what had just took place.

Lifting his head up when they both had controlled their breathing, Little Creek looked at Jasmine with soft eyes and a tiny smile.

"What?" she hesitantly asked when he kept staring at her. "I know I look awful right now, but there's no need to look at me like that."

"You have no idea, do you _hopa_?" he asked softly while shaking his head. Seeing her flushed cheeks, her swollen lips and the twinkle in her eyes, Little Creek thought that she had never looked more beautiful. "You are the most beautiful creature that I've ever seen Jasmine."

Blushing, Jasmine hid her face in his shoulder and mumbled something that Little Creek couldn't understand.

"I can't believe you," he laughed, "after a kiss like that, you're fine but when I complement you, you blush as red as a sunset!"

"Shut up," she muttered half-heartedly, giggling with him when he detached her head from his shoulder and kissed the tip of her nose.

"That was some kiss, wasn't it?"

Rolling her eyes, Jasmine snorted amusedly when he began to grin. "Yeah, it wasn't that bad."

"_That _bad?" he frowned, pulling slightly away from her. "What do you mean, not _that _bad? Why bad?"

"Little Creek,-"

"It wasn't _bad_ at all! _You _told me that you didn't want me to be gentle!"

"I was only-"

"Only what, huh?" he interrupted her with a scowl. "Only searching for a reason to push me away? If I recall correctly, it was _me _who pulled away first, not you Jasmine, definitely not you!"

"I know! But-"

"But what?"

"If you'd just let me finish my sentences, you would know that I-"

Instead of letting her finish her sentence, Little Creek let them both fall to the side so that they were lying next to each other, being mindful of her wounded side.

"I know," he grinned smugly.

"Know what?" Jasmine sighed, propping herself up on one elbow to look down at his face.

"That you were joking of course."

Narrowing her eyes, Jasmine huffed when he started to laugh loudly. "It's not funny Little Creek, I really thought I'd hurt your feelings!"

"You're absolutely right _hopa_, it's not funny. It's –"

"Hilarious, yeah yeah, I've heard that one before," she scoffed, lying down again and turning over so that her back was facing him.

"Oh come on _hopa_, I was just joking!" Little Creek whined playfully.

"_I know_," she imitated his earlier words, getting rewarded with another laugh from the Lakota. "But who said I was joking?"

"You did," he grinned.

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did Jasmine."

"I never said that was joking, you said that I was. I never confirmed it."

Jasmine bit her lip to keep herself from laughing when she didn't hear him utter another word. She did hear him sit up and lean over her.

"Was it bad Jasmine?"

"I'm sorry Little Creek, but I'm too tired to answer that. Tomorrow, alright?" she yawned, enjoying his gradually growing frustration.

"No, no no no! Right now _hopa_!"

"No."

"…no? No what? No, it wasn't bad or, no I won't tell you right now?"

Sighing, Jasmine turned herself around and propped herself up to give him a swift kiss on his cheek before she lay back down again. "It wasn't bad. It was…"

"It was what?" he asked, now looking more relaxed, knowing that it wasn't _bad_.

"It was…wow. Just…just wow," she smiled, rolling her eyes when he puffed out his chest.

"Yes, I think that 'wow' sums it up."

She hummed in agreement and closed her eyes when she felt the exhaustion beginning to sink in. Seeing her closed eyes, Little Creek lay down beside her and stroked her cheek.

"Sweet dreams _hopa_, I promise that no harm will come to you."

"Good night Little Creek," she sighed gently, laying her head on his chest.

After a minute or two, she shook his arm lightly and was answered with a sleepy grunt.

"What is it _hopa?"_

"You forgot to say it."

"Say what?" he yawned.

"_Ma_ something _lake_ ye."

"…_what_?" he chuckled confusedly. After a beat of silence, he uttered a quiet 'oh' and smiled softly. "Do you know what it means now?"

"No," she yawned, "but it sounds nice."

"Do you want to know what it means Jasmine?" he hesitantly asked. Hearing a light mumble, Little Creek swallowed his nerves and took a deep breath. "I love you. That's what it means, I love you. And I do Jasmine, so much. I know that we've only known each other for two weeks, but that doesn't matter to me. Love knows no time, not in our case. I just...hope you feel the same way towards me. Do you _hopa_?" ... "_Hopa_?" ... "Jasmine?"

Holding his breath, he glanced down at her and smiled slightly when he saw her sleeping peacefully. Pressing a kiss on her cheek, he closed his own eyes and drifted off to sleep, silently promising himself to say it again sometime. Preferably when she was awake.

* * *

_**The Queen of Water: **_**Thanks for your review!**

_**NinjaGirl9797: **_**Haha, I'll try to make a wolf friendly next time. If there is a next time, that is :) Thanks for your review!**

_**.9: **_**Yes, they did! YAY! Haha, glad you liked it! I tried to put some humor in the Chapter, glad it worked ;) I can't wait to write the fight, but I don't wanna rush anything so it might have to wait for a couple more chapters. I dunno yet, I'll see xD Thank you for your review!**

_**IgnitingFireworks: **_**xD**

_**SheWolfMedjaj: **_**Don't worry, I will! Thanks for the review!**

_**JohnCenaRkoFanForever: **_**Yes they did, finally some more LC/JAS huh? Hehe, I tried to make it so without being too sweet. Well, everybody's sleeping so you'll see that in the next Chapter. As for the fight, I have an idea but I'm obviously not gonna tell :p Jasmine's dad? Yeah, I wonder too. I actually don't know when, you'll see it when I write it :) Thanks for the review!**

_**AngelWolves1: **_**Hello! I send you a PM, because it was longer than a normal response ;) But you already know that :p I hope you enjoyed this Chapter!**

_**Rebekah Darter: **_**Glad you were so emerged in the Chapter, that's what I was aiming for ;) Haha yeah, some sweetness and humor in one, why not? Yes, back together again! Hope you enjoyed this Chappie hun and thanks for the review!**

_**Skylar: **_**Haha, thank you! It's always nice to hear that my Chapters are improving! Yeah, I think they will, still have to write that part :p Hehe, you're welcome! Yep, all in due time. Some things will already be cleared in the next Chapter ;) Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

_**Kiala: **_**Yes! Awesome that you think so ;) Haha, I never would have thought that this Story would get this many reviews, favs, alerts and views so it's amazing to see that! I'm going to miss him too…maybe he'll make another appearance? *winkwink* And thank you, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter!**

_**Annette: **_**Wow, thank you soooo much for all your compliments! It's way too much :p Hehe, sorry to disappoint but Chapter 20 will include the reactions of everyone, including Anog Ite, promise! Yeah, glad you liked it! I tried to not do it too quickly because I myself don't enjoy scenes like that without detail and stuff. Once again, THANK YOU! You're way too kind hun ;) Thank you very much for your awesome review!**

_**gameGirl14: **_**Thank you, glad you think so! Haha, I really look forward to writing them and hearing opinions on them :) Thank you so much for R&R!**

_**Leah: **_**Aww, really? Yeah, I think this Chapter is more 'intensity' then anything else, but many asked for it soooo… I honestly don't yet, I'm in doubts a little bit. But I think is shows real strength and determination if Jasmine wants to do the fight on the promised day, so right now, I think she won't have some extra days. But I can still change my mind if I decide that it may be too farfetched for that. She tells him the next Chapter, so keep reading if you wanna find out what his reaction will be :p Thank you for your review!**

_**Fanficluver32: **_**Yeah, he'll get one soon enough, I promise. I enjoy writing them :) Haha, yes! I am full of ideas, I just have to pick the right one ;) I'm really sorry, but she didn't fit in this Chapter, but she'll get a bigger role in the next one! Haha, you're welcome and thank you so much for reading! And reviewing of course!**

_**Kristina Verens: **_**You're welcome ;) Haha, okay because no matter what people request, this Story is going to stay T rated. Thank you for your understanding! Hehe, I hope it wasn't too bad? Because you were exited and all. I tried to write it as 'intimate' as I could without letting myself feel too uncomfortable. Haha yes, I wanted to show everyone a different side of him, because he is kinda funny in a very silly way ;) Thank you very much ;) Thanks for R&R and being so dedicated to it!**

_**All-Smiles1234: **_**Wow! Thank you! I don't know what to say to that, other than THANK YOU! And I know that there are really good stories in the Spirit section, so you won't be disappointed ;) Thanks for R&R!**

_**LaRhette: **_**Phew, am I glad :p Hehe, thank you! Aww wow, thank you so much LaRhette :) :D And hey, no problem, I know how it feels :( I'm just happy that you took the time to read and leave a review, thanks for that ;)**

* * *

_**So yeah, that was Chapter 19! Kind of a special Chapter for everyone who requested some more intimacy between Little Creek and Jasmine. I kept the other Native American's in the picture though, but it was a major LC/JAS Chapter :)  
Next Chapter will be Jasmine explaining things to Little Creek, the Tribe seeing her again and some other stuff that I'm not going to tell :p Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews, alerts, favorites and views, I still can't believe that so many people are enjoying Jasmine's adventures!  
And sorry for the longer wait, I wanted to post it yesterday but FanFiction was being all weird and creepy on me…sowwwwyyy :( **_

_**Much love to ya'll,  
AJ xx**_


	20. The Morning After and a Deal

**AN:**

**Yay, Chapter 20! I'm really sorry that I didn't update in a looooooong while, but my computer decided to crash on me…yeah, annoying or what? Good thing I had all the Chapters filed up in a very special document that I put on my memory stick, so no worries! I already had a part of Chapter 20 written you see ;) Anyway! Thank you all so much for the nice reviews, there are over 170, OH MY GOSH! And all of them are awesome :) Of course, the alerts and favs are amazing as well! I actually wanted to have the fight in this chappie, but it would be waaaay too long. So. And it would be pretty fast anyway, that is a little unrealistic in my eyes. But there will be one! Maybe next Chapter, maybe the one after that, I'm still wondering… ENJOY THIS ONE!**

Disclaimer: I own Jasmine, James, White Bear, Storm, Swift, TJ, Anog Ite and other OCs that I came up with. The Storyline of Spirit was not created by me and I make no profit with it. Nope. Dammit.

**Chapter 20**

**JASPOV**

Waking up with a weight on your stomach, _again_, isn't the most pleasant thing. The warmth, though, definitely made up for it. And that it was Little Creek who was resting his head there, only made it that much better. How I'd missed him.

"_Hopa_? Are you awake yet?"

Looking down, I smiled when I saw Little Creek grinning up at me. "Yes, I am right now, thanks to your big head." I jokingly said, giggling when he rolled his eyes playfully. "I really wonder how you end down there all the time."

"You and me both Jasmine," he chuckled, shifting so that he was now situated next to me. "How did you sleep?"

"Good. Really good," I answered. "I think it's because I'm here and not somewhere that's not familiar with me. Add the fact that you're keeping me warm, and you have a fully rested Jasmine in your midst."

Humming in agreement, Little Creek gave me a sweet kiss, nothing like the ones from yesterday, before he stood up and stretched.

"Do you want to sleep for a while longer? I'm sure nobody would mind." he asked, sounding concerned. He didn't have to be, I was fine. And I told him so. "Are you sure?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes, I'm sure. I have to wash anyway, I smell like I've been wondering in the woods for days."

"You _have_ been wondering in the woods for days, _hopa_."

"Exactly! I don't understand how you were able to kiss me." I told him while shaking my head in mock amazement.

Grinning, he shrugged his shoulders and shot me a wink. "Mind over matter."

"Hey!" I pouted, smiling slightly when he began to laugh. There was something off about him. He acted the same, more affectionate maybe, but still…there was just something… "You look different today."

He was still smiling slightly, but confusion was marring his handsome features. "Different?"

Nodding, I stood up and rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes before I put my arms around his neck. "Yeah, _different_." Seeing his confusion, I pressed a soothing kiss on his cheek. "It's a good different, don't worry."

"Would you care to elaborate?" he asked while laying his hands on my waist.

"It's your eyes," I softly told him, studying them closer and almost pressing my nose against his in the process. "They're…I don't know…_lighter_, somehow."

Rolling his eyes, he pecked my nose before he pulled me into a tight hug. "That's your fault _hopa_," he mumbled into my hair.

"My fault?" I frowned. "What did I do?"

"I'm happy, Jasmine." Little Creek whispered, pulling back slightly, only to take a hold of my face and look at me with warm eyes. "I've never been happier actually, now that I think about it. I found you, we're together again, you're not mortally wounded, of course I'm different."

"But we've been together before all of this happened and I've never seen you so happy before."

"That's because I hadn't realized it yet. Well," he emended, "not like this."

"Realized what like…what?"

"That I can't be without you."

My eyes widened on its own record. That's some confession. I already knew that he'd missed me, but to say something like that? I couldn't help but remember White Bear in that moment, when I told him that Anog Ite was in love with Little Creek and how White Bear told me that I was probably jealous because I was in love with Little Creek myself. I know he didn't say the three words, but this right here? It's close. And it scares me.

"_Hopa_?"

Making eye contact, I tried to give him an assuring smile. "That's sweet of you."

Furrowing his eyebrows, he squeezed my side lightly and shot me a questioning look. "Why is that sweet? It's the truth Jasmine, I can't even imagine you not being a part of me. Didn't you already know that?"

"How could I have known if you've only just figured it out yourself?"

"Well, I thought I might have given you a clue."

"Then I probably missed it."

"What are you doing Jasmine?" he asked confusedly and with slight irritation. "Why are you avoiding it?"

"I'm not avoiding anything!" I denied.

"Don't you feel the same way then?"

"No, I do!"

"Then why are you being shifty right now? It's like," he frowned, studying my no doubt nervous eyes, "you don't want to say anything about that to me."

Rolling my eyes, I stood on my toes and pressed a kiss on his lips. "I just did Little Creek, you know how I feel about you. I wouldn't train for a fight with a so called 'Goddess of Pain' if I didn't have any strong feelings for you."

"I know that," he told, stroking my side with his thumbs, "but it would be nice to hear it from you."

"Hear what?"

"Your feelings, _hopa_."

"You know my feelings Little Creek, don't pretend like you don't." I sighed harshly.

"You've never told me though."

"Yes, I have!" I snorted, stepping away from his hold, only to sit back on the ground.

"Oh yeah?" he questioned, crouching in front of me. "When?"

"Before I was pushed off that cliff," I told him, noticing him cringe when I mentioned the 'incident'. "I mentioned my feelings to you."

"No you didn't, I would have remembered, believe me Jasmine."

"I called you my boyfriend, didn't I?"

"And I still don't know what that means, even though I used that word myself," he confessed, nodding when he saw my surprised expression.

"You don't?" I asked softly.

"No, I really don't."

Oh. Well, that changes things, doesn't it?

"It means that…uh…it basically says that…that you're mine, I guess," I nervously said. "Which automatically means that I must really really like you." How do you explain something like that without making it sound way too corny and stuff? Well, definitely not like this, that's for sure!

"That I'm…_yours_?" he hesitantly repeated, his eyes warming slightly.

"Well, not really _mine_," I tried to correct myself, "because you're obviously your parents' and I'm _my _parents' and we're not each other's something but-"

He interrupted me with a chuckle and a passionate kiss that made my whole body tingle and warm up wonderfully. Pulling back, he stroked my cheek and pressed another short kiss on my lips. "No, I like it. So that means that you are my girlfriend, yes?"

Still recovering from the kiss, I nodded and tried to concentrate on our conversation.

"You're _mine_. Right?" he asked in a husky voice. Oh Lord.

"Yeah," I gulped nervously, seeing his eyes darken again. "I'm yours."

"Promise me something then."

"Okay," I breathed when he skimmed his nose across my throat.

"Don't leave me again."

Before I could answer him, he pressed his lips against mine and pulled me into his arms, his hands warms against my back and his lips moving against mine with warmth, desperation and so much passion that if I had been standing, I would collapse right then and there.

"You know I can't promise that," I whispered breathlessly when we separated. "My Father –"

"I know Jasmine. I know." Little Creek sighed. Looking me in the eyes, he tried to mask the disappointment. Key word being tried, because I could still see it in his dark brown depths, and I loathed myself for that. "But at least not yet."

"That I can promise."

I hope.

* * *

"Jasmine!"

Crouching slightly, I laughed when Autumn Leaf was the first one to greet me by hurling herself at me, giggles and all.

"Autumn Leaf, I've missed you!" I told her, squeezing the small girl tightly. Looking over her head, I grinned when I saw everyone standing there with smiles on their faces. I chuckled softly when I saw the Chief restraining Squaw Little Sea. I guess she was worried about me. It made me feel welcome, something that I hadn't felt because of Anog Ite. Seeing as she wasn't standing with the rest, I assumed that she was probably sulking somewhere because she was figured out. Karma, I'm telling you.

I looked down at Autumn Leaf when I heard her sniffle softly. Gently pushing her away slightly, I asked her what was wrong.

"Oh Jasmine, it's all my fault!" she cried softly.

"What are you talking about Autumn? If I recall," I whispered to her, trying to create a little privacy for us, "it was you who told everybody the truth. Or am I wrong?"

"No, I did that. But if I had done that earlier, if I had only stepped out of the bushes when I saw my sister with you, none if that would have happened and you wouldn't have been hurt!"

"Don't beat yourself up about that Autumn Leaf," I told her, "it's alright. You did the good thing, and you wanted to protect your sister. I don't have a sister, but I understand why you did what you did. Or," I winked, "didn't do."

"So you're not mad at me?" she asked me, her eyes still glassy from the tears. Laughing softly, I hugged her tightly and hoped that that was enough assurance.

Pulling back from my hug after a few seconds, Autumn Leaf wiped her tears away and gave me the blinding smile that I adored so much. She was going to be a heart-breaker when she grew up. Stepping back a few paces, her smile turned mischievous and I lifted one eyebrow questionably. That didn't look so good.

"Dear Jasmine, I am so happy that you are alright!"

Turning around, I couldn't help but curse myself when I didn't even hear the footsteps behind me. White Bear wouldn't be too happy with me right now. Looking at the source of the noise, I grinned hugely when I saw Squaw Little Sea standing with her arms wide open. Needing no more encouragement, I quickly walked towards her and welcomed the warm embrace.

"Squaw Little Sea, I'm happy to see you." I told her, trying not to wince when she hugged me tighter after those words. She didn't know of the wound in my side.

"How are you doing?" she asked when she pulled away, only to put her slim hands on my shoulders. "You must be starving child! Look at you, you're way too thin Jasmine! We can't have that, you need strength, and a lot of it! Come," she ordered, gripping my hand in hers and sending me a smile that reminded me of Little Creek, "let's get some fluids and food into your empty stomach."

"Little Sea, let the girl breathe sweetheart!"

Chuckling, I turned my head around and saw the Chief standing there with amused eyes and a smile on his face.

"Jasmine." he nodded his head at me, coming to stand beside his wife and taking her hand out of mine.

"Chief Hawk," I nodded back, smiling slightly when he playfully ruffled my hair.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm much better now, thank you. Sleep was all I needed."

The Chief raised both of his eyebrows when I said that, and I blushed when I understood what he silently told me. Little Creek doesn't know how to keep private things private, apparently. When I see that Lakota…

Before I was almost tackled by Autumn Leaf, Little Creek had given me some clothes so I could wash myself and change into something that wasn't dirty. He had stepped out of the Tipi and left me to change. Thank God for that, because he kept asking me about the past three days. I know I promised him to explain everything in the morning, but it would be much easier if I could just tell everyone everything in one time. That way, I won't have to repeat the whole story a couple of times.

I was shaken out of my inner musings when I heard the familiar 'Jazzy'. Ah, James Wood. I hadn't expected him to be in on the rescue mission. At least, not with Little Creek.

"Jazzy, it's great to see you patched up Darlin'. You don't look like you got run over by a herd of horses anymore." James oh so graciously told me with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but cringe slightly when he said that. 'Let it go Jasmine, he didn't know', I told myself. I never told him about the death of my Mother, and I knew that he meant it well.

"Thank you James, it's nice to see you too." I said, giving him a quick hug. After that, all of the women came over and each one greeted me with warm smiles and gentle pats on my shoulder. It was nice, being so welcomed with genuine relief and happiness. The men nodded at me with smirks or smiles and in the case of River, apologized for his daughter's behavior towards me. "It wasn't your fault sir," I assured him, and the corners of my mouth lifted when he told me to just call him River. Good thing he didn't hate me like his daughter did. His wife was just as nice, apologizing on behalf of Anog Ite and telling me that she was grateful that I managed to calm Autumn Leaf down. All in all, they were very good people and it amazed me that their first child was such a jealous snake.

"Can she eat now Hawk?" I heard Squaw Little Sea almost _beg _her husband. Laughing, I told her that I was indeed hungry, but I wanted to greet Swift and Spirit first. Understanding me, she pointed towards the small Corel and told me that she and the other women would start preparing lunch. Getting a pat on the cheek from the gentle mother, she walked away and motioned the rest of the Tribe to go back to their business. Oh yeah, she definitely demanded respect.

"Jazzy, I'll go with you. You know," he smirked when I gave him a questioning look, "in case you decide to get pushed off a cliff again."

"Oh ha ha James, very funny!" I growled, ignoring his snickers when I began to walk towards the Corel. "I can handle myself just fine, I did survive 3 days of cold and snow in the woods."

"I know that, I was just joking. You're one of the strongest people that I know Darlin', and I'm proud to know you."

Abruptly stopping, I looked next to me and narrowed my eyes at his soft expression. "What are you doing James?"

"Nothing!" he laughed, slinging his arm around my shoulders and guiding me towards the Corel. "Can't I just give you a compliment without being questioned about it?"

I felt slightly ashamed after that. I just had to look for hidden meanings, didn't I?

"You're right James, I'm sorry." I apologized, patting the arm that was around my shoulders. "You're a great friend of mine, and I'm sorry that I misjudged you at home. You changed for the better and I'm glad to know you as well."

Grinning when I saw the Corel in sight, I stepped away from him and speed walked towards it. Looking over my shoulders, it was me who snickered this time when I saw his surprised expression.

I didn't lie. I was really glad that I could call him a friend.

* * *

**JAMESPOV**

Friend. She called me friend. _She_. The girl that I was in love with called _me_ a _friend_. A _great_ friend at that. Yes! One step closer people! I went from friend, to great friend. Now I'll become her best friend, and then she'll fall in love with me. It's a flawless plan! Man, am I _good_.

Still having a grin on my face, I looked ahead of me and chuckled when I saw her hugging Swift. She looked beautiful doing that. I wish it was me who got hugged like that. Widening my eyes, I shook my head and slapped my hand against my forehead. Look at me, getting jealous of a _horse_! 'Time to man up James Wood', I told myself. 'If you want her to choose you, you'll have to show her how much better you are than that dark skinned, pig tailed boy'. Nodding, cracked my knuckles and took the first step towards Jasmine, only to stop and growl.

I watched how he climbed over the wooden railing, greeted the Mustang and stepped behind Jasmine. My hands clenched into fists when he wrapped his arms around her and I gritted my teeth when I heard her soft laughter. That could've been me. That _should_'ve been me.

"Awful, isn't it?"

Whipping my head to the side, I glared at the sneering woman.

"What are you doing here Anog Ite? Shouldn't you be in your Tipi, away from everybody else?" I spat, having to stop myself from insulting her. I am a gentleman after all.

"Oh please," she scoffed, running a hand through her hair. "As if they can keep me locked in there forever."

Sending her a disgusted look, I turned back to look at Jasmine and Little Creek and frowned when I saw Jasmine hop on Swift. The Lakota hopped on the Mustang and I almost gagged when he steered the horse closer to Jasmine, only to press a kiss on her neck. Slimy bastard.

"And there they go," Anog Ite sighed next to me, watching how they exited the Corel. I plastered a smile on my face when Jasmine turned to wave at me. Waving back, I glanced at Anog Ite when Jasmine froze at seeing the young woman. Anog Ite lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers with a smirk towards her.

"Stop it!" I hissed at her. Looking back at Jasmine, I almost growled again when Little Creek send the both of us a glare before he nudged Jasmine. I saw her sending us one last glance before she nudged Swift into a gallop. Shifting my eyes to Little Creek and the Mustang, he gave me a nod and Anog Ite a glare before he followed Jasmine up the hills.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Anog Ite asked darkly, keeping her gaze glued in the direction that they both went. "Seeing them together?"

"None of your business, _snake_!" I spat, feeling satisfied when she frowned at the name. Almost everybody was calling her snake nowadays. Good thing that she hated that.

"Oh come on, all of us know that you're obsessed with _her_," she sneered, spatting 'her' out like it was some disease. "Spirits know why!"

"Jealous?" I smirked, my smirk growing when she turned her head to give me a disgusted look.

"Please, I already have my sights on someone. The same someone that stole your woman," she told me, moving her eyes away from mine and glaring at nothing. "We're not that different Wood. We both want something that we can't have. Not without certain things at least."

"Like pushing someone off a cliff you mean?" I scoffed. "Right, very successful."

"That was a mistake," she quickly said, "and I know that I went too far."

"What are you expecting from me?" I asked, giving her a sarcastic smile. "A thank you for realizing how crazy you are? Because you're not going to get it. I already told you what I'd do to you if Jasmine hadn't been found. If anything, you should thank _me _for not doing it anyway."

"I realized something," she sighed harshly, ignoring my previous words. "You want Jasmine, and I want Little Creek. Actually, we both want the same thing. Something that somebody else already has."

Looking at her, I decided to ignore the strange glint in her eyes. "Where are you going with this?"

"It's actually very simple," she told me smugly. "You can't get Jasmine by yourself. You need help. In turn, I can't get Little Creek all by _myself_, and Blue Earth wasn't appropriate enough for my plans. He failed, obviously since she is back."

Furrowing my brows, I thought about the things that she was telling me and grew angrier by the second. _'He failed, obviously since she is back.'_

"Are you saying that you _planned _for him to run into the woods and make sure that Jasmine was dead?" I barked at her, feeling myself almost lose control when all she did was roll her eyes.

"No stupid," she sneered, rolling her eyes when I clenched my fists, "I told him to make sure that she wouldn't come back, not that he should make sure that she was dead. Like I said, I know that I went too far. It wasn't my intention to kill her, only to scare her enough so she would stay away from here."

"Whatever," I said dismissively, "just go back to sulking in your Tipi huh? That way, you won't bother other people with your presence."

Sending her one last glare, I turned around and started to make my way back towards the village.

"Something happened in those woods! Something that she won't tell anybody!"

Stopping, I frowned and turned back around to look at her tense from.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, feeling confused.

She started to walk towards me and stopped when she stood in front of me.

"Think about it Wood," she whispered urgently, a crazy grin on her face. "Blue Earth isn't back!"

"So?"

"_So_, something's wrong with him. Something happened, I just know it! I just realized it, I can't believe that I hadn't thought about it before! But now that you've mentioned it…"

"You're crazy," I whispered, beginning to feel sorry for her. She really was crazy, looking like a predator, waiting for her kill.

"Don't you get it!" she almost shouted at me. "The plan was that Blue Earth would come back when he dealt with Jasmine, even if she would somehow manage to make her way back here. Do you see him?"

Clenching my teeth, I shook my head and ran one hand through my hair. Where the heck was she going with this?

"Remember what I just told you? That I told him to make sure that she would be too scared to come back? Well," she continued when I gave her a tight nod, "Blue Earth is in love with me."

"So he's just as much of a lunatic as you are." I told her with a serious face.

"Maybe," she dismissively said, "but he'd want me to be happy. I'll be happy when I have Little Creek, and I can't have him if Jasmine is still here."

"Dear Lord, just tell me where you're going with this!"

"What do you think?"

Opening my mouth to curse her, I stopped the words from flowing out of my mouth and thought about what she'd just told me. How stupid it may have sounded, it made perfect sense. Jasmine isn't one to quit something and Blue Earth probably knew that too. So the only way to ensure that she wouldn't go back…

"He tried to kill her." I breathed.

"Exactly." Anog Ite nodded, crossing her arms and looking at me with a fierce expression. "I know Blue Earth, he wouldn't have stopped until he completed the thing that he set his mind to. So something happened, and I assume that it was fatal."

"You mean-"

"He's probably dead, yes, and it wouldn't surprise me if Jasmine is the reason for it."

"Are you saying that _she _killed Blue Earth?" I asked, scoffing when I thought about it. Jazzy wouldn't be capable of killing someone. Knock unconscious, of course! But not kill.

"Probably in self-defense or something." Anog Ite confirmed. "Doesn't take away the fact that he's dead."

"You don't even know if he's dead. Maybe he's a coward and he ran away from here when he realized that Jasmine would find a way back here. Or he just never found her."

"I know him better than you do, _pale face_, so don't tell me what you think he did!" she snapped at me.

"Then don't tell me, _poisonous snake_, that she killed someone of your Tribe!" I growled at her.

Huffing, she raked her hands through her hair and wiped her face. She looked insane doing that. If I was obsessed with Jasmine, than she was borderline sick with Little Creek, that's for sure!

"Look, we just have to work together if we both want to win," she said after she had calmed down slightly. She still had that glint in her eyes. "I'm sure that she won't tell anyone what happened in those woods, not the part where Blue Earth comes. Look at her facial expression during her story. You'll see what I mean."

"Okay," I said, holding up my hands in an innocent way. "Assuming that you're right, which I doubt you are," I mumbled, ignoring her rolling eyes, "how can we win?"

"Little Creek is honorable. He cares for his people, seeing as he is the future Chief of this Tribe. So if everybody knows that Jasmine killed one of his people, Little Creek will have no choice but to banish her. He loves her too much to kill her, don't worry," she sighed when I opened my mouth to tell her that the rest would probably want her dead. "She'll get banished, and you'll simply go with her. Comfort her, make her realize that she never belonged here in the first place and I can guarantee you, she'll fall for you. You're not ugly Wood, it won't be hard for you to make her fall in love with you."

I studied her face and bit my lip when I thought about it. It sounded like a good plan. She admits to killing Blue Earth, the Tribe will hate her, Little Creek will stay true to his origins but have mercy on her because he, ugh, _loves her_. So he'll banish her, I won't let her go alone and follow her home, comfort her, tell the Colonel that she was very brave during the whole weeks so she sees that I only have good intentions, she'll slowly realize that I'm much better for her than pig tails, and boom! She's in love, we marry and we'll have James Junior running around in no time.

"Continue," I muttered, ignoring her dark grin when she realized that she had my attention.

"I'll be here to make sure that Little Creek doesn't get guilty and go after her. I'll pretend to change my ways and be sweet and kind, act a little like Jasmine if I need to and before anybody knows it, he'll forget all about Jasmine and decide that I'm the perfect woman for him. We'll marry, become Chief and Squaw and I'll make sure that the both of you will never be mentioned again." Anog Ite ended her speech with a smirk.

That could work. That could really work.

"Then how are you going to prove that Jasmine killed Blue Earth?" I asked her with a frown.

"We'll be fighting tonight, maybe in a couple of days if she decides that she's too tired from the last 3. If you're in a fight, a dual," she explained, "the adrenaline is coursing through your veins and you won't have any control of other things but the fight itself. She's new at this, so she doesn't know how to focus on more things than just that."

"And you do."

"Yes. I do, so I'll just push her to her limits and make sure that she confesses. I'll make her lie if I have too. The rule of our fight will be that we can't use weapons, only our body and the Elements and that it's not to the death. But," she smirked, "I can make her think that I'm going to break the last rule. She'll get so scared, that she'll have to confess."

"If you hurt her Anog Ite," I threatened her, not even finishing my sentence.

"I have to Wood, it will be unbelievable if I don't. I won't injure her too much, alright?" she asked mockingly.

Glaring at her, I pointed my finger at her face. "Watch it, I can easily tell Jasmine and Little Creek what you're plans are. Nobody will believe you at this point, not even your own family."

Raising her eyebrows, she pushed my finger away and narrowed her eyes. "Are you threatening me Wood?"

"Yes."

Studying my features, the corners of her mouth turned up into a smirk. "You're more like me than you think Wood. So we have a deal?"

Sticking her hand out, she held it between us and patiently waited for me to grab it. "Do we have a deal?" she repeated when I just stared at her hand.

I was in doubt. Don't get me wrong, I want Jasmine to fall in love with me, I want to marry her and I really do love her. I just couldn't shake away the guilt that I was feeling. Running my hands through my hair, I breathed in deeply and held it for a moment before I let it all out. She was going to get hurt. Not just physically, but emotionally as well. Even if I do this with good intentions, she'll be hurt and she'll have to heal.

"You'll help her through it Wood, just as I will help Little Creek through it," Anog Ite whispered.

Glancing at her, I saw the determination in her dark orbs and closed my eyes. Silently telling myself that I was doing this for Jasmine's own good, I straightened myself and gripped Anog Ite's hand firmly.

"Deal."

* * *

**NOPOV**

"Little Creek, I think it's time to go back. Your mother told me that she would start cooking with the other women of the Tribe and I don't want to let her do everything for me only to let the food grow cold because we're not there."

Looking at Jasmine, Little Creek gave her a gentle smile. "Alright _hopa_, we'll go back home." It felt nice to say that without her correcting him. Leaning against a tree, Little Creek watched how Jasmine interacted with the two horses and chuckled when Spirit made his way towards him.

"Enough of the cuddling, my friend?" he asked him playfully, receiving a roll of the Mustang's eyes in return. Looking back at his girlfriend, he smiled when he saw how happy she looked with Swift. Swift was nipping at her best friend's hair, making Jasmine giggle and playfully scold her.

"Are you coming Little Creek?" Jasmine asked after she was done with Swift, now seated on the Mare's back. Nodding, the Lakota looked at Spirit and silently asked him if he could ride him. Snorting in amusement, the Mustang motioned his head to the side and crouched slightly so it was easier for Little Creek to jump on top of him.

"You're his friend Little Creek, I don't think you have to ask permission to ride him anymore," Jasmine told him with a smile, "you did save his life after all."

"And yours." he smirked.

"After I saved yours," Jasmine argued. "_Twice_."

Raising one eyebrow, Little Creek looked at the bronze haired beauty and cocked his head to the side. "Twice? I remember once, when I fell in the river."

"You forgot the West Front Little Creek. Remember, I gave you your knife?" I reminded him, grinning when he scratched his neck.

"Oh yeah, that time."

"Yep, _that _time."

"I guess we're even then, right?" he asked her, Spirit trotting next to Swift.

Biting her lip, Jasmine thought back to the chase and nodded. "Yeah, we're even."

Seeing her expression, Little Creek closed his eyes and scolded himself for his stupidity. "_Hopa_, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to remind you of that."

"I know." Jasmine softly said, sending him a small smile. The smile didn't reach her emerald eyes though, which made Little Creek feel even more bad than before. "It doesn't matter anyway, I have to tell it sometime. Today at dinner I think, that's the perfect opportunity right? Everybody will be there."

"Except Anog Ite," Little Creek nodded.

Turning her head towards him, she frowned softly and stroked Swift's neck. "Why not? She won't do anything, she can't."

"Come on Jasmine," he scoffed, "I saw the way you looked at her. You're scared of her, with good reason. The more she's away from you, the better."

"I'm not scared."

"I know you _hopa_, and I saw your expression. You are scared."

"I said," Jasmine sighed, her eyes hardening slightly when she looked straight ahead again, "I'm not scared of her. I was just shocked to see her, that's all."

"Jasmine, -"

"What Little Creek?" she asked him, whipping her head towards him and looking desperate. "What do you want to hear from me? That I'm scared of her? I'm not, I'm nervous. Really nervous, because I know that I can't run away. She's not like those wolves, she's like a snake! They hide in the grass and bite you when you least expect it. You don't see it coming, only when you really search for it. I have to fight her to prove myself to all of you, and I'm wounded! I'm nothing special, I didn't even get the time to finish my training with you! I'm not scared of her Little Creek, I'm scared of what will happen to me, because I know that she's much better than me," she finished her rant, taking a deep breath to calm herself and looking away from Little Creek's shocked expression.

Keeping his eyes on the side of her face, Little Creek steered Spirit closer towards Swift and lifted one hand to put it against the side of her neck. Waiting until she turned her face towards him, Little Creek presses a kiss on her cheek and rested his forehead against her temple. "You're going to be fine Jasmine. You're going to win, and you won't be scared when you stand there because you know that you're better than her. The Spirits will help you _hopa_, and so will I."

"How?" she softly asked, closing her eyes when he pressed gentle kisses on her jaw.

"I'll be there," he whispered in her ear. "And I'll be watching you with pride, hope and love until you win and become one of us. I promise."

Nudging Swift with her boots, the Mare automatically knew what her rider wanted and shuffled closer towards her leader.

Turning her head sideways, Jasmine captured Little Creek's lips in a gentle kiss, sending him all the things that she couldn't tell him in words through that kiss.

Deepening the kiss, Little Creek buried one of his hands in her loose hair, being careful of the feather, and tried to silently tell her how much she meant to him, how much he loved her.

Pulling back, Jasmine opened her eyes and just looked into his dark ones before she rested her forehead against his. "Thank you."

"Anything for you _hopa_."

Pulling back completely this time, she stroked his cheek before she gripped Swift's mane with both hands and send him a smirk. "That was so cheesy Little Creek." Laughing at his surprised expression, she clicked her tongue and Swift neighed once before she shifted into a gallop.

Looking down at Spirit, a smile slowly began to make its way up Little Creek's face when he saw the smiling and determined eyes of his friend. "Are you ready, my friend?"

Whinnying loudly, Spirit buckled when the Lakota whooped and he started to gallop after the two females. It was good to be with those crazy two-feet.

"Just start from the beginning dear, and take your time," Little Sea softly smiled, patting Jasmine's hand.

Little Creek and Jasmine raced back to the Tribe and were greeted with smiles and shaking heads from the elderly people. Spirit and Swift went back in the Corel to rest and eat with the other horses while Little Creek and Jasmine were ordered to wash themselves of all the sweat and grime that they received during their short trip. And now they were sitting here, having just eaten dinner and now ready to tell the story. At least, Jasmine was.

Taking a deep breath, she looked around all the people who sat in the circle and felt less nervous when Little Creek began to softly stroke her uninjured side with his fingertips, arm being wrapped around her back.

"As you all know," Jasmine began, trying to keep her voice steady and loud enough for everybody to hear, "there was a misunderstanding with Anog Ite. I'm not going to dwell on that because all of you know what happened."

Nods were being seen by her, and she felt Little Creek's arm tighten around her.

"All I can remember is that I screamed while I fell and then I felt pain and coldness. Probably because I fell in the river," she said in a joking manner, making the tension ebb away slightly and most of the men and women chuckle. Growing serious again, Jasmine concentrated on the gentle strokes of Little Creek's fingers and began to talk again.

"It must have been a couple of hours before I woke up. I was in pain and my side was killing me. I heard a voice tell me to drink and listening to it, I did. It was disgusting," she shuddered, remembering the taste of the vile thing that White Bear made her drink. "But it help. When I looked at the one who gave me that drink, I thought I saw some crazy old man."

"A bit like you then," Autumn Leaf giggled at River, making everybody laugh and River tickle his young daughter while grinning.

"Nah, crazier!" Jasmine winked, chuckling when everybody laughed again.

"You're doing great _hopa_," Little Creek whispered in her ear, pressing a quick kiss on her cheek. Sending him a grateful smile, she waited for everything to grow quiet before she continued.

"He had feathers in his hair, was wearing some sort of cape and he had a staff. His name was White Bear and his best friend was a Black Arabian Stallion called Storm. They saved my life," she whispered with a smile. "Storm brought me towards the woods so that White Bear could patch me up as best as he could. He cleaned my wound and gave me warmth and protection. I owe my life to them.

"I told him what had happened that day, and how I was thinking about not coming back here. You have to understand," she quickly explained when she saw the hurt in Little Creek's eyes, "I was hurt and insecure and scared. You know what I mean."

He nodded when he thought about the argument that they once had, how she was afraid that Anog Ite was going to try and manipulate him with her so called innocent deeds. "I understand _Ile_."

Cocking her head to the side, she gave him a hard stare and he grinned when he understood her silent words. He had some explaining to do when they were finished. Time to teach her some of his language.

"Anyway, White Bear said something and did things that made me realize that I was being cowardly. It was like he played with my mind and made me see things from another perspective. I still don't know how he did it, but I decided that I wasn't going to stop my training. I was going to continue and I was going to finish it."

"Did you?" James asked from a couple of 'seats' further. Looking at his questioning eyes, Jasmine shook her head with a sad smile.

"No, I didn't. I still had some training to do, but we got…uh…," she hesitated, in the end deciding that she wasn't ready to tell them about Blue Earth yet, "interrupted at one point and we couldn't continue that day. I did learn enough though, things that not many know or even heard of. It's a secret," she quickly said, smiling amusedly when James snapped his mouth shut and gave me a sheepish smile. "You'll see it in time James, all of you will." she nodded at everyone who was listening to her.

"The training was hard and tiring, but it helped me immensely. Without it, I wouldn't have survived those wolves."

"Wolves!"

"Did she just say wolves?"

"Is she kidding? Because it's not funny."

"Were they pretty wolves? I like wolves, they're so big and beautiful and soft and-"

"You, shut up! One more word and I swear I'll come over and make you fly into a bush of berries before I let the wolves loose on you!" James growled at Eagle Bird, pinching the bridge of his nose when Eagle Bird made a zipping motion with his hand against his lips.

Looking at Jasmine, James shook his head when he saw her amused and questioning eyes. "Don't bother asking Jazzy, you don't even want to know. Believe me."

Biting her lip to keep herself from laughing, Jasmine nodded and smiled when James motioned for her to continue. "After those days of training, it was time for me to go back. I'd grown… attached to them I guess," she sighed softly, "and it was a tearful good bye. That's where I got this feather from."

Lifting one of her hands off her lap, she pointed towards the feather and let the little baby girl that she saw on her first day touch it, which made her giggle cutely. Sitting back down, she automatically cuddled into Little Creek's warm arms and continued to tell her story.

"He gave me this feather so I could remember him and Storm, who I got that piece of hair from. It's wrapped around the feather," she explained when she saw the confused faces. "Before that, I tried to convince them to come with me. To stay here because he had once been a part of a Tribe. I'm sorry if I offended all of you by doing that," she apologized turning her head to look at Hawk and Little Sea, only to breathe in relief when she saw the smiles on their faces.

"We would have welcomed him with open arms dear," Little Sea assured her in her soft voice, "but it's very kind of you to apologize."

"Even though you really don't have to," Hawk winked.

Grinning, Jasmine whispered a 'thank you'.

"Obviously, I couldn't convince them. They told me that the woods was their home and that they liked it there. So we parted ways, but White Bear told me that we'd she each other again. After that, I started to travel back here, and while I was doing that, I heard things. At first, I thought it was Storm or White Bear that was trying to scare me. I don't know why I thought that," she shrugged, "maybe because I hoped it. When I turned around to look, I saw the wolves."

"Were they cuddly a-"

"_Shut up_!"

Smiling in amusement, Jasmine send the both of them a stern look that told them to be quiet. She rolled her eyes when they both pointed their finger towards each other.

"Children these days," Little Creek grinned, laughing with everybody else when Jasmine snorted in amusement.

"No, they were definitely _not_ cuddly." Jasmine told Eagle Bird, growing serious again when she thought back to their growls and deranged eyes full of hunger. "They were dangerous, big and very hungry. There were 5 of them," she answered everybody's unasked question and nodded when they all gasped in shock. "Too much to fight, not that I'd even win. So I ran away, it was the best thing I could've done in that situation. I couldn't hide because they had already seen me and even if I managed that, they would smell me out anyway. I managed to lose 2 of them, but I couldn't get rid of the other three. So I kept running and running, and that's when I found Little Creek and James," she ended, resting her head against Little Creek's shoulder and taking comfort in his warmth.

"I thought that my son and James Wood found _you_, Jasmine?" Hawk asked confusedly, raising one of his eyebrows when the 2 young men almost simultaneously smiled a sheepish smile.

"As good as, _Ina_," Little Creek cleared his throat, chuckling softly when Jasmine elbowed him in the ribs. "No really, we kind of saved her. But we wouldn't have managed anything without the horses. They and Jasmine are the real heroes."

Whoops and clapping followed his statement, making Jasmine bury her face in Little Creek's shoulder out of embarrassment. Laughing, Little Creek stroked her hair and pressed a kiss on her crown. "You were amazing Jasmine."

"Thank you," she whispered against his shoulder, closing her eyes with a satisfied sigh when she felt Little Creek hug her tightly, making sure that he didn't hurt her side.

"Jasmine?" Little Sea asked softly, looking apologetic when she had to interrupt the sweet moment of her son and his love. "Thank you for sharing this with us, you have no doubt earned the respect from all of us."

"You already had mine Jasmine!" Autumn Leaf shouted happily, screeching in laughter when James began to tickle her.

"Thanks Autumn Leaf," she chuckled softly, feeling happy when she saw how James and Autumn Leaf acted with each other. If only she was older!

Looking back at the Chief and Squaw, wiped the smile off her face and waited for them to say something when she saw the serious look on their faces.

"We know that the fight is today. You know it too," Hawk began, giving a grunt of acknowledgement when Jasmine nodded. "Hearing what you have been through child, I have decided to grant you one more day of peace before you fight Anog Ite."

The relief that Jasmine felt was immense, and Little Creek send his father a thankful look over Jasmine's shoulder.

"Use that day widely Jasmine. I will tell Anog Ite the same thing, but she should be thankful towards you. I doubt she will though," he muttered to his wife, receiving a playful slap on his arm from her.

"Thank you Chief Hawk, I promise to use it wisely."

"Good." Looking around the circle of his friends and family, the Chief raised his eyebrows. "What are you all waiting for? For the snow to start melting? Come, time to give the two some privacy! Get some yourself, tomorrow is going to be a long day. We'll see each other tonight."

Everybody listened to their Chief and scattered of to do things. Women were talking with each other, men were scattered in small groups and laughed about stories that were being told while the children ran around and played with each other. Jasmine had to laugh when she saw how Autumn Leaf dragged James of to play with her and her friends.

"So," Little Creek interrupted her amused thoughts, "how are you going to spend tonight and tomorrow?"

"Well," Jasmine smirked, turning herself around so she was seated on his lap, her legs on either side of his and his arms around her back, "I thought that tomorrow I'll get up early and prepare myself for the fight by training some more, maybe try meditation."

Humming in agreement, Little Creek skimmed his nose across her throat and smiled when he felt her shiver slightly. "How about tonight?"

Burying her hands in his hair, Jasmine pulled his head away from her throat and looked at him with eyes full of warmth and compassion. "I have you for that."

"You definitely have!" Little Creek growled playfully, making Jasmine giggle. Standing up, he hoisted her over his shoulder and ran towards his Tipi, their laughter echoing in the slightly cold wind.

* * *

**JAMESPOV**

"And? What did she say? Did she hesitate like I said she would?"

Quickly scanning the area and not seeing anything, I looked at the eager Anog Ite and grimaced. "Yeah, she did."

"I knew it!" she smirked, tapping her index finger against her cheek. "He's dead then, there's no doubt about that. The only thing that I have to do is make her admit it during our fight, and that will be the end of Jasmine and Little Creek!"

When I was still a young boy, my mother used to read me bedtime stories. Yeah, she did. There was always a bad guy that had a laughed like a maniac. That's what Anog Ite was doing right now. She looked ecstatic to hurt the both of them.

I'm not backing out of our deal, but I can't shove away the guilt that is beginning to grow inside of me. I can only hope that it will work, or else we're screwed.

Big time.

* * *

_**The Queen of Water: **_**Here you go ;) Thnx for the R&R!**

_**AngelWolves1: **_**Hey Angel xD Haha, glad you enjoyed it! Oooh, you're welcome gurl :p I'll answer your PMs when my computer isn't so crazy anymore, should be pretty soon **** Thanks for the review and I hope you're doing great!**

_**Guest Samantha: **_**Thank you very much, I'm glad you liked the scene of the previous chappie! Haha, permission granted ;) Thank you for the review!**

_**Singerdreamer42: **_**Yeah, many people enjoyed that part, hehe ;) You have some nice ideas, thanks for that! I'll look into it, maybe I'll be able to fir it in the story and if not, I can make one-shots if I have time :D Thanks for the review!**

_**IgnitingFireworks: **_**Haha, I can do this forever :p**

_**.9: **_**Thank you! Yes, but that would take away the mystery… she'll hear it eventually, don't worry! Thanks for the review!**

_**JohnCenaRkoFanForever: **_**Hehe thank you! So glad you think so! I've decided to not make the welcoming a really big scene, because the chapter would get too long if I did that. But all the important people are in it. Except Anog Ite. ;) Yeah, I think so too :) Thanks for your review!**

_**All-Smiles1234: **_**xD Oh really? Haha, that's amazing, I'm glad that you like it so much! I'll explain why I haven't updated in a while at the end. Thank you very much for your review!**

_**SilverDoe177: **_**Haha, nope! It's strictly T-rated and I won't change it :) Haha, hear hear ;) You know what, I hope so too! But my fingers usually tend to write stuff that surprises even me, so I don't even know what will happen during the fight. Surprise I guess :D Wow, thank you so much! And thanks for your review!**

_**Guest: **_**Yep, back together again! Haha, glad you think so ;) Hope you enjoyed this chappie and thanks for your review!**

_**LaRhette: **_**Once again, thanks for your PM ;) Haha yeah, it was my intention to not only make it passionate and spicy, but add a cute scene as well :) Yes, she definitely hugged Jasmine tightly. Maybe a little too tight, haha. Yeah, I think so too and yes, she's really sweet! Glad you like that scene, maybe I'll do some more in the future, who knows xD Thank you so much for your dedicated reviews!**

_**Kristina Verens: **_**YES! That's great xD Thank you so much! Haha yeah, I like writing 'J.J' :p Loved the review, thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed this chappie!**

_**Fanficluver32: **_**Thank you! Yeah, a little passion and fluff was needed I think ;) I hope you enjoyed this one! Thank you very much :D Thanks for your review!**

_**SheWolfMedjai: **_**I will, pinky promise! Thanks for your review!**

_**Rebekah Darter: **_**Hi, glad you liked it! There's some more romance in this one ;) Thanks, I always try to be as detailed as I can without making it look overly so. If that makes any sense…hehe. Wow Rebekah, thank you so much! I'm really happy that you like my style of writing! Haha, I hope this Chapter is better than the previous one ;) Hope you enjoyed this one and thank you very much for your amazing review, as always ;)**

_**Skylar: **_**Haha, I was blushing when I was writing it. I kept thinking that my mom would read this story when I got to Chapter 20. … oh bugger… ;) I tried to keep it T but make it passionate nonetheless because I absolutely refuse to write any lemons. Glad that you think I succeeded! Haha, really? Awesome :p Thanks for your review, I enjoyed reading it :)**

_**Leah: **_**Hi! Aww, thank you! That means very much to me :D Haha, I didn't let her fight 'today'. I simply decided that it would be way to unbelievable. Not that tomorrow is much better, but oh well :p Thank you for taking the time to review Leah, it's means a lot!**

_**Annette: **_**Phew, am I glad! Thank you so much Annette, you make me blush girl! :p Well, I think James and Anog Ite was kind of a surprise, I don't know. It was to me, I didn't plan that when I started writing this chapter :D Thank you, and thank you for this review and all your other ones, I love them!**

_**Kiala: **_**Yeah, me too xD I think I'll manage to bring him back once. I just don't know when. Or how. Hehe. Thank you very much! I'm glad you think so, because I really tried, haha :) I won't stop writing, I like this story way too much for it to end abruptly. Thank you so much for your review Kiala, it was great!**

* * *

_The reason why I haven't updated in a while is not only because my computer decided to crash, but I also received a very disturbing PM that honestly made me feel like sh*t. The things that the person wrote were pretty hurtful and it made me question my writing ability because there really wasn't one good word in there! Not even tips to make my writing better, so I didn't really see the reason of the PM. After a couple of days, I checked my mail and reminded myself of all the WONDERFUL reviews and PMs that I have received, and I could honestly bang my head against a door or something. Stupid that I hadn't thought about the people who DO enjoy this story. So, my apologies for the long wait. This chapter is dedicated to all of the people who are reading this story. A special shout out to LaRhette for her encouraging words! Thank you very much for that ;)_

_Next chapter will include a training Jasmine, a cute Autumn Leaf, a jealous James and a cunning and crazy Anog Ite!_

_All my love :p_  
_AJ xx_


	21. Sneak Peek and One-Shots!

**AN:**

**Reviewers, followers, the ones who favorite and the silent readers, my utmost and sincere apologies for the looooooooooong wait! Me so sorry ); I have my Finals in May, still have lots of papers to make and it's all catching up on me. So to satisfy you just a little bit, here are some sneak peeks of what is to come and what you can expect.**

**ENJOY! ^_^ **

Disclaimer: I own a DVD that has the title Spirit on it, but that doesn't mean that I own Spirit himself. I wish I did, that would make my life so much more adventurous! Don't forget the handsome Lakota, I wouldn't mind him coming to rescue me…

**Chapter 21**

_"Are you ready to crumble Jasmine? Believe me pale face, I will not have mercy on you."_

_Keeping my eyes focused on Anog Ite, I ignored her smirk and tried to calm my racing heart. She was standing 10 meters away from me and looked so confident and relaxed, it was almost unimaginable if I didn't see it with my own eyes. She wasn't tense, her body language didn't speak of any hesitation, it was almost like she was…at ease. Like she had the utmost confidence that this fight wouldn't tire her at all. That she would be the one to walk away with the victory, leaving my humiliated form on the ground, beaten and broken._

_If that was what she was thinking right now, she had another thing coming._

_Swallowing the nerves and fear that I was feeling, I took a steady breath and let my mouth curve into a smirk of its own. "Yes, I'm ready to crumble." Seeing her confused look, my smirk widened and I decided to make myself clearer. "I'm ready to crumble under your humiliation and the congratulations that I will receive from your people, soon to be called my people as well."_

_The smirk was wiped of off her face, and her eyes were almost shooting fire at me. "In that case, may the best Native American win."_

_"Don't worry, I will."_

_Giving a feral snarl in rage, Anog Ite moved towards me with so much speed, it made me back up one step before I resolved myself. Quickly falling in the position that Little Creek taught me, I bended my legs and waited for her to come at me, praying that my training and Elements would come in handy…_

…

_"What do you mean, 'I'm sorry!'? What kind of an apology is that Jasmine! You __**killed**__ Blue Earth!"_

_"It was an accident, I swear! I didn't mean to, I tried to save him but-"_

_"But nothing!" he yelled at her, ignoring the guilt that he felt when she flinched away from him. "You lied to me!"_

_"Little Creek, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, okay!" she yelled back at him, blinking so that he wouldn't see her tears. "What was I supposed to say? What was I supposed to do? I tried to tell you, but I couldn't!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I knew you would react like this, that's why! And I didn't even tell you the whole story!"_

_"There's more? What did you do, kill Anog Ite?" he glared, immediately regretting his harsh words when he saw the hurt in Jasmine's eyes, quickly followed by her gaze hardening. "Hopa, that was uncalled for. I'm-"_

_"-sorry?" she finished his sentence, looking at him with a steel expression. "He tried to kill me, Little Creek. I don't even know why," she continued, ignoring his shocked expression when he heard her uttering those words. "But he did. He almost succeeded too, but he fell. I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't reach him. I tried so hard, but I just couldn't."_

_"Oh hopa," Little Creek whispered, wiping a hand over his face in fatigue. "This is bad, really bad and I'm not sure if I can fix this."_

_Jasmine's eyes widened considerably when she understood his hidden meaning, and her steel expression crumbled to make way for anxiousness. She knew that she would be punished, but they surely couldn't…could they? __**Would **__they?_

_"Little Creek?" she hesitantly asked, growing fearful when he looked back at her with obvious pain and sadness in his eyes. "Fix what?"_

_Kneeling in front of her tied up form, Little Creek lay his hands around her face and gazed into her emerald orbs. "Hopa, I'm so sorry. I don't want them to take you away from me, not again but…I don't know what to do," he helplessly whispered to her. "I don't even know what I __**can**__ do."_

_Jasmine bit her lip while tears started to silently make its way down her cheeks, a sob breaking through when Little Creek pressed his forehead against her own._

_"I'm sorry," she cried, trying to lean as close to him as she possible could when he pressed desperate kisses on her cheek, neck and shoulder. "I never wanted this."_

_Taking a deep breath to try and keep his own tears at bay, Little Creek pulled her against his chest and rocked her back and forth, savoring their possibly last moment together…_

_..._

_"Darlin', they can't do this to you! I won't let them, I swear!"_

_"James, there's nothing you can do about it," Jasmine whispered sadly. "It's the way it is. I just never would have thought that it'd be this soon, you know? I would have liked some more time."_

_"I wish there was something I could do to make you-"_

_"It's okay James. Take care of Swift while I'm gone for me? Please?"_

_"Of course." James swallowed, quickly pressing her against him one more time before he reluctantly parted from her._

_Watching her walk away, he turned towards the Mare and sent her an angry glare. "This is all your fault Swift. If you wouldn't have followed the Mustang, none of this would have happened."_

_Lifting her head from the water, she angrily snorted at him and gave a satisfied nod when he stood there, drenched to the bone._

_Spitting out some water and making a disgusted face, James shook his arms and watched how water droplets fell from them. "You can forget about those sugar cubes."_

…

_Cradling her body against his chest, James Wood stared up at Little Creek with pure hatred in his eyes. "This is all your fault," he spat at him, not even feeling satisfied when he flinched like he had just been punched in the face. "You killed her!"_

_..._

**Oooohhhh, the suspense! What just happened? Better yet, what's going to happen? Confused? Curious? GOOD! Review your guesses please, or PM me.  
Speaking of PM, I may not have a lot of time to write a big chapter for this story, but if you want to see a one-shot of a pairing, say…Little Creek and Jasmine, James and Jasmine, Anog Ite and Little Creek, WHOEVER THE HELL YOU WANT! PM me with your suggestions or leave it in a review, and it would of course be much appreciated if you guys would want to tell me the pairing AND the situation that you want them in. As long as it's no M-rating ;) I don't do that xD**

**Much love for all of you,  
AJ xx**


	22. Apology, and parts of the Future!

**I am soooooooo sorry everyone! I know I've neglected you guys with my not so recent updates, but ME HAVE EXCUSE!  
Seriously, I do…  
My FinalExams are coming up in three weeks, and I am studying like mad to prepare myself to the fullest. I mean, it is my future ;) Don't think that I haven't thought about you guys! I have been tossing some ideas back and forth about this Story, and believe me when I say that I'm having a tiny bit of Writers Block. Yep, it has finally gotten me in its claws :( I think it's the nerves because I have never written a fighting scene before, let alone with Elements and a crazy psychopathic Native American who rather sees a girl dead then alive…**

**To show you guys that I HAVE worked on it, I'll show you the beginning of the next Chapter and some scenes further in the Story! I hope this is a good enough apology :D**

* * *

"Come on Jasmine, I thought you trained while you were away?"

"I did train!"

"Doesn't look like it!"

"Yes, it does!"

"I don't see you using the Elements."

"Because I don't want too Little Creek, it's that simple. Now stop talking and help me prepare," I sighed while rolling my eyes. This is how it went the whole morning. And it's driving me crazy. 'Show me this Jasmine, show me that Jasmine, do that Jasmine, how about this _hopa_.' Dear Lord, I didn't know that Little Creek could nag like that!

"Jasmine, I'm only trying to help you," he said, standing up from his position against the tree and walking until he was in front of me. "You told me that you have practiced the Elements. I just want to see if you know them correctly, that's all."

Looking him in the eyes, my slight frustration quickly evaporated when I saw the genuine concern in his eyes. "Don't worry, I know what I'm going to do. You and I both know that when it comes to hand to hand combat, I don't really stand a very big chance. That's why I have learned the Elements. They're going to help me win this thing and finally bring an end to the tension between Anog Ite and me."

Frowning softly, Little Creek looked at me for a few seconds before he shrugged. "Alright, I believe you. It's just that," he smirked when I gave a slight groan and choose to ignore it, "you were very vague when you told us about the days in the woods. I'm just wondering if you are really alright. I'm worried about you _hopa_, and that's not something that I can control."

That's when the guilt began to breach the surface. He's right, I was vague and I am not alright, at all. The guilt of knowing that it's my fault that Blue Earth is dead, me not telling Little Creek about it, lying to the whole Tribe, it's all catching up on me. I want to tell him, I really do. On the other hand, I really don't. Why? Because I know that there are going to be some really big problems, not only for me but for Little Creek as well. And then there's the selfish thing: I just don't want to lose him. Plain and simple. I, for a fact, know that he's committed to his Tribe, which I understand and respect. So there's no doubt in my mind that if he has to choose between the Tribe and me, his _family_ and me… he's going to choose his family.

"Jasmine?"

Shaking my head slightly, I lifted my head and tried to ignore him searching my eyes with his. "Yes?"

"Are you sure that you are alright? Isn't there anything you would like to tell me?"

This is my chance! Now is the time to come clean and tell him everything that happened during those three days with White Bear and Storm.

"I… I think there actually _is_ something that I have to tell you," I whispered, biting my lip when he sent me a comforting smile. If only he knew…

"What is it _hopa_? You know you can tell everything, right?"

"Yeah, I know Little Creek, I know." I assured him, trying to give him a smile. Looking at his concerned expression, I'm pretty sure it came out like a grimace. Great. "Before I'm going to fight Anog Ite, I should probably tell you something very important. It's going to change your view of me and I'm really sorry," I gulped, squeezing my eyes shut when he pulled me in a warm hug.

"Hey, it's alright," he cooed, pressing a kiss on the crown of my head. "Nothing that you'll say will change my view of you. You will still be the amazing, gorgeous, sweet and funny woman that I have feelings for. And you'll still be as stubborn as a mule," he chuckled after a few seconds, making me roll my eyes with a slight smile on my face.

"You always know how to cheer me up, don't you Little Creek?"

"Of course _hopa_, that's one of my best qualities!" he grinned after we separated from our hug. Raising one eyebrow, I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at his cheerful expression.

"One of your qualities? Do pray tell what your other qualities are, oh mighty warrior," I sarcastically said, biting my lip when he sent me a funny look.

"Well, I am the best hunter of the Tribe." Little Creek admitted, and somehow he managed to not sound cocky while doing so. "I am a good leader, I am caring and willing to listen to my Tribe and I'm not scared easily, unless it's someone close to me who's in danger." Sending me a knowing look, he winked at me when I mouthed a 'sorry' and I crinkled my nose funnily when he made a 'come hither' motion with his fingers.

"What is it?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows slightly when he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Those good qualities that I just mentioned? "

"Yes? What's wrong with them?"

Looking up at him, I felt confused when he started to smirk and asked him what he meant. "Well, those are the qualities that _Ina_ mentions."

I burst out in laughter when he said that and buried my face in his chest, all the tension leaving my body when I smelled his familiar scent.

"But," he continued after I managed to stop my laughter," I do have one quality that only you are familiar with."

"What, the training? Yes, you're a great teacher Little Creek." I smiled at him, quickly pressing a kiss on the tip of his nose before I lightly pulled myself away from him and began to walk to the tree where the apple used to hang.

Hearing footsteps behind me, I stopped and turned back around before he could surprise me like he used to. He looked impressed by my improved hearing and gave me a bright smile.

"It's not the teaching _hopa_."

"Oh? What is it then?"

Taking the last steps toward me, Little Creek enveloped my face between his hands and did something that I never would have thought he dared to do. Lowering his head, he gently took my bottom lip between his teeth and lightly bit on it before he soothed it with a flick of his tongue. My breath was coming in gasps and I couldn't help but moan softly when he began to trail kisses over my jaw, towards my ear until he pressed a kiss to my earlobe and whispered words into my ear that made me shiver.

"I am a great kisser."

* * *

"Just go Jasmine!"

"No, I'm not going without saying this to you Little Creek!" I sniffed loudly, not caring that I probably looked like a drowned cat right now. I just wanted him to know.

"Saying what?" he scoffed, looking at me with emotionless eyes. "That you're sorry? You have already said that Jasmine, it's not something that you have to tell me over and over again."

"No! No, it's not that Little Creek!"

"Then do _pray tell_ what it is."

"_I love you_!" I shouted desperately, watching his widen in shock. "I love you and I've been trying so hard to ignore it because I always knew that I had to leave eventually, but then I realized that…that I don't _want_ to leave. I don't want to leave you Little Creek, please don't make me leave you," I whispered, tears making its way down my already streaked cheeks.

I still try to picture it differently, his reaction to my words. Try to imagine him smiling that warm smile only reserved for me while he said it back and told me that he forgave me, that I didn't have to go. Never had to go. Reality was different.

His face took on that emotionless mask again and the hope that I felt evaporated into nothingness when he brought his cold eyes back to mine. "I don't love you Jasmine. I never have."

I choked on the air shook my head back and forth, desperately begging my ears to tell me that they have had their best time and that they heard him wrong. "Y-you don't mean that," I whispered brokenly, choking back a sob when he gave me a firm nod. "No, you don't! Tell me you don't mean that, tell me that you love me too!"

"I don't like liars Jasmine, why would I become one of the things that I loathe the most just for you?" he asked me.

It was like I just got kicked in to my stomach by a couple of full grown horses at the same time. The pain was so _great_, I honestly thought that I was about to fall to the ground. He loathed me. The man whom I just confessed my love to, loathed me. Didn't love me back.

"It's like you once said," he continued, as if he hadn't just ripped my heart out and stomped it to the ground, "we're too different. You are a pale-face and I am a Native American. We are not meant to be and I am sorry that I made you think otherwise."

"Y-you're _sorry_? Sorry for making me feel loved and special? Sorry, for giving me the family that I always dreamed of having? _Sorry_?" I cried, putting my hand in front of my mouth to muffle the sob that finally broke through before I removed it to speak again. "It was _you _who always told me that I shouldn't talk like that because it wasn't true! And now you're the one saying those words to me? You know what," I sniffed, controlling my sobs and wiping my tears with shaky hands while glaring at him, "I don't believe you. That's right," I nodded when he frowned in confusion, "because you know what? No one can fake their feelings, not even you. I saw you watching me, the same look in your eyes that my Father had when he looked at my Mother. You, Little Creek, are lying."

"No Jasmine," he swallowed when he took control of his facial features again, "you saw things that you wanted to see, that is all. I never loved you. You were different, and I admit, you are beautiful but you are just _too_ different. I never meant for it to get this far, but then Wood came and call it manly pride but I wanted to show him that you would always choose me," he confessed in a controlled voice, his eyes not betraying any emotion.

I just continued to stand there, almost gaping at the words that were flowing out of his mouth. And the pain, God the pain! This wasn't the Little Creek that I fell with. This was a ruined copy of that gentle person with his warm eyes and loving smile. If this was the real deal, then I don't know if this is what I want.

"Right now, Little Creek," I gasped, trying to put as much ice and hatred in my eyes as I could and feeling broken but satisfied when he flinched the tiniest bit, "I'm regretting choosing you. I'm sorry about what happened to Blue Earth and I'm sorry about lying, sorry about the deceit and I'm sorry about not telling you but, hearing all of this," I whispered, a whimper escaping my mouth when he looked away from me, "I'm more sorry that I got to know you. I wish I'd never met you and I promise you, I'll never forgive you for this. Just like you'll never forgive me for lying."

I saw his head shot up at my words, but I kept my eyes away from his, scared that I might begin to beg him to love me.

"And don't worry, I'll leave you alone. I'll even make sure that my Father won't come here in the future."

I heard him utter a soft 'thank you' and I nodded once before I turned around. I didn't walk away yet, there was still one thing I needed to know.

"You once promised me that you'd tell me what _ma waste lake niye _meant. I think you've got nothing to lose right now," I hoarsely said, waiting for him to tell me what it meant.

Even after minutes of just standing there, silently waiting for him to elaborate, he didn't utter a single word. That was enough for me.

"Good bye Little Creek."

With tears still flowing, I started to make my way back to James and never heard his whispered words.

_"It means I love you."_

* * *

The big wooden doors that I had missed do much finally opened and shouts of excitement were things that made me feel home again. Letting my arms drop from around Jazzy's waist, I jumped off Swift and helped her down, receiving nothing but a glance from her. Keeping one arm around her waist, I lead her and the concerned Mare inside and plastered a fake smile on my face when I saw all the soldiers cheering in welcome.

Looking around, my smile turned into a real one when I saw my Father standing there with a proud smile. I'd missed the old man. Looking down next to me, I followed Jasmine's line of sight and bowed my head in respect when the Colonel made himself known.

"Jasmine, you're home early," he smiled, a slight happiness in his eyes that I had never seen before. He really was a changed man. But that happiness quickly turned into concern when his beloved daughter didn't smile back at him. "Angelia? What's wrong?"

My arm dropped away from her when she ran towards the Colonel and bugged him tightly. At first, I thought that she was just really glad to see him, you know? But then, I could hear the heart-breaking sobs and my stomach filled itself with hatred when I thought about the stupid _Indian_ who did this to her.

"You were right daddy," she cried, her words muffled but still understandable, "you were absolutely right. I n-never want to leave a-again!" she sobbed, her words chocked and filled with pain and despair.

I had to force myself not to walk towards her and take her in my arms. Looking at the Colonel, I saw his eyes looking down at his crying daughter and he quickly wrapped his arms around her, rocking her back and forth and whispering soothing words to her before he pushed her back slightly. "Jasmine, what happened?"

She just shook her head and buried her face in the Colonel's chest again, her cries stopping all the soldiers' shouts of excitement, replacing them with whispers of confusion and concern.

"Come on, let's get you inside Angelia, and then you tell what happened when you were away. Wood!" he yelled.

"Yes sir?" me and my Father both shouted, making us share a slightly amused look.

"Wood Junior," the Colonel rolled his eyes when I looked back at him again. Motioning me forward with his head, he waited for me to stand before him and Jasmine. "You come with us and tell me what really happened and why my daughter is in this state."

Oh boy…

* * *

**Just remember guys, this isn't all part of Chapter 21 alright? Just some peaks that'll keep you satisfied for a while. Tell me if it brought you to tears, I had a tough time writing it without sniffing every once in a while!  
Thanks to those who reviewed btw, I saw them today and immediately started to post this! **

**Once again, I'm so sorry for the long wait but I promise to try and get the next Chapter up this Saturday. Don't lose faith in me and keep those PMs and Reviews coming! **

**The one-shots are in the work as well, I think I might have one up before Saturday. I can't guarantee anything because of the studying and whatnot, but I'll try, pinky promise!**

**Love from me!  
AJ xx**


	23. The Fight and Realization

**AN:**

**Why hello there ;)  
First of all, thank you guys for being so patient with me! Seriously, I adore you for it!  
Secondly, yes this Chapter is going to be a long one, I think it's one of my longest ones yet…but you all deserve it after all that waiting and stuff :p  
Thirdly, there were some questions about the previews that I uploaded and let me just say this: "Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Seriously poppets, NO you are not stupid or dumb or something like that for asking, but everything will make sense after this Chapter. Well…maybe not everything but certainly a lot! That I can promise you.**

**Oh yeah, the next one-shot will probably be a spicier scene between Little Creek and Jasmine. Yep, I'm going to write something totally out of my comfort zone…who knows though, maybe it'll be a huge success? Maybe? I hope? ;) Don't worry, the others WILL come! Now, without further ado…**

Disclaimer: I still don't own Spirit. Yeah, all those weeks of trying to take the rights while I should have been uploading? Didn't work. Hehe, kidding!

**Chapter 21**

"Come on Jasmine, I thought you trained while you were away?"

"I did train!"

"Doesn't look like it!"

"Yes, it does!"

"I don't see you using the Elements."

"Because I don't want too Little Creek, it's that simple. Now stop talking and help me prepare," I sighed while rolling my eyes. This is how it went the whole morning. And it's driving me crazy. 'Show me this Jasmine, show me that Jasmine, do that Jasmine, how about this _hopa_.' Dear Lord, I didn't know that Little Creek could nag like that!

"Jasmine, I'm only trying to help you," he said, standing up from his position against the tree and walking until he was in front of me. "You told me that you have practiced the Elements. I just want to see if you know them correctly, that's all."

Looking him in the eyes, my slight frustration quickly evaporated when I saw the genuine concern in his eyes. "Don't worry, I know what I'm going to do. You and I both know that when it comes to hand to hand combat, I don't really stand a very big chance. That's why I have learned the Elements. They're going to help me win this thing and finally bring an end to the tension between Anog Ite and me."

Frowning softly, Little Creek looked at me for a few seconds before he shrugged. "Alright, I believe you. It's just that," he smirked when I gave a slight groan and choose to ignore it, "you were very vague when you told us about the days in the woods. I'm just wondering if you are really alright. I'm worried about you _hopa_, and that's not something that I can control."

That's when the guilt began to breach the surface. He's right, I was vague and I am not alright, at all. The guilt of knowing that it's my fault that Blue Earth is dead, me not telling Little Creek about it, lying to the whole Tribe, it's all catching up on me. I want to tell him, I really do. On the other hand, I really don't. Why? Because I know that there are going to be some really big problems, not only for me but for Little Creek as well. And then there's the selfish thing: I just don't want to lose him. Plain and simple. I, for a fact, know that he's committed to his Tribe, which I understand and respect. So there's no doubt in my mind that if he has to choose between the Tribe and me, his _family_ and me… he's going to choose his family.

"Jasmine?"

Shaking my head slightly, I lifted my head and tried to ignore him searching my eyes with his. "Yes?"

"Are you sure that you are alright? Isn't there anything you would like to tell me?"

This is my chance! Now is the time to come clean and tell him everything that happened during those three days with White Bear and Storm.

"I… I think there actually _is_ something that I have to tell you," I whispered, biting my lip when he sent me a comforting smile. If only he knew…

"What is it _hopa_? You know you can tell me everything, right?"

"Yeah, I know Little Creek, I know." I assured him, trying to give him a smile. Looking at his concerned expression, I'm pretty sure it came out like a grimace. Great. "Before I'm going to fight Anog Ite, I should probably tell you something very important. It's going to change your view of me and I'm really sorry," I gulped, squeezing my eyes shut when he pulled me in a warm hug.

"Hey, it's alright," he cooed, pressing a kiss on the crown of my head. "Nothing that you'll say will change my view of you. You will still be the amazing, gorgeous, sweet and funny woman that I have feelings for. And you'll still be as stubborn as a mule," he chuckled after a few seconds, making me roll my eyes with a slight smile on my face.

"You always know how to cheer me up, don't you Little Creek?"

"Of course _hopa_, that's one of my best qualities!" he grinned after we separated from our hug. Raising one eyebrow, I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at his cheerful expression.

"One of your qualities? Do pray tell what your other qualities are, oh mighty warrior," I sarcastically said, biting my lip when he sent me a funny look.

"Well, I am the best hunter of the Tribe." Little Creek admitted, and somehow he managed to not sound cocky while doing so. "I am a good leader, I am caring and willing to listen to my Tribe and I'm not scared easily, unless it's someone close to me who's in danger." Sending me a knowing look, he winked at me when I mouthed a 'sorry' and I crinkled my nose funnily when he made a 'come hither' motion with his fingers.

"What is it?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows slightly when he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Those good qualities that I just mentioned? "

"Yes? What's wrong with them?"

Looking up at him, I felt confused when he started to smirk and asked him what he meant. "Well, those are the qualities that _Ina_ mentions."

I burst out in laughter when he said that and buried my face in his chest, all the tension leaving my body when I smelled his familiar scent.

"But," he continued after I managed to stop my laughter," I do have one quality that only you are familiar with."

"What, the training? Yes, you're a great teacher Little Creek." I smiled at him, quickly pressing a kiss on the tip of his nose before I lightly pulled myself away from him and began to walk to the tree where the apple used to hang.

Hearing footsteps behind me, I stopped and turned back around before he could surprise me like he used to. He looked impressed by my improved hearing and gave me a bright smile.

"It's not the teaching _hopa_."

"Oh? What is it then?"

Taking the last steps toward me, Little Creek enveloped my face between his hands and did something that I never would have thought he dared to do. Lowering his head, he gently took my bottom lip between his teeth and lightly bit on it before he soothed it with a flick of his tongue. My breath was coming in gasps and I couldn't help but moan softly when he began to trail kisses over my jaw, towards my ear until he pressed a kiss to my earlobe and whispered words into my ear that made me shiver.

"I am a great kisser."

"Believe me," I gasped when he began to trail his hands down over my neck and shoulders until they were holding my waist, "I know."

"Do you now?" he chuckled softly, his lips barely touching mine when he whispered against them. "So I don't have to prove anything to you?"

My closed eyes shot open when he said that and I pulled my head back to look into his dark ones. They were filled with warmth and fire and…and lust. Oh dear…I almost magically forgot what I was about to tell him. Almost. But when I opened my mouth to start my explanation, he quickly seized me tighter against his body and captured my mouth in a heated kiss that made my insides shiver in a fantastic way.

While his hands were busy roaming my back and sides, my hands were softy trailing over his muscular chest, not caring that they were probably cold underneath his long sleeved shirt. I felt him sigh contently against my lips, so he didn't mind either.

After a while, his hands started to do the same thing but while mine were cold, his were almost hot in comparison. It felt wonderful. I felt how his hands trailed up my stomach, evading my chest and instead stroking back down over my back until he touched my bottom. Not entirely gentlemanly, but I wasn't complaining in the slightest.

"Do you feel that _hopa_?" he breathed against my throat when he separated his lips from mine and took one hand away from me to grab my hand and lay it on his chest, right on top of his erratically beating heart. "You are doing this to me. Only you."

Hearing those words coming out of his mouth, it was like finally finding water in a desert. It felt amazing and I wished that I could say something like that back to him but I was speechless. Little Creek thankfully noticed it, because he pulled back and gave me a gentle smile before he nuzzled his nose against mine. "_Ma waste lake niye hopa_."

Right at that moment, I didn't even care what it meant. He said it with so much emotion that I couldn't help myself. Ripping my arms away from him, I seized his hand in mine and pulled him with me, ignoring his surprised yelp when I did so.

"Jasmine? Did I say something wrong?"

Once again ignoring him, I looked around and nodded to myself when I noticed a large tree, void of any snow and ice. Speeding up, I pulled him in front of me and turned him around so that his back was facing the tree before I pushed him against it.

"My turn." I gasped out of breath, feeling warm and tingly all over when I noticed his eyes darkening when he saw my flustered expression. Seizing his head in both of my hands, I pulled him down slightly and crashed my lips against his. It didn't take long for him to silently ask for entrance and it didn't take long for me to grand it to him. I moaned when his tongue came into contact with mine and didn't stop him when he unexpectedly turned us around so that I was the one being pushed against the tree. Not willing to give him full control, I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his hips. Instead of holding me up by my legs or bottom, he pushed me further against the tree and began to trail his hands up to my inner thighs while he still continued to explore my mouth with his tongue.

My own hands were still positioned on his cheeks but I let them slowly fall away until I was gripping his shoulders in a death grip, not caring that my back was starting to ache the tiniest bit. But then I started to remember the fight that I was supposed to do in a few hours and gently tried to ease our make out session, without much success.

"Little Creek, maybe…-" I tried to tell him when he traded our intimate kisses for sweet pecks, but he kept interrupting me with his amazing lips, "maybe it's better if we-"

"Stop?" he murmured against my lips, not waiting for me to answer him but immediately going back to kissing my lips and caressing my legs.

"Yes," I gulped when I managed to pull my head to the side so I could evade his lips. Not that it stopped him, oh no! He just continued to kiss my cheeks and jaw, going further down to my throat. "Little Creek, I'm serious!"

"You don't sound serious Jasmine," he whispered against my skin, nuzzling his nose in the crook of my neck, "you sound rather out of breath."

"Oh stop it you!" I blushed, hitting his shoulder softly when he chuckled amusedly. Tilting his head up with my hands, I gave him one last kiss before I moved my legs in a motion that let him know that I wanted to be put down on the ground again. Listening to my silent request, Little Creek slowly eased me to the ground before he pulled me in a warm and soft hug, totally different from our previous actions.

"You should take control more often _hopa_, I like it."

"Of course you do," I chuckled, giggling when he nipped my shoulder playfully. "Come on," I smiled, pulling away from his hug and taking his hand in mine. "You still have to help me with my training. If you want to, of course."

"When do I not want to help you, sweet _hopa_?" he winked at me, causing me to blush slightly. "I still can't believe it," he laughed softly, "kissing like that makes you bold, but me commenting on your looks makes you blush!"

"Yeah yeah!"

* * *

**JAMESPOV**

"Is the plan still on?"

Turning my head in her direction, I grimaced slightly but nodded nonetheless. "Yeah, we had deal right? Why would I not want to separate them?"

"Oh, I don't know," Anog Ite smirked when she came to stand in front of me, "maybe you've seen the light? Realized that you just want her to be happy?" she asked in a childlike voice.

"Stop that!" I growled angrily, having to contain myself from doing something to her. Call it nerves, whatever you want, but I was on edge. Maybe it was the guilt that I was feeling? I don't know, I don't care, I just want it gone! "I do want her happy, and she will be. With me." I said, rolling my eyes when she sighed in relief. Really?

"Good, because I know exactly what to do today. She won't know what's coming," she smirked cruelly.

"Remember your promise," I warned her, "you said you wouldn't hurt her."

"Relax," she chuckled, "I won't kill her! I'm not that cruel Wood."

I raised my eyebrows at her and had to contain a smirk when she glared at me. Yeah, like _she _isn't that cruel? Puh-lease!

"Care to tell me the plan?" I asked after a minute of silence with her still glaring daggers at me. She and that pig-tailed Indian really match; they both like to glare at me. Not that it soothes the guilt that I'm feeling, but at least it's something, right? Right.

"Sure."

She whispered it in my ear, in fear of others might hearing it. Even though we're hidden behind a big tree…but whatever makes her sleep at night! When she finished telling me her, our plan, I had to give it to her, she sure does know how to make an everlasting impression. Not many people will forget it, that I can guarantee.

* * *

**ANOGITEPOV**

Only a couple of more minutes and then the show will begin. That pale girl won't know what's coming for her. She thinks she can beat me? Ha! _Nobody _beats me. Especially no mere pale peasant who thinks she can just take away my potential Chief!

"Anog Ite? Are you there?"

Groaning in annoyance, I turned around and glared at the spot that he was hiding in.

"Are you _stupid_? You don't go around and yell my name like that, what if someone hears you?"

"Right, right! Sorry," he whispered, coming to stand before me. "Is everything ready? You didn't forget anything?"

"Of course I didn't!" I scoffed at him. "It is me! I don't forget important things like that!"

"I know, I just had to make sure! That's all."

"Now you did," I snapped at him. "You can go back now, before someone sees you! Go!" I growled at him when he continued to just stand there.

"Good luck," he whispered before he finally went back to wherever he came from.

"Pff, _luck_," I chuckled. "Like I need that!"

* * *

**JASPOV**

"Alright _hopa_, you can do this. Just remember the training and don't forget that we are all rooting for you. I am here and I will not walk away until you are declared the winner by my Father."

Swallowing the nerves that tried to possess me, I nodded at Little Creek and tried to give him an encouraging smile. "I know. I'll try my best, I promise."

"I know you will Jasmine," he whispered. I saw him looking over my head and glare at whatever was standing there before he looked at me with gentle expression. "Be careful though. I know you can win, but please be careful. None of us know what she is capable of in this state of mind."

Giving me a parting kiss, he quickly ushered me towards the big sort of meadow where everybody was standing and took his place beside his concerned Mother. Every villager was surrounding the ground where the fight was about to start, with me, Anog Ite and Chief Hawk in the middle, who was just about to explain all the rules for the ones who forgot or, like me, simply never knew them.

"Today, we are gathered here to witness an honorable fight between two strong, young women who both have waited for this moment. One more so than the other," he said in a grave voice, giving a smirking Anog Ite a look before he began to speak again. "The rules are simple: the first one who is unable to continue the fight, loses. Be it because of injuries, exhaustion or fear of future possible injuries. The one who loses will not lose any honor, but will receive it. The one who wins though," he smiled, his voice changing into a happier tone when he looked at me, "will in one case be accepted as one of us. In the other case, Anog Ite will be forgiven for every cruel thing that she has done and her punishments will be blown away, together with the snow that will make way for the sun to come through the clouds.

"It is strictly forbidden to use any weapon that is handmade. No exceptions," Chief Hawk sighed when Anog Ite opened her mouth, probably to come with a knife made of Elements or something like that. "The only thing that the both of you are allowed to use, is body, soul and Element. Nothing else. If any of us notices a weapon, the wielder will be automatically named the one who got defeated and the potential honor will not be given. Am I clear?" he asked, looking at the both of us and awaiting our answers.

"Very clear Chief, don't worry," Anog Ite nodded, "I will keep our honor as a Tribe intact."

"Jasmine?" Chief Hawk asked me after a beat of silence.

Breathing in deeply, I nodded at him and kept eye contact to show him my willingness to abide to his rules. "As clear as crystal Chief Hawk. I won't make you regret your decision to let me stay here for so long."

Holding my gaze for a long time, he finally nodded with a small smile and walked back to stand next to his wife and son.

Taking a couple of steps back, I looked around and had to smile when I got a good look of my surroundings. Patches of ground without snow, water that wasn't ice, a breeze blowing through the air and sunrays hitting the ground. The perfect place for a fight.

Gazing at all the faces surrounding me, I couldn't help but snort in laughter when both James and Autumn Leaf gave me a thumbs up. Looking at Little Creek and his parents, I nodded back at the Chief and smiled at the Squaw when she sent me an encouraging look. Finally laying my eyes on Little Creek, I felt a little confidence surfacing when he winked at me, not enough to assure me, but it was there. He'd be there with me. Licking my dry lips, I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders when the Chief gave us the signal to begin before I looked right into my enemy's eyes.

"Are you ready to crumble Jasmine? Believe me pale face, I will not have mercy on you."

Keeping my eyes focused on Anog Ite, I ignored her smirk and tried to calm my racing heart. She was standing 10 meters away from me and looked so confident and relaxed, it was almost unimaginable if I didn't see it with my own eyes. She wasn't tense, her body language didn't speak of any hesitation, it was almost like she was…at ease. Like she had the utmost confidence that this fight wouldn't tire her at all. That she would be the one to walk away with the victory, leaving my humiliated form on the ground, beaten and broken.

If that was what she was thinking right now, she had another thing coming.

Swallowing the nerves and fear that I was feeling, I took a steady breath and let my mouth curve into a smirk of its own. "Yes, I'm ready to crumble." Seeing her confused look, my smirk widened and I decided to make myself clearer. "I'm ready to crumble under your humiliation and the congratulations that I will receive from your people, soon to be called my people as well."

The smirk was wiped of off her face, and her eyes were almost shooting fire at me. "In that case, may the best Native American win."

"Don't worry, I will."

Giving a feral snarl in rage, Anog Ite moved towards me with so much speed, it made me back up one step before I resolved myself. Quickly falling in the position that Little Creek taught me, I bended my legs and waited for her to come at me, praying that my training and Elements would come in handy.

Just before she could put her hands on me, I fell into a split and quickly positioned my hands on the ground before I swiped my legs to the side in the hopes of tripping her. Unfortunately, she had anticipated my move and jumped over me before my legs could come in contact with hers. Standing back up again, I turned around and glared at her when she smirked at me.

"What is it _Jasmine_? Expecting me to be as bad as you?"

"In that case, it'll be a long fight," I snarled, "because I'm anything but bad!"

Not giving her the chance to say something back, I ran towards her and braced myself for a close hand to hand.

Setting my feet square on the ground, I lifted my fist and swung it in her direction, only to be stopped by one of her palms. Not giving up, I quickly lifted my other one and swung it towards her knee, smirking in triumph when she hissed in pain. That triumph quickly changed into pain when she slid the hand that was stopping my first fist around my wrist and moved it so I was forced to turn my back to her before my shoulder would be popped out of my socket. I gasped in pain when I felt her elbow connecting with my back and gritted my teeth before I stomped my heel on her foot. Feeling her grip loosening, I managed to get my arm free and used both of my elbows to swing them behind me. I felt them connecting with flesh and her shriek of pain confirmed it for me. Walking a couple of steps away from her, I turned back around and glared at her murdering gaze directed at me.

"Still think I'm bad?"

We began circling each other and both of us ignored the exited and concerned shouts of the others surrounding us. Giving a yell, Anog Ite ran towards me and began to throw kicks and punches at me that I had a hard time deflecting. One of the kicks got me in my stomach and chased the breath away from me. She took that opportunity to give a round-house kick to my head and it was only a hair or she would have hit me. Falling backwards on my backside, I jumped back up when her leg was still in the air and grabbed it before I began to run in circles, her leg still in my tight grip.

"What in the Spirit's name are you doing!" she shrieked at me, hopping around so she didn't fall down. Ignoring her shrieks, I gave a burst of speed and unexpectedly let her leg go, making her fall to the ground in a heap of shrieks.

My breathing was heavy and I once again took some steps back to catch my breath. Quickly looking around, I noticed that I was standing on a snow free patch of ground and immediately tried to contact the Element Earth.

In my concentrated state, I didn't notice her standing up and make her way towards me. The yelled warning of Little Creek was too late, or too early because when I opened my eyes, she stood in front of me and before I could pull a move on her, she threw dirt in my face and grabbed the back of my head in one of her hands, the other one smearing it all over my eyes.

Yelling in pain, I set my nails in her arms and raked them down so hard, I could feel the blood making its way underneath my nails. Hissing in pain, I felt her letting go and I quickly lifted my leg to kick her in her what I assumed, stomach. I heard her 'oof' and heard a thump that meant that she was on the ground, for now.

I took that moment to try and wipe the dirt out of my eyes, but it only made the pain worse. Keeping my eyes closed, I ignored the tears of pain rolling down my cheeks and tried to fully concentrate on the Air this time, in hope that it could tell me where Anog Ite's next strike would be.

* * *

**NOPOV**

"Oh, this is not good!" Little Creek muttered when he saw the cruel move of Anog Ite. "_Ina_, that's cheating!"

"No son, Anog Ite used the Earth, thus it is not considered cheating," Squaw Little Sea grumbled unhappily.

Looking back at his hurt love, Little Creek gritted his teeth and clenched his hand into fists when he saw Anog Ite smearing it in her eyes. He whooped in approval when Jasmine raked her nails down Anog Ite's arms and anxiously watched how the Native American stood back up and silently began to make her way towards the now as good as blind Jasmine.

"She's at a disadvantage," he whispered concernedly. "What can she do?"

Everybody's eyes widened when they saw how Anog Ite thrust her fist towards Jasmine's face and gasped when she evaded it like it was no problem.

"Alright Jazzy!" James yelled excitedly, forgetting his bet with Anog Ite and jumping with some of the Native Americans who were rooting for Jasmine as well. "Show her who's the boss!"

Jasmine grinned when she heard the whisper of the Wind in her ear and giggled when she heard Anog Ite almost slipping because of the force that she used when she tried to hit her. "Well come on then, you can do better than that!" Jasmine smirked, eagerly awaiting Anog Ite's next move now that she had her concentration under control.

_Head_

Hearing the whispered warning, Jasmine ducked and launched herself forward with her elbow in position, somehow managing to hit Anog Ite in her stomach. The Native woman gasped in pain and fell backwards on the ground, the breath having left her lungs by the sheer force of Jasmine's attack.

Taking the opportunity, Jasmine felt around for some snow and almost shouted in glee when she felt the cold and wetness on her fingers. Grabbing a hand full, she wiped it on her face and kept going until her eyes were seeing everything again, including the still gasping Anog Ite.

Standing back up, Jasmine looked down at her and kept her concentration sharp when Anog Ite tried to swipe her legs from underneath her. Thanks to the Wind, Jasmine was prepared and jumped before Anog Ite's legs could come in contact with hers. "Is that all you got?" Jasmine heaved, sweat dripping down her brow and her legs carrying her towards the gasping Anog Ite.

"Is that what you asked Blue Earth when he tried to save himself from you?"

Jasmine halted in her steps and her eyes widened in shock and terror when she heard those words and saw the smirk on Anog Ite's face. "W-what?"

"Oh yes," she chuckled darkly, standing back up and taking a step towards Jasmine who quickly took one back, "I know what happened. What really happened. He found you, didn't he?"

Every single person who stood there frowned in confusion when they heard those words, including Little Creek. "Jasmine? What is she talking about?" he asked, his voice confused, concerned and curious at the same time.

Jasmine looked at Little Creek, her face paling when she understood what Anog Ite was doing. "I-I don't know what she's talking about," she said loudly, sending a desperate look at Anog Ite when she began to laugh mockingly.

"Right, you don't know! Just like you don't know what happened to him, isn't that right Jasmine?"

"Shut up," Jasmine gasped.

"And you don't know where he is now, right?" she continued, circling Jasmine like a predator circling its next meal.

"Shut up!"

"I wonder if he begged for mercy, begged for help while he fell-"

"I said shut up!" Jasmine screamed in anger, her voice high pitched and her eyes glaring at Anog Ite with so much hatred, it even sent chills down _her _spine. "It was an accident, I didn't mean to let him fall!"

"Of course you didn't!" she sarcastically soothed Jasmine. "You just accidentally killed him. Don't worry, it happens all the time!"

"You know nothing!" Jasmine told her through clenched teeth, tears beginning to show in her emerald eyes. "You weren't there, you don't know what happened!"

"Then tell us, we are _dying _to hear the truth!" Anog Ite smirked at her, glancing at Little Creek and feeling satisfied when she saw his shocked and angry expression.

"He was chasing me!" Jasmine yelled desperately. "And there was some sort of cliff and I jumped and he jumped after me and I couldn't hold both of us so…so I-I"

"So you made sure that you came out alive! You sacrificed him to save yourself! You _killed _Blue Earth!"

"It was an accident, I swear!" Jasmine cried. "I didn't mean to, I tried to pull him up but-"

"Oh please, you are to selfish for that! Maybe that is why you don't have a Mother," Anog Ite gasped mockingly, laying her hand on her lips in mock surprise and realization. "Maybe she was tired of your selfish behavior and she left!"

"Anog Ite!" Little Creek yelled in warning, but for the first time, he was ignored by the Native American woman.

"Maybe she chose to leave you, and maybe that is why your Father is so cold and cruel. It is your fault _Jasmine_! All of it is _your_ fault!" Anog Ite whispered cruelly, laughing in satisfaction when she saw sobs tearing through the pale woman.

"Her Mother _died_, you cruel viper!" James spat at her, rooted to the ground by everything that he's just heard. So it was true? 'That doesn't matter,' he told himself. 'This wasn't a part of our deal.'

"Oh, she's dead?" Anog Ite asked softly, cocking her head to the side and taking steps forward until she was standing in front of Jasmine. "Well then, she must have been really sick of you, huh? Look at that," she whispered in her ear, "you are a _murderer_ Jasmine."

It was like a switch flipped for Jasmine. She felt a heat spreading across her body, like it came from the inside, together with a coldness that was unfamiliar to her and she remembered the words of her dear friend.

**_"Water?"_**

**_"Yes, the third Element. Very good for your elegance and speed. Water is the Element of intuition and emotion. The Air and Earth will tell you where your opponent is, but the Water will show you the way."_**

**_"What about Fire? Is it really that dangerous?"._**

**_"Yes, it's definitely dangerous Jasmine. Fire is passion, energy and assertiveness. If used correctly, it can be a very warm and beautiful Element. But when used incorrectly, it can bring great destruction and pain. Fire feeds of the Air, and there will always be Air. It's a very dangerous Element Jasmine, very dangerous indeed."_**

At that moment, she didn't care. Didn't care about the pain that she would cause, the pain that she herself would feel, she could only care about the punishment that Anog Ite deserved for her words. And that was exactly what she planning to do.

As fast as a snake, Jasmine fell to the ground with her legs spread in front and behind her, making sure that the front leg lay directly underneath Anog Ite. Bracing herself and ignoring the shouts of people who saw what she was planning, she somehow managed to lift her leg high with force and when she felt it coming in contact with Anog Ite, Jasmine threw her leg backwards and heard Anog Ite's scream of pain and surprise when she was thrown in the air, only to land on the ground with her face flat on the ice cold dirt. Before anybody could something, Jasmine had already stood up and ran towards the fallen woman, a haze in her eyes that only she could see. Turning her around, Jasmine gritted her teeth in hatred and gripped Anog Ite's hair in her hand before she pulled her towards the river that was flowing.

"Jasmine, stop this right now!" Chief Hawk yelled in shock and anger, his shock reaching unimaginable heights when she just turned her head to glare at him before she smirked down at the weeping and begging Anog Ite.

"_No, don't_!" Little Creek yelled.

But it was too late. Jasmine gripped her hair tighter and sunk Anog Ite's face in the ice cold river, ignoring her arms flapping in fear and for some reason, the water only grew colder the more harsher Jasmine glared down at the drowning Anog Ite. Pulling her head out of the water, she almost patiently waited for the coughing to go down and the gasping to stop before she bowed her head and whispered in her ear. "_You would be my first and only kill_."

When Jasmine put Anog Ite's head in the river, it was like everybody woke up from their trance. Little Creek was the first one to run towards the women, yelling at Jasmine to let her go. The Chief and Squaw weren't far behind him, yelling their own protests at the raging Jasmine. River was close behind them, fearing for his daughter's life while the rest of the Villagers were running after him, including a crying Autumn Leaf, all of them prepared to save the both them. Anog Ite from drowning, and Jasmine from herself.

James Wood didn't know what he was seeing. On one hand, he didn't actually want Jasmine to stop but on the other hand, nobody deserved that, including Jasmine. The guilt would eat her alive and that was something that he couldn't let happen.

"Jasmine, let her go!"

In the end, it took Little Creek, Hawk, River, James and three other men to take Jasmine away from Anog Ite who had lost consciousness because of the lack of oxygen and the shock that she went through. Jasmine too had lost consciousness but to be safe, they had tied her up in an abandoned Tipi and Little Creek was the one who kept watch, still not comprehending what he had just witnessed.

* * *

**JASPOV**

Coldness and a bonking in my head woke me up from a dreamless sleep. My whole body hurt and I felt like my heart was beating twice as fast as it should have been. Blinking my eyes, I tried to remember what had happened before I fell asleep and my eyes widened when the memories came flooding back to me.

"No…" I whispered horrified when I realized what I had done. Looking down at myself, I whimpered when I saw myself tied up against the pole that held the Tipi together. "What have I done?"

"That's what I would like to know."

Gasping in surprise, I looked up and gulped when I saw Little Creek standing in front of me with a steel expression.

"Little Creek, I-"

"What was that Jasmine?" he interrupted me harshly, making me cringe against the pole. "What did you do? Do you have any idea what you just did?"

"I know, I know. I don't know where it came from, I wasn't supposed to know those Elements," I stuttered, trying to understand how it happened. "Maybe it was because she was talking about Mom, I don't know Little Creek. I don't know what happened to me but I just remember seeing nothing but purple. First there was red, then blue and then purple and I felt so angry that I just-"

"You almost _killed _Anog Ite," Little Creek growled, "drowned her in the river while everybody was watching. It is unacceptable what she said about your Mother, but to do that? She is recovering, by the way. If you even wanted to know."

"Of course I wanted to know!" I breathed, feeling hurt that he would think differently.

" Jasmine, what happened to you?"

"I don't know!" I cried out, blinking back the tears that were threatening to over flow. "She was talking about Mom and-and Blue Earth and saying that I was a _murderer_ and-"

"Blue Earth."

I closed my mouth when he interrupted me and looked away from his angry and disappointed face.

"Let's forget about Anog Ite for now. Tell me Jasmine, Blue Earth. What is it about Blue Earth?" he asked me in a calm voice, coming to stand closer to me.

"It was an accident Little Creek."

"Did it happen in the woods?"

"Yes, and-"

"But," he once again interrupted me, "I thought that nothing else had happened. That's what you told the Tribe. Told _me_, Jasmine. And now I hear that he is dead? By _your_ hands and you never even thought about telling me? Even when I asked you if there was anything else bothering you? Spirit's," he chuckled sarcastically, "I feel like such an idiot right now!"

"You're not an idiot, you only tried to take care of me because you were concerned," I cried softly, bowing my head when I couldn't stand the hurt in his eyes. "I was afraid of telling you."

"I threatened one of _my _people for you, searched for days on end_, for you_, and now you tell me that you are _afraid _of me?" he snapped, and I couldn't help but flinch away from him when he did so.

"Not of _you_, I was afraid of _telling_ you!"

"Which is stupid Jasmine! You should have told me, look what happened!"

"I didn't mean for it to escalate to something like this!" I told him, still keeping my eyes away from him. Little Creek was right. I should have told him what really happened. And now it's too late.

* * *

**NOPOV**

"I'm sorry Little Creek," Jasmine sniffed, hesitantly looking up at him.

"What do you mean, 'I'm sorry!'? What kind of an apology is that Jasmine! You _**killed**_ Blue Earth!"

"It was an accident, I swear! I didn't mean to, I tried to save him but-"

"But nothing!" he yelled at her, ignoring the guilt that he felt when she flinched away from him. "You lied to me!"

"Little Creek, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, okay!" she yelled back at him, blinking so that he wouldn't see her tears. "What was I supposed to say? What was I supposed to do? I tried to tell you, but I couldn't!"

"Why?"

"Because I knew you would react like this and I was scared, that's why! And I didn't even tell you the whole story!"

"There's more? What did you do, kill Anog Ite?" he glared, immediately regretting his harsh words when he saw the hurt in Jasmine's eyes, quickly followed by her gaze hardening. "Hopa, that was uncalled for. I'm-"

"-sorry?" she finished his sentence, looking at him with a steel expression. "He tried to kill me, Little Creek. I don't even know why," she continued, ignoring his shocked expression when he heard her uttering those words. "But he did. He almost succeeded too, but he fell. I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't reach him. I tried so hard, but I just couldn't."

"Oh hopa," Little Creek whispered, wiping a hand over his face in fatigue. "This is bad, really bad and I'm not sure if I can fix this."

Jasmine's eyes widened considerably when she understood his hidden meaning, and her steel expression crumbled to make way for anxiousness. She knew that she would be punished, but they surely couldn't…could they? **Would **they?

"Little Creek?" she hesitantly asked, growing fearful when he looked back at her with obvious pain and sadness in his eyes. "Fix what?"

Kneeling in front of her tied up form, Little Creek lay his hands around her face and gazed into her emerald orbs. "_Hopa_, I'm so sorry. I don't want them to take you away from me, not again but…I don't know what to do," he helplessly whispered to her. "I don't even know what I _can_ do."

Jasmine bit her lip while tears started to silently make its way down her cheeks, a sob breaking through when Little Creek pressed his forehead against her own.

"I'm sorry," she cried, trying to lean as close to him as she possible could when he pressed desperate kisses on her cheek, neck and shoulder. "I never wanted this."

Taking a deep breath to try and keep his own tears at bay, Little Creek pulled her against his chest and rocked her back and forth, savoring their possibly last moment together.

"I didn't mean to yell at you like that," Little Creek whispered after a while, still holding onto Jasmine. "I was just shocked and hurt. I am sorry for yelling _hopa_."

"Don't be," Jasmine sighed brokenly. "I deserved every bit of it. You were right, everything you said was right."

"No, you didn't kill him. You tried to save him and that's something that nobody knows yet. I'll change that, I'll talk to my parents and tell them the truth."

Pressing his lips against hers, Little Creek gave Jasmine a short but meaningful kiss before he stood up. "Stay here," he joked, trying to make her feel a little better.

"I've got nowhere else to go, so duh," she rolled her eyes, trying to give him a small smile so he would feel better.

Nodding once, Little Creek turned around and exited the Tipi, leaving Jasmine with her guilt, fear and thoughts.

After a couple of minutes of thinking, her head shot up and her eyes widened in shock.

"How did Anog Ite know that I let him fall?"

* * *

**LCPOV**

"_Ina, Atewaye Ki_! Listen, I just talked to Jasmine and she told what really happened and it is not what you are thinking! She was the victim in this, not Blue Earth! Remember when we confronted Anog Ite by the cliff that day and Autumn Leaf revealed that Blue Earth had helped Anog Ite? Well, maybe he went after her and he managed to fin-"

"Son," _Ina _sighed sadly, placing a hand on _Atewaye Ki _before he looked at me, "we have decided that it is time for Jasmine to go home."

"Y-you have _what_?" I stuttered, my breathing speeding up when I let the words roll through my head.

"You have seen what she did with Anog Ite, what she may have done with Blue Earth. No," he continued before I could open my mouth, "you have not seen anything concerning Blue Earth but that also means that you do not know the truth."

"Jasmine told me, that it enough truth and proof for me!"

"Not for me," _Ina_ frowned. "I am sorry son, but my, our, decision stands. She lost the fight when she tried to kill Anog Ite. As punishment for attempting to do so, she is banished from our Tribe, never to return again. Under any circumstances.

"No!" I growled in desperation, looking at my _Atewaye Ki _and ignoring her tears of sadness. "_Atewaye Ki_, you can't let this happen! You love her like she is your own! Like she is one of us! _I _love her! You can't sent her away from me!"

"Dear son of mine, there is no other option."

"Fine." I said, nodding at _Ina _when he gave me an astonished look. "If Jasmine goes, than I go."

_Ina _is an intimidating man, especially when he was angry. He was showing it right now. "You are most definitely _not_ son! Your place is here, with your people as the future Chief of this Tribe! Do not throw that away for her!"

"Wouldn't you do the same thing for _Atewaye Ki_?" I softly asked, feeling hopeful when his eyes softened slightly.

"You can not compare your _Atewaye Ki _with Jasmine son. Little Sea was one of us when I met her, fell in love with her. Jasmine is too different. It is better for you and for the Tribe if you let her go. The Tribe comes first Little Creek, always."

_Ina_ was right, the Tribe does come first. But that didn't mean that I had to accept it so easily. I love Jasmine. I know it for sure, there is no doubt in my mind. And she loves me, I see that now. We can't be separated, that would destroy us, destroy her. I told my parents so.

"That is something that we can not help you with son," _Ina_ sighed sadly. "You know her better than we do."

They left the Tipi after that, leaving me with my heart in my stomach. I had to abandon Jasmine, my _hopa_. There was only way to do it without making her hate everything. She would hate, but not everything.

Just me.

* * *

**JAMESPOV**

"How are you feeling Darlin'?" I asked Jasmine, gently stroking a hair on her forehead back in place.

"Exhausted actually, and I have a headache but that's probably because I used a lot of energy today."

"You can say that again!" I whistled, snickering lightly when she rolled her eyes at me. "You did look cool while you were kicking her…you know."

"Thanks James, that makes me feel so much better," she sarcastically said. Grinning, I ruffled her hair and gave her a wink when she huffed.

"That's what I'm here for Jazzy! Now, let's get those stupid roped off you, it's not like you're a prisoner or something," I told her, getting behind her to start undoing them for her.

"Don't!" she yelled, making me freeze my hands before they could touch the rope. "I kind of _am _a prisoner James. I did almost kill Anog Ite, remember?"

"Yeah, 'course I do Darlin'! But," I continued, going back to sit in front of her, "she deserved it. What she said about your Mom, that is unforgivable."

"Yeah," she whispered, "that hurt."

Good job James! Now she's upset again! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Don't listen to stupid people like that Jazzy, they just don't know how their own brain works, their way too dumb to figure that out," I winked at her, grinning when she snorted in laughter.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I am always right Darlin', never forget that!"

"You know what James?" she asked me after a couple of minutes of mindless chatter.

"No, what?"

Looking at me, she smiled and shrugged her shoulders lightly. "I'm just glad that you came. We wouldn't have been friends otherwise and I want to apologize for my behavior at home. I never gave you the chance to really show your character to me and I regret that now. So uh," she hesitated slightly before she grinned at me, "thank you for being a great friend. I would say the best but that role is reserved for Swift."

Yep, finally getting a heartfelt confession and I can't enjoy it because of the guilt that I'm feeling. Great, just great.

"Well, she is your best _female_ friend. I could be your best _male _friend, right? What do you say Darlin'? Best friends?"

"Okay," she nodded with a small smile, "best friends."

"Well," I said, holding up one finger, "I am _your _best male friend, but unfortunately for you, I already have a best female friend and she would be very upset if I had two."

"Ah, Autumn Leaf?"

"Autumn Leaf," I nodded seriously, chuckling when Jasmine began to laugh softly. "Hey, speaking of Autumn Leaf, I promised her I would tell her a story before she went to bed so…good night Darlin', I softly said, patting her shoulder because I couldn't hug her. Darn those stupid Tipi's.

"Good night James, see you tomorrow."

Waving goodbye, I stepped out of the Tipi and almost jumped a foot in the air when I bumped into Eagle Bird.

"Well?" he asked excitedly.

"Well what?" I asked confusedly.

"The fight!"

"What of it?"

"Did she win?" he asked with a large smile.

Taking a deep breath, I pursed my lips and nodded to myself before I looked at him. "Have you ever tried to run as fast as a wolf?"

He shook his head with that same large and creepy smile. Giving him a fake smile of my own, I nodded at him. "Do you want to try?"

"Sure!" he laughed.

"Then you better start right now, before the cougar gets you."

Cocking his head to the side, he blinked stupidly and frowned in confusion. "Who's the cougar."

"_Me_!"

**AUTUMNLEAFPOV**

_"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

Sticking my head out of the Tipi, I rubbed my eyes and giggled when I saw James chasing Eagle Bird. The way he was flinging his arms, Eagle Bird really did look like a bird!

"I guess no story tonight," I sighed, but smiled when I heard another high pitched scream from Eagle Bird, followed by the laughter of James. "But at least I saw a funny show!"

* * *

**Tada! The official chapter 22! Sorry if you didn't enjoy the fighting scene but the most important thing was the realization that Jasmine hadn't told the Tribe everything that had happened in the woods. **

**I hope that all the confused reviewers now understand it a little better ;) I would love to answer all of your reviews but it's getting pretty late here and I'm tired as HELL! So I'm gonna catch some shut eye with a happy feeling because I have updated, finally! **

**Hope you enjoyed ;)**

**Lots of love and kissies,  
AJ xx**


End file.
